Love Me Or Hate Me
by SunshineGirlx3
Summary: **PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED**
1. Gray's Gay?

**(Don't let the title of the chapter fool you, just read and you'll see what it's all about!) This is my first 1****st****person POV, so it might suck. I;m working very hard on this story, so I hope you'll all like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as Emails and praise. Thanks!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

From the moment I met her, I hated her guts.

That may be a little harsh, yes, but it was 100 percent true. She and I couldn't be in the same room together for too longer before causing a riot. We'd break out into an argument about anything and everything, and duke it out until someone decided to stop us. We kept our distances, don't get me wrong, but when you live in the small village of Mineral Town it is very hard to do.

One thing about her that drives me absolutely crazy is that she's friends with my darling Mary. What Mary likes about her is beyond me, but they are the best of friends. She goes to visit Mary everyday at 9:00 and leaves around 1:00, just before I arrive. She'd then heads over to the Inn and visits Ann until about 3:30 and leaves before I come back. It's a perfect schedule that works 90 percent of the time, unless I come home earlier, which always starts a heated argument.

I had the patience of a cow about to be branded and had the temper to match it. She was a little more controlled than I, but was as stubborn as an old mule.

Currently I was on my way back to my room at the Inn. Grandpa had made me stay late to finish a tool he needed by tomorrow, making me miss visiting Mary at the library. I had to blow some steam, and I knew just who to take it out on. Hopefully she was still at the Inn. I stormed my way over to the door and yanked it open.

I knew she was here the moment I walked into the Inn. Her worn, navy, leather jacket hung by the door next to her black boots. Her shrill giggle could be heard from upstairs followed by Ann's piecing cackle. I smirked to myself, finding it pleasurable to know that I was going to ruin her day. I trudged up the stairs, and searching for the location of the laughter. I heard giggling from behind Ann's door and walked over to it. The door was opened slightly, so I peered inside. She and Ann were inside sitting Indian style on the floor, laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch.

"No way! I don't believe that!" she said with a chuckle.

"No it's true I swear!" Ann laughed, "Cliff wears bugs bunny boxers!"

"And...how do you know this?" she asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well I..." Ann began nervously as a small blush found its way to her cheeks. "Well one time in the early morning, I went into his room to clean up a bit, and there he was sleeping with his bugs bunny boxers!"

Both girls howled in laughter again at the thought, Ann rolling on her back uncontrollably. I chuckled quietly to myself. It was true, Cliff did sleep with bugs bunny boxers. Suddenly she looked towards the door and I jumped back. I stood and waited until the laughter died down and the conversation started again. Feeling it was safe once more, I peered back inside.

"Oh Ann," she began, the corners of her month tugging upwards. "I know something about someone that you'd love to hear."

Ann raised a brow. "Do tell." she beckoned.

"Well I heard from one of my sources that one of the guys is..." I couldn't make out the last word because she said it at a barely audible level.

"One of the guys is what?" Ann questioned, obviously not hearing her either. I leaned in closer and tilted my ear towards the door.

"One of the guys is...gay!" A roar of laughter could be heard followed by some pounding on the floor.

"N-No w-w-way!" Ann sputtered between giggles.

"It's true I swear!" she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Ann's voice suddenly became serious. "Who is it?"

I leaned in a little more, I wanted to hear too. Who could it be? Not Kai, that was obvious. Not Cliff, he was my roommate for Goddess' sake! So was it Rick? Or maybe Trent. He always seemed like one of those.

"Well," she started, "it's...it's...it's...Gray!"

**WHAT!?**

I bit my tongue to stop from storming in and demanding who told her this. The roar of laughter sounded again followed by a

**THUD**

I looked inside again and saw her and Ann doubled over hysterically laughing. I leaned back against the door. How could anyone think _I_ was gay!? How could they! Most people would think Rick and Trent. How could anyone say that about me?

I heard the laughter stop and as Ann's voice sounded again.

"Is it really true?" she asked. I pressed my ear against the door.

"I don't know," she began, "why don't you ask him yourself!"

Suddenly the door flew opened and slammed into my face. "Owowowowowowow!" I cried as I stumbled backwards into the wall. I clutched my nose as her and Ann walked towards me.

"Oh my Goddess Claire!" Ann giggled, "Vey harsh!"

Claire wore a triumphant look of glee. "Dirty Bitch!" I growled angrily as I wiped the blood coming out from my cleary broken nose.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping you ass!" she replied with a smirk.

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was...I was just..." I stopped. Well technically I _was_ eavesdropping, but she called me gay! "_You_ were talking about me! I had every right to listen!"

"Oh yeah right." she muttered, "I saw you there before I even said that, don't you lie!"

Suddenly Doug's voice called up to us. "Ann! Come down here, I need some help setting up!" Ann glanced at the two of us uneasily then scurried down the stairs to help her father.

"Listen you," I started after the redhead left, but she cut me off.

"Don't you 'listen you' me! Just because your so thickheaded and have to know everyone's business, doesn't mean you can tell me off for it!" She glared at me, which I gladly returned.

"Fine runt, just because you were raised wrong doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." I turned and started to walk away when something suddenly plowed into me. I stumbled and knew I was going to fall down the stairs.

I closed my eyes, ready for the fall when suddenly Claire screamed, "Noooooo!" and tugged my jacket. I was already at too much of an incline to be saved, so Claire came with me. I was knocked off my feet and flew backwards down the stairs with Claire.

I felt my back hit the stairs and bounce me up into the air again. Something yellow hit me in the face and I realized it was Claire's hair. I pulled her to me as my back bounced onto some stairs again. I held her to my stomach, letting my back take the blows. We bounced down a few seconds longer until I felt us fly off the bottom of the stairs. Claire went flying away from me and landed with a

**BOOM**

Where she landed, I don't know. I turned and found myself flying into a table Ann and her father had set up. I put my hands behind my neck, tucked in my head, and braced for impact. I didn't realize I had hit the table until I heard the

**CRACK**

that came from my arm when I landed on it.

* * *

**Good yes? Like I said, reviews are nice so hop to it guys! :) Chapter two should be out soon, so be ready for it!  
****-Jenna**


	2. Like A Pencil, Snapped

**Here is Chapter 2! Had it out sooner than you thought I would now didn't you? Nice long one for you guys to read, so read on!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Ms.sarcasm- It clearly says that my story is rated T. I realize Harvest Moon is for kids, so I made it that rating.**

**Jean Copper- Thank you! It is very fun to make them argue yes! ;) I also want to say, that I really like your story My Enemy My Friend, and can't wait until you add chapter 17!**

**Kiminochi- I'm glad you like it! Here's chapter 2 just for you! :)**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"No way! I don't believe that!" I said with a chuckle.

"No it's true I swear!" Ann laughed, "Cliff wears bugs bunny boxers!"

I laughed then a thought hit my head. "And...how do you know this?" I asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well I..." Ann began nervously as a small blush found its way to her cheeks. I smirked and watched her answer. "Well one time in the early morning, I went into his room to clean up a bit, and there he was sleeping with his bugs bunny boxers!"

Ann and I both howled in laughter again at the thought. Ann was laughing so hard that she was soon rolling on her back laughing uncontrollably. Then I heard it. A small, quiet chuckle coming from the direction of the door. For a split second Gray's startled face was visible in the crack of the doorway. I narrowed my eyes, stupid Gray. An evil thought hit my mind as I began the conversation again.

"Oh Ann," I began. The corners of my mouth tugged up, but I held back my giggles. "I know something about someone that you'd love to hear."

Ann raised a brow. "Do tell." she beckoned.

"Well I heard from one of my sources that one of the guys is..." I whispered the last word so Gray wouldn't hear, apparently too low because Ann didn't hear either.

"One of the guys is what?" Ann questioned.

"One of the guys is...gay!" I cried out. Both Ann and I erupted into a fit of giggles. Ann started pounding her fist on the floor in laughter.

"N-No w-w-way!" Ann sputtered between giggles.

"It's true I swear!" I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

Ann's voice suddenly became serious. "Who is it?"

"Well," I started, "it's...it's...it's...Gray!" Ann and I roared in laughter again. We were laughing so hard that we fell to the floor with a

**THUD**

We stopped then Ann's face grew serious. "Is it really true?" she asked.

"I don't know," I began with a smirk, "why don't you ask him yourself!"

I jumped up and powerhouse kicked the door open, hitting Gray right in the face.

"Owowowowowowow!" he cried as he stumbled backwards into the wall. He clutched his bleeding nose, which I had obviously broken.

"Oh my Goddess Claire!" Ann giggled, "Very harsh!"

I smirked happily. "Dirty bitch!" Gray growled angrily.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping you ass!" I replied with another smirk.

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was...I was just..." He stopped, obviously thinking up an excuse. "_You_ were talking about me! I had every right to listen!"

"Oh yeah right." I muttered, "I saw you there before I even said that, don't you lie!"

Suddenly Doug's voice called up to us. "Ann! Come down here, I need some help setting up!" Ann glanced at the two of us uneasily then scurried down the stairs to help her father.

"Listen you," he started after my redheaded friend left, but I cut him off.

"Don't you 'listen you' me! Just because your so thickheaded and have to know everyone's business, doesn't mean you can tell me off for it!" I glared at him, which he returned.

"Fine runt, just because you were raised wrong doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." He turned and started to walk away. Oh no he didn't! He does _not_ understand my life and doesn't know _anything_ about my family! I slammed into him causing him to stumble towards the stairs. I knew what was going to happen.

"Noooooo!" I screamed as I tugged his jacket. I hated him, but I didn't want him to die!...At least not this way. I tugged but he was already at too much of an incline to be saved. He stumbled the last few feet then was knocked off his feet, with me holding on from behind him.

I heard Gray grunt as he hit the stairs with his back and bounced into the air again. Just as I was about to come in contact with the stairs, I felt myself pulled on top of something sturdy. I looked up and saw it was Gray. He held me tightly as we flew backwards down the stairs, his bulky back taking most of the blows. We bounced a few seconds longer when we suddenly went flying off the bottom of the stairs. I flew away from Gray and saw myself flying towards a table. I flew into it with a

**BOOM**

My whole body suddenly when numb while in the pile of broken chairs and tables. I tried to move, but an overbearing pain seared through my right leg. I tried to moan or cry out, but the horrible pain had silenced me. I heard a loud

**CRACK**

before I blacked out.

**Ann's POV**

I sighed as Claire and Gray continued to argue. Claire and Gray were arguing, _again_.

"Oh yeah right." Claire muttered, "I saw you there before I even said that, don't you lie!"

I was about to intervene, when suddenly my dad's voice called up to us. "Ann! Come down here, I need some help setting up!" I glanced at the two of them uneasily then scurried down the stairs to help my dad. I'd be back in five minutes, they'd be okay.

"Ann, can you grab some chairs while I grab the tables?" my father asked me when I approached him.

"Sure dad." I replied and hurried to work.

Before I knew it only two chairs remained. I set them at nearby chairless table and sighed in relief. I quickly glanced upstairs and ran to the back once more to see if my dad had any tables left to bring out. As I walked into the back room I heard Claire's voice.

"Noooooo!" she cried. I froze. What was going on? Then I heard banging coming from the staris followed by a loud

**BOOM**

and then an eerie

**CRACK**

My heart stopped as I thought of all the possible bad things that could have happened. I rushed back into the main room and gasped. Gray was laying in a mess of overturned tables and chairs. I rushed over to him and crouched down.

"Gray!" I cried, "are you okay!?" Gray opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Claire," he murmured painfully.

"Claire?" I questioned as he sat up, cradling his left arm.

"She flew somewhere, I don't know where she went." he said hurriedly. We stood up and scanned the room. There in the right corner was a pile of broken chairs and tables.

"Claire!" I shrieked as we ran over to the mess. I started to dig through the rubble, throwing pieces over my shoulder as I pulled them out. I looked to my left and saw Gray pulling bigger pieces then my own out of the pile and tossing them aside, despite his obviously broken arm. He was working at warp speed compared to me so I picked up the pace as well.

Suddenly Gray yelled, "Claire!" I looked over and saw her arm sticking out of the pile. I came over by Gray and we both dug her out. Gray immediately scooped Claire up in his arms and looked down at her.

"I-Is she..." I couldn't bring myself to say the last words.

"No." Gray said firmly. I think he was trying to convince both him and myself. It was then that I noticed her leg.

"Gray look!" I screeched as I pointed to her right leg. Gray shifted her in his arms and inspected her leg. His face turned ghostly white as he saw the condition it was in.

Claire's leg looked like it had literally snapped. Like a pencil, _snapped_. In stead of bending back at the knee, like any regular knee would, it was bend up at the knee. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. _Ever_. I gaged and looked away. Then Gray stood up.

"I have to get her to the Clinic!" he said hurriedly. I nodded in reply, still refusing to look at Claire, and followed him out. Gray sprinted faster than I have ever seen anyone sprint, he looked like an Olympics runner. He arrived at the Clinic door way before I could even call to wait up. I watched as he entered with Claire still in his arms.

**Gray's POV**

Her leg was bent in the worst way possible. I had never seen a more horrifying thing. I rushed out of the Inn, with Ann following close behind. I sprinted faster than I ever had before, leaving Ann 10 feet behind me. I arrived at the Clinic door and kicked it open. When I entered, Elli looked up greatly annoyed at the noise I had made, but when she saw Claire she immediately ran to go find Trent. Trent came running out in a mere 3 seconds, followed closely by Elli pushing a stretcher on wheels. I laid Claire down carefully, making sure not to touch her leg. Elli began to wheel her away to another room when Trent called back to me.

"Come on! You'll need to be fixed up after her and explain some things." I nodded and followed at full pursuit. We entered the room and Trent and Elli immediately went to work. Trent examined her leg and I took a peek at his face. He looked a little nervous. That was never a good sign.

"We- We're going to have to put her leg back into place Elli." Trent murmured with a ghostlike face. I gulped at the thought and looked away.

"Alright on three." Elli whispered. I closed my eyes and waited.

"One..." Trent began.

"Two..." Elli murmured fearfully.

"Three!" Trent cried. I heard a snap and a strange indescribable noise that I never ever wanted to hear again in my life. Then I heard the girls voice.

"Ohhhhh...Gahhhhh..." a female's slurred voice murmured.

**THUD**

"Claire!" I cried out. I opened my eyes and saw Ann lying on the floor in front of the door. She must have walked in right when Elli and Trent realigned Claire's leg. She had obviously been grossed out and fainted. I walked over to her and picked her up. I set her on another bed in the room then walked back over to Claire. Trent stopped me.

We have to do an x-ray to make sure her leg is aligned right before we put on the cast." he replied rather argrily, "Would you please leave the room so we can do this?"

"But-" I argued, but Trent shook his head.

"I'm the doctor and I said out!" He demanded. I glared and grunted in reply. I didn't like Trent, never really have. I slowly left the room and sat down on a chair. I waited for what seemed like and hour before they let me back in. I shot up quickly and pushed past Trent to get in. I walked over to Claire's limp body that Elli was stitching. I peered down at her and saw her face scrunch up as she began to wake.

"Gray..." she murmured. She slowly turned towards Elli, not seeing me at all. Elli, who was stitching up a gash in her arm stopped and looked down at her with an amused smile. "Did I...Did I kill Gray?"

* * *

**Left you hanging there now didn't I? I gotta get you guys to keep reading somehow! Chapter 3 coming soon! Reviews will get me to type more! :)  
****-Jenna**


	3. Tomato With A Hat

**Here's Chapter 3! Wow, I've gotten 3 chapters out in one day, I'm on a roll! Thanks to all those who are reading, you're encouraging me to type more!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**BlueCupCakes- Your right, thanks. I changed it back because it's _my_ story and I'm gonna write it how _I_ want, like yoiu said. Also glad you like it! I love your story, Just a Memory, a lot too! Update it soon! :)**

**Prologue- Yes they really are! They're my favorite couple! :) Glad you like the story!**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I heard the shuffling of feet and felt eyes on me. My leg hurt so bad, I'm surprised I didn't yell out from the pain. My left arm felt numb and I couldn't move it. I scrunched up my face and tried to remember what happened.

"_Fine runt, just because you were raised wrong doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." He turned and started to walk away. Oh no he didn't! He does not understand my life and doesn't know anything about my family! I slammed into him causing him to stumble towards the stairs. I knew what was going to happen._

"_Noooooo!" I screamed as I tugged his jacket. I hated him, but I didn't want him to die!...At least not this way. I tugged but he was already at too much of an incline to be saved. He stumbled the last few feet then was knocked off his feet, with me holding on from behind him._

_I heard Gray grunt as he hit the stairs with his back and bounced into the air again. Just as I was about to come in contact with the stairs, I felt myself pulled on top of something sturdy. I looked up and saw it was Gray. He held me tightly as we flew backwards down the stairs, his bulky back taking most of the blows. We bounced a few seconds longer when we suddenly went flying off the bottom of the stairs. I flew away from Gray and saw myself flying towards a table._

"Gray..." I moaned. I opened my eyes and looked over towards my left arm. Elli was sitting there with a needle that she had been using to stitch up a rather nasty gash in my arm. Elli was looking down at me with an amused smile. "Did I...Did I kill Gray?"

"I guess it really is the worst day of your life runt." a gruff voice said behind me with a slight chuckle, "You fall down some stairs and I'm still alive, you're a very lucky girl."

"Damn..." I mumbled as I laid back down. Gray chuckled as the doctor walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Like...I fell down some...stairs, what do...you think?" I said weakly, with a hint of irritation. Gray chuckled once again from behind the doctor and I gave him a weak smile. Fell down some stairs and I still got my sarcasm. "So doc...what's wrong with...me." I mumbled.

"Well, besides some minor cuts and bruises, you broke your leg and fractured it in three places." Trent said unhappily. "Your going to have to have a cast on for a while."

"How long?" I questioned tiredly.

"Until early Summer, late Spring." Trent said.

"What!?" I screamed. I sat up and looked at Trent with wide eyes. "But my farm! My animals need to be fed everyday! Not to mention the Fall crops I have to harvest soon! Winter is okay for the most part, but in Spring I have to plant a whole new seasons worth of crops!" It was then I noticed the pain I felt from jolting up so quickly. I laid back down and looked at the Trent with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Claire but there's nothing I can do about it, you have to wear that cast unless you want to lose your leg." Trent replied with an evil smile.

My eyes widened and I moved away from him. I looked up at Elli with a 'save me' look. She giggled and continued to fix my arm.

"It was just a joke Claire!" Trent said hurriedly, seeing my reaction, "Just a little doctor's joke that's all." I looked over at him and laughed weakly.

"Uh, very funny Trent, very funny." I was starting to resent the doctor. First they gave you shots and now they threaten to chop off your leg!? What was the world coming to?

An awkward silence filled the room, and all that could be heard was the stitching Elli was doing to my arm. "Finished!" Elli said happily after the last stitch. I smiled at her than glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:00. A sudden noise made me jump.

**THUD**

"I'm okay!" Someone called from another room. Elli giggled. Trent smiled, and even Gray gave a small little smirk of his own. Suddenly Ann walked into the room, rubbing the back of her head. When she saw me she started crying hysterically.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiirrrrrrrreeeee!" she shrieked as she locked me into a death grip.

"Ann-...You-...oking-...ee!" I managed to get out.

"Oh sorry!" Ann let me go and I saw tears going down her cheeks. "I was so worried about you Claire. I thought...Well I thought..." Ann stopped. I knew what she wanted to say.

"Ann-" I began.

"If you would have-" she stopped again, unable to say what she wanted, "then I would have been all alone with no friends!"

"That's not true Ann, you have Mary." I said soothingly.

"Mary doesn't like me." Ann sobbed, "She just says that because you're her friend and she likes youuu!" Ann started to sob again and I rubbed her back. We'd solve this later, without an audience.

"It's okay Ann, I'm fine." I said comfortingly.

"You most certainly are not!" someone growled next to me. I turned and saw Gray being stitched up by Elli.

"What?" I asked, startled by the outburst.

"Just look at you! You leg was practically torn off, you've got gashes everywhere, and not to mention the bruises!" Gray grunted.

What Gray had said took me off guard. Was it just me or was Gray actually _worried_ about me? I shook my head. Of course not, he was just being difficult. As Elli was finishing up Gray, Trent brought in a wheelchair.

"Couldn't I have some crutches instead?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Sorry, but all the crutches we have right now aren't sturdy enough. The ones that are okay are either too big or small." Trent explained, "I have my shipment of vitamins and medicine coming in tomorrow, and I think I ordered one pair of crutches as well. I'll bring them by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." I said with a grin. Trent's cheeks flushed pink and he stepped closer to me. My eyes widened in shock. What was up with this wacky doctor? First the leg thing now this!?

"Okay all done!" Elli said brightly. I looked up to see Gray examining all of his cuts and bruises, all neatly stitched up.

**Gray's POV**

I was examining my neatly stitched cuts when Ann hiccuped.

"Why don't I take you home Ann." Elli offered.

"N-No...I gotta t-take Claire home..." Ann said with a yawn.

"No I insist." Elli said, grabbing Ann's arm, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"O-Okay..." she mumbled. She suddenly glanced up at me. "Make sure she gets to bed safely won't you Gray?" she whispered. I nodded and she smiled sleepily.

Elli and Ann left, leaving me with Claire and Trent. "Um..." she began, unsure of what to say, "Then I'll get going I suppose..." she began to wheel herself to the door when Trent stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. It's too icy out there! We had a light snow last night, followed by some rain this morning. You'll get even more hurt." he said sternly, "I'll wheel you home."

Trent walked towards the back of her chair to grab the handles and she wheeled ahead once more. "No, no!" she said quickly, "No need really! I'll just..." she searched her mind for an excuse. She obviously wanted to avoid being alone with this doctor as much as I did.

"I'll take her." I said, surprised at my own outburst. "I have to leave anyways, so it all works out. If you were to take her, it would just take more time." I met Claire's eyes and she silently thanked me. I nodded and walked towards her.

"The Inn is equally as far away as the Clinic from Claire's farm. And you're injured anyways, more the reason for me to take her." Trent stepped forward towards Claire once more and her eyes went wide in fear.

"Yes but," I replied, stopping Trent in his tracks, "I'm not going back to the Inn I'm going to the shop because my grandpa hasn't been feeling good anyways so I'll go and take Claire home and it'll be much shorter this way anyways so everything works out see, now bye!" I had said it all before Trent could even utter a single word. I quickly grabbed Claire and wheeled her away before the doctor decided to chase after us.

Once we were outside I stopped running and caught my breath. I wiped a hand across my forehead and began to walk Claire home. We walked in silence for a while before Claire murmured, "Gray?"

"Hmmm?" I questioned, still looking straight ahead.

"Thanks." she murmured. I smiled to myself but then stopped immediately. This was Claire, just because she was hurt didn't mean things changed.

"This doesn't change anything." I said hurriedly. She didn't say anything back and I figured she was either ignoring me or hadn't heard me. After a few moments she spoke again.

"I believe things are going to change even if we want them to or not Gray." I didn't have the chance to answer her, because before I knew it we were in front of her house. I opened the door and wheeled her inside.

It wasn't that big of a house. It just had the basic necessities. Bed, TV, couch, dresser, table, two night stands, and a bathroom. When we entered she stood up on one leg and hobbled over to the dresser. She grabbed some things then hobbled over to the bathroom door.

"You can go." she said with a shrug as she closed the bathroom door.

"I promised Ann I'd stay until you were in bed." I called over. Whether she hear me or not I wasn't sure. I sighed and took a seat on her couch. I waited a couple minutes until I heard the bathroom door open again.

She walked out and I felt my mouth fall open. She had walked out in some very baggy pajama pants, and her bra! Her bra was light blue with a little ribbon in the middle. The bra defiantly looked full...wait no! Don't think those thoughts Gray! Look away! She shrieked and held her dirty clothes over her chest. I turned my head away and felt my face flush red from the tip of my ears down to my chin. I probably looked like a tomato with a hat.

* * *

**It's getting heated between the two now isn't it? Things are getting juicy! As always, reviews are appreciated and what-not.  
****-Jenna**


	4. Apples Away!

****

**Here's chapter four! I finished it right when I got home from school, but couldn't post it at all yesterday, because as you know the site was having problems logging people in. But I you all like it! This chapter is really funny, so enjoy it!  
-Jenna**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

**BlueCupCakes- Here's a nice long one just for you! :) Can't wait until the JaM update!**

**Jean Cooper- Yeah I would have been too! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Prologue- Ha ha, yeah Gray seems to be turning out that way, now doesn't he? And don't worry, Trent has a good scene coming up soon! (hint hint) ****But until then we still got Gray! :D (and Kai eventually) **

* * *

**Claire's POV**

We made it outside and Gray stopped running. We walked in silence for a while until I murmured, "Gray?"

"Hmmm?" he questioned.

"Thanks." I murmured. We continued on and I could tell Gray was deep in thought.

"This doesn't change anything." he said hurriedly. I didn't say anything back, because I really didn't no how to answer him. After a few moments I realized something.

"I believe things are going to change even if we want them to or not Gray." Gray didn't have the chance to answer back, because we were already in front of my house. Gray opened the door and wheeled me inside.

I stood up on one leg and hobbled over to my dresser. I grabbed some big baggy pajama pants that would fit over my cast and hobbled over to the bathroom door.

"You can go." I said with a shrug and closed the bathroom door.

He murmured something I couldn't here, I just figured it was a goodbye or something. I took off my overalls with a little trouble, happy that I had been wearing a big pair. I don't know how I would of gotten out of them if they were any tighter. I reached down for the shirt I was going to wear but discovered that I had forgotten to grab one. I shrugged and went to go grab one. I hobbled out in my pants and bra when I heard someone gasp. I froze and turned.

There on my couch was Gray, with his mouth almost to the floor. And, ew and was he _drooling_? I shrieked and held my overalls over my chest. Gray turned away as his face turned as red as his hair. He looked like a tomato with a silly blue hat. Normally I would have pointed that out and made fun of him, but not in what I was currently wearing. I grabbed a random shirt from the dresser and ran back into the bathroom.

Once inside I let out a long a stressed sigh. I felt my left leg starting to giveaway and slid slowly down the bathroom wall. From the floor I tried to remember the situation.

I had walked out and his jaw dropped. He looked like he was into me not disgusted. Or maybe I imaged it. Wait, why do I even care? Now Claire pick yourself off your little bottom and march out there like everything is fine! I did what my inner self had said and picked up the shirt I had grabbed. I moaned at the sight of it. I had picked out a tank top, something that would _show_ my curves. I sighed and decided it was better than my bra. I put it on and slowly opened the bathroom door.

There was Gray on the couch, covering his eyes with his hand, still a little red. I cleared my throat and he slowly looked up. His eyes lit up a bit, but he looked away again. I cleared my throat again. "Are you, uh, going to be leaving anytime soon?"

"I promised Ann I would make sure you made it to your bed." Gray's voice came out quickly, all high pitched. I nodded and hobbled towards the bed, arms crossed over my chest. That wasn't a good idea because I lost my balance and tripped on the rug.

**THUD**

"Uhhhhh..." I moaned and rubbed my head. I felt an arm reach under my stomach and pull me up.

"You seem to be falling a lot today." Gray laughed.

"Ha, ha. Oh yes laugh at the cripple, how nice? Could you get any lower Gray?" I giggled and blew the hair out of my eyes. Gray slowly moved it out of the way and tucked it behind my ear. I blushed and turned to walk towards the bed. It was then that I noticed Gray's uninjured arm still around my waist.

"Um Gray..." I began. I looked up into his big blue eyes and felt myself get lost._ Kiss him! _My inner voice screamed. Ew no! Well he is kind of cute. Kind of? _No._ No no no no no no no! I quickly broke apart from Gray and hopped in bed. I pulled the covers up to my nose and squeaked, "Goodnight!"

"G-Goodnight." sputtered a rather red Gray. He turned off the lights on the way out and slowly closed the door.

**(The Next Day) Claire's POV**

I awoke groggily. I made breakfast and got dressed crankily. Just as I was about to go turn on the TV, someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Mary and Ann, holding a pair of crutches. Ann handed them to me and I took them happily.

"Mary! Ann!" I said surprised, "What are you two doing here? You never come together with just the two of you!"

"Well Claire, I took consideration into what you said yesterday, and confronted Mary." Ann said cheerily.

"And I presume I was correct?" I said with a smirk.

"Yup." Ann said happily.

"And for your other question," interrupted Mary, "we've found a solution to your work issue."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned curiously, "How so?" I must admit I was very curious to see how Mary and Ann had decided to fix my problem.

"With them." laughed Ann as she pointed behind her. I peered around her and was shocked to find practically the whole village on my front lawn.

"What- How- Who- When-" I sputtered out in awe. "Awww thanks you guys!" I cried as I grabbed each Ann and Mary around the neck and gave them a tight squeeze. Then I stopped. I didn't want people to do the work for me! I didn't want people jumping on my every command! I drew up a serious face and said sternly, "This is very nice girls, but I can't accept this."

"What?" asked Ann, the smile disappearing from here face.

"Why?" asked Mary, obviously hurt.

"Because she's a stubborn old mule who thinks that she can do it all on her own." answered a gruff, husky voice.

I looked over and saw Gray with his hand on Mary's shoulder. I glared at him, still pissed from yesterday. "Oh yes, and you're just as innocent! I'm sure you're doing your everyday work just like normal, which is probably making that arm even worse." I glared at him and poked him hard in the chest. "No what do you have to say to that miner boy!"

"At least I'm not the idiot that decided to fly into some tables!" he scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well-" I was instantly cut off by Ann.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" she snapped, "Every time you two argue it ends with someone getting hurt!"

"Yeah I mean look what happened to Claire's leg, and Gray's arm." replied Cliff as he walked over. Gray and I both glared at our friends. Gray set his other hand onto Mary's shoulder for moral support. She immediately jumped away.

"Oh no, don't you think I'm on your side!" she hissed, "One of these times one of you is going to end up dead!"

"Cough! Gray! Cough! Cough!" I smirked as he shot daggers at me with his eyes.

"Claire!" Ann cried. She smacked my shoulder.

"Ow!" I whined, "That hurt Ann!"

Gray chuckled and was hit on the shoulder as well by Cliff. "Ow! Damn it Cliff!"

"Now both of you promise us you're going to stop arguing!" Mary snapped angrily. I stared at her in astonishment, I'd never known Mary could be this harsh! "I'm waiting!" She tapped her foot with an irritated look on her face.

"I...I..." I started uneasily. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I promise." I blew the hair out of my face and puffed out my lip in a pout. Mary smiled at me happily.

"Gray?" Cliff questioned.

"I promise." he grunted and looked away.

"Now was that so hard?" Mary asked as she patted his shoulder. Gray turned back towards her and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Karen suddenly called from over by the pond, "Our we going to get to work, or are we just going to stand here and watch Gray and Claire until they crack and blow up at each other?"

Gray and I turned and glared at the brunette. She smirked and turned back to her conversation with Rick. I turned back to the group around me and saw every one of their eyes on me.

"Oh alright." I replied, defeated. "Come over here and I'll decide what you all should do."

**(1 Hour later) Mary's POV**

Things had been running smoothly all morning. Claire had given everyone jobs, which everyone was doing wonderfully. Rick was to attend to the chickens, (of course) Cliff the horses, Karen and Popuri the cows and sheep, while Ann and I pulled up the ripe vegetables. Claire pouted from over under the apple tree, while Gray leaned against the barn with his arms crossed. We all hadn't allowed them to do anything, much to their displeasure, for we didn't want them injured anymore.

I looked up at the two once more and chuckled to myself. I poked Ann in the shoulder. She looked over at me with a puzzled expression and I pointed over towards Gray and Claire. "Look!" I whispered. Ann glanced over at the two stubborn children and laughed. It was then that Claire noticed us laughing.

"What!?" she shouted with a glare, "_We_ should be the ones laughing! We aren't the ones doing the work now are we? We're having a great time, right Gray?" She looked over at Gray with a 'you better agree' glare.

"Oh yes, we're getting along and everything!" he called with a fake smile.

"Then why aren't you sitting next to each other in conversation?" Karen yelled from across the field, hay in her arms.

"Yeah provvveeee itttttt!" Popuri cried in a singsong voice from behind Karen.

"Fine!" Gray grunted with a glare. He then put on a big grin, and called to Claire politely, "Claaaiiirreee! I'm quite hungry! Would you mind getting me an apple down from the tree your under? If you don't want to you don't have to though, I wouldn't want you to put any stress on your leg!"

I think I caught him wink at her, I'm not sure, but then she called back sweetly, "Sure thing my dear Gray! I'll 'hop' to it!"

Gray fake laughed at her corny joke and replied back, "Oh my darling Claire, you're oh so funny!"

Claire stood up and called back politely, "How many apples would you like Gray sweetie?"

"Here let me get them myself darling." He grinned at her as he walked over slowly. I rolled my eyes. This was getting a little too annoying, I don't know how much more I could take. Claire reached up and picked three apples. Gray grabbed five more and smirked. Then I saw it coming, a flying, bright red apple.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"! I screamed and held my hands over my head.

**THUD**

I felt it hit my shoulder and cried out in pain. "Owwww!" I saw another apple come flying and crutched down. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard Ann get hit.

**THUD**

"OW!" she shrieked.

**THUD**

"Ouchie! Owowowow, it hurts!" Popuri moaned from across the field.

**THUD**

"OW! DAMN IT THAT HURT!" Karen screeched.

"Hey guys what's going on out he-" Cliff began.

**THUD**

"OUCH! My head! What the hell was that for!?"

I heard Claire laughing hysterically and opened my eyes. She was holding the tree with one hand, and her gut with the other. I heard the bang of a door slamming and turned to see Rick coming out of the chicken coop.

"Rick look ou-" Karen began, but it was too late.

**THUD**

"GAHH! Alright who chucked the apple!?" he cried angrily.

Everyone looked over and glared at the two apple throwers who had erupted into a fit of giggles. "You...should of...seen...your faces!" Claire sputtered through her laughter. Soon she was on the ground on her back, laughing like a crazy person.

"You...looked...like..." Gray tried to say through his laughing, "You...looked...like..." Gray clutched his stomach and joined Claire on the ground. "You looked like you just saw the mayor doing the macarena in his underwear!" A roar of laughter erupted from Claire and Gray, as they took in what Gray had just said.

Everyone froze at that thought and let it process through their minds. Soon everyone was giggling and laughing along with Gray and Claire. As the laughter died down, everyone walked towards the two. The two got up, still giggling a little.

"I bet we really would have looked like that if we really did see the mayor doing the macarena in his underwear." Rick said with a chuckle.

"It was still not funny though!" cried Ann, who was holding her bruised arm tenderly.

"Yeah." agreed Cliff who had a large bump forming on his forehead. Popuri nodded in agreement beside him. She had a black eye, and looked a little dazed. I giggled at her and rubbed my bruised shoulder. I looked over at Karen and Rick. Karen had a large bump on her knee, and Rick was clutching his stomach.

"I don't know," said Claire who was wiping tears from her eyes, "it was pretty funny!"

"I'd agree there." chuckled Gray as he tossed her one of the two remaining apples. Claire caught it and cleaned it off in her baggy overalls. She took a bite and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey you guys saw it coming!" she argued, "You're the ones who said to be nice to each other!"

"Yeah but-" Karen began. She stopped and thought for a moment. Then she chuckled and replied, "Yeah I guess you're right!"

We all glared at her and Ann hit her shoulder.

"Well I didn't do anything!" Rick said, a little annoyed.

Claire shrugged. "Sorry Rick, but you just so happened to be in our line of fire." She took another bite of her apple as Rick sighed angrily.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

**(1 Hour Later) Claire's POV**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Everyone went back to their chores as Gray and I sat under the apple tree. We didn't say much, only speaking up a few times to comment about the apple fight. I was still angry at him for last night, but this had kind of helped. _Kind of._

When everyone had finished, and most of the crops had been shipped or put away, we finally finished. Everyone agreed that they take shifts in twos and come back everyday to brush and feed my animals. We formed a schedule like so:

**Claire's Weekly Animal Schedul**

Monday-Wednesday (cows/sheep)  
Mary & Ann

Thursday (cows/sheep)  
Gray

Friday-Sunday (cows/sheep)  
Karen & Popuri

Monday-Sunday (horses)  
Cliff

Monday-Sunday (chickens)  
Rick

I laughed when I noticed that Popuri had spelled schedule wrong. I took the chart and tacked it to the wall by the front door. Gray had insisted that he do at least some work, so we let him take care of the cows and sheep on Thursdays to even out the work. I smiled at the list once more and decided that this might actually work. As everyone said their goodbyes and hugged each other, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Mary standing in front of me.

"Wassup?" I asked happily.

"Come to the Inn Friday night, we're gonna have a sleep over with all the girls!" Mary whispered hurriedly.

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at Mary. "Who's idea?"

"Me and Ann's." she answered, "We figured you'd get bored after a while and thought this would be just what you'd need." I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Sounds great Mary!" I then made my voice get all serious. "But I disagree. I wouldn't get bored, there's plenty of things for me to do!"

* * *

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter. It was fun to write out how all of the characters reacted and communicated. I hoped you all liked it too! Tell me how it was, and review please! :)  
-Jenna**


	5. Furious, The Black Beauty

**Hey guys, I couldn't post this chapter yesterday, because as you know the site was having technical problems. Finally it's fixed and here is the here is the longly awaited chapter 5! Hope you guys like it!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Jean Cooper- Yes, apples may hurt, but they are very funny when you throw them at people! :)**

* * *

**(Wednesday) Claire's POV**

"_But I disagree. I wouldn't get bored, there's plenty of things for me to do!"_

Oh I had been so wrong. So very wrong indeed. It had started out fine, I woke up Monday and talked to Ann and Mary as I supervised their work. We talked and had some laughs, but soon it was time for them to go. It was roughly 1:00 and I was already starting to become bored. For the rest of the day I had groomed all my horses, cows, and sheep.

Tuesday was just as horrible. Ann and Mary were done quicker than the day before, so I went to go see how Rick was doing. We talked for a while and I even invited him in for some lemonade, but he declined my offer. He said he had to go back home and take care of his own chickens, before Popuri decided to do it herself. The rest of the day I laid around watching the same four channels over and over and over and over and over- You see what I'm getting at.

Now it was Wednesday, about 1:00, and Mary and Ann had just left. I waved goodbye to them and headed towards my stable. Rick had left earlier, and now only Cliff remained. I hobbled inside the barn quietly and saw Cliff brushing one of my horses, Bailey. He stroked the chocolate horses' mane and whispered soothing words into it's ear. I quietly set my crutched up against the wall near my other two horses and approached him from behind. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Hiya Cliff!"

Cliff jumped up in shock, knocking my crutches in the process. My crutches fell into my black mare Furious and she took off, startled. She raced out of the stable and away from my farm.

"Oh my Goddess Claire!" Cliff yelled, "Your horse! I'm so sorry!"

"No it's my fault for not locking the gate and scaring you like that." I said hurriedly as I approached Bailey. "Now come on lets get her before she gets to far!" I used my good foot and upper arm strength to pull myself up onto Bailey.

"Claire! You can't ride like that! The cast is too wide for you to sit regularly and you could get hurt!" Cliff walked towards me to pull me down but I pushed him away.

"I can ride sidesaddle, Cliff, don't worry about me! Now hurry and get onto Spirit, me can't let Furious get too far!" I put myself in the sidesaddle position and tugged Bailey's reins. "Yah!" I screamed with another tug. Bailey neighed loudly and took off in the direction that Furious had went.

We galloped along the small path that lead throughout the town and were quickly approached by Cliff and spirit. I watched in awe as Cliff and the white and brown horse moved in perfect harmony. I turned back ahead and searched for Furious. We came up to the turn by the blacksmiths and I tugged right. Cliff and Spirit continued straight in search of the runaway horse.

I galloped past poultry farm and saw Rick almost drop two eggs and Popuri grin and wave at me. I continued towards Yodel Farm. I saw Barley chuckling at the sight of me and May jumping up and down cheerily as she called my name. I wanted to stop and visit my favorite little friend, but I was on a mission. We rounded the corner and headed into Rose Square. We entered and I pulled Bailey to a sudden stop. I had to cover my mouth to stop from giggling.

There was Furious, nose to nose with a very frightened Gray. Gray was backed up against a wall with no way of escaping. I giggled and walked Bailey over. "Hey Gray," I laughed, "why the long face?" Gray jumped and looked up at me. He glared weakly and gave me a 'get this thing away from me right now!' look. I rolled my eyes and dismounted Bailey carefully.

Just as I was about to grab Furious's reins, Cliff and Spirit galloped up. He looked surprised at first to see the frightened blacksmith and persistent mare, but then immediately chuckled. Gray glared at him with a 'don't you say a word' glance and Cliff held up his hands to say 'I'm not'.

I smiled and grabbed Furious's reins, but when I pulled she wouldn't come. "Furious!" I cooed, Bailey jealously snorting from behind me. I looked at him with a look that read "hush' and called Furious again. "Furious." I said casually. The horse didn't even give me a second glance. Losing my patience, I tugged Furious as hard as I could and demanded, "Furious! Come!"

The mare stumbled towards me for a second from my pull, then stomped angrily and swung her head the other way. I was still holding onto her reins at the time, so I came flying towards Gray. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but instead felt a strong arm catch me and swing me up towards him. I opened my eyes I swung up into Gray. I hit him and grabbed his chest to steady myself.

"Thank you." I panted.

"No problem." he replied casually, "Now Claire will you do my a favor pretty please?"

"Sure, what?"

"GET THIS HORSE AWAY FROM ME!" I jumped and fell backwards into Furious. I faced her and she looked at me with a stare that screamed 'Get Away!' I scurried away and watched as Furious turned and stood in front of Gray in a bodyguard-like stance.

Suddenly Cliff started laughing hysterically from atop Spirit and I looked up at him with a quizzical look.

**Cliff's POV**

I watched as Claire grabbed Furious's reins, and tried to tug her away. Furious didn't more so Claire cooed, "Furious!" Bailey jealously snorting from behind her, and she turned and glared, hushing him. "Furious." she repeated again, losing her patience. The horse didn't even give her a second glance. Finally Claire tugged Furious as hard as she could and demanded, "Furious! Come!"

The mare stumbled towards her for a second from her pull, then stomped angrily and swung her towards Gray. Gray quickly extended his good arm and caught her, saving her from injury. He then pulled her up towards him and she clutched his chest to steady herself.

"Thank you." she panted.

"No problem." he replied casually, "Now Claire will you do my a favor pretty please?"

"Sure, what?" she questioned innocently.

"GET THIS HORSE AWAY FROM ME!" She jumped and fell backwards into Furious. She turned and faced the horse and gulped as she saw the horses's angry stare. She scurried away and I watched as Furious turned and stood in front of Gray in a bodyguard-like stance.

That's weird, it's almost as if she's protecting him... Suddenly I figured it out. I started laughing hysterically from atop my horse. Claire looked up at me with a quizzical look and I explained.

"Claire, do you know that most female horses are very protective of their mates?" I questioned with a grin.

She looked up at me questionably. "Yes but what does that have to do with t-"She stopped and broke out into a fit of giggles.

Gray looked at us with a confused expression. "So, why would I want to know th-" Gray stopped, understanding what we were getting at, and looked away. A hint of red found it's way to his cheeks as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Wow Gray," Claire laughed, "you're quite the ladies man!" I chuckled and watched as Gray's eye twitched in irritation.

"Just tell me how to get the damn thing away from me." he stated through gritted teeth. Claire giggled and went into deep thought.

"Let's see..." she murmured as she strummed her fingers across her chin.

Then I remembered what had happened with three of my horses, Maple, Annie, and Blaze. Blaze was Maple's mate, which she kept all the mares away from. But one day when they were grazing, Blaze left Maple's side and went over to Annie. He nuzzled her declaring her his mate, and that was that. Maple hadn't done anything, just looked a little depressed. So to help us, we'd need a female...

"Gray!" I called making everyone jump, "Walk over and hug Claire!" Gray's jaw dropped in surprise and Claire stumbled a bit.

"What!?" Gray cried in shock.

"Go over and hug Claire." I repeated, "One time one of my male horses walked away from his protective female mate and nuzzled another mare. That declared her his mate, causing the other horse to stop protecting him. He then protected his new mate."

"T-That will never work!" Gray cried out in disbelief.

"Yes it will!" I assured him, "If Claire tries to approach you, Furious will protect you. But if you walk away from her and declare her your 'mate' then Furious will leave you alone."

"Your full of it!" Gray growled, "That won't work!"

"It will." interrupted Claire who was looking down at her feet, "I remember reading a book about it in the library when I got my first horse." She blushed and shifted her weight to steady herself. Gray blushed at her words, and then slowly walked away from Furious and towards Claire.

Gray approached her and hesitated. Furious then snorted and walked towards him causing Gray to pull Claire into a tight hug. Furious grunted and continued towards them.

"Cliff!" Gray mumbled out of the side of his mouth, "Do something!"

"You have to look like you like her." I instructed, "Be affectionate."

Gray hesitated once again, but upon seeing Furious approaching leaned his head down and set it on top of Claire's. Claire's cheeks glowed red as she snuggled into Gray's chest. Gray's face quickly turned red all the way up to the tips of his ears. Upon seeing this, Furious stopped in her tracks. She neighed softly, then walked away towards Bailey sadly.

I smiled, happy that my plan had worked, and turned and shockingly found Gray and Claire still in a compassionate embrace. Claire's eyes were closed and was Gray _smiling_? Wait, did Gray actually _like_ Claire?

"Um, guys?" I began. They immediately broke apart, blushing uncontrollably. We stood in and awkward silence for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the occasional neigh of a horse.

Claire then cleared her throat. "Ahem. So shall we get back to the farm then?" Gray and I nodded as she mounted Furious, obviously so the mare wouldn't swoon over Gray again. I watched as Gray struggled to mount Bailey. He got up und we trotted back to the farm in complete silence.

We entered the farm and led the horses back to the barn quietly. We all quietly dismounted and stood for a few moments, not saying a word.

"So," Claire started as she scratched the back of her head. "I think I'm going to head in then."

I nodded. "I'll be back at around 9:00 tomorrow Claire." She nodded and patted Bailey comfortingly.

"See you tomorrow, goodbye boys." She slowly turned and began to walk away.

"Goodbye Claire, have a nice day." I tried, soothingly. This had been a weird day for all of us.

"See you tomorrow." Gray muttered to his feet. Claire paused at the doorway and side glanced back for a second. Then she continued on to her house.

Gray and I walked back to the Inn in silence. When we arrived back in our room I sat down on the edge of my bed. Gray sat down on his usual spot in the corner and crossed his arms. I cleared my throat.

"Gray-" I began.

Gray looked up at me with a look that read 'Don't.' I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. For now, this topic was on hold.

* * *

**So, was it good? Ha ha, Claire's horses are pretty crazy! Review and tell me how it was! :)  
****-Jenna**


	6. May's Getting Married!

**Here's Chapter 6! Some juicy stuff is going to happen, so be prepared. Enjoy!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon or any of its characters.**

**Jean Cooper- Glad to heare you like it! That was my favorite chapter so far too, until this one! :) Read on and you'll see what I mean!**

**Prologue- Thanks! Yes the hug was very adorable now wasn't it?**

**Kartoffel-Tot- I wouldn't blam the horse either! ;) And yeah, I think Claire was right when she said that. Read on for more GrayxClaire fluffiness!**

**Kuh-Raiiizee Black Rose- Thanks for the favorites! :) Glad to hear you like my story! And you'll see who confesses to who, eventually.**

* * *

**(The Next Day) Claire's POV**

"_Gray!" Cliff called, causing me to jump, "Walk over and hug Claire!" WHAT THE HELL!? I stumbled a bit. _

"_What!?" Gray cried in shock._

"_Go over and hug Claire." Cliff repeated, "One time one of my male horses walked away from his protective female mate and nuzzled another mare. That declared her his mate, causing the other horse to stop protecting him. He then protected his new mate." Something tugged at my brain. I heard something like that somewhere. _

"_T-That will never work!" Gray cried out in disbelief._

"_Yes it will!" Cliff assured him, "If Claire tries to approach you, Furious will protect you. But if you walk away from her and declare her your 'mate' then Furious will leave you alone." It was then I remembered where I'd heard it. It was at the library in a book called, "Your New Life With A Horse"._

"_Your full of it!" Gray growled, "That won't work!"_

"_It will." I interrupted, as I looked down at my feet, "I remember reading a book about it in the library when I got my first horse." I felt myself blush and shifted my weight to steady myself. Gray blushed at my words, and then slowly walked away from Furious and towards me. He was actually going to go through with it!?_

_Gray approached me and hesitated. Furious then snorted and walked towards him causing Gray to pull me into a tight hug. Gray was hugging me. Me! I couldn't believe it. Furious grunted and continued towards us._

"_Cliff!" Gray mumbled out of the side of his mouth, "Do something!"_

"_You have to look like you like her." Cliff instructed, "Be affectionate."_

_Gray hesitated once again, but upon seeing Furious approaching leaned his head down and set it on top of mine. I felt his breath by my ear as he hugged me to him. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Gray's chest. He felt so warm and safe. Soon I was completely unaware of anyone around us, I just wanted to stay in his arms like that forever. I heard Furious stop and neigh softly, then walk away. We could have stopped, but I pretended like I didn't notice._

"_Um, guys?" I suddenly heard Cliff say. We immediately broke apart, my face hot._

**KNOCK**

I awoke with a jolt and looked around confused. That dream...that had happened yesterday. I put a hand to my forehead. I didn't like Gray. Gray was just...Gray was just _Gray! _And nothing more! I smiled and yawned lazily.

**KNOCK**

Someone was pounding on my door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I glanced at the door and quickly jumped out of bed. I glanced at the clock. 9:00! Damn it I overslept! I hobbled to the door, opened it, and saw something fly at me.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" someone screamed as something squeezed my waist.

"May!" laughed happily. I hadn't seen her in a week, and was starting to wonder how long it would be until she came by to see me again. I plucked her off my waist and swung her around happily. She laughed as I pulled her into a big hug. I heard someone chuckling and turned to see Barley standing there smiling at me.

"Claire I missed you!" May cried happily, "I was so worried when I heard you broke your leg, but grandpa wouldn't let me come over! He said to let you rest!"

"I tried to get her to stay home a couple extra days, but she refused. She was determined to see you Claire." Barley explained with a chuckle.

"Well Barley, you can't keep May away from me for too long, or I'd have to come and get her myself!" May giggled and hugged me affectionately.

Barley chuckled again. "I suppose you're right Claire." he replied, "Do you want me to take her home? It doesn't seem as though you're awake yet." He nodded down at my nightgown and I blushed. I had completely forgotten I was wearing it still!

"Nah it's fine," I laughed, "I'll be ready in a flash!"

"Okay, but have her home by 5:00." Barley said happily.

"5:00? Oh come on Barley, let the little girl have some fun!" I giggled then put on my best puppy dog pout. May copied, making her look as adorable as ever.

"Oh alright." sighed barley in defeat, "8:00, and no later." I smiled and watched him turn to go. "Oh and look out, I thought I saw Stu sneak in past us earlier."

"Thanks for the heads up!" I called after him, and walked back inside with May. I set her down and hobbled over to my dresser. I grabbed a some sweats and a baggy red shirt, and began my way over to the bathroom.

"Claire?" May asked politely.

"Yes May?" I questioned.

"Why don't you ever wear pretty clothes?" I stopped, my mouth opened in surprise. "I mean you're very pretty anyways big sister, but you should wear pretty clothes to show off your prettiness better!" I smiled lovingly at her in awe. May really was the cutest little thing I had ever seen.

"Well," I finally answered, "What do you have in mind?"

**(10 Minutes Later) Claire's POV**

I stood in front of my mirror and examined the outfit May had picked out for me. She'd immediately rushed over to my dresser and began digging through it when I'd told her to pick an outfit out for me. After a few seconds she'd walked over with some clothes and told me to put them on. I laughed at the thought of me taking orders from a young girl, but did it anyways.

She had picked out a gray tank top, and a brown leather jacket to go over it. For my pants she had grabbed some long black baggy pants that she said her mother had once called 'gauchos'. I twirled and turned back to the little girl. "May you're a genius!" I cried happily, "Now if only you could do something about my hair..."

"Sit!" she cried happily. I did what I was told as she began to comb my hair. After about five minutes she was done, and I walked back to the mirror. She had put my long blond hair into a ponytail, and let a little bit of my long bangs hang down by my left ear. It swept to the side from the way she parted it, and settled nicely over my left eye. All in all, I looked amazing.

"Oh May!" I cried, scooping her into my arms, "You the best, you really are!" She giggled as I set her back down.

"Thanks Claire," she laughed, "you should look like this more often. It makes you even more gorgeous and beautiful."

I smiled down at her sweetly. "So what do you want to do today?"

She grinned happily. "I really wanted to go to the beach!"

"The beach it is!" I confirmed. She grinned as I grabbed my crutches and headed outside. We walked towards the exit when we heard screams coming from my barn. May and I exchanged glances, and hurried inside.

We scrambled inside to find Stu and Gray chasing after one of my cows, Bessie, who had Gray's hat in it's mouth. May and I laughed at the boys and walked over to help. With everyone's help, we finally got Gray's hat back.

"What were you doing exactly?" I asked with a grin, "Feeding Bessie your hat?" May and I laughed as Stu and Gray glared at us.

"It's not funny!" Gray grunted.

Stu looked up at Gray and copied his stance. "Yeah!" Stu growled in the best Gray-like voice he could muster.

May giggled at his tone then asked, "Claire and I are going to the beach, wanna come?"

Stu looked up at Gray with pleading eyes. Gray sighed, unable to resist.

"Oh all right." he muttered.

"Yay!" Stu cried happily. It was then that Stu realized I was in front of him. "Claire!" He ran towards me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Stu, I missed you!" Stu smiled happily as I put him back down.

"Wow Claire," Stu began, noticing my outfit, "you look really pretty!" I smiled at him and noticed Gray glance over at me. He looked me up and down then saw me looking. He quickly lowered the brim of his hat and grabbed Stu. In an instant Stu was on his shoulders and they were walking out of the barn.

"Come on May." I whispered, taking her hand. Had his face showed some interst? We walked for awhile until we were finally at the beach. I stumbled slightly in the sand, then sat down. I extended my feet out in front of me and watched as Gray sat down beside me. May found a discarded bucket and shovel, and started making a castle. Stu went the old fashioned way, and used his hands. I smiled at the two children and stared up at the clouds.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday." Gray murmured quietly from beside me. I glanced over at him and he lowered the brim of his hat, shielding his eyes from me. I turned and stared back up at the clouds.

"No problem, it was nothing." We sat in silence, taking in the beauty of the ocean when a sudden shriek sounded. I jumped up and saw May running towards me with tears in her eyes. "May what is it!?"

"Stu broke my castle!" I sighed, relieved and grabbed her hand. "Let me see, maybe we can fix it." May walked me over to where her castle was, Gray trailing not to far behind. I saw Stu coming into view, and looked at what clearly must have been May's castle.

May's castle looked like something you'd see a professional make. It had a bridge, windows, doors, towers, and a moat. It was perfect, except for the shovel shoved in the front. I turned and saw Stu's mound of sand. It had shovels laid out across the top which we was firing at May's castle.

"Stu!" I shouted, stopping him.

"Oh hi Claire!" he called with a wave. I stomped my foot in a angry manor and glared down at him. He saw my disapproving look and frowned. "I was just doing it to make my tower look better!" He explained.

I smiled slightly and spoke to the boy in a disapproving voice. "If you wanted to make your castle look better, you shouldn't have tried to destroy May's! She worked hard on it and it would be rude." Stu looked down unhappily. "If you wanted a better looking castle you should have just asked her to help you!"

I turned back to May and was shocked to find her with Gray five feet away from us, next to her castle. She pointed to the shovel with a frown and Gray slowly pulled it out. He them grabbed some sand and patted it over the hole. He used the shovel to smooth it out, and soon had it back to normal once more. May jumped up in glee and hugged Gray around the neck. Gray chuckled and patted her back uneasily. "Thanks Gray! You're my best friend!" May cried happily.

Stu suddenly jumped up. "Hey!" he growled angrily, "I thought I was your best friend!"

"Not anymore!" May said unhappily, "You're mean and brake all my things. Not like Gray! He's a nice gentleman and is nice to me." May snuggled into Gray's chest and closed her eyes.

I chuckled as Stu stomped his foot. "Fine!" he yelled, "You can go off and marry Gray for all I care! I still got Claire!" He ran over and kissed my hand. "She's much prettier than you anyways!" May gave Stu a raspberry and hugged Gray.

"Good! Maybe I will!" May called. I laughed again as Gray's cheeks flushed.

"Well fine because Claire's the only lady for me!" I giggled as he hugged me.

"Oh Stu!" I swooned, "You're so handsome and strong! You're the only person I want in my life!"

"Only?" pipped up May, falling for my plan.

"The one and only!" I gushed. Stu smiled happily and gave May a raspberry.

"But Claire we're sisters!" May whined, fear in her voice.

"Not anymore! Now that you're married to Gray and I'm married to Stu, we can't see each other anymore!" I bit my lip to hide my laughter when I saw May's face drop.

"But why?" she questioned sadly.

"Because you and Stu hate each other." I explained, "Gray and Stu can't hang around anymore either. Stu instantly let go of me.

"What!?" he cried in shock.

I giggled. "It's true. Because of you two, we all can't see each other any longer-"

"Oh just stop it!" Gray growled, "You're going to make the girl cry!"

I was about to argue back in protest when Stu suddenly cried, "May I'm sorry! I don't want to marry Claire anymore!" Stu sprinted towards May who had hopped out of Gray's arms. They met in the middle as Stu continued on. "I didn't want to not be your friend anymore, I was just mad that you said I wasn't yours. I still want to be friends, and I still want to be able to hang out with Gray." May smiled and laughed.

"Stu you're so dumb! You fell for me and Claire's trick!" I smirked at May's smarts, she really was the best.

"Wha- But I thought-" Stu sputtered, "I was just kidding too! Ha! You really thought I'd say sorry? I knew you were kidding the whole time! You're so stupid!" May laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know Stu, maybe I really was gonna marry Gray." Stu looked at his feet and kicked some sand.

"Were you- Were you actually gonna marry Gray?" Stu murmured.

"No silly!" giggled May, smacking Stu's shoulder playfully. "I'm leaving him for Claire." I froze and processed what May had said through my mind again.

"Wha!?" I sputtered in disbelief.

"Don't you think that they just go perfect together?" May gushed happily. "They remind me of Romeo and Juliet! Except for the dying part of course."

Stu looked from my glowing face, to Gray's matching one. "I think you're right! I even think they like each other! Look at them blush!" Gray quickly lowered the brim of his hat to hide his face, and I looked away and 'shielded my face from the sun'. I heard May giggle and whisper something to Stu. He giggled and whispered something back. I turned a little to see May walking towards me.

"Claaaaiiirrreee!" she yawned, "I'm tired, can we go back to your farm?" I glanced at my watch, it was almost 2:00.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled, a little nervous. I stood up and she took my hand. "You knew I was just kidding about the not sisters anymore thing right?" She nodded her head and smiled. "Good, because I'd never ever want that to really happen." I hugged her to me as we continued on.

We quickly caught up to Gray who was being pulled along by Stu. He saw us approaching and lowered the brim of his hat so he couldn't see us. I turned and looked the other way, letting May guide me. We walked on until May stumbled, letting go of my hand.

"Oops!" she laughed, "Sorry!" I felt a hand wrap around mine and gripped it tightly, I didn't want May to fall again. I hobbled along, still staring over my left shoulder. We passed Poultry Farm, and I saw Popuri out feeding the chickens. She looked up at us and giggled then whistled. I raised my brow curiously and turned to see what she was whistling about.

I looked down at my hand, expecting to see May, but was instead surprised to see a bigger, bulkier hand around mine. I followed it up to it's owner and saw Gray attached to it. We both stopped and stared into each others eyes. Gray was holding my hand. _Gray_ was holding _my_ hand. GRAY WAS HOLDING MY HAND! I snatched my hand away hastily and screamed loudly at Gray.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING AT YOU PERV!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I quickly hopped ahead trying to get as far from him as possible.

"_You_ were the one holding _my_ hand!" Gray cried, clearly irritated that I had called him a pervert in public.

"What are you playing at!?" I argued, "I saw_ you _holding _mine_ first!"

"_You're_ the one who grabbed _my_ hand!"

"No, I was holding May's hand, then she-" I suddenly broke off. _May_. I turned and saw May and Stu giggling from behind us.

"You two are in big trouble!" Gray shouted at them. They stopped smiling and their faces took on looks of fear.

"Gray!' I shrieked, "You cannot yell at little kids like that! No matter what they did!" May and Stu quickly rushed over to me and clutched my legs. "Come on guys lets get away from the mean old blacksmith.

We started to walk away, when Stu stopped. He glanced back at Gray with a look I read as 'aren't you coming with us?' and he grunted. I swear, Gray could have hit him with a bat and the kid still would have looked up to the big idiot like he was the king of Mineral Town.

"Coming Stu?" May called as we walked on.

Stu glanced back at Gray once more, then looked over at May. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay here with Gray." he confessed, then walked over towards Gray. I rolled my eyes and continued with May to my farm. We walked towards my house and walked inside.

For the rest of the night we gossiped and did each others hair. I found come old nail polish In the back of my dresser and painted her nails purple. I painted my own baby blue. At 6:00 we laid upside-down on my couch as our nails dried, and watched the special premiere of 27 Cows. It was one of my favorite movies, and I rarely ever saw it. I quickly made popcorn, and laid down on the couch with May to watch it.

By the time the movie ended, it was just about 8:00 and May had to go. She moaned unhappily, and I promised her that we'd have a sleep over soon. I walked her home, and hugged her goodbye. As I walked back to my house I concurred that today, all-in-all, was one of the best days I've had since I'd moved here to Mineral Town.

* * *

**Well? Pretty good, eh? It took me a while to type this chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed it. It's the longest one I've written so far! :) As always, review and tell me what you thought!  
****-Jenna**


	7. Clairebear And Grayway

**Many of you have been dying for me to post the next chapter, and here it is! It's a honkin' 26 pages, 9,908 words. I worked on it all night, so I hope you like it! This chapter has LOTS of humor and emotion, and fills you in on Claire's past! Read on!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**Jean Cooper- Yup, Gray thought Stu was holding his hand. What a shock it was for him! :) If only their love was a river, it would have things a lot easier!**

**Kiminochi- Glad you like it! yes May is a little smartie pants now isn't she? I love May, she's so adorable and cute! :) Here's a long update like you asked!**

**Catgirl AnimeFreak- I'm glad you like it! I hope you can warm up and accept Gray, because he's a really sweet guy once you get to know him! :)**

* * *

**(Friday) Gray's POV**

"_Gray!" Cliff called making me jump, "Walk over and hug Claire!" I felt my jaw drop. _

"_What!?" I cried in shock._

"_Go over and hug Claire." Cliff repeated, "One time one of my male horses walked away from his protective female mate and nuzzled another mare. That declared her his mate, causing the other horse to stop protecting him. He then protected his new mate."_

"_T-That will never work!" I cried out in disbelief. Me? Hugging Claire? Yeah right!_

"_Yes it will!" Cliff assured me, "If Claire tries to approach you, Furious will protect you. But if you walk away from her and declare her your 'mate' then Furious will leave you alone."_

"_Your full of it!" I growled, "That won't work!" _

"_It will." interrupted Claire who was looking down at her feet, "I remember reading a book about it in the library when I got my first horse." She blushed and shifted her weight to steady herself. I blushed at her words, and then slowly walked away from the hormone crazed horse and towards her._

_I approached her and hesitated. Would she just slap me and laugh? Furious then snorted and walked towards me causing me to pull Claire into a tight hug. Furious grunted and continued towards us._

"_Cliff!" I mumbled out of the side of my mouth, "Do something!"_

"_You have to look like you like her." Cliff instructed, "Be affectionate."_

_I hesitated once again, this was going a little too far! Then I saw Furious approaching and quickly set my head on top of Claire's. Claire snuggled into me and I felt my face glow red. She felt small and needy in my arms, I felt like I had to protect her. I heard Furious walk away, but I didn't care, I just wanted told hold Claire like this forever._

"GRAY!" I jumped and looked around. I was back in my room, the dream gone. I turned and glared at Cliff unpleasantly.

"The time I'm not working you decide to wake me up?!" I grunted.

He chuckled and grinned at me. "Get up lazy, it's noon!"

"Exactly!" I moaned and flopped back down onto my bed and closed my eyes.

"Okay, but when the girls get here and see you in your boxers, don't say I didn't warn you!" Cliff called as he walked out of the room. I instantly sprung up.

GIRLS!?

**(5 Hours Later) Ann's POV**

I finished polishing the bar counter and sighed. Finally the work was done! I smiled happily then skipped into my bedroom to get ready. I neatly fixed my ponytail-braid and then went to go set up the tables. I scurried to the back room and began to roll out a table when I saw Gray come down the stairs slowly.

"Need a hand?" he called over.

"Sure!" I grinned.

With Gray's help I finished 5 times faster than usual. He tried to roll out a table but I scolded him and told him to take the chairs instead. He growled about 'everyone treating him like a baby' and 'my arm is fine!' as we took out the furniture. I pushed in the last chair and smiled at my work.

"Thanks Gray!" I said cheerily.

"No problem." he mumbled, "Why are you setting up anyways? I thought the bar wasn't opened tonight."

"It isn't, because my dad's not feeling well." I answered, "But some people are coming over."

"People?" Gray questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Popuri, Mary, Claire, and Karen." I saw him jerk a little when I had said Mary. Or...had it been Claire? "Oh, and I hear Elli's supposed to drop by with Trent as well." I saw Gray tense up and raised an eyebrow. What did Gray have against Trent? Just as I was about to ask him, someone walked in.

"Annie darling, I here there's a shindig going on here tonight. Why wasn't I invited, hmm?" someone asked in an elegant tone. I turned and saw Claire before me. I looked her up and down, rather surprised. She was wearing a black t-shirt that, oh my,_ showed_ her curves. It had the number 4 on the front in white. She had a white jacket unzipped over that, perfectly matching the number. She was also wearing baggy gray gauchos and had her hair up in a high ponytail.

I smiled at her, and put on an elegant voice of my own. "Because, Mademoiselle, it is an exclusive fancy party that your kind is not welcome at!" I turned my head and crossed my arms. I heard her hmph, and smiled to myself.

"What!?" I heard Gray exclaim, confused. "I thought that you said you_ had_ invited her!"

"I had." I smirked at the still deeply confused Gray. "We were just messing around! Don't you and your buddies ever do that?" Gray opened his mouth, but Claire spoke first.

"No, because they're not normal." Gray glared at her as I laughed.

"No, actually it's because we aren't freaks who like to confuse people." Gray smiled at his joke and crossed his arms as if to say 'take that!' Claire gritted her teeth and opened her mouth. Time to intervene before things got ugly again.

"Why don't we go and get some food for the party, alright Claire?" I rushed out before Claire could start an argument.

"Oh all right." she sighed, seeing what I was getting at. We walked to the back room and over towards the kitchen. I grabbed some big bowls and some bags of chips and giggled at Claire who could only hold one bag because of her crutches. We set our load on one of the tables and I rolled my eyes as Gray and Claire shot daggers at each other from across the room. Why do they hate each other so much?

As we walked back into the kitchen I tried to remember the day that Claire and Gray had first met.

_We walked into the Inn, and there sitting at one of the tables was Gray and Cliff. I smiled at the sight of them as Cliff looked towards us. He smiled and waved us over, patting a seat besides him. Claire and I walked over and sat across from the two boys._

"_Hi guys, what's up?" I asked cheerily._

"_Hey Ann," Cliff said with a grin, "who's your friend?"_

"_Oh, this is Claire." I pointed to Claire who had been looking at Gray oddly, but upon hearing her name, turned around quickly. "Claire this is Cliff."_

"_Nice to meet you!" Claire said sweetly, shaking his hand._

"_You too!" Cliff replied, "Oh, and this here is Gray." Cliff pointed to Gray who had been staring into space, deep in thought._

"_We've already had the pleasure." muttered Claire, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Cliff and I looked at her curiously as she began to go into detail. "You see-"_

"_What are you doing here runt?" Gray suddenly questioned, a little fear showing on his face. What happened the first time they met?_

"_What does it look like I'm doing!?" Claire suddenly hollered, defending herself. "Having a nice conversation with some friends! Something your damn temper keeps you from having!"_

_Gray growled and glared at her. "Oh right right, your friends. Did they really tell you that? Or was it your big ego that confirmed it?" He smirked as her eye twitched in anger._

"_Yes my friends, they're real, unlike the little dolls you carry around." I bit my lip to keep from laughing, as Gray spoke again._

"_My dolls? Oh you mean the wads of cash I carry around because I actually can afford things!" Ouch. It's not Claire's fault she was fooled by the ad, many had been before her as well. Claire slammed her hands down on the table in anger._

"_If that's true, then why are you still living here at the Inn while working for your grandpa!?"_

"_At least I have a job!"_

"_That you complain about every living second of the day!"_

"_Yes I complain, because it's hard work, unlike the lazing around that you call work!"_

"_Lazing around!? You call sowing fields and fields of dirt under the blazing sun lazing around!? Who do you think you are!"_

"_Just because you've had it easy your whole life doesn't mean-"_

"_Had it easy!?" Claire screamed, jumping up. We all filched and stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. "HAD IT EASY!? I used to wake up and have to make breakfast every morning ON MY OWN, and get ready for school ON MY OWN! Then I had to go and clean the house before I left for school, which I had to walk to may I add, ON MY OWN. Then I had to do my homework ON MY OWN, and make dinner for us ON MY OWN! And then if I had some time left before bed I would go and hide until bedtime when I would be safe! When that time came, I would lock my door and fall asleep ON MY OWN, through all the storms and scary things through the night! So if that sounds like I had it easy since I was FOUR YEARS OLD then I guess you're right! I had it made! MADE!"_

_We all watched as Claire got up and stormed away, she stopped and turned around at the door. I couldn't see her face, because her long hair was covering it. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry Ann. S-See you l-l-later..." I saw tears fall onto the floor and felt my heart soften. I wanted to run over and hug her, but she had turned and ran out. I turned back towards the two boys and we all stared at each other quietly. I looked at Gray and saw him staring at the door, concern all over his face. Finally Cliff spoke._

"_When?" was all he said._

_I shook my head, "More like why?"_

"Helllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooo? Earth to Ann!" someone yelled, "Ann can you read me?"

I shook my head and came back to reality. Claire was standing in front of me with a concerned look on her face.

"Ann are you okay? You were in a trans-like state for a few minutes now."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I replied, still thinking back at the memory. I had forgotten all about that!

"Maybe we should call off the party tonight, you don't look so good."

"No!" I instantly yelled, making her jump. "I'm fine, really!" Claire had never spoken a word about her past other than that one time, and I had never really bugged her about it. If I wanted to get it out of her once and for all, she was going to have to be drunk. I smiled at her, reassuring her that I was fine, and walked back towards the main room where guests were arriving.

**Gray's POV**

"Paaaarrrrttttyyyy tiiiimmmeeeeeeee!" Karen screamed as she dragged a nervous looking Rick in by the arm. She pushed him over and sat him down at my table. She then squealed as she saw Ann and Claire emerging from the back room. Popuri entered a few seconds later, still bearing the black eye from me and Claire's little apple fun. She squealed as well and hurried over to the jumping girls.

"Hey Rick," I replied, rolling my eyes at the giddy girls.

"Hey Gray, Claire drag you to this too?" Rick asked uneasily, still glancing back towards Karen.

"Claire? Why would _Claire _drag me anywhere!?" I demanded, frightening Rick a little.

"Well," Rick rubbed the back of his head nervously, "you two_ are_ dating and all-"

"WHAT!?" I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up, glaring him down fiercely. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked over at me with fearful expressions. I blushed a little and sat back down. Everyone began talking again and as I turned back to the shaking Rick and gave him an 'explain' glare.

"Well, Popuri came inside yesterday screaming something along the lines of 'Gray and Claire are dating! D-A-T-I-N-G!' " Rick glanced nervously over his shoulder to make sure the girls were still around, for witnesses probably.

"Why would she think that!?" I demanded, glaring over at Popuri's figure.

"Probably because she said you two were holding hands." I felt my face drop at the memory of yesterday.

"Well we're not!" I assured him. He nodded quickly.

"Of course of course! Just a little misunderstanding, sorry Gray." Oh Goddess this was just wonderful, first I was seen holding her hand, and now people think we're going out! Wait a second...

"Rick!" I cried out quickly, "Who else knows about this!?"

"Wha-" Rick began.

"WHO ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS!?" Rick tensed up and stared back at me with fearful eyes.

"I- Um-" Rick sputtered fearfully, "Well I know Popuri told mom-"

"That it!?" Thank Goddess, Lillia was sick, so she couldn't have possibly told anyone else-

"I think mom had told Anna too-"

"WHAT!?" I screamed again. Anna was one of the _Gossip Girls,_ and worse, she was _Mary's mother!_ I quickly stood up and sprinted out of the Inn, everyone watching me with wide, confused eyes.

**Mary's POV**

I smiled at the neat bookshelves lined with books. I had always loved libraries, ever since I was a little girl. I lazily dragged my fingers over the spins of all the books. I stared around me in awe. Libraries were so nice and quiet, the perfect place to relax. I smiled and walked up the stairs to the second story. I grinned as sun flared through the sunroof and landed on the rows and rows of perfectly stacked books. It was like the Harvest Goddess herself was telling me this was my calling.

Just as I was about to grab a book off one of the shelves, the door flew open. I turned with a puzzled expression as I heard someone hurry up the stairs.

"Maaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Gray yelled as he scurried up the stairs, two at a time.

"Gray?" I gasped. Gray was soon at the top, holding his knees patting.

"Mary don't believe it! Don't believe it! It's not true! It's not it's not it's not it's not!" Gray almost cried in a child-like manor.

"Believe wha-" I began.

"It's noooooooootttttt trrrrrruuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee!" Gray wailed. He dropped to his knees and tugged at my skirt helplessly.

"What are you talking about!?" I cried, very much confused.

"Mary..." He whimpered, "It's not true..." Then I realized what he must be talking about.

"Gray," I started, annoyance filling my voice, at his little show. "I know. You can stop fake crying now."

"It's not trrrrrrruuuuu-" Gray immediately stopped and looked up at me. "But how-"

"I think I would know if you were dating one of my best friends." I stated with a smirk.

Gray froze and I bit my lip as he flushed red. He quickly stood up and brushed off his knees casually. "Ahem." he began, obviously embarrassed, "Right then..."

"I'll see you at the party tonight?" I questioned, eyeing him with an amused smile.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Yeah I'd like that." He then walked down the stairs, mumbling things like 'idiot!' and 'of course she would have known! Retard!' I smiled as he walked out.

Gray was such a good friend...something that he would always be. Don't get me wrong, I liked him a lot, but it was in a brotherly way. I just wished that he would take the hint and be with Claire, they would go good together. If only there were a way to get them on a date, then they would surely go out. Hopefully...

I sighed and walked down the stairs. I should go get ready then. If Gray didn't move on soon, his heart would be crushed to pieces. Either his heart would be crushed,...or mine would. But this year I knew how to get _him, _I knew the perfect way to tell _him_... If only there was a way to get those two mules together without any arguing...

**(2 Hours Later) Claire's POV**

The party was now at full swing, and everyone was dancing. Everyone...but me.

"Damn leg." I grumbled unhappily. I watched as Karen swung Rick around dangerously. Ann, Popuri, Elli, and Mary had their own little dancing circle in the middle of the room, and Trent and Cliff were chatting at the bar. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I laid my head on the wall behind me, (We had moved all the tables against the wall for dancing.) and watched as everyone had fun. I took another swing of my beer, when a sudden grunt made me turn around.

"Hey." Gray mumbled quietly, barely heard over the blaring music. I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well I just figured that since we're both not doing anything, and since we're supposed to be 'getting along', that I'd come over." I looked him over suspiciously.

"Um, okay..." I said uneasily, "So...how is your arm?"

"Oh that." he murmured angrily, "It's the worst thing that ever happened to me!"

"It can't hurt that bad!" I commented, comparing it with my own injury.

"No not that," he said with a wave of his hand, "the fact that I can't do anything anymore! No one lets me do anything!"

"I know how you feel." I grunted, "How do you think I feel?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It must be like twenty times worse for you!"

"Yeah well, it could worse I suppose. We could actually be really hurt."

"Yeah, it guess you're right." he grimaced, "That would be..." He stopped.

"Bad." I finished. Short and simple, no need to go into detail.

"Yeah." he murmured. He looked down at his feet. "I-I'm sorry about that whole thing. I-It was all my fault."

"Your fault!?" I suddenly cried out, "I'm the one who pushed you! It's _my_ fault!" I paused and softened my voice. "I'm sorry too." I placed my hand on his and smiled weakly. He stared at my hand, then back up at me. He looked like he was going to smile as well, but then he immediately snatched his hand away.

"_Your_ fault!?" he yelled, a little tense, "If _I_ hadn't been eavesdropping in the first place this never would have happened!" My smile grew into a frown. Damn him! Why couldn't he just take an apology and be nice for once!?

"That still gave _me_ no right to push you! Or brake your nose for that matter!" I saw him reach up and lightly touch his nose, he had refused to have it bandaged.

"Yeah, but_ I_ still started it!" he grunted.

"Fine!" I shrieked, my patience gone, "It was all _your_ fault! All _you,_ Gray, _you!_ Goddess can't you just take an apology for once!?" I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I slowly scurried away from him and headed towards the bar. Gray could be so...difficult!

I neared the bar and saw Cliff and Trent sipping beers. They were having a cheery conversation, and I smiled as I neared. Finally some people who don't have ticking time bombs inside of them that go off at random times!

"Hey guys!" I greeted brightly.

"Hey Claire!" Cliff said with a big grin that caused him to close his eyes. I plopped down on the stool next to him and grinned.

"Hello Claire." said Trent, who seemed a little...depressed? "How are you today?"

"Very good thanks." I said politely, "And you?"

"Not bad." he replied, taking a sip from his beer.

"So why aren't you boys out dancing with the girls?" I asked innocently. I smirked as they both tensed up.

"Because..." began Cliff, searching for the right words, "I don't wanna end up like Rick over there." He pointed to Rick who Karen had spun outwards in a ballerina like twirl. I chuckled at his excuse and turned to Trent.

"And you?"

"I- Uh, well you see-" he sputtered nervously. He rubbed the back of his head and that's when I got a brilliant idea.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Wha-" he questioned, "What are we doing?"

"We're gonna go dance!" I cried. I heard Cliff choking back laughter and bit my lip. This was going to be fun. If my predictions were correct, either Trent couldn't dance at all, or he was a dancing superstar. I got up as well and yanked his arm towards the dance floor.

"B-But Claire, your leg!" Trent cried, looking for any excuse to get me to sit back down.

"I'm not gonna walk on it!" I laughed, "I can hop!" I suddenly stopped and smirked. "I'll do the hip-hop!" I laughed as I saw his face flush red, obviously fearing how much more I could embarrass him. I dragged him out to the dance floor and grabbed his arms. "Dance!' I cried as I let the music take me.

I swung his arms back and forth, up and down. I laughed as I saw him wobble around. I hopped around, dragging him with me. I lifted our hands above my head and waved them around. I then let go of his one hand and spun myself out. I then spun back in and he dipped me. He's getting the hang of this! I saw him smile and give a low chuckle. I laughed along with him and did my funny little dance. As much as I didn't like Trent as a doctor, he wasn't that bad of a dancer!

Soon the song ended and I let go of him. I grinned happily, which he returned. Then I heard a slow song come on. I turned quickly to go, I didn't like slow songs. I felt someone grab my arm and turn my around. I looked at Trent with a raised eyebrow, and he just grinned.

"You told me to come dance." he replied. I sighed at his cleverness.

"I meant the other song-" I began, but was cut off as Trent pulled me close. He set his hands firmly on my waist and I sighed. "Fine." I muttered as I put my arms around his neck. I looked up at him and saw him grinning. I looked away. Scratch that, I was starting to dislike this Trent too.

I saw Rick and Karen dancing as well. Karen, surprisingly, was pressed against Rick's chest, her hands holding his back. Rick was resting his head atop hers and had his hands wrapped around her tightly. I always knew that they really liked each other, it wasn't something Karen forced upon him. I looked to the other side of me and giggled as I saw Ann and Mary doing what looked like the tango. I saw Gray sulking in the corner and triumphantly smirked to myself. Ha ha! She's not dancing with you! I turned towards the bar and saw Popuri approaching Cliff. Popuri and Cliff? Oh wait, it's Popuri. She can't ever be left out. She pointed towards the others and gave an innocent smile. Cliff hesitated, then shook his head yes. They walked towards the dance floor and took the position only Popuri was resting her head on his shoulder, unlike Trent and I. Elli had walked over, and now her, Ann, and Mary had a three-way tango going on, if that was even possoble.

It was then that I noticed Trent leaning towards me. His eyes were closed and he was slightly grinning. What is he doing? Is he drunk? He didn't seem too tipsy, then what? Then I realized what he was doing. I went to pull away, but it was too late. I felt a pair of lips go crashing onto mine, and I froze. I felt my eyes grow wide. OH MY GODDESS! What the hell!? I immediately pushed him away and looked over at him disgusted. I wiped my mouth and glared at him.

"Perv!" I shrieked, slapping his face. I quickly hopped away towards my friends. I saw them all staring at me with worried expressions as I hurried away from Trent. Only Elli had a different expression, it was one of...amusement? I shook that thought away and just focused on reaching them. I saw Popuri brake away from Cliff and run towards me. She grabbed my arm and helped me hop towards the others. Why couldn't I have just danced with my crutches!? Then I could have wacked him with one.

We reached the others, and I pointed upstairs. They all nodded and helped me up the stairs. Karen hurried after us, holding a box of beers. Once I was up the dreadful stairs, I hopped into Ann's room and plopped down on the bed. They all came in and took seats around the room. Karen walked in last and shut the door. She set the beers down and I watched as everyone stared at me. I scratched my head nervously and looked away.

"Okay ladies!"came Karen's happy voice, "Now the fun begins!" I smiled at her weakly for saving me, and she just winked. We all came closer as she chugged the last of her beer and set it in the middle of our little circle.

**(20 Minutes Later) Gray's POV**

It had been after Rick, Cliff, and I screamed at Trent, and after he had left that we decided to go see what the girls were up to. We crept up the stairs and quietly entered Ann's room. We sat in the corner and watched as the girls giggled wildly.

"Okay, okay." Karen laughed,"I licked each of your feet, now it's my turn to dare someone." I bit my lip as I saw Rick quietly fall to the floor in silent laughter. Karen licked their feet!? Well that was better than what she was going to dare someone to do. What lucky sap was going to get dared by Karen? Karen spun a bottle in the center of their circle. It slowed and landed on...Claire.

"Oh this will be fun." laughed Karen with an evil grin.

"Just tell me what I have to do." giggled Claire nervously. Oh she was going to get it _good!_

"Hmmm let me think." Karen tapped her finger on her chin. It was silent for a few moments before Karen spoke again. "I want you to do impressions of all the boys!" All the girls broke out into laughter and glanced over at us. I looked over at Cliff and Rick with wide eyes. They too looked a little nervous.

"Ohhhh okay!" She smiled and stood up. "Who first?"

"Rick!" Karen called. I heard a sharp intake of breath from next to me and side-glanced over at Rick. He looked like he was sweating.

Claire made rings with her fingers and put them around her eyes to form glasses. She made her eyes wide and said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice, "Blah blah Kai! Blah blah blah chickens! Blah blah blah eggs..." The girls erupted into a fit of giggles and laughed as she wiggled around acting like a chicken.

**THUD**

I turned and saw that Rick had fallen over. He was completely frozen,_ literally. _His face displayed shock, and his legs were still crossed from when he had been sitting. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little.

"Trent!" Elli called over the laughter.

Claire took on a serious face and grabbed a nearby beer off one of the tables. She crossed her eyes and said seriously, "It is my professional medical opinion that you should drink this stuff I made out of random things I found in the woods." She pointed to the bottle and waggled her finger at them. The girls exploded into laughter, Ann pounding the floor from it. I let out a low laugh as well, that damn bastard of a doctor. Cliff laughed from next to me as another name was called.

"C-C-Cliff!" Mary yelled through her laughter. I felt Cliff tense up next to me.

Claire put on a sorrowful expression and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail like Cliff's. "My angst overwhelms me! What am I doing with my life? ...why does Carter keep patting my ass?" She held up her hands and fiddled with her fingers nervously. The girls laughter sounded again, Karen even started rolling on the floor uncontrollably. I put my hands over my mouth to hold back my laughter. Cliff glared at me and crossed his arms.

"Kai!" Popuri laughed.

Claire put on a giddy, flirtatious face and put a finger to her chin. "Nice overalls. Wanna screw?"

**BAM**

Popuri fell over and landed into one of the tables in laughter. She didn't scream or cry out in pain, she just couldn't stop laughing. I laughed fully this time. That was Kai in a nutshell...well sort of. Cliff tried to keep a straight face, but was soon laughing loudly along with everyone else.

"Gray!" Ann call out. I immediately stopped laughing. What was she going to say!? Oh my Goddess, was she going to bring up the day we first met!? I gulped and watched as she walked over towards me. She smiled evilly and snatched my hat. I went to grab it back, but she had already scurried away.

Claire put on my hat and lowered the brim so you couldn't she her face. She reached into one of the vases filled with flowers and dabbed water under her eyes. Fake tears rolled down her cheeks as she sniffled. "Grandfather! Why don't you love me? I've tried to be the best asshole I can be!" She put a fist to her heart and sobbed dramatically. Mary doubled over in laughter at the sight and I felt my cheeks flush red. Damn that little runt! I heard Cliff laughing next to me and I hit his shoulder. He glared at me, and I waved it off. I shook Rick violently and he jumped up.

"Two can play at this game." I said, a smirk forming across my lips. I winked and stood up. I walked over to the sobbing blonde standing in the middle of the room. I looked towards Cliff and Rick and nodded.

"Karen!" Rick called, seeing what I was getting at.

I grabbed the beer Claire had used in her Trent impression and put on a amused, giddy grin. I wobbled around and said in a tipsy voice, "Does anyone know where the nearest bar is?" I hobbled around and almost fell a few times. I heard Rick and Cliff burst out into laughter which was quickly followed by...Claire? She doubled over and laughed hysterically. I grinned as the rest of the girls erupted into another fit of giggles.

"Elli!" Cliff called out.

I quickly straightened up and put on a solemn face. I put my hands together and got on my knees. I looked up at the ceiling and said, "Oh Harvest Goddess, why did you make me so perfect? Why couldn't you have made me like a normal human being and not like a well-mannered robot?" I put my head into my hands and sobbed softly. I heard Claire let out a snort followed by a roar of laughter.

"Ann!" Popuri laughed. Oh wonderful, now they wanted me to continue too!

I rolled up my sleeves and scrunched up my face. "The next person that looks at me is getting one right in the face!" I waved my fist in the air and stomped my foot. Popuri giggled wildly from under the overturned table, and Mary was on her hands and knees in a fit of giggles.

"M-M-Mary!" Ann sputtered through her laughter.

Sorry Mary. I held my hands up to my face like Claire had for her Rick impression and made glasses. I put on a worried expression and glanced around nervously. "Oh my Goddess Claire are you okay!? You look sick! Do you want to lie down? Would that offend you!? Oh no I offended you! Don't be mad at me! Oh my Goddess Popuri are you hurt! Oh my Goddess are you mad at me?! Why is everyone mad at me!?" I put my hands to my head and looked around nervously. I heard Ann pounding the floor again and saw Karen rolling on the floor once more.

"Popuri!" Karen cried.

I put on a dumb, confused look and scratched my head. "So where do babies come from?" I looked around at everyone with a stupid look on my face. Claire had soon dropped so her knees in laughter and was crying from laughing so hard.

"Claire!" Mary yelled. I saw her stop laughing and glare at Mary. I smirked at the nervous face she gave me and faced the crowd.

I sat down on the floor and crossed my arms. I scrunched up my face and glared at no one in particular. "I told you idiots already! I can move that big boulder no problem! It doesn't matter that both my leg is broken, all I'll hurt is my big ego!" I stuck out my lip in a pout and looked away. I heard them laughing like there was no tomorrow, and soon joined in. We laughed for probably ten minutes straight, before someone spoke.

"We gotta stop!" Claire cried, her faced contorted with laughter and seriousness. "I need air!" Everyone quickly stopped laughing and glanced around the room. The sight of each other, and the thoughts of what Claire and I just acted soon had us all laughing hysterically again. It died down once more, and everyone smiled at one another.

"Oh my Goddess that was funny!" Mary yelled, clutching her stomach.

"Yeah guys that was good!" Elli giggled.

"Eh, it could have been better." Karen confessed, glancing casually at the back of her hand.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Claire. She had a fiery flame in her eyes, and nodded. From then on it was nonstop laughing and giggling from everyone as Claire and I did our stand up comedy. I have to admit, even though sometimes I want to chuck the girl over the edge of a building, she could be a lot of fun.

**(2 Hours Later) Gray's POV**

I laughed as Claire spun around and I dipped her back. We danced our silly dance for our audience and then bowed.

"Why guys, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Karen laughed, clapping at our little show.

"Yeah you two should do stand up comedy together!" Ann suggested.

"Yeah you would be really good!" cried Rick, who was adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah yeah whatever." She giggled, and let go of my hand. She looked over at me and I smiled. She grinned and looked back at the others.

"What time is it?" Mary questioned.

Claire glanced down at her watch and watched as it lit up and flashed the time. "Oh my Godess!" she suddenly shrieked, "Time is broken!" Mary stared at her with a puzzled expression. "It's says 00:1!"

"Whoa seriously?" Ann asked, "That's so weird!"

I laughed at the two drunks and sighed. "It's 1:00."

"Wow," gasped Mary, "I thought it was much later than that!"

"Well you've just got to think," Cliff began, "we did start this thing at like 6:00."

"Good point." I agreed.

"Well, we might as well head over to Claire's place." Mary sighed, unhappy that the party was over.

"Yeah we better get to bed too." Cliff shrugged, standing up. "Rick why don't you stay here tonight."

Karen giggled and yelled, "Gray, Cliff, and Rick are having a sleep over! What fun!"

"They're going to tell ghost stories and talk about girls!" Popuri giggled.

Rick glanced at Cliff, Mary, Elli, and I and we nodded.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Mary yelled as she walked out with Elli, Popuri between them.

"Bye!" Popuri called in a sing-song voice as she was dragged away.

"See ya!" Karen replied, and smooched Rick. She let go of him and winked. I smiled as Rick stood frozen with a look of shock plastered on his face. He quickly shook his head and followed her out, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"Buh bye!" Ann laughed as she too walked out. I saw Cliff follow her and take her arm.

"Cliff I never knew you felt this way!" Ann's voice echoed from the hallway. I laughed and turned towards Claire.

"Come on Claire." I sighed, taking her arm.

"Gray did you know that your arm is so big!" she exclaimed, "It's like a big old sausage!" I chuckled as I led her to the stairs.

"I'll just carry these stick thingys for Claire. She shouldn't carry them with her leg!" Karen's drunken voice sounded from downstairs. I heard the door slam and saw her eyes widen.

"No! Karen wait!" she shrieked, "I need those for something!" She cry went unanswered and I figured that Karen had already left. "Damn it."

"I'll help you home," I replied, a smirk forming on my lips. She went to go hop down the stairs, but I pulled her back.

"Let me carry you." I offered.

"No!" she pouted, "I can do it!"

She hobbled towards the stairs and slipped. I caught her and set her back up again.

"Let me carry you."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_Fine!_" She pouted and gave me a raspberry. I chuckled and scooped her up, bridal style. She put her arms around my neck as we began down the stairs.

I walked towards the door and opened it, revealing...snow? It was snowing!? The snow wasn't sticking, but still! What day was it anyways? Lets see, Autumn 30th was Thursday, Claire and I spent time with May and Stu for the Pumpkin Festival. Then that means today is Winter 1st! Wait no that was Friday, it's now Saturday, meaning today is Winter 2nd! Whoa that means my birthday is in...four days! Wow time really flies!

I felt Claire shiver and held her closer. She rested her head against my chest and stared into space.

"Gray?" she suddenly mumbled, looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Isn't your birthday in four days?"

"Yes," I chuckled, "yes it is." I smiled and looked back up.

"Gray?" she questioned again. I sighed.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you gonna have a party?" she asked in a baby voice.

He smiled down at her and replied, "I don't know, I suppose so."

"Are you gonna invite me?" she said in the same tone.

I chuckled and mimicked her babyish voice, "Aww does widdle Cwaire wanna go to Gray's widdle party?" She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yes." she pouted. I chuckled.

"Okay fine then, you can come."

The giddy girl smiled and held out her pinky. "Pinky swear?" she questioned.

"Sure." I chuckled, "Pinky swear." We locked pinkies and she smiled happily.

She rested her head back against my chest and looked up at the sky. She stared up at it for a few moments before she smirked again.

"Hey Gray,"

"What now?"

"Did you know that you're up in the stars?"

"What?" I stopped and stared down at her.

"You're up in the stars, look!" She grabbed my chin and turned it in the direction she was pointing. I looked up and saw the constellation Canis Major.

"That's Canis Major," I explained, a little confused, "how is that me?"

"It's you because you're a hound dog!" she giggled then broke out into song.

**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**

**Cryin' all the time**

"Claire." I began, but she didn't stop.

**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**

**Cryin' all the time**

"Claire." I tried again, but it was no use, she was lost in the Elvis classic.

**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit**

**And you ain't no friend of mine**

"Fine, then but if I'm Canis Major, than your Canis Minor." I told her with a smirk. She laughed and continued on. I sighed and joined in. If you can't beat em', join em'.

**Well they said you was high-classed  
****Well that was just a lie**

**Yeah they said you was high-classed  
****Well that was just a lie**

**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
****And you ain't no friend of mine**

I laughed as she swung in my arms, her eyes closed. She giggled and shook her hips in an Elvis-like manner. I laughed at the wiggling girl in my arms as we screamed out the chorus again.

**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
****Cryin' all the time**

**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
****Cryin' all the time**

**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
****And you ain't no friend of mine**

We approached her house as we continued to sing. I saw lights on inside and wondered if anyone was asleep yet. I opened the door with my free hand and walked inside.

**Well they said you was high-classed  
****Well that was just a lie**

**Yeah they said you was high-classed  
****Well that was just a lie**

**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
****And you ain't no friend of mine**

I saw Mary and Elli sitting on the floor with a giggling Popuri, Rick sitting with Karen who was hitting him with Claire's crutches on the couch, and Cliff with a jumping redhead on the bed. The sober people looked up at us with wide, shocked eyes. I set Claire down and began to twirl her around. The three other tipsy girls jumped up and danced their own Elvis dances as well. We all laughed as we shouted out the chorus one final time.

**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
****Cryin' all the time**

**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
****Cryin' all the time**

**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
****And you ain't no friend of mine**

Soon before I knew it everyone was dancing. I with Claire, Cliff with Ann, Karen with Rick, and Mary with Elli. I glanced around for Popuri, and saw her snoring under a table. I laughed as Claire spun out. We danced and sang for a couple more minutes, until Claire suddenly sang out:

**I'm bringing sexy back**

I laughed and spun her in circles. Before I knew it, Claire had jumped onto the table and was doing her Elvis dance again. Mary doubled over in laughter as Popuri threw Claire a spoon from the table. Claire caught it, surprisingly, and began to sing again.

**Them other girls don't know how to act**

I laughed as I walked over to the table. Claire saw me coming and jumped off the table. My eyes widened, and I ran and caught her. I sighed in relief and looked down at the giggling blonde.

"Hey Gray," she began.

"Yes?" I questioned. How could this night get any crazier?

"Didya know your hair is really red?" I gave her a puzzled expression and she laughed. "Red like a raspberry! Do do dee! Gray's a raspberry! La la lee!" I smiled and set her on the ground.

"Now Claire I think it's time for bed."

"No bed! I want to parrrttttaaayyy!" She made a beeline for the table again, but I grabbed her.

"Where are your extra blankets Claire?"

"Blankets? Clairebear knows no such thing." I heard Mary giggle from behind me and sighed.

"Fine." I muttered, "Claire...bear, where are your extra blankeys?"

"Blankeys are in the closet Grayway." Grayway? Oh geez, she was really hammered.

I stood up and walked towards the door in the corner, I presumed to be the closet. I opened it and grabbed all the blankets I could find. I walked back and dumped the pile on Cliff.

"Hey!" he cried unhappily.

"Ahhh Cliff is a ghost!" Ann laughed at the struggling Cliff.

I walked back towards Claire, who was being questioned by Mary. Mary was trying her best not to get agitated, but Claire didn't seem to be listening. Claire soon saw me walking over and smiled.

"Grayway!" she called, "ScaryMary is being mean to me!" I bit my lip to stop from laughing at Mary's nickname, and sat down by Claire.

"How so?" I questioned.

"She's not calling me by my name!" Claire whined.

"But I am Claire!" Mary replied, annoyance spreading across her face.

"You did it again!" Claire moaned.

"Mary, I mean ScaryMary," I smirked as Mary glared at me, "her name is not Claire it's Clairebear."

"See!" Claire cried, "Grayway is smart, he knows stuff."

"Okay then Clairebear," Mary began, "can you tell me something?"

"Okay." Claire giggled.

"What was it like for you when you were little?" Mary questioned, "Can you tell ScaryMary about your family?"

I watched curiously as Claire's eyes got all glassy and she went into deep thought.

"M-My family?" Claire repeated.

"Yes Clairebear your family." Mary said with a nod of her head.

"M-My family..." Claire trailed off and stared into space. Soon she returned to reality and continued on. "My family was just my momma and me. I-I had never met my daddy, and I never had any brothers or sisters. Momma said that daddy died when I was a baby, and that he was a great man."

"What was your mother like Clairebear?" Mary asked softly.

"Momma? Momma was..." She trailed off again and thought to herself. "...mean."

"How was she mean Clairebear?" Mary questioned. I looked at Mary and saw curiosity in her eyes. So she was as curious as I about Claire's past.

"She...she did things."

"What kind of things?"

"Bad things."

I felt my throat go dry as Mary continued to question the girl. I knew new where this conversation was going.

"What kind of bad things?"

"She- She used to get really mad at me. And- And she would hit me."

I heard Mary give out a small gasp, and I glanced back towards the others. Cliff, Rick, and Elli had laid out the blankets on the floor below the couch in a bed-like form. They were piled on top of each other so the girls wouldn't hurt their back on the floor. The three drunken girls were tucked into the mound of blankets and were happily watching TV. A special was on today, the movie 'Horse Racer' I believe. Cliff, Elli, and Rick were sitting around them on the floor, watching the movie as well. I turned back towards Claire and felt my face soften.

"Did she hit you all the time?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Y-Yes." Claire murmured, "If I didn't clean the house before I left for school, or if I didn't do my homework, or something like that, she would hit me. Sometimes when I didn't even do anything she would hit me. Momma was mad a lot. When I got home from school and made dinner, I would grab a plate and hide in my room. Momma would sometimes scream and bang on my door, but I wouldn't open it. I didn't want her to hit me."

I glanced over at Mary and saw tears in her eyes. I patted her back in a comforting way, but she just pushed me away.

"Momma usually hit me when she got home from work. She- She sometimes threw me out of the house for the night. In the morning I would sneak inside when she left for work. Whenever she would pound on my door...it reminded me of thunder. I don't like thunder, it's loud and scary. It's just like my fear of high places. I don't like being up too high, it feel like I'm going to fall off and die."

So this was why Claire was the way she was. She was abused and hit as a little girl, making her this way. She was tough, strong, and knew how to survive. She had to clean and cook for her mother, and walk to school. She tucked herself in and had to deal with all of the scary noises and sounds at night. She couldn't trust people very well, and this explained why. Suddenly Claire spoke again.

"I only had one friend." she mumbled.

"Who?" Mary whispered.

"Keo." Claire murmured.

"Who's Keo?" Mary questioned as Claire stood up. She walked over to the chest in the corner of the room and dug through it. She walked back over, clutching an old bear.

"This is Keo." Claire whispered as she handed the bear to me. I took it from her and examined it. It was a dark brown bear, with a red ribbon around it's neck. It's nose was missing, and it was a little faded. It was stitched on the stomach, probably fixed by Claire, and was very soft. I handed it back to Claire and she hugged it to her.

"Momma said daddy had given Keo to me when I was very little." Claire explained, "Before he...died." I tensed up and stared down at the girl. Poor Claire. How could she have ever handled such a thing?

"Why did you name the bear Keo?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"That was- That was daddy's name." Claire looked down at the bear and I saw tears forming in her eyes. "I named Keo that because he was nice and there for me during thunderstorms. He was nice like my daddy was."

I put an arm around Claire and she leaned against me. She stared down at the bear a little while longer, then looked up at me.

"Grayway?" she questioned.

"Y-Yes?" What could she possible want?

"Do you think my daddy's up there in heaven watching over me?"

"Yes." I assured her, "He's up there right now saying that's my beautiful little daughter Clairebear. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I wish I could be with her."

She smiled up at me weakly. "I wish you were with me when I was little Grayway." she mumbled, "You could've taken care of me like daddy was supposed to and kept me safe from momma."

I stared down at the girl and felt my face glow red. Thank Goddess the lights were off, or Mary would have seen! Claire just said that she wished I had been there for her when she was little. What was this world coming to!?

"ScaryMary?" Claire murmured quietly.

"Yes Clairebear?" Mary asked softly. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks in the darkness.

"I think you should go lie down with the others. You look tired and should get some sleep."

Mary giggled slightly and looked down at Claire thoughtfully.

"Okay Clairebear, I suppose your about right." Mary slowly reached forward and hugged Claire tightly. "And don't worry, we're here to save you from your momma tonight."

Claire smiled at her and watched as she walked over and joined the rest of the group. I looked down at Claire and noticed that she was still wearing my hat. When had she taken it off? Oh yeah, when she did the impression of me. I smiled at the memory and then realized why Claire had been singing about my red raspberry hair.

"Clairebear," I whispered.

"Yes Grayway?"

"Nevermind." I decided to let her wear the hat for now, I'd get it later when she had fallen asleep.

"What is it Grayway?" she asked again, determined to get it out of me.

"Oh it's just that tonight was been a pretty good night, that's all." I told her. She smiled up at me and nodded her head.

"Yes it has Grayway, it's been lots of fun."

"A perfect day with a perfect ending."

"Don't say that yet Grayway, you don't know that."

"But the day's just about over, and right now..." I pulled her closer to me. "it's going pretty good."

"You're going to jinx it you just watch!" she giggled and snuggled into my shoulder. I suddenly groaned, my back was getting uncomfortable in this position.

"Clairebear," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Lets go over by the others, okay?" She nodded and I carried her over. Just about everyone seemed to be asleep, so I set Claire on the couch instead. I set her in between my legs and let her rest her head on my chest. I grabbed the two spare blankets Cliff had set on the floor and put one under my head. I laid the other one over us and tucked it into place. I felt Claire get comfortable and turn towards the TV. We stayed up and watched some of Horse Racer, before we both grew tired. I felt her breathing calm and knew she was asleep. I closed my eyes as well, and let myself drift off to sleep.

**(2 Hours Later) Gray's POV**

I was very cold, why, I didn't know. I looked down and saw the blanket that once lay over me on the floor. Why was my blanket on the floor? I bent down to pick it up when I noticed I was on a couch. I was on a couch...Claire's couch! I was at Claire's house! I had been sleeping on the couch with Claire...

**BOOM**

I heard a crash of thunder followed by some lightning. Wait, thunder, _Claire!_ I searched the room for Claire, but couldn't find her. Then I heard a soft whimper. I stood up and followed the noise to a table. I crouched down and saw Claire hugging her knees underneath. She was shaking violently and was crying softly.

"Claire..." I said softly. She jumped and looked up.

"G-Gray?" she murmured fearfully, "Help..." I quickly sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay," I whispered soothingly, "it's just some noise, it'll go away."

**BOOM**

She jumped again and started sobbing. She was shaking violently, and was rather cold. How long had she been under here? Her house wasn't very warm in winter, and she needed to get under a blanket soon or she could get sick.

"It's okay Clairebear, I've got you." I whispered as I stood up and scooped her out from under the table. I walked back to the couch and sat down. I wrapped the blanket around our shoulders and held her to me.

**BOOM**

"No. No! No momma you can't come in!" she cried fearfully, "I don't want you to hurt me!" She clutched my shirt and pulled me close. I rubbed her back and held her tightly.

"It's okay Clairebear," I murmured in her ear, "Grayway is here to keep momma away. I'll stay with you tonight."

She stopped shaking as hard and hugged me to her. "Grayway, momma scares me!" Was she dreaming, or was she imaging this?

"It's okay Clairebear, I'm here. Forget about her." I said soothingly, going along with her childhood memory.

"I-I'm glad you're here Grayway." she mumbled.

I laid back down onto my pillow-blanket and held her to me. She continued to shake violently, but wasn't crying anymore. Occasionally she would let out a whimper, and I'd rub her back and talk softly in her ear. Soon I heard her frightened voice again.

"Grayway?"

"Yes Clairebear?"

"I told you that you would jinx it." I smiled at her and played with her hair.

"I guess you were right Clairebear."

"Told you." she mumbled weakly.

"I-" I began, but was cut off by a sudden crash of thunder.

**BOOM**

She whimpered and snuggled into me. I held her securely and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry I brought this evil storm." I mumbled.

"It's not your fault." she whimpered.

"Yes, but I still feel responsible for making you suffer, I'm sorry Clairebear."

"I-I'll be fine-"

**BOOM**

"No momma no!" she cried out fearfully.

"Ignore her Clairebear." I told Claire.

"But Grayway, she's gonna hit me!"

"I won't let her lay a hand on you Clairebear."

"Are you sure Grayway?"

"Positive." I assured her.

She snuggled into my chest and I felt her breathing steady. I didn't exactly understand these little 'episodes' she had, but I felt that I had to help her all the same. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to defend Claire, to protect her. Why did I feel this way about Claire? I mean this was Claire. Rude, stubborn, old Claire. So why was I starting to feel these feelings for her?

"Goodnight Clairebear." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Grayway." Claire said softly. I felt her breathing return to normal, and knew she was asleep. I held her to me and felt myself drifting off to sleep once again.

* * *

**Like it? Claire's impressions were taken from a picture I found, I don't take credit for it! ****The link's on my page if you want to check it out! Anyways like I said, I worked on this thing all night, so reviews would be very nice since I was 'til about one in the morning. ;)  
****-Jenna**


	8. Puppy Problems

**Here's chapter 8! It's pretty funny, and will make you smile! :) Enjoy!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Thanks, and I will. I don't know how long it will be, but it's no where near finished in my opinion so far!**

**Catgirl AnimeFreak- A little more fluff, but not as much as I would have liked. More fluffiness coming soon! Oh and no problem, glad to have helped! :)**

**Jean Cooper- Thanks, that is my apsolute favorite chapter right now, I love it! :) Guys do have the need to make sense, hah! Claire does have a sad past, and Gray is unintentially making it worst, ha. Gray was very melodramatic, now wasn't he? Claire and Gray fight over the dumbest things, lol. Dumb Trent, he shouldn't have done that, Claire really hates him now! i love that pic. too, and I actually first saw it in your favorites I like your drunk Claire too, the hay song is hilarious! Here's an update just like you asked! **

**Kiminochi- Glad you liked it! The nicknames cracked me up too! No I didn't create the boy impresions, but I did make up the girl impressions! I was wondering what was up eith the doctor too, maybe he really does do crack! XD (Sorry Claire/Doctor fans) I liked when Claire said that too, it was so cute! :) And it's okay that your review was long, it just shows me how much you liked it! I try to update quickly, and now I'm starting to make the chapters longer so that's good! Here's another good chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

**(Saturday) Claire's POV**

I was very warm and comfortable. I snuggled into my bed and smiled. I'll just sleep a little longer. I brought up my hand to rest it under my pillow, but there was no pillow. I furrowed my brow in confusion and felt around the bed for it. My hands went over something hard and bumpy. I stroked my hand up and down the bumps. Was my mattress really this lumpy?! I shrugged and brought my hand up towards my head. I reached above me for my pillow, but instead felt something else. It was round and bumpy. I felt it and realized it was someone's face. Wait, _someone's face!?_

I instantly sat up and looked around me. I was in my house. I slowly looked behind me and saw Gray sleeping peacefully. I scratched my head and searched my brain. What had happened last night? Let's see, I went to the Inn for the party. I remember Trent kissing me, I shuddered at the thought, and going upstairs with the girls. We were playing Truth or Dare, well more like just Dare, when the boys came up. That was when I got dared to do impressions of the boys. I remember doing my Gray impression and him getting up and doing impressions of all the girls. We started to do stand up comedy for everyone, but after that...I have no idea what happened.

I glanced around me and saw everyone else sleeping in a huge mound of blankets and pillows. So they found the blankets I take it. When had we all gone back to my house? And why was I on the couch with Gray instead of on the floor with the others? I closed my eyes and thought hard. There was a thunderstorm! I smiled a little, happy that I had figured it out. I must have been decently sober then, or I wouldn't have been able to remember that. I remember hiding under a table and quietly sobbing for about ten minutes. Then Gray woke up and took me back to the couch. He brought me back to the couch...and I had one of my flashbacks!

Whenever there was a thunderstorm, I was suddenly back in my room, six years old once again. I would be hiding in my room, and momma would be banging on my door, screaming to let her in.

"_Let me in right now Claire, or so help me I'll..." momma trailed off and I gulped. I knew what she meant._

"_N-No!" I cried, "You're gonna hit me!"_

"_I'll hit you harder if you don't get out here right now Claire!"_

"_No!" I screamed._

_She pounded on the door and cursed loudly. Suddenly a loud crash sounded and a flash of light lit up the room. I felt myself start shaking and glanced towards the door._

"_M-Momma!" I cried, fear in my voice, "Help!"_

"_You expect me to help you!? The only thing I'm going to help you to is the front porch!" I felt my eyes widen._

"_No momma no!" I sobbed, "The thunder is scary! I don't wanna go out there tonight!"_

"_You didn't let me in, so why should I do anything to help you!?" she bellowed._

"_Momma please!" I moaned as another crash of thunder sounded._

"_You know what? You can stay in there ALL ALONE! I don't care anymore! That seems like a better punishment for you at the moment right now!" I heard her push the couch in front of my door and I ran to stop her._

"_No momma! Please let me out!" I bawled, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please momma please!" _

_I unlocked the door and pushed, but it wouldn't budge. Another crash of thunder sounded, louder than the rest._

"_MOMMA!" I screeched, "MOMMA PLEASE!"_

_More thunder, followed by bright lightning. I ran to my bed and hid under the covers. I wanted someone, anyone, to just be near me. I just wanted someone to save me... I peeked out from under my covers and saw something sticking out of my almost empty toy box. I ran over to it and grabbed out a bear. I examined the perfectly clean bear and smiled a little. _

'_This bear was from your daddy!' rang my mother's voice in my head, 'His name was Keo. He was the nicest man you'd ever meet. He really loved you Claire.'_

_I smiled at the bear and hugged it to me. A loud boom of thunder sounded and I hurried back to my bed. I hid under the covers and held the bear close. I buried my face in it as I heard more thunder. It smelled like wood, metal, and sweat, but I didn't care. This was the smell of my daddy._

"_Thank you for being here for me," I mumbled to the bear, "Keo."_

I wiped a tear from my eye and looked back at Gray. He had helped me through that storm, and saved me from my momma. In my flashback last night, a small redheaded boy had came and held me close. He had sat with me and Keo under my blanket and told me a story about a beautiful princess named Claire. When momma had threatened to throw me outside in the storm, he'd yelled at her to go away and held me to him. He had told me he'd never let my momma lay a hand on me. Gray must have been that redheaded boy, Grayway. I smiled a little and laid back down on his chest, no use staying awake now, everyone else was still fast asleep.

**(2 Hours Later) Claire's POV**

"Claire, you have to wake up." a soothing voice told me.

"Uhhhh..." I moaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Claire..."

"Ten more minutes..." I grumbled sleepily.

I sighed happily, thinking that they had given up. Then I felt the cover yanked off of me and someone poking me hard in the stomach. I opened my eyes and glared up at whoever it was. It was Ann. I glared at her and crossed my arms.

"Why exactly do I have to wake up?" I muttered.

"Because Gray has to go to the bathroom." Ann smirked. I felt my eyes widen and shot up.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!? Ew I don't want Gray pee on me, yuck!" I stuck out my tongue at the glaring blacksmith.

"You sleep like a rock runt." he growled and got up. He walked over towards my bathroom and walked inside. I looked back at Ann, who was still grinning.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing it's just I don't remember anything that happened last night!" she laughed and I smiled.

"You're not the only one!" I giggled and gave her a playful punch. "I bet Karen was the same, if not worse."

She nodded and added, "I bet Popuri too." I nodded and smiled. So I wasn't the only crazy girl running around last night.

"I bet Mary and Elli only had one beer." I replied with a grin.

"Probably less!" Ann giggled.

We laughed quietly for a few minutes, then Gray came back out. He didn't say anything, just went and sat on the couch next to me. I looked at him curiously, and saw him grinning.

"What's so funny?" I growled.

"Oh nothing," he murmured, "I was thinking about your little Elvis dance, Clairebear."

"C-Clairebear?" I mumbled, my cheeks glowing red.

"What did you do last night Claire!?" Ann laughed.

"I-I don't know!" I giggled, joining her laughter. Eventually Gray had joined in and we were laughing ourselves silly. Me, at the thought of all the crazy things I could have possibly done, Gray at what I actually did, and Ann at who knows what. We laughed a little bit longer, then I glanced around the room.

In the massive pile I saw Karen sleeping next to Rick, her mouth open and drool leaking out. Rick's glasses were crooked, and he was mumbling to himself. I saw some of Cliff's hair and one of his arms sticking out of the pile and giggled to myself. I saw Popuri sticking halfway out of the mound, smiling happily. Must be having a pretty good dream, probably about Kai. Elli was lying on her stomach, and looked quite peaceful. Mary was nearby, muttering about something with a frown on her face.

I laughed at the group and turned back towards Gray and Ann. Gray had an amused grin on his face, and Ann was smiling. I grinned as well and questioned Gray again about my crazy drunken night of fun.

"So what else did I do?"

"I think you mean what _didn't_ you do?" Ann giggled and added a, "Clairebear." I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Gray. I cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'well?' and he smirked.

"Well, to sum it all up," Gray began, "you told me I was a hound dog, did an Elvis-like dance on your table, sang about my raspberry red hair, and told us you were bringing sexy back."

I fully and loudly laughed as loud as I possibly could, and didn't stop until Ann covered my mouth to stop me from waking up the others. I finished giggling and grinned happily. At least I didn't bring up my past. I sighed in relief and scratched my head.

"So what did Ann do?" I questioned evilly. Ann stopped smiling and I smirked.

"Well," Gray began, "She thought time broke, jumped on your bed, and chanted wildly during Horse Racer."

"Ha!" Ann smirked at me and I sighed.

"I win." I grumbled angrily. Then a thought hit my head. "What about Karen? She was crazier than me right!?" I looked at him with pleading eyes, I couldn't be the new craziest drunk!

"Well," Gray hesitated, thinking it over, "she licked each of your feet, smooched Rick, and then beat him with your crutches."

"Ha ha!" Ann laughed, "You're the new town drunk!"

"Oh no, Karen will be devastated!" Gray chuckled. I glared at them and crossed my arms.

"Hmph!"

"Aw Claire you know we're just kidding." Ann replied.

"Yeah Clairebear, it was a total joke!" Gray said with a grin.

I stared at Ann and Gray's big, fake grins. Ann let out a giggle, then completely lost it. She fell off the couch and started rolling around in laughter. Gray laughed from the couch, but I quickly shoved him off.

"I-I'm s-sorry Claire, but it's just s-so f-f-funny!" Ann laughed.

"Y-Y-You're the new town d-d-drunk!" Gray cried, clutching his gut.

They laughed loudly and I rolled my eyes. The noise finally woke up Elli who jumped up and looked around frantically.

"What time is it!?" she asked in a worried tone.

I glanced at the clock on my night stand and answered, "10:45, why?"

"Oh my Goddess I'm so late!" she cried and sprinted towards the door, "Sorry I have to go so soon, it was lots of fun Claire! Thanks! Bye!" I watched her slam the door shut and smiled.

All of the laughter, and Elli slamming the door woke up Rick, who yawned and looked around. He looked at me then at Ann and Gray. He gave me a 'do I want to know?' look, and I shook my head. He shrugged and stretched. He glanced over at my night stand and smiled. His eyes then lit up and he quickly looked back at it.

"10:45!" he yelled, "Sorry Claire gotta go!" Rick sprinted to the door, then stopped. He ran back to Popuri and nudged her with his foot. "POPURI WAKE UP!" Popuri jumped up, as well as Karen. "It's 10:45! We have to get to work!" Popuri groaned and laid back down. Rick ran to the door and screamed for his sister again.

"I'll be right there!" Popuri shouted, sounding wide awake. Once Rick was gone, she pulled up the covers and went back to sleep. Karen, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily glanced at the clock as well. She too, jumped up and ran out the door.

"Bye Claire, thanks for everything!" she yelled as she slammed the door and ran off towards the supermarket. I giggled and turned back to Gray and Ann who were laughing at memories of my drunken self. I sighed and flicked Ann's nose.

"Can we please move on to a different subject?" I asked politely.

"No!" Ann giggled rubbed her nose. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**(3 Days Later) Claire's POV**

I had been a gruesome three days. It seems that everyone was criticizing me about my crazy night. It was bad enough with Gray and Ann calling me Clairebear every time they saw me, and shaking their hips in an Elvis-like fashion, but everyone else bringing it up was just making it worse! When Popuri ran up to me and asked me if I was bringing sexy back, I almost chucked a boulder at the pink haired girl.

Now it was Winter 5th and I was off to the Inn to visit Ann. Maybe if I was lucky, she wouldn't sing hound dog when I walked in. I slowly hobbled towards the Inn's door and pushed it open.

**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**

**Cryin' all the time**

I rolled my eyes as I saw Ann walk out from the back room, grinning at me happily. I went over to a table and sat down. She soon joined me, and set down a plate with cookies on it in front of me.

"Thanks Ann." I replied and grabbed a cookie. It was delicious, chocolate melted perfectly. It was gooey and warm, fresh from the oven.

"So what are you going to get him Claire?" Ann asked me, grabbing a cookie as well.

"Huh?" I questioned, furrowing my furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Gray," she replied, "what are you getting him?"

"For what?" I questioned. I stared at her oddly. Why would I give Gray _anything?_

"For his birthday Claire, what else?" Ann replied as if it were obvious.

"His birthday?" Why was she asking me if I was getting him something for his birthday? I _never_ went to Gray's birthday party, or gave him anything for that matter!

"Yeah," Ann nodded, "aren't you going?"

"Why would he invite _me?_" I spat and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be more fun if you came." she sighed and walked back towards the bar.

I sighed. It would be pretty fun to go to a party, may it be Gray's or not. If only he would invite me, then I could go and have some fun for once. It could get pretty boring here in Mineral Town. I sulked for a few minutes longer, when a sudden memory popped into my head.

"_Gray?" I mumbled, looking up at him._

"_Yeah?" he asked, looking down at me._

"_Isn't your birthday in four days?"_

"_Yes," he chuckled, "yes it is." He smiled and looked back up._

"_Gray?" I questioned again. He sighed._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Are you gonna have a party?" I asked in a baby voice._

_He smiled down at me and replied, "I don't know, I suppose so."_

"_Are you gonna invite me?" I said in the same tone._

_He chuckled and mimicked my babyish voice, "Aww does widdle Cwaire wanna go to Gray's widdle party?" I rolled my eyes and looked away._

"_Yes." I pouted. He chuckled._

"_Okay fine then, you can come."_

_I smiled and held out my pinky. "Pinky swear?" I questioned._

"_Sure." He chuckled, "Pinky swear." We locked pinkies and I smiled happily._

I grinned and smirked. Gray was going to regret that.

"Hey Ann!" I called.

"What?" she cried back.

"I'm going to Gray's party after all!"

**(1 Hour Later) Claire's POV**

I had decided not to get Gray anything, just to show up. I really wouldn't have been coming at all in the first place if I hadn't begged Gray that night. After I had left the Inn, I had decided to go and forage some nuts and things by the base of Mother's Hill. I hadn't really done anything since my leg, except occasionally going and helping everyone who was taking care of my animals. I was low on cash, and I figured it was time to go get a little moneys worth.

I slowly made it to my destination and set down my basket. I admired nature for a minute, then slowly set to work. It was chilly, and I had my crutches, so it wasn't going too good. I hobbled towards a tree that I knew had pinecones and shook it. A single pinecone fell out of the tree. I groaned and shook it harder. One more pinecone fell down.

"Come on!" I muttered and wacked the tree as hard as I could with my crutch. I felt my eyes widen as tons of pinecones came flying down at me. I put my hands over my head and felt pinecones fly into my back. "Ouch!" I mumbled, rubbing my back. That's when I heard someone laughing. I turned and saw my favorite person in the world, Gray.

"What are you trying to do, make it rain pinecones?" Gray chuckled as he walked over to me.

"Shut up." I grumbled and bent down to pick up my pinecones. I saw Gray do the same from the corner of my eye and smiled slightly. At least he was helping me. We worked in silence for a while, me never looking up at him. A sudden scream made me jump up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Gray screamed, "Get away from me mutts!"

I turned around and saw Gray in a tree. At the base of the tree were two little dogs. They were backing madly and trying to figure out a way to get up to Gray. I laughed and hobbled a little closer.

"What's wrong Gray?" I called, "Afriad of the little doggies?" He glared at me and I smirked.

One of the dogs spotted me and ran towards me. I suddenly realized that these dogs could have rabies or diseases and turned around. Damn me and my stupid mouth. I only made it a mere three feet before the little dog tackled me to the ground. I turned over and came face-to-face with a little ball of fur. I gulped as it growled at me. It was on my chest, and was nearing my face. I closed my eyes. Was this the end? Goodbye cruel world!

I waited for the pain, but was instead met with a warm, sloppy tongue. I opened my eyes and saw the little pooch licking me happily. I sighed in relief and sat up. I held the puppy in my lap and stroked her gently. She wagged her tail and barked happily. She was light brown, and had a white belly. Her snout, right eye, paws, and the tip of her tail were also white. I grinned and looked up as the other puppy came running towards me.

This one was a boy. He looked exactly like his sister, only his left eye had the white ring around it, not the right. He too licked me happily and nudged my hand for me to pet him. I scratched his head and he wagged his tail happily.

"Gray!" I called to the frightened redhead, "You can come down, they're harmless!"

"Are you sure?" he cried back nervously.

"I'm not torn to pieces now am I?" I yelled back.

I watched as Gray jumped down from the tree and walked towards me uneasily. He stopped a few feet away and eyed the dogs fearfully. He looked down at me and I smirked.

"You're afraid of dogs?" I giggled.

"No," he muttered, "I'm just not very fond of them." I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"How could you not like dogs? They're so cute and cuddly. Not to mention loyal!"

"How could you like dogs? They bite, they growl, they poop all over the place, and they need attention 24/7!"

"It's not like that-" I began, but stopped when I heard the sound of running water. I saw Gray's eyes widen as he looked down.

"IT"S PISSING ON ME!" he screamed and jumped away. I laughed and fell to my back. Gray shook his leg violently and glared at the boy dog. It just sat there wagging it's tail.

"How could you get it to piss on you!?" I giggled.

"He knew what he was doing! Just look at the look on his face! He planned this!"

This caused me to laugh harder and clutch my gut. After I stopped, I sat back up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Gray was still eyeing the dog with great hatred and the dog wagged it's tail happily.

"You must look like a tree something." I chuckled.

Gray glared at me and muttered, "No he knew, I can tell." I bit my lip and smiled.

"Yeah I suppose your right," I agreed, "your head is too big to be a tree." He gave me a dirty look and crossed his arms.

"Are you done yet?" he questioned, nodded towards my basket full of pinecones.

I nodded and he picked it up. He then turned around and began to march back to my farm. I giggled and followed him. I heard barking and stopped. I turned and saw the two little puppies staring at me with puppydog eyes.

"Oh fine." I murmured, "Come on then." The two puppies barked happily and followed at my heels.

Once we were back at the farm, Gray dumped my basket into the shipping bin and handed it back to me.

"Thanks Gray." I replied and he merely grunted.

"Sure." he eyed the dogs playing by my feet and frowned. "You're keeping them?"

"Yup." I answered with a grin. He rolled his eyes and glared down at the puppies.

"Oh come on," I moaned, "you've got to admit, they are pretty cute!"

The puppies stared up at Gray with curious eyes. He just grunted and walked away. I smiled and opened the door to my house.

"Come on in guys," I said cheerily, "this is your new home!"

The puppies scampered inside and checked the place out. They sniffed here and there as they circled the room. I smiled at the two and sat down on my couch. I turned on the TV, and felt something nudge my leg. I looked down and saw the boy puppy holding something in his mouth.

"What's this?" I asked it and took the item.

He wagged his tail, happy at a job well-done. I patted the little dogs head, and he scurried away. I looked back at the object he had given me. It was...Gray's hat! Where did he find this!? Had Gray been wearing his hat today? I rattled my brain for the answer. No, no he hadn't. I smirked at the memory of me snatching his hat for his impression and sighed. I had to repay Gray somehow for helping me during that storm. I could at least could give him a gift for his birthday. I then looked up at the playing puppies and grinned. I knew just what to give Gray tomorrow.

**Was it good? I bet you can figure what Claire's got in mind for Gray's gift! :) As always, reviews are nice!  
-Jenna**


	9. Baby And Blue

**Here's chapter 9! I bet you've been eager to see what happens next! I hope you like it! :)  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**Jean Cooper- Yeah I love dogs too! Claire is a sucker for strays! :) Here's the party, read on!**

**Killah Bunnies Rule- It's okay, I don't mind. Yeah Graire forever! :) Glad you like it!**

**Kiminochi- Thanks, that made me smile. :) You'll see what she gives, heh heh. And it's okay that you blab on, I kinda like it! XD**

* * *

**(Wednesday) Claire's POV**

I slowly made my way to the Inn, struggling to carry Gray's present. Baby trotted at my heels, happily enjoying the walk. Ann and Doug were having a party for Gray at the Inn this year, much to my displeasure. I turned right and passed the Winery. I saw Cliff walking out and grinned at him. He smiled back and walked towards me.

"Hey Claire," he greeted, "need some help?" I nodded gratefully and he grabbed the present. He bent down and rubbed Baby's ears. "What's her name?"

"Baby." I answered happily.

"She's cute, I love dogs!" Cliff said with a smile.

We made our way to the Inn and entered cheerily. All around me I saw balloons, streamers, and ribbons. 'Happy Birthday Gray!' was tacked up behind the bar. There was a cake on the bar, and it appeared to be chocolate.

"Oh boy," Cliff murmured, "Gray is not going to like this!" I smiled to myself and walked towards the counter. Just as I took a seat, Ann came out from the back room.

"Hey Claire!" she said brightly.

"Did you put up all the decorations?" I questioned.

"Yup." she grinned.

"Did_ he_ see them yet?" I asked.

"Yup," she giggled, "he tried to tear them down!" We laughed as Saibara walked down the stairs. He looked startled to see me, but greeted me with a kind smile anyways.

"Claire," he grinned, "how are you?"

I smiled warmly at the kind old man and answered, "Good, and you?"

"Not bad." he replied and took a seat at the bar next to me. "I didn't think I'd see you here today."

"Yeah well Gray and I pinky promised." I laughed as the old man gave me a confused look. He shook his head and smiled.

"How is your leg? Doing better I hope."

"Oh yes, I just wish I could get it off! I want to go back to work soon!"

"Ah Claire you're such a hard worker." I grinned at him happily.

"Where is Gray anyways?"

"Him? Oh he went upstairs for something."

"Probably hiding." We laughed and I grinned. "Who's all coming?"

"Rick, Popuri, and Karen are supposed to stop by. Mary said she could come for a while too, and I think she's bringing Elli." Meaning Stu and May will probably come too. Aw I haven't seen May since Thursday! She's going to just love Baby!

"That's it!? He can't be serious!"

"And he thinks that is too many!" He chuckled and glanced upstairs. He then looked down and noticed Baby sitting patiently. "Is this your dog?"

"Yeah, her name's Baby." Baby jumped up, barking happily. Saibara bent down and patted her head. She licked his fingers and chased her tail.

"She's a little ball o' fur, she is!" Saibara laughed, "I would get a dog, only Gray doesn't seem to like them too much." I grinned at him and he looked at me curiously. "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Oh no it's not that!" I said quickly, "I was just thinking about something." He nodded and turned back to Baby.

"What is that _thing_ doing at my party?" I heard someone growl. I turned and glared at Gray.

"She's here with me, do you have a problem with that?"

"I wasn't talking about the dog." he said with a smirk. I glared at him and scooped up Baby. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

It was my turn to smirk. "You said I could come, remember? We pinky swore." I saw his face drain and he looked away.

"I had hoped you wouldn't remember that." he grumbled. I grinned and sat back down as Cliff walked over with my present.

"Here Gray," Cliff replied, "it's from Claire." I saw his eyebrows raise as he took the gift. I looked away as he pulled off the blue ribbon. I watched from the corner of my eye as he ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"You can't be serious." he mumbled. I felt the corners of my lips pull up and continued to look away.

"What is it?" Cliff asked curiously.

"You_ can't_ be serious!" Gray said again. This time I turned around and grinned at him.

"Dead serious." I replied. I saw his eye twitch in irritation and smiled wider.

"What is it!?" Cliff demanded.

Gray reached inside the box and pulled out a little puppy, just like the one in my own arms. It was holding Gray's hat in it's mouth, and upon seeing Gray, started wagging his tail happily. Gray snatched the hat from the dog and placed it back on his head. The puppy immediately started licking Gray, and Gray just stood shocked.

"There's a note," Cliff laughed.

He handed the paper to Gray, who began to read it. I saw his eyes flash amusement, annoyance, anger, and...gratitude? He tossed the paper to Cliff, who read it and laughed. Cliff handed it to Saibara, who also laughed. I had written on the card:

**Grayway,**

**I knew how much you liked this little guy, so I decided that he should be yours. He has been carrying your hat around since yesterday, so he obviously likes you. He goes by the name Blue, so you know what to call him when your yelling at him. If you truly don't want him, I'll gladly take him back, but you might make Blue sad.**

**Happy Birthday,  
****-Claire**

I smirked and stared at Gray and Blue. Gray was staring at Blue with a puzzled look on his face. He was probably deciding on whether to keep him or not. We all watched Gray in silence until he finally spoke.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat, "I'll keep him."

**(2 Hours Later) Gray's POV**

I watched as Baby and Blue chased each other around the room happily.

"I _still_ can't believe you gave him a dog!" Cliff said in astonishment.

"Yeah,_ I_ can't either." I muttered, glaring at Claire.

"_I _can't believe that you actually decided to _keep_ him!" Claire giggled.

She had a point, I could have given the mutt back to her. But...I felt like I should keep him, and give him another chance. Even I couldn't resist the dog's little puppydog eyes. And besides, he _did_ seem to like me. He had ran back over to check on me five times already! Maybe Claire _was_ right, maybe he _was_ actually starting to accept me as his owner. And I guess it wouldn't be too bad to actually always have some company with me. He could come to work with me, and we could go on walks. I always had, kind of, wanted a dog. _Kind of. _Wait what was I talking about? He was a loud, dirty, smelly mutt that liked to pee on my leg. I felt something nudge my leg and looked down. There he was, wagging his tail up at me happily.

"What?" I asked it, "What do you want?"

"He wants you to hold him!" Claire laughed. I glanced over at her and saw her hugging Baby to her.

"No way, he'll just pee on me again!" I grunted.

"No he won't," Claire told me, "he's really warmed up to you."

"No." I said firmly and crossed my arms. I looked around me and saw everyone giving me pleading looks. I sighed. "Okay fine, but if it pees on me that's it." I reached down and picked up the mutt. I set it in my lap and reached for another present. I saw Claire smiling at me and grinned a little.

"Open mine next Gray!" Popuri whined.

Popuri, Karen, and Rick had arrived about twenty minutes after Claire had. Mary, Elli, Stu, and May had arrived about ten minutes after them. Now everyone was here, and I was opening presents. I had already opened Claire's, obviously, as well as Ann, grandpa, Mary, and Elli's. Ann had given me a huge bowl of baked corn, which I took gratefully. Grandpa had given me a new tool kit, something I had been badly needing, but couldn't afford. Mary had given me a book entitled 'Ores and Gems'. It looked like a book with all of the ores and gems I could ever possibly find. I had smiled and thanked her for it, but in reality, I didn't really need it. I already knew all the gems and ores in the area. Elli had given me some Turbojolt for when I was feeling sick or drowsy. I really didn't need that either, but it was the thought that counts.

I slowly unwrapped Popuri's gift, not knowing what to expect. I opened the box and found a hat just like mine inside. The only difference, was that this hat had a purple brim, light blue top, and pink behind the word USI. I took it out and examined it.

"Um, thanks Popuri." I said uneasily.

"No problem Gray! I knew you'd like it!"

"Uh, yeah! It's really nice!" I lied.

"Aw thanks! I just figured that since you always wore that hat of yours, you would want a change for once!" I forced myself to smile and set the hat aside. Later it would 'mysteriously' disappear...into a fire. I grabbed Rick's present, hoping it would be something less girlish. I opened the box to discover three small eggs inside.

"They're fertilized eggs!" he said proudly, "You could incubate them and have some chickens of your own!"

"Thanks Rick, yeah I-I'll think about that." Yeah right, the only thing I would think about is which way to cook them. I grabbed Karen's gift next. I was full of chocolate from her store.

"I'm not very fond of chocolate, so I figured you'd like them better!" she grinned and I nodded. I didn't really like chocolate that much either, but it was a better gift than Popuri and Rick's. I reached for Cliff's present, hopefully his would be something good. Inside the neatly wrapped box was the toolbox I'd wanted.

"Thanks Cliff!" I said happily.

"No problem." he chuckled. I grabbed the last two presents in the pile, May and Stu's. Stu's gift was wrapped up in a newspaper, and it had tons of tape on it. May's gift was wrapped perfectly, and had a big red bow. I opened Stu's first. Inside was a lock and a key, painted blue.

"A lock and key?" I questioned. Stu nodded his head happily and I shrugged. I then opened May's. Inside the box was a small chest, painted red perfectly by May.

"My lock goes on her chest!" Stu replied brightly.

"You can put your treasures in it!" May grinned. I smiled a little at the two kids. They weren't so bad, they could actually be kind of cute. I ruffled their hair and set their gifts back on the table.

"Cake time!" Ann yelled as she set the cake in front of me. Ann lit the candles and turned off the lights. Everyone started to sing, and I glanced around nervously. I hated these things, birthdays I mean.

**Happy Birthday to you!**

I saw Ann singing loudly and Cliff wink at me. Grandpa was nodding his head with a slight smile. May and Stu were jumping up and down and looking at the cake anxiously.

**Happy Birthday to you!**

Popuri was clapping merrily, and Karen was singing beautifully. Maybe that was why she always sang during the Music Festival. Rick was watching Karen with amazement.

**Happy Birthday to Gray!**

My eyes stopped on Claire. She was smiling at me. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and grinned. She looked pretty cute. She giggled and looked away. I felt my cheeks grow red as everyone finished the song.

**Happy Birthday to you!**

I quickly blew out the candles. I felt my face glow red as everyone cheered.

"Come on Gray, dig in!" Ann beamed as she set a piece of cake in front of me. I grinned and began to eat.

**(1 Hour Later) Gray's POV**

Only Cliff, Ann, Claire, and grandpa were left. Everyone else had left about thirty minutes ago, and now only the five of us remained. We were at the bar, drinking and talking. I was talking to Ann and Cliff about my strange gifts, while Claire was talking to grandpa.

"Who gives someone eggs? I mean come on!" Ann giggled.

"How about that hat!" Cliff chuckled. I laughed along with them, and leaned back to listen in a Claire and grandpa's conversation. What could she and that old man be talking about?

"So why don't you have a boyfriend Claire?" I heard him ask. I smirked as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well I- You see- I just-" she sputtered nervously, "I just don't feel that way about anyone. And besides, everyone is already taken!"

"Nonsense, there's tons of single boys!" grandpa chuckled.

"Like who?"

"Well what about Rick?"

"He's Karen's property." The two laughed and I grinned a little.

"How about Trent?"

I glanced towards her, and saw her make a disgusted face. "Ick never!" I smiled and silently laughed at Trent.

"Well there's always Cliff, and-" grandpa hesitated for a second, "Gray." I felt my face flush red and turned my head towards her. Claire stared right at me, and we locked eyes. I flipped back around, embarrassed at getting caught for snooping.

"Yeah me and Gray," she laughed, "I can see that happening."

"I don't know," grandpa replied, "you two are a lot alike-"

"Thanks for the gift grandpa!" I said, turning towards him. He turned and glared at me.

"Gray! It's rude to interrupt!" he scolded. He turned back towards Claire angrily. "Now where were we?"

"Oh we were just talking about how we thought Gray couldn't handle Blue." Claire lied. She smirked at me, and I glared.

"Ah yes!" chuckled grandpa. I sighed, he was so naive.

After about thirty minutes or so, grandpa said that it was getting late and bid us farewell. Now it was only Claire, Ann, Cliff, and I. We were all sitting quietly in silence, until Claire spoke up.

"Hey Gray," she asked. I turned and faced her.

"What?" I questioned.

"Are you going to enter Blue on Beach Day?" she asked curiously.

"No, why would I?"

"You're probably too scared to enter anyways. You're afraid I'll beat you."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you! We're going to win! You just watch!"

"Okay Gray, you just keep telling yourself that. If it helps you sleep at night." She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"My dog's going to kick your dog's ass!"

"Didn't you ever figure out yet that girls are better than boys? Or is your brain too small to process that?" I glared at her as Ann and Cliff laughed.

"Yes my brain can process that, if it were true!"

"Just face it Gray, I'm better than you. Smarter, wiser, maybe not stronger, but still!"

"Yeah you're _smarter_ than me, right. Prove it."

"Dorksayswhat!"

"What-" I began than instantly stopped. I felt my face flush red as she laughed.

"Aw is Grayway mad that little old Claire outsmarted him?" she mocked in a babyish tone.

"No, the only thing that makes me mad, is the fact that I have to breathe the same air as you." She balled her hands into fists and I smirked.

"Ass." she muttered.

"Aw is Clairebear mad that Gray made a fool of her?" I said in the same voice Claire had used.

"Fine, if you don't want to share the same air as me, then I'll leave! It smells in here anyways." With that, she grabbed her crutches and left, Baby not too far behind her.

"Women." I mumbled and walked upstairs.

I walked into my room and flopped down on the bed.

"Arf! Arf!" I looked down and saw _it_ barking by the bottom of my bed.

"What?" I grunted, "I don't feel like playing right now."

The little dog stared up at me curiously then scampered away. Wow, that mutt was actually smart.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while, then felt a sudden nudge on my hand. I looked down and saw him holding the card from Claire.

"What?" I questioned, taking the card. "You want to see Claire?" He wagged his tail happily and I rolled my eyes. "Not anytime soon." I told him. He whimpered and walked away. I felt kind of bad, he just wanted to play and be cared for. I sighed and stared back up at the ceiling.

Soon I felt him nudging my hand again. I looked down at him and he scratched at the bed.

"No." I told him, "You are not going to start thinking you can sleep up here with me.

He backed and nibbled my hand. I turned over to the other side of the bed and crossed my arms. He quickly ran to the other side. I was met with those damn eyes again.

"No." I said, a little firmer.

He whined and fidgeted uneasily. I could _not_ listen to this all night! I sighed.

"Alright," I mumbled, and he jumped up next to me happily. He licked my face and laid on my stomach. "What's up with you?" I asked him, "I thought I was your personal tree." He looked at me with those eyes and I smiled slightly. I stroked his back gently. Wow I was actually starting to like the little guy. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. I petted him for a little longer, until I heard him yawn.

"Goodnight Blue." I murmured. He opened one eye and stared at me curiously. Maybe it was because I actually used his name. I smiled a little and closed my eyes. Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was a little shorter, but the next one will be much longer, I promise! Reviews will encourage me to finish it faster! :)  
****-Jenna**


	10. Snowstorm

**Thanks so much for all the support and reviews guys! Your reviews really encourage me to update faster! :) Like I promised, here's a much longer chapter! It's not as long as the other chapter, only 20 pages, 8,032 words this time. This chapter fills you in a lot on Claire's past, so I hope you like it! It was very hard for me to right this chapter, and I think it's pretty sad and depressing. Claire has had a pretty difficult life! You'll see what I mean, read on!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**Killah Bunnie Rule- Glad the writers block is nothing serious! :) Here's chapter 10, hope you like it!**

**Catgirl AnimeFreak- LOL, here's lots more fluffiness! Don't kill me! Ahha, hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Kiminochi- Yeah, Gray gets werid birthday gifts, haha. You were right on, she did give him a dog! :) Here's a nice long chapter for you, so you won't have to do any gay homework! (Homework sucks!) It's nice to hear I'm awesome, lol, glad you think so! You're probably the person who likes/reads my stories the most! Thanks for that! :D**

**Jean Cooper- Haha, yeah my dogs sleep in my room too. The little one with me on top, and the big guy underneath! XD Here's another chapter, hope you like it!**

**Kartoffel-Tot- Yeah Blue was my favorite character in MM too! :) But it really isn't a Blue referance, well it sort of is, but the pup's name has a different importance. Read on, you'll see!**

* * *

**(Winter 10) Claire's POV**

I awoke to Baby, whining to let her outside. I sighed and let the pup out. She bounded outside happily. I quickly got changed and grabbed my winter coat. I hobbled outside and saw Baby running in circles.

"What _are_ you doing Baby?" I called to the puppy. Baby instantly ran over to me. "You're full of tons of energy today, aren't you?" I scratched her head and smiled. Maybe we could go up to the mountains today.

I walked inside and grabbed my basket then headed towards town. Baby wove in and out of my crutches as we walked. I giggled as she tripped and rolled in the snow. I arrived at the supermarket and walked in the back door. The store wasn't open yet, but I was hoping Karen could make an exception.

"Hey Karen," I greeted happily.

"Hey Claire!" Karen said cheerily, "Need something?"

"Yes actually, I need some food for a picnic."

"A picnic? With who?"

"Baby." I laughed. Karen's face dropped a little as she walked into the back. She emerged a few minutes later with some food and dropped it into my basket.

"Here you go Claire, it's on the house."

"Oh no Karen, I really couldn't-"

"No no I insist! To repay you for letting me spend the night at your place."

"Aw thanks, but that was no problem."

"Well, take it anyways. My dad is such a cheeps sake!" We giggled and I waved goodbye. Once back at my farm, I quickly walked inside and grabbed a couple blankets.

"Come on Baby!" I told the dog, "Are you ready for a day in the mountains?" Baby barked and ran off in the direction of the forest. I chuckled and followed.

On the way to Mother's Peak, I admired all the glistening snow. It was whiter than the clouds. The snow started to get deeper and I struggled to get through. It was hard enough with my crutches, and even harder with the heavy basket. Baby was having troubled too, the snow was too deep for her to walk in. After a while she started jumping in my one footprint. I laughed at the little jumping bean and continued on. Soon we were at the bottom of Mother's Peak. I looked up at the steep hill and sighed.

"I'll climb it if you will." I challenged the panting dog at my feet. She barked, which I took as a yes.

The hike up Mother's Hill was gruesome. I had crutches, a heavy basket, it was steep, and I was already tried. I slipped a couple times on some hidden ice and almost went tumbling backwards down the mountain. Instantly after that I began to take slower steps. I didn't want _another_ injury, I was already getting sick of my current one! Finally, we made it to the top. I smiled at the sight and collapsed. After catching my breathe, I stood back up. I picked a nice spot to set up my blanket, and laid it down.

The spot I picked was perfect. I had a wonderful view of the valley, and I was no where near the edge. I didn't think I'd be able to look over the edge without fainting or puking, and we wouldn't want that. I sat down on the blanket and peered into my basket. Karen had given me some things for sandwiches, some fluffy bread, some curry rice, some rice balls, some baked corn, some chocolate, and three big thermoses full of hot chocolate. There was also a couple plates, some napkins, some eating utensils, and what looked like two small dog bowls.

"Thanks Karen," I grinned as I pulled out the curry rice. I pulled out a couple rice balls and set them in a bowl for Baby. "Dig in!" I said happily as I began to eat my curry rice. Baby barked happily and started to devour her food.

**(Several Hours Later) Claire's POV**

It was roughly about 1:00 now, Baby and I had been here since 7:00. I was sitting on the blanket, Baby in my lap, watching the clouds. I picked out shapes and pictures happily, letting my mind wonder. It would be beautiful to live up here, and see this every morning. The only problem is, I'd probably have a heart attack every time I walked around up here. I smiled at the sleeping puppy in my lap and continued to stare out over the valley.

"What are _you_ doing here?" someone growled, causing me to jump. I turned and saw Gray, glaring down at me.

"It's a free country," I scoffed, "I can go where ever I want! You just seem to be following me everywhere, it's not my fault!"

"_Me?_ Following _you? _Yeah like I'd_ ever_ want to do that!" he grunted.

"Just admit it!" I teased, "You_ stalk _me! You just can't get enough of me!"

"Oh yes I _stalk_ you." he replied with a roll of his eyes, "Why would I stalk a smelly old hag." I narrowed my eyes and shot him a deathly glare. He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not even going to start with you." I muttered, looking away. "I'm having a good day and you're not going to ruin it!" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not leaving either. I come here every Sunday, and that's not changing just because you're here." he growled.

I watched him lay out a blanket of his own on the other end of the mountain. It was then that I noticed Baby wasn't in my lap anymore. I frantically looked around for the little pooch. She could be anywhere! She could have even fallen off the side of the- No Claire don't say that, you'll find her. She's probably just buried in the snow somewhere.

I heard barking and turned around quickly. I instantly felt relief wash over me. Baby was playing with Blue, about 10 feet away. Wait a second, _Blue!? _Gray brought _Blue_ here? I smiled to myself, wow looks like he's warmed up to the little guy. I saw Gray glance around him then, upon noticing Blue and Baby playing, whistled. His whistle was loud and ear tingling. Blue instantly froze and looked up. He looked back at his sister sadly, but then ran over to his owner. He jumped into Gray's lap and licked his face. I thought I saw Gray smiling for a second, but then he immediately lowered the brim of his hat. Stupid Gray and his emotion-hiding hat.

I too whistled, mine more high-pitched and with a shrill ring to it. Baby, recognizing my whistle, scurried towards me merrily. She jumped into my arms and I hugged her to me. I set her down and grabbed one of the thermoses. I poured some hot chocolate into another bowl for Baby, then took a sip myself. The hot chocolate instantly sent a warm, cozy feeling down my spine. Baby must have felt it too, because she shook and wagged her tail happily. I smiled down at her, and set the thermos aside.

It was then that I noticed the delicious sweet smell filling the air. I turned and saw Gray holding my favorite dish, _apple pie!_ I felt my mouth drop and drool beginning to form. I shook my head and looked away. No Claire! He's just trying to torture you!

"Two can play at this game." I murmured before reaching into my basket and pulling out the baked corn.

I let the smell spread, and smirked as Gray glanced my way hastily. He immediately saw the baked corn and I saw his eyes sparkle. He quickly regained his composure and looked back down at the pie. I felt my stomach grumble and glanced at Gray. He too looked anxious to eat my dish. I sighed.

"Gray!" I called.

"What?" he cried back.

"Wanna trade?"

I saw him think it over for a moment, then called back, "Let's share, I like apple pie almost as much as you!"

He quickly picked up his things and walked over towards me. He laid out his blanket next to mine and sat down. We set our favorite dishes in the middle and grabbed some plates. He pulled out some forks and knifes and handed me a pair. I smiled at him and grabbed a piece of corn and a piece of pie. He did the same and we both dug in.

"Mmmm..." I moaned, "Baked corn is my second favorite thing."

"Well it's my first!" he chuckled, and grabbed seconds.

I took a couple more pieces of corn and set them aside for later. I didn't want Gray to eat it all! Then I dug into my delicious apple pie. I closed my eyes and savored the flavor. It was the best apple pie I'd ever tasted.

"Did Ann make this?" I asked the blacksmith.

"Mhmm." he nodded as he stuffed his face with corn. I laughed at him then turned back to my pie. I never knew Ann could make pie this good! I'd have to have her make it for me more often.

After about five minutes I remembered about the puppies. Baby would just love this! I quickly turned and dusted off the rice ball crumbs. I put two small slices of pie and two pieces of corn in the little bowl.

"Baby! Blue! Come eat!" I yelled. I furrowed my brow and scanned the mountain for the dogs. They were no where to be seen. I felt my palms getting sweaty as I turned back to Gray. "Gray, where are the dogs!?" I cried in a worried tone. The redhead instantly stopped eating the apple pie and looked around.

"Blue! Baby!" he shouted, "Come here guys!" He got no reply, and I looked back at Gray with wide eyes.

"Blue! Baby!" I shrieked as I stood up.

"Blue!" Gray yelled and whistled.

I whistled as well and called for Baby again, "Baby! Where are you!?" I hopped around frantically, searching for the pups.

"Blue!" Gray bellowed, "Get over here!" He turned back and stared at me with concerned eyes. I saw his eyes flicker over towards the mountains edge, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Baby!" I screeched and hurried towards the mountains edge. I looked over the edge and instantly regretted it. I felt my cheeks puff out and my stomach starting to churn. I clutched my stomach and puked over the side of the mountain.

"Ohhhh..."I groaned before everything went black.

**Claire's POV**

"_Come on Jack, the ferris wheel's this way!" I laughed as I tugged the brown eyed boy._

"_Okay Claire," Jack chuckled, "but please slow down!" We slowed to a jog and I grinned as the ferris wheel came into view._

"_There it is Jack!" I giggled happily. We walked over and stood in line. I glanced up at the big contraption and felt a little queasy._

_Jack and I were at the county carnival. We had saved up our money for months, and now we were finally here. I loved going places with Jack, he always made things fun. I had begged Jack to take me on the ferris wheel, I loved high places. Jack said I was a little monkey, I liked to climb onto the shed out back and look up at the stars. But now I wasn't too sure, the ferris wheel looked a little too high._

"_I don't know about this anymore." I said to Jack as we neared the front._

"_Aw has the little monkey finally found her limit?" Jack teased._

"_Seriously Jack." I mumbled, "I don't think I wanna go on anymore."_

"_It's okay Claire," he told me, "I won't let anything happen to you!" He held out his hand and smiled._

"_Promise?" I questioned._

"_Promise." he confirmed. I smiled slightly and took his hand. He led me to the front and we waited for the next box._

"_I'm nervous." I told him._

"_Don't be, the view will be amazing! You'll see!" I nodded and tightened my grip on his hand. The last empty box came and we climbed in._

_The boxes were big. They had walls all around, and there was no open area. A section of the box all the way around was clear, so you could see out. It started at about Jack's shoulder length, and went up about two feet. The ceiling was like the floor, you couldn't see out. I sat down next to Jack, my legs shaking a bit._

"_It'll be fine." Jack reassured me. _

_I looked up into his caring brown eyes. I wanted to believe him, I really did. The only problem was the feeling I had in my gut, I felt like something bad was going to happen. I gulped as the ride started to move, and we were carried high into the air. I grabbed Jack's hand and looked at the floor. I felt us stop and looked up at Jack._

"_Look!" he replied, "We're at the top!" I slowly looked up and saw the whole carnival. There was the tilt-a-whirl, and the merry-go-round, and the bumper cars. I scanned the area and watched tiny people getting on other rides. I looked up at Jack. He grinned at me. "Didn't I tell you it would be amazing?"_

"_Yeah-" I began._

_**CRACK**_

_The ride shook and I looked up at Jack fearfully. He looked down at me and gave me an uneasy smile._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure it was just by mistake. They probably hit the emergency stop by accident!" I wanted to believe him, but his eyes held fear. I grabbed his hand and snuggled into him for support._

_The ride suddenly jerked forward and started to rotate around again. I smiled and sighed. My smile instantly vanished as we started to pick up speed. We were really starting to pick up speed, and our box started to rock back and forth._

"_Jack!" I shrieked._

"_Claire it's okay, I'm here!" He tightened his grip on my hand and I closed my eyes._

_We were really starting to pick up speed now, and some people where laughing. How could they like this!? Soon we were going so fast, that our box was rocking at a 90 degree angle. The laughing immediately turned into screaming as the ride continued to get faster._

"_Jack!" I sobbed, "Help!"_

"_It's okay Claire!" Jack yelled over the screaming, "I've got you!" He hugged me to him as our box rocked._

_Suddenly I felt myself flung to the other end of the box with Jack. The boxes were swinging so far, that the people inside were now being flung to either side. We landed against the other end and fell to the seat. Jack grunted from the impact and released me. The box swayed the other way and I flew through the air. I hit the wall and opened my eyes. Jack was flying at me! He flew into me, and I was squished against the wall._

_**SNAP**_

"_OW!" I cried. My arm was in pain as we flew back at the other wall. I hit it and felt the wind knock out of me. "Jack..." I moaned before everything went black._

"_Claire!" some screamed and shook me, "Claire wake up!"_

_I slowly opened my eyes. I could faintly see the outline of someone with very dark hair. They were wearing a hat and had their hair in a low ponytail. "Jack..." I groaned._

"_Claire!" Jack screamed and hugged me. "Oh Claire I thought I had lost you!" Jack picked me up and swung me around._

"_J-Jack," I murmured, "n-no more swinging."_

_Jack obviously didn't hear me, because he kept swinging me around. I felt my stomach churn, and I puked. Jack immediately stopped and sat me down._

"_Claire are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice, "I'm sorry about that, I was just so relieved."_

"_Y-Yeah I think so." I went to hug him, but my arm throbbed. I cried out in pain._

"_Claire! Your arm, does it hurt!? I bet it's broken, come on lets go get it fixed up."_ _Jack scooped me up again and carried me away._

"_T-Thanks Jack." I mumbled._

_Jack suddenly became all serious. "Don't you ever scare me again like that Claire." he instructed, "I thought I had lost my only baby sister!" I smiled and closed my eyes. Jack was the best big brother I ever had._

**Gray's POV**

"Baby! Blue! Come eat!"Claire yelled. She furrowed her brow and scanned the mountain for the dogs. They were no where to be seen. She turned back to me. "Gray, where are the dogs!?" she cried in a worried tone. I instantly stopped eating my apple pie and looked around.

"Blue! Baby!" I shouted, "Come here guys!" I got no reply, and looked back at Claire. She had wide, fearful eyes.

"Blue Baby!" she shrieked as she stood up.

"Blue!" I yelled and whistled.

She whistled as well and called for Baby again, "Baby! Where are you!?" She hopped around frantically, searching for the pups.

"Blue!" I bellowed, "Get over here!" I turned back and stared at her with concerned eyes. My eyes flickered over towards the mountains edge, and her eyes widened.

"Baby!" she screeched and hurried towards the mountains edge. She looked over the edge and I instantly knew something was wrong. Her cheeks puffed out and she puked over the mountains edge.

"_I don't like being up too high, it feel like I'm going to fall off and die."_ That's right, Claire didn't like heights!

"Ohhhh..."she groaned as she fell back.

"Claire!" I yelled and ran over to catch her. I grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from hitting the ground. I sighed in relief and picked her up. "Claire." I murmured and nudged her. She didn't move. She's out cold.

"Arf! Arf!" I turned and saw Baby and Blue running up the mountain towards us.

They must have run down the mountain, that's why they couldn't hear us! I felt something cold hit my face, and furrowed my brow. I looked up and saw the snow starting to fall heavily. I couldn't carry her all the way down the mountain, and I couldn't just sit out here! We'd freeze! I saw a cave towards the mountains edge and walked towards it. It'll do. I walked over to it and stopped. The only way to get inside was to scale the side of the mountain to the opening. Let's look at my options.

**1. Freeze to death slowly out here in the snow.**

**2. Scale the windy, slippery mountain and possibly make it to warmth. And if I did fall, I'd die quickly.**

I'll go with two. How was I going to do this with Claire? I decided to zip her into my jacket so I could use my hands, and she wouldn't fall. I quickly zipped her in snugly. It was a tight fit, but I had to risk it. I slowly put out my hands and grabbed the rock. I inched my way to the right and clung to the side of the mountain for dear life.

"S-Stay!" I told the puppies as they began to follow. They sat and watched me curiously.

I continued right and saw the opening only a couple feet away. Okay I can do this! I took another step, and felt my right leg slip. I began to fall.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I closed my eyes and waited.

_Nothing._

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw my left arm holding the edge of the opening.

"Thank Goddess." I sighed.

It's a good thing I'm a blacksmith, or I wouldn't have been able to pull myself up! You had to have a lot of upper body strength to pull yourself, and another female, up. I crawled inside and took Claire out. I laid her down and examined the cave. It was actually pretty roomy. It was about the size of the inside of the blacksmith's. Not too big, but not that small either. I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her gently.

I inched my way back, much slower this time. I sprinted back towards our blankets, the puppies at my heels. I folded the blankets and put them at the bottom of Claire's basket. I put the food in next, along with the plates, bowls, and eating utensils. I picked up the basket and ran back over to the cave. I glanced down at the pups again. I couldn't carry them and the food! That was too dangerous. I put the basket in the cave, and quickly hurried back to the dogs. I scooped them up and shoved them into my jacket. I made sure they were secure and crossed once more. I entered the cave and sighed. Finally I could stop crossing that horrible cliff. I let the puppies out, and walked over to Claire.

She looked very cold, her lips and cheeks were turning blue. I quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it. That's not enough, we needed a fire! A thought popped into my brain, and I searched the cave. I gathered up a pile of sticks, and grabbed two rocks. I hit the rocks together, trying to make a spark. I tried about four times until a spark appeared. Yes! I blew on the small flame to help it grow. Soon I had a billowing fire that was warm and toasty. I set Claire near it and searched the room for the puppies. They were playing at the other end, good.

I walked back towards the opening and looked out. The snow was really falling now, and the wind was picking up. It was getting very dark, and it looked like a snowstorm was blowing in. Damn me for not checking the weather this morning. But then...she would have frozen up here. I shook the thought from my head and started to pile the snow up to cover the hole. Once I covered it all, and it was all matted into place, I walked back over towards Claire. She was starting to stir, and looked like she might be waking up.

"Jack..." she moaned. "Jack! Help! Jack please! Don't go Jack! Don't go!" Jack? Who was this Jack?

"Claire!" I cried, shaking her. "Claire wake up!" She jumped and looked around.

"W-Where am I?" she murmured. She looked around her and examined the room.

"You fainted," I explained, "the snow was really starting to pick up, so I brought us in here."

"Where is here?" she mumbled.

"Here is a cave. It was on the side of the mountain. I got all our stuff, made a fire, and sealed the hole." I pointed over to the snow-covered hole. "It looks like it's going to be a snowstorm. We'll be here all night."

"O-Okay." she nodded. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Where are the puppies!?"

"Don't worry, they're right over there." She looked over and saw Blue and Baby chasing each other around happily.

She sighed in relief. "Thank Goddess." I smiled and sat down by her.

"You're lucky."

"Huh?"

"If you would've fell forwards-" I couldn't bring myself to finish it.

She nodded, "Thank you." She smiled at me and I lowered the brim of my hat. We sat in silence for a while, just staring at the fire. I handed her a thermos full of hot chocolate, and she took it happily. I sipped my own thermos as she continued to look into the flames. Then I suddenly remembered something.

"Who's Jack?" I questioned.

"J-Jack?" she repeated.

"Yes Jack. Who is he?"

"H-He's..." she trailed off and stared into the fire. "my brother."

"What!?" I yelled, "But I thought you said that you didn't have any brothers or sisters-" I instantly stopped and put my hands over my mouth. Crap! She doesn't know that I know about that!

"Who told you that!?" she demanded.

"I- Well, uh-" I sputtered, "You mentioned something about not ever having brothers or sisters like us that time you were drunk." She looked at me curiously, then shook her head. Good, she believed me.

"No, I-I just tell people that because- I don't want anyone to know about Jack."

"Why not?"

"B-Because..." she paused, "he was taken from me too early."

"Y-You mean...he died?" She nodded her head and I immediately felt bad for opening my stupid mouth. Why did I always have to do that!? "S-Sorry." I mumbled and looked down at my feet.

"It's okay. Jack-...It wasn't his fault he died young." She looked into the fire again, and her eyes got all glassy.

"Claire..." She shook her head and continued to look into the flames.

"It was mine."

**Claire's POV**

_I had done it again. I was in trouble, **again.** This time though, momma looked really angry._

"_Claire!" momma shouted. I heard someone stomp over to my door and throw it open. "Claire get over here right now!" I slowly came out from under the blanket and walked over to momma._

"_Y-Yes momma?" I murmured fearfully._

"_What happened to my grandmother's vase?" she demanded. She wasn't yelling yet, but I knew it was coming soon._

"_I-I don't know." I mumbled._

_**SLAP**_

_I felt my cheek stinging and felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes._

"_Don't you lie to me." she growled, "Now, what happened to the vase?"_

"_I- I- I-" I sputtered. A tear rolled down my cheeks as I stared up at my momma's angry face. "I broke it." I looked down at my feet, and watched as my tears fell to the floor._

_**SLAP**_

_It felt like she had hit my face with a hot pan. I sobbed and looked up at her._

"_Do you know how much that vase was worth!?" she shrieked, "More than you will EVER make!"_

"_M-Momma," I sobbed, "I'm s-s-sorry!"_

"_Your sorry!?" she laughed, "Your SORRY!? Sorry won't fix my vase!" I started to shake and looked back down at the ground. It was quiet for a while, and I looked up. Was she going to hit me or not?_

"_M-Momma?" I questioned._

"_Out." she muttered. She didn't even give me a second glance, she just said it. Out._

"_N-No." I whispered, my eyes widening, "N-No! No momma no! Please momma, not tonight! Not tonight!" Tonight there was supposed to be a big thunderstorm, I had heard it on the radio when passing the office at school._

_She walked over and grabbed the back of my overalls. I looked up at her with pleading eyes. She just ignored me, and lifted me off the ground._

"_No momma no! Momma please! I'm sorry, momma please! Not tonight, not tonight!" I wailed. I kicked and swung my arms, none of my blows hitting her. She walked over towards the front door, and I felt my eyes widen. "No. No momma no! Please momma not tonight! Not tonight!" I cried._

_She opened the door, and threw me out. I landed on the front porch and looked back at her. She stared down at me with angry, piercing eyes. She slammed the door and I started to cry. Not tonight! Any other night, but not tonight! I stood up and rubbed my arm, it had a couple scratches, but nothing serious. I then noticed that my knee was bleeding. It was scratched from being thrown onto the porch, and was deep enough to bleed. I looked up at the sky as it started to rain._

"_Momma!" I whined, "Momma please, let me in!" I pounded on the back door and tried with all my might to open it. "MOMMA!" I hollered, " Momma please!" Tears poured down my face as the rain started to pick up. My legs gave away, and I slumped to the floor._

"_Claire," someone whispered. I turned and saw Jack staring down at me with concerned eyes._

"_J-Jack," I whimpered, "Help!" _

_He scooped me up and ran off in a direction unknown to me. I closed my eyes and clutched his shirt fearfully. After about five minutes, he stopped and set me on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around me. There was a small plastic house on the ground in front of me, it was one of those houses little kids played in. I also saw a tree with a wooden house up in it's branches. I had always wanted a tree house, but right now all I wanted was to be in my bed with Keo._

"_J-Jack," I sobbed, "where are w-we?" _

"_It doesn't matter right now, just get inside." _

_We ran inside the little kids house and Jack slammed the plastic door. I looked around me and saw that the house had two windows with plastic shudders, a door, what looked like a play kitchen, and a table and chairs built into the wall. Jack set me down in one of the chairs, and shut the shudders. He walked over to the kitchen area, and opened up the toy fridge. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked down and saw that the ground had one giant blanket over it. It looked like the toy house was placed on the blanket._

"_Stay here." Jack instructed me. _

_I nodded and clutched the blanket. Jack slammed the door behind him and ran off in the direction of the tree house. He came back five minutes later with a book and a stuffed dog. He handed me the stuffed dog and I hugged it to me. It wasn't Keo, but it would have to do. Jack sighed and took off his shoes. He put them into the oven and sat down across from me._

"_W-Where are we?" I murmured. I had calmed down a little, but I was still afraid. It was only raining right now, but thunder was coming. I could tell._

"_We're home." Jack said with a smile._

"_H-Home?" I whimpered._

"_Yes, home." Jack repeated. "This is my home. Whenever momma kicks me out, I come here. I have shelter, food, and a warm place to sleep." I had always wondered where Jack went when he was thrown out, he seemed to always be sleeping outside. I was never kicked out the same day as Jack, so I didn't know where he went._

"_Where did you find this place?" I whispered._

"_I was just wondering around one night, and I saw this little house. I found it to be abandoned, so I decided that it would be my new home." Jack replied, "It's a lot better, and safer, than at home with momma."_

"_Where did you find these blankets?"_

"_About a mile away, there are some old abandoned houses. I only take what I need, and only got back if I truly need more things."_

"_Why don't you just take it all? No one lives there anymore anyways."_

"_Yes, but it just doesn't feel right. I don't like to take anything that's not mine." I looked over at Jack thoughtfully. Jack had always been this way, so kind and gentle. _

"_Why were you outside?"_

"_I heard momma screaming at you, and climbed out my window. I figured she was going to throw you out and I knew it was going to storm tonight, so I came out to help you."_

"_Thanks Jack." _

_I smiled at him weakly. It was then that he noticed my knee. He opened the fridge again and took out a box of band-aids, a water bottle, and a cloth. He wet the cloth and cleaned out my cuts gently. He then put band-aids on my arm and knee._

"_Thanks Jack." I said again._

"_Anytime baby sis. Are you okay?" I nodded and hugged the stuffed dog to me. "That's Baby by the way."_

"_Baby?"_

"_Yeah, it's short for Baby Blue." I looked down at the dog. It was not baby blue, or any form of blue for that matter._

"_B-But...he's brown, not blue."_

"_I know that, he's named after something else."_

"_What?"_

"_He's named after your baby blue eyes." I looked at Jack and smiled slightly. He grinned and chuckled._

* * *

_**BOOM**_

"_J-Jack!" I sobbed._

"_It's okay Claire, I've got you." Jack held me in his lap as I cried._

"_I just want it to go away Jack!"_

"_I know I know, but nature doesn't work like that." he sighed. It had been storming for about ten minutes now, and I was in a deep stage of fear. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words into my ear. "Hey Claire, why don't I read you a story?" I looked up at him and nodded. He reached for the book, then stopped. "Dang, I forgot the flashlight in the tree house."_

_He stood up and put on his shoes. I realized what he was going to do, and grabbed his arm._

"_Jack no!" I whimpered, "It's too dangerous!"_

"_It's okay Claire, I'll only be gone five minutes." I looked up at his reassuring smile and let go of his arm._

"_Please hurry." I whispered. He nodded and ran out into the rain. _

_I slowly walked over to a window and opened it a crack. I could see Jack climbing up the tree. Lighting filled the sky and I started to shake._

_**BOOM**_

_Jack disappeared from sight, and I held my breath. He'd be out in two seconds, just wait Claire. He'll be fine._

_**BOOM**_

_A clash of thunder sounded, and I started to cry harder. Jack had better hurry! Suddenly lightning filled the sky._

_**CRACK**_

_My heart stopped as the lighting struck the tree._

"_JACK!" I screamed._

_The tree began to sway, and started to fall. It hit the ground and the tree house was lost from sight._

"_JACK!" I shrieked again._

_It's okay Claire, Jack was fine. He would get up out of that pile any second now and sprint towards me with a big smile on his face. I watched as the wind billowed and the rain poured. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, but I couldn't look away. Jack was okay, I just felt it. Something like this couldn't take down Jack. Jack, who could fall off our roof and walk it off like it was nothing. Jack, who had his foot ran over by a car while walking to school. Jack, who could be hit by momma as many times as she pleaded without crying. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't!_

"_JACK!" I screeched._

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as my legs gave away._

"_J-Jack!" I cried._

_Lightning flashed again and more tears came._

"_J-Jack." I sputtered._

_I let out a sob and clutched Baby Blue to me._

"_J-Jack." I sobbed. _

_He could be gone, he just couldn't. _

"_He's not gone." I told myself, "He's not gone. He's not gone. He's not gone. He's n-not g-g-gone!" _

_I choked on my tears and bawled loudly. I refused to believe it, I just couldn't. Jack couldn't be gone...he couldn't leave me like this! I fell to the floor and sobbed._

"_NO!" I wailed._

_I pounded the floor with my fist. If he hadn't gone out to that tree, he would still be here with me. We wouldn't have even been out here, if I hadn't broken that stupid vase._

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I hollered. He can't be dead, he can't leave me!_

"_J-Jack," I whimpered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" I choked on my tears again, and balled my fists around the blanket I was holding. I sat up and waited, waited for him to come back to me. He was fine, just taking a little longer because he was hurt. I sat and waited, waited for my brother._

_I stayed awake long into the night. Through the storm and the rain. I waited for Jack. When morning came, I stayed and waited. Soon it was night again, and I waited. I waited and waited and waited and waited. I felt tears roll down my cheeks._

_He was gone...and it was all my fault._

**Gray's POV**

She finished her story, and I saw tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. I sat down beside her, and put my arm around her. She leaned her head into my shoulder and sobbed.

"It's all my fault!" she wailed, "It's all my fault!" I felt my own eyes start to sting. I shook my head. It would only make it worse if she saw me crying too.

"It's not your fault." I told her, "How were you supposed to know that braking that vase would cause this? It was a complete accident. It was no ones fault. If it's anyone's, it's your momma's. She shouldn't have thrown you out in the first place."

She cried harder and I wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed into my chest as I rubbed her back. I set my head on top of hers and stroked her hair.

"It's okay Claire." I whispered into her ear, "It's not your fault."

She started shaking and I hugged her tighter. After a little while, she finally started to stop. She wrapped the blanket around her and set her head on her knees. Baby and Blue ran over towards her. She saw them and lost it again. I pulled her into my lap and rubbed her back. Baby and Blue hopped into her lap and she clutched them to her. We stayed in this position for about five minutes until she stopped. She let go of the dogs and yawned.

"I think it's about time for bed." I told her.

She nodded and got off me. I grabbed the blankets from the basket, and laid out the largest one on the cave floor. I put Claire on it, and wrapped her current blanket around her snugly. I then scooped up the puppies and wrapped them up in another blanket. I set them down at the end of the long blanket on the floor, and sat down myself. I wrapped a blanket around myself, then put the last blanket over both Claire and I. She shivered, despite the warmth from the fire and blankets. I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her to me. She turned towards me and laid her head on my chest for a pillow. I felt my face glow red as she fell asleep. I slowly lowered the brim of my hat, and closed my eyes. Claire's story flashed through my mind as I too fell asleep.

**(The Next Day) Claire's POV**

I snuggled into my pillow and sighed. That had been a very weird dream, and I was glad I was awake. At least I was at home, and not trapped in a cave on the side of Mother's Hill. I felt something pull me to them, and opened my eyes. I looked up to see Gray. Why did I always wake up to find him!? He had his arm around me, and I was laying on his chest. I blushed and slowly took his arm off me. I sat up and looked around. I was in that damn cave. I sighed and stood up.

I walked over to my basket sitting in the corner, and took out the stuff for sandwiches. I made my own sandwich first. A ham and cheese sandwich, with lettuce mayonnaise, and pickles. I made Gray's next. I didn't know what he liked, so I made him a ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich with lettuce, mayonnaise, mustard, tomatoes, onions, and pickles. Lastly, I scooped the rest of the remaining toppings and meat into two little bowls. The puppies could pick and choose. I set Gray's plate near his face, giggling as the smell woke him. I set the bowls near the pups, and shook them a little to wake them. They yawned and wagged their tails when they saw food.

I went back and sat next to Gray as he picked up his sandwich. He bit into it and grinned at me. I smiled and began to eat my sandwich as well. After everyone was finished, I took the dishes and set them back into my basket.

"I wasn't sure what kind of sandwich to make you." I laughed.

"Well, whatever that was, it was good!" Gray grinned. He licked his lips and adjusted his hat. "What time is it?" I looked down at my watch and pushed a button. The screen lit up and flashed the time.

"Almost 6:30." I told him. He glanced towards the still covered cave opening. I nodded and he walked over to it. He slowly pushed the now solid snow out of the way and stuck his head out. He looked around then came back in.

"It isn't snowing anymore, we can go home now." I sighed in relief and started to gather our stuff. Once everything was in the basket, I walked over towards Gray. I slowly approached the opening and looked down. It was a big drop down. I clutched my stomach and backed away.

"I _can not _scale the side of _that!_" I yelled.

"You have to." Gray said softly.

"No!" I cried, "I-I won't!"

"Claire..."

"No!"

"What if I carry you?"

"No!"

"Then you can live in here." I hesitated. I couldn't live in here. I sighed.

"Fine, but you're carrying me!" He chuckled and took the basket from me.

"Be right back." I held my breath as he disappeared. Please don't fall! Then I'll never make it back! Gray was back a few seconds later. I sighed in relief as he walked over towards me.

"Take the dogs first!" I instructed fearfully.

"Okay." he shrugged. He picked up the dogs and zipped them into his coat. He left again, but was back just as quick. He waved me over and I approached him carefully.

"I'm scared." I told him.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." I stared at him and watched as his eyes turned brown. I blinked and they were that mysterious blue color again. Those eyes...they had looked like Jack's. I took his hand and walked to the edge. This time, nothing bad was going to happen. I'd make sure of that.

He helped me get my footing, and grabbed my hand. We started to inch our way left ever so slowly. I carefully made my way left, never once looking down.

"We're almost there," Gray said soothingly, "just a couple more step-"

I felt myself fall as the rock under my left foot crumbled away. Everything stopped as I began to fall down towards the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the ground to hit me. To take me up to my brother. I waited, but no pain came. I opened my eyes and looked up. Gray was holding my hand as I dangled over the cliff. He was up on the peak, and slowly began to pull me up. I made it to land and jumped at him. I hugged his chest tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and patted my back. I slowly released him and stood up. Where were my crutches? Gray hadn't taken them into the cave, so where were they? I saw Blue and Baby barking at something in the snow, and hopped over to them. I smiled and rubbed the two dog's ears. "Thanks guys!" They barked happily as I dusted off my crutches. Gray walked over with the basket, and we started for home.

It took about twenty minutes to get home. The snow was even deeper today. Gray had to carry Baby and Blue in the basket because they kept sinking in the deep snow. I almost slipped and went sliding down the mountain once, nearly giving Gray a heart attack. He scolded me and told me to be more careful. I had smiled and told him to live a little. We had already escaped death numerous times, so why should I die now? I told him I laughed at death and he just rolled his eyes. He tried to pull off and glare, but his eyes gave him away. I smiled at him and continued on.

I saw my farm up ahead and sighed in relief. I instantly hobbled towards the barn. It seems that everybody had came and fed my animals even though I wasn't there. I smiled and reminded myself to thank them later. Gray walked me to my house, and set my basket on the table. He took what was his and began to walk away.

"Gray..." I began. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my house." I said with a smile. He chuckled and walked out with Blue.

* * *

**Did you like it? I thought it was very fluffy and told you a lot! As I said, this chapter was hard to write! Please review guys! Thanks!  
****-Jenna**


	11. Randomly Selected Dates

**Here's chapter 11! It's got a teenie bit of fluff, and shows some things that could become big problems later on! It's pretty funny, and makes you think about what might happen at other events in the future. :)  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Catgirl AnimeFreak- You'll eventually find out what he muttered. ;) And oh boy, I don't even want to know what he could have done, haha! And I'm glad you love my Gray, I really like him too! I wish he was like that in the games! :)**

**Killah Bunnies Rule- Glad you liked it, I worked hard on it! :)**

**Jean Cooper- I think you do a good job at mixing fluff and angst too, but thanks! :) Jack's story was very sad, there will be more memories with him soon to come, and you'll see if Claire's mother is still alive sooner or later! ;)**

**Prologue- Glad it had so many different emotions! I try to do that, and I wasn't sure how it was working out. Here's more for you! :)**

**Kiminochi- Love you too, ahha! (not that way XD ) Baby and Blue were named after Baby Blue, the stuffed dog named after Claire's eyes. When writing the part about Jack dieing...I kind of cried a little too. Glad it had the effect I wanted it to have. That part you pointed out in the beginning, well you'll see soon enough! Glad you love my story, I love to read your reviews! :)**

**Ling-Lee- I'm glad my story was good enough to get you to log in and review! :) At first I didn't think my story was good at all, but I was definitely wrong! People seem to love my story! :)**

* * *

**(Winter 12) Manna's POV**

"What is it!?" Anna yelled as she struggled to see the bulletin board.

"Let me see!" Sasha cried as she shoved someone out of the way.

"Move it!" I barked as I pushed to the front. I stopped and looked at the new piece of paper tacked to the board. I scanned the title, and felt my heart leap. I loved big news. I began to read the paper as people pushed each other behind me.

**BIG NEWS  
****Mineral Town has decided that you will no longer be picking dates for festivals yourself. Instead, so everyone participates, we will pick your date randomly. The dates will change every season, and everyone must participate! The drawing will be held tomorrow, Winter 13th, in Rose Square.  
****-Mayor Thomas**

I felt my jaw drop. Randomly selected dates!? I mean sure, some people didn't partake in festivals and could use this, but what about the people who actually liked each other!? I couldn't believe this, who did the mayor think he was?

**Ann's POV**

I finished wiping off the counter and sighed. Finally I was done cleaning. Just as I walked out of the back room, Claire walked in. I smiled and waved.

"Hiya!" I greeted.

"Hey Ann," Claire said brightly as she limped over. She took a seat and I grabbed two pops for us. She happily accepted and grinned.

"So did you hear about the randomly selected dates?" I asked her as she took a drink.

"Randomly selected dates?" she repeated, "No, what is it?"

"Well apparently some people in this town don't participate in festivals, so now each season we all pick our dates for that season." I murmured with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh wonderful, just what this town needs." Claire groaned.

"I don't even like all of the festivals anyways!" I complained.

"I know, I don't even go to half of them! I'd rather go with a friend if at all." I nodded my head.

"Agreed."

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I got paired up with Stu though." she joked. We laughed and I turned back to her.

"You can't, they do it by age group. And somehow our town has a perfect even amount of people."

"Great." she muttered, and I smiled.

"What Claire, you afraid to go on a little date with a boy?" I teased.

"No, just of the weird ones."

"They're not all bad."

"Name one." I tapped my chin.

"Trent?" I smirked. She shuddered and I laughed. "Just kidding."

"Don't kid about that!" I giggled and tried again.

"Rick?"

"I'd be bored out of my mind!"

"Cliff?"

"Well," She stopped and thought about it. "He's a good friend, not weird, pretty cute...Yeah, I want Cliff!" We laughed and I looked away. The truth was, I wanted Cliff as _my_ partner.

"How about Gray?" I offered. She looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"You're kidding right?"

"No seriously! Why not? I mean you did sleep in his lap the night you got drun-" She held up a hand and I stopped. She was obviously embarrassed at that.

"Even if I were to pick him, we'd just argue the whole time!" she commented.

"I thought you two were getting along?" I questioned. Her eyes lit up, and she quickly corrected herself

"If we were still not friends!" She added a cheesy smile to it and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I murmured, "So I was thinking, do you want to have another sleep over? Just us girls this time, no boys." She smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, we could have it at my house! I've been pretty bored lately."

"Okay, why don't we have it Friday, Winter 15th?" I offered.

"Sounds good to me." She stood up and grabbed her crutches. "I'll tell Mary and Karen, I'm headed that way anyways. You tell Popuri and Elli." She turned and began to leave.

"Ok!" I called, "Bye!"

"Bye!" she yelled before exiting.

**(Winter 13) Claire's POV**

Mary and I arrived at Rose Square and walked over to Ann. We began to talk, but stopped when the mayor began to speak.

"Now that we're all here," he started. Everyone turned and looked at Mary and I. Mary blushed and looked at her feet. I on the other hand, waved at the mayor happily. A couple people laughed and turned back around. Ann high-fived me as the mayor began again. "we can start the drawing!" A couple people groaned and the mayor hushed them. "All the males can take a seat, the ladies will pick." I sighed and walked over to the line forming. The adults and elders didn't have to draw because they were 'more sensible' and were 'already in love'.

Once everyone was in place, Zack walked over to the front of the line and held out a hat. Zack went down the line as each girl grabbed a piece of paper. I grabbed a small folded slip, and waited for everyone else to get one. One we all had one, we looked to the mayor for his approval to open them.

"Two of you girls get to go together as friends, but the rest of you get a boy." he announced. I felt hopeful, maybe I'd get to go with one of the girls! We began to open them, and I listened as the girls called out names of their dates.

"Friend!" Popuri called, a little depression in her voice.

"Rick." Mary mumbled. I smirked at her and pushed her towards Rick. She glared at me and walked away.

"T-Trent." Ann mumbled from beside me. I watched as a disappointed Trent walked away with Ann. Friend, Rick, and Trent gone, that left Gray, Cliff and another friend! I had a 2/3 chance of getting a good choice!

"Friend," Elli sighed, relieved. She walked over to Popuri and smiled. I felt my heart do a somersault as Karen opened her paper. Please let her get Gray!

"Cliff!" she called happily.

She walked over to Cliff and linked her arm with his. As she dragged Cliff away, I opened my slip. Gray was written across the paper. I sighed and looked up to see a irritated Gray. I showed him the paper and he let out a long agitated sigh. We walked over to the rest of the couples and faced the mayor.

"Excellent!" Thomas beamed, "Now you all have your partners! Don't forget ladies, tomorrow is Winter Thanksgiving! Bring your dates some chocolate desert!" he smiled and walked off towards the beach. I groaned and walked over towards Mary and Ann, who were also sulking.

"Wonderful." I muttered as we left.

**(Winter 14) Claire's POV**

I wiped my brow and continued to roll out my dough. Who would have thought making cookies could be so hard! I set the rolling pin down and glanced over at Mary and Ann. Ann's dough looked perfect, not a lump in sight. Mary's on the other hand... Mary had batter all over her, in her hair, on her apron, and on her hands. She had her tongue out as she flattened her dough with difficult. I giggled and turned back to my own dish.

We had all agreed to make cookies, the simplest dish...or so I thought. I had decided to make Gray cinnamon cookies because cinnamon could be very strong if enough was added, it matched Gray perfectly. Ann was making vanilla cookies, because Trent was very 'white' as she put it. Mary was making lemondrop cookies, because Rick was abnormal and so were cookies that tasted like lemons.

After my dough was nice and flat, I reached for the cookie cutters. I looked at the different shapes and tried to decide which cutter would fit Gray. They all looked too happy and cheerily. I then got on idea. I grabbed the round cutter and cut up the dough. Once all my dough was used up, I put the dough on a tray and shoved it in the oven. I sighed and pulled off my apron.

I glanced over to see Ann chopping her dough into plus shapes, for the hospital symbol. She too finished and put her tray inside the oven next to mine. Mary finally finished and grabbed a cookie cutter shaped like a chicken. Perfect for Rick. Once she was done, and put her tray in the last oven, we all walked over to a table and sat down. I stretched out my leg, and set it on the bench.

"Does it hurt?" Mary asked me.

"No, but it itches like hell!" I complained. They giggled and I smiled. I grabbed the spoon out of Ann's apron and scratched the inside of my cast. "Ahhhhh!" I cooed and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt the spoon jerked away. I opened my eyes and glared at Mary. "Hey!"

"Don't do that Claire!" Mary scolded, "You could make your leg worse!" I rolled my eyes.

"Phst," I sighed, blowing my straight bangs out of my face. "It's fine Mary, I won't do anything." I reached for the spoon, but she snatched it away.

"No!" she snapped. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I puffed out my lip in a pout, and heard Ann giggling.

"Hmph!" I grunted.

After a while my oven timer went off, and I went to go check on my cookies. They were done, so I took out the tray. Ann's timer went off moments later, making Ann come into the kitchen as well. I hobbled over to the frosting, and decided on the pink. I grinned at the thought of Gray seeing his pink cookies. Once my cookies had cooled, I began to decorate the cookies. Mary's timer went off, making me jump. I sighed and began to work on my cookies again.

I had all kinds of clever things to put on Gray's cookies. On some I put giant happy faces, because he is never smiling. On some I wrote Grayway. On a couple others I made puppy dog faces. On some others I made pictures of eggs as a reminder of Rick's present to him. On others, I did drawings of his hat. On the last cookie, I made my best drawing of Gray. I made sure to add his hat and a big frown.

I smiled at my work, and put the cookies onto a plate. I looked over to see Ann tracing the edges of her cookies in red frosting. I glanced over at Mary, and covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Mary was squeezing her bottle of frosting as hard as possible, but nothing would come out. She held it up, peered down into it, and squeezed. White frosting shot out and covered her face. My hands flew away, and I started to laugh hysterically. I laughed like a crazy person, and I literally mean like a crazy person. I laughed my ass off, and didn't stop until my sides hurt. I wiped the tears from my eyes as Mary shot me a look of immense hatred. I grinned and took my cookies out to the bar.

I set the tray on the counter, and glanced at my watch. 7:00. Mary and I had come over at 6:00, so we could have our cookies to the boys before they woke up. I glanced down at my ready-to-eat cookies and shrugged. I decided to go put the cookies upstairs while Gray was still asleep. I quietly crept upstairs and pushed the door to Gray's room open.

The first thing I saw was Cliff lying on his bed. His sheets were all over, and he was drooling slightly. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring loudly. That's when I noticed them. Cliff was wearing bugs bunny boxers. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Ann was right! I walked over towards Gray's bed and examined him. Gray was lying on his stomach, his arm hanging off the side of the bed. He was sleeping on top of his sheets, but his one arm was clutching part of the blanket to him. He was wearing black boxers, and a grayleeveless shirt. Blue was huddled up again Gray's stomach in a deep slumber. I giggled silently, Gray was still wearing his hat. Did he ever take the damn thing off!?

If I had thought Cliff snored loudly, it was nothing compared to Gray's. Cliff's was a quiet hum of a hummingbird compared to Gray's foghorn snore. I smirked and wondered how I would use this against him later. I silently made my way over to him, and set the cookies on the end table next to the bed. I smiled once more at the sight of the boys, and left the room.

As I walked downstairs, I heard Ann walk out of the Inn. I hopped towards the kitchen where Mary was struggling to decorate her cookies.

"Oh Hoover Dam!" she cursed. I chuckled at her attempt at a swear.

"Why don't you just say damn?" I asked her. She jumped and turned around.

"Claire!" she cried, "Language!" I rolled my eyes and walked back out. I had a hard time accepting Mary's 'no swearing' rule. I had trouble not saying any whenever I was around her, but I did my best to stop myself. I did it for Mary, it's the least I could do.

Mary was the perfect friend. Always caring, always getting me expensive gifts for my birthday, always giving good advice, always so forgiving. She was nothing like me. Forgetful, always late, loud, stubborn, unreadable. Well that's what Mary said, she said I was unreadable. She told me she could read everyone like a book, she could tell their personalities and how they were feeling. She said I was the only person that she couldn't read, she said I hid my emotions and my feelings. This was true, I did hide things. I didn't anyone to know that much about me, about my past and family. They wouldn't understand, my life wasn't the ordinary child's life. Mary said only one other person was like me, Gray. She said Gray also hid his emotions. His were easier to figure out then mine, but were still difficult.

I looked up as Ann walked back in. She smiled and sat down across from me.

"I did it." she told me.

"Where'd you put them?" I questioned.

"I left them with Elli at the front desk." she explained, "She was up making Popuri's sugar cookies."

"That's just what the girl needs," I teased, "more sugar!" We laughed and she changed the subject.

"Did you put Gray's cookies upstairs?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I set them on his night stand." I smirked. "You're right."

"Huh?"

"Cliff does wear bugs bunny boxers!" We laughed again.

"I told you!" Suddenly, Mary's voice sounded from the back room.

"Mother trucker!" Mary bellowed. Ann giggled and stood up.

"I better go help her." I nodded and watched her go.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling where I figured the boy's room was. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Would Gray like my cookies? _He'd probably think I poisoned them. I smiled at the thought of Gray chucking cookies down the stairs.

**Gray's POV**

Cinnamon. I furrowed my brow and wondered why I was smelling cinnamon. Was Ann making cinnamon rolls? No, the smell wouldn't be this strong. So why was I smelling cinnamon? I opened my eyes and sat up. I followed the smell to my night stand were a plate of cookies was sitting. Cookies? Why were there cookies on my night stand? Then it hit me, the Winter Thanksgiving! I stood up and stretched. I walked over to the plate and picked up a cookie. It had a smiley face with an enormous smile. I chuckled at Claire's drawing and lifted the cookie towards my mouth. I stopped and looked back down at the cookie. Was it safe to eat? Claire wouldn't go and poison me, now would she? As much as she hated me, I didn't think she'd want to kill me. I shrugged and slowly bit into my cookie. Surprisingly, it was delicious. I closed my mouth and savored the taste. It had just the right amount of cinnamon, that complemented the sugar perfectly. I shoved the cookie into my mouth and grabbed the plate. As I walked downstairs, I heard girls laughing. As I came down the stairs, I saw Claire, Mary, and Ann sitting at a table eating breakfast. I walked over to the bar and sat down with my cookies.

"Wow runt," I called, "your cookies are actually good!" I shoved another cookie in my mouth and turned my chair to face them. I thought I saw her smiling for a second, but it quickly changed to a smirk.

"I was thinking about poisoning them," she replied, "but Ann was all out." I chuckled and picked up another cookie. This one read Grayway. I smiled at the memory and called back to her.

"I don't know about your artistic skills though, your cookies look like a four year old decorated them!" I heard her giggle and smirked.

I continued to eat my cookies in peace, until I heard someone loudly speeding down the stairs. I watched as Cliff appeared and sprinted towards the girls. He grabbed Claire's drink out of her hand, and chugged it. He sighed happily and handed Claire back her cup.

"Well hello to you too!" Claire teased.

"Karen...cookies..." Cliff panted. I heard them laughing, Karen was the worst cook imaginable.

"That explains a lot." Ann replied. She looked a little angry. Her brow was furrowed in an irritated manor, and she was glaring slightly at Claire. Claire didn't seem to notice, for she laughed happily and spoke again.

"Well take a seat, you might as well have some real breakfast." Cliff nodded happily and sat down in between Claire and Mary.

This seemed to aggravate Ann more. She stabbed her eggs and stuffed them into her mouth with an irritated look. I think I knew what was making her mad, she was jealous of Claire. I had figured out over the years, that Ann had a thing for Cliff. She would always laugh at his jokes, and get really nervous when he was around.

"Aw man, is all the bacon gone?" Cliff asked.

"Here you can have some of mine." Claire said brightly. Cliff grinned and took a piece from Claire happily.

"Thanks Claire!" he beamed.

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat the cookies in front of me. I watched as Ann destroyed her eggs and chomped on her bacon angrily. I turned back around and looked down at the cookie I was about to eat. It looked like a drawing of me. I had my hat, and a big frown on my face. I smiled and set the cookie aside. I'd eat this one last.

Once everyone had eaten their food, and Ann had finally stopped stabbing things, everyone started to leave. Mary left, saying that she had to go deliver Rick's cookies. Ann muttered something about lunch and walked into the back room. Cliff and Claire came and sat down at the bar near me. I listened as the two talked cheerily.

"So how is being Karen's partner going?" she asked. I could tell she was holding back giggles.

"Pretty good so far, she hasn't killed me yet, so that's good." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you got a real good partner," she commented.

"Don't rub it in!' Cliff chuckled, "I wanted someone else!"

"Like who?" I heard Cliff shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded having you as a partner." he murmured.

"Yeah me too!" Claire agreed, "I either wanted you or the friend." I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. Was I really _that_ bad of a partner?

"Yeah, you're not crazy like the others. And plus you're a good friend."

"Yeah same here, all the others are just...bleh!"

"Don't you like your partner?"

"Well..." she hesitated, "I don't hate Gray, he's not all that bad. It's just...difficult when he's around." I felt my hands turn into fists.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I cried. Claire turned around, shocked.

"I- That's not- I didn't mean it like that-" I cut her off.

"Whatever, here take your damn cookies back. Better yet let Cliff have them since you obviously love him so much!"

I chucked the plate at her, and it hit Claire in the chest. She fell backwards off her chair headfirst. I instantly regretted doing that, and ran over to catch her. Just as I was about to grab her, another pair of arms appeared and caught her. Cliff lifted her back up and steadied her. He glared at me, and looked down at Claire with concerned eyes. Claire rubbed her stomach, and looked up at me.

"Claire I didn't mean to-" I began.

"Go away jackass! I work on those cookies all morning for you, and you still treat me like crap! At least Cliff appreciates the little things I do, instead of throwing things at me!"

I felt like she had just slapped me across the face. I stood there, mouth open, staring down at the girl. I slowly turned and trudged back upstairs. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I fell back and stared up at the ceiling. Blue hopped onto my chest and licked my face. I stroked his back and scratched his head. He barked happily. He suddenly jumped up when Ann's cat pasted by the open door. Blue barked and chased after the cat. I smiled and shook my head, that dog really was something. I frowned and thought about what happened earlier.

Why had I acted like that? Why had I even said anything? It's not like I care what she thinks of me. Why did I even care if she liked Cliff? Hell, she could even date Trent for all I care! I sighed and closed my eyes. She really didn't even do anything anyways.

She had basically said "Gray's not that bad, we just argue too much."

And I had blown up and practically yelled, "You're a bitch, take this!" Then I had chucked a plate at her.

I rolled onto my side and sighed. I was a real ass, now wasn't I?

* * *

**Not as long as I planned, but still decently long. Then next chapter is the sleep over, and will be much longer! Promise! Review please guys! :)  
****-Jenna**


	12. Karen's Dares

**Here's chapter 12! This my 2nd longest chapter I've made for LMoHM yet! It's 25 pgs, 9,103 words. It's very cute and funny, so read on! :)  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**dragonfire262- Haha, yeah your parents probably wouldn't have liked it if you had woken them up! :) You'll see whats in store for Cliff and Claire. ;)**

**Catgirl AnimeFreak- Chrissi! You were my inspiration to finish this! :) I dedicate it to you! I know the wait drove you insain! ;)**

**starbear264300- Yeah, Ann is funny when she's mad! :)**

**Kiminochi- Yeah I had to figure out a way to make them go to festivals together, and this was my solution! :) Here's a nice long update, sorry it took a while!**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Thanks, happy to hear that! :)**

**Ling-Lee- yes we do, dun dun dun! :)**

**Stormy1696- Yeah I know, the Grayway thing just sticks to me! And it makes me happy to hear that your screamed at one of my stories! :)**

**pisceanchic101- Here's a long update! :)**

**UzumakiNasadi- That really inspires me, thanks! :)**

**Aneko Nomiya- It's no problem. Yes, everyone seems to love GraywayxClairebear! :)**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I laughed along with my friends, as someone came down the stairs. I turned to see Gray holding my cookies.

"Wow runt," Gray called, "your cookies are actually good!" He shoved a cookie in his mouth and turned his chair to face us. I smiled, but quickly changed it to a smirk as Gray glanced over at me.

"I was thinking about poisoning them," I replied, "but Ann was all out." He chuckled and picked up another cookie.

"I don't know about your artistic skills though, your cookies look like a four year old decorated them!" I giggled and turned back to the girls.

We ate in peace for a few minutes, none of us saying anything. Just as I grabbed my milk, someone sprinted loudly down the stairs. I turned to see Cliff running towards us. He grabbed the milk out of my hand and chugged it. He sighed happily and handed it back to me.

"Well hello to you too!" I teased.

"Karen...cookies..." Cliff panted. I laughed, Karen was the worst cook imaginable.

"That explains a lot." Ann replied. I thought I heard a bit of irritation in her voice, but shrugged it off.

"Well take a seat, you might as well have some real breakfast." I said. Cliff nodded happily and sat down in between Mary and I.

"Aw man, is all the bacon gone?" Cliff asked.

"Here you can have some of mine." I said brightly. Cliff grinned and took a piece from me happily.

"Thanks Claire!" he beamed.

Soon we had all finished, and Mary said she had to go. Ann mumbled something about lunch, sounding pissed off. I went to follow her, but stopped myself. She probably just wanted to be alone. Cliff and I walked over to the bar, and sat down near Gray who was still munching on my cookies. I smiled to myself as Cliff and I began to talk.

"So how is being Karen's partner going?" I asked. I bit my lip to hold back giggles.

"Pretty good so far, she hasn't killed me yet, so that's good." I laughed at him and he grinned.

"Yeah, you got a real good partner," I commented.

"Don't rub it in!' Cliff chuckled, "I wanted someone else!"

"Like who?" Cliff shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and I furrowed my brow.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded having you as a partner." he murmured.

"Yeah me too!" I agreed, "I either wanted you or the friend." So Cliff wanted me as a partner too? Damn, it would have been fun to be his partner.

"Yeah, you're not crazy like the others. And plus you're a good friend."

"Yeah same here, all the others are just...bleh!"

"Don't you like your partner?"

"Well..." I hesitated, "I don't _hate_ Gray, he's not all that bad. It's just...difficult when he's around." It wasn't that Gray was a _bad_ partner, he just wasn't a _good_ one. Then again, if things went smoothly like they had today...I wouldn't mind having Gray as my partner.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Gray cried. I jumped and turned around, shocked.

"I- That's not- I didn't mean it like that-" He cut me off.

"Whatever, here take your damn cookies back. Better yet let Cliff have them since you obviously love him so much!"

I felt my eyes widen as Gray chucked the plate full of cookies at me. It hit me in the chest, and I started to fall backwards. I closed my eyes, and felt two hands grab me. I opened my eyes and looked up at...Cliff. Cliff lifted me back up and steadied me on my stool. He glared at Gray, then looked down at me with concerned eyes. I rubbed my stomach, and looked up at Gray.

"Claire I didn't mean to-" he began.

"Go away jackass! I work on those cookies all morning for you, and you still treat me like crap! At least Cliff appreciates the little things I do, instead of throwing things at me!"

I watched as Gray hung his head and retreated back upstairs. I sighed and closed my eyes. Gray was so difficult!

"Are you okay?" Cliff asked me. I turned and looked over at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a scratch or two. Thanks for saving me." I smiled at him, and he blushed.

"No problem Claire." he mumbled. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Then realization hit me. Did Cliff _like me!? _I shifted in my seat and turned away from him. We sat in silence for a while, until Cliff mumbled something.

"What?" I questioned, "Sorry I didn't catch that."

"N-Nothing." he muttered.

"Okay." I replied, shrugging. I stood up. "Well I have to go Cliff, I have to make it back to my farm before more plates are chucked at me." Cliff laughed and nodded. We said our goodbyes as I headed back in the direction of my farm.

Cliff _couldn't_ like me. Nobody could possibly like me! I was the unreadable, tomboy farmer Popuri had said. Then again, that was Popuri... Well I guess he could, I mean even Ann- Wait a second, _Ann! _That's why she had been so pissed! She was jealous of me for being all nice and friendly with Cliff! I face palmed myself.

"Great." I muttered.

**(Winter 15) Claire's POV**

I stretched and felt Baby's warm tongue licking my face.

"Okay okay!" I laughed, "I'm awake!" I sat up and rubbed Baby's ears. "The girls are coming over today Baby girl! Tonight's going to be fun!" I giggled.

Baby barked and hopped off my lap. I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed some baggy gray sweats, a black tank, and a blue jacket. I grabbed my crutches and walked outside with Baby. After two weeks, I had gotten used to my crutches. I wasn't fond of them, but they would do for now. We walked off towards the Inn, Baby scampering about in the snow.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrreee!" Ann screamed as she ran towards me.

"Ann-" I managed to get out before I was pulled into a death grip. "Ann...can't...breath..."

"Oh, sorry Claire!" Ann giggled, "I'm just so excited for tonight!" I smiled at her, she was in a better mood today.

"Me too." I agreed. She led me over to the bar, and I sat down. She leaned on the bar from the other side, and smiled at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Little Claire has finally become a woman." Ann smirked, "She finally ditched the overalls."

"Oh just announce it to the world why don't you." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Okay." Ann shrugged. She stood on the bar counter and smirked down at me. I looked up at Ann with pleading eyes.

"Wait Ann-" I began.

"CLAIRE IS FINALLY A WOMAN!" Ann screamed so loudly, that the floor shook. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but it was loud! I carefully lifted myself onto the bar, and stood up as well.

"ANN WEARS PINK FRILLY THONGS!" I shrieked just as loud. I laughed at Ann's shocked face. Her jaw had dropped, and her eyes looked like they would pop out any second. She straightened up and cleared her throat.

"So you want a war eh?" she challenged, "CLAIRE RUNS AROUND THE FOREST NAKED EVERY STARRY NIGHT FESTIVAL!"

"ANN LIKES TO TOUCH HERSELF!"

"CLAIRE LIKES TO TOUCH ALL HER COWS!"

"ANN DID ALL MY COWS!"

"CLAIRE LIKES TO POLE DANCE!"

"ANN LIKES TO WATCH ME!"

"What's this about doing cows?" someone laughed. Ann and I turned to see Gray staring up at us with an amused grin.

"Ann did all my cows." I said simply. I felt the corners of my mouth pull up as Gray laughed.

"At least I don't pole dance." Ann laughed.

"You're the one watching me!" I giggled. We all broke out into laughter, Ann's cackle echoing loudly over my own.

Ann jumped down from the counter, and I turned to get down as well. Just as I was about to swing my legs over the edge, Gray lifted me off the table and set me down on the floor.

"I could have done it," I growled, then softened my voice. "but thank you." Gray smiled nervously, unsure of whether I was still mad or not.

I took my seat and Gray cautiously took a seat next to me. We all chatted casually for a while, laughing here and there, until my stomach grumbled. Ann said she'd go make us some lunch, and skipped off into the back room. I sat uncomfortably next to Gray, and glanced over at him. He scratched his head nervously, and was mumbling something to himself. Finally, he spoke up.

"I've been wanting to talk to you." he murmured.

"About what?" I asked uneasily.

"About yesterday." he muttered.

"Oh."

"Look I didn't mean to make you-"

"I know." He gazed over at me and smiled slightly.

"I- I was just- I was mad and I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry."

"I blew up at you, I provoked you."

"No, I was the one who let you get to me."

"I shouldn't have provoked you at all." I muttered, losing my patience a little.

"I shouldn't have been eavesdropping." he growled.

"I shouldn't have been talking about you behind your back." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"It's my fault!" he yelled angrily.

"UHHHH!" I screamed, "You always do this! You always turn something good into something bad!" I looked at the open mouthed Gray.

"I-"

"Why can't you just act like a normal human being for once and not blow up at anything that moves!" I shrieked. I snatched up my crutches and hurried to the backroom. I entered and Ann turned towards me.

"What happened now?" Ann sighed, obviously hearing our argument.

"He's just an ass, that's all." I muttered.

Ann sighed and turned back to the food. She muttered something like 'They're just like children.' and I rolled my eyes. I traced the markings in the table as I wondered what life would be like with a nice Gray.

**Gray's POV**

I sighed as she hurried away to the back room. I adjusted my hat and set my head into my hand. She was right, I argued about everything now didn't I? Damn the Harvest Goddess for giving me this unbearable temper. I felt something tug at my pants, and looked down. There was Baby, left forgotten by her owner.

"Hey Baby," I said warmly as I scooped up the pup.

She licked my chin, and I smiled. I rubbed her ears ans sighed. She snuggled into my chest and dozed off into a deep slumber. Great, the mutt's sleeping on me, and I'm stuck here. Just wonderful. I stroked the dog's back as I waited for someone to come save me. Finally the door opened, and Claire and Ann emerged. Claire's eyes flicked over to me and the sleeping puppy, and she began to smile. She then shook her head, and turned it into a scowl. She followed Ann to a table in the corner, and sat down for lunch.

"You're welcome to join us!" Ann called. Claire glared at her, and folded her arms.

I cradled the dog, and walked over to them. I sat down across from them, and set Baby beside me. Baby woke up, and hopped back into my lap lazily. She let out a small yawn and drifted back to sleep. I sighed and grabbed a plate. We ate in silence, the girls occasionally chatting quietly. After about ten minutes of awkwardness, we all finally finished. I glanced at the clock, it was roughly 4:30. Ann walked over and grabbed Claire's crutches. She handed them to Claire, who took them and started towards the door. Ann followed cheerily. As Claire neared the door, she whistled and Baby awoke. Baby jumped out of my lap and sprinted towards her master. They left, leaving me alone.

I sighed for the millionth time today, and headed back upstairs. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Why did I have this temper, _why?_ I snuggled into my warm bed, and began to drift off.

**Gray's POV**

"_I'm scared." she told me._

"_Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." _

_She stared at me and looked into my eyes. She slowly nodded and walked towards me. I helped her get her footing, and grabbed her hand. We started to inch our way left slowly. She carefully made her way, never once looking down. _

"_We're almost there," I said soothingly, "just a couple more step-"_

_That's when I felt the rock brake away, and Claire lose her footing. I pulled myself up and swung my arm down. I grabbed her hand and sighed in relief. I looked over the edge and saw her hanging there with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and looked up at me. I slowly began to pull her up, holding her hand as tight as possible. She made it up and jumped at me. She hugged my chest tightly, and I felt my face flush red._

"_Thank you." Claire whispered. _

"_I'll always be there for you." I mumbled quietly. I patted her back nervously as my face glowed. She looked up at me, but the voice that came out of her mouth scared me._

"_Get your lazy ass up!" she screamed._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as I tumbled out of bed. I looked up and glared at Cliff. "What's your problem!?"

"It's 6:00!" Cliff laughed.

"Your point is? I was taking a nap!" I growled.

"Yes, but someone's looking for you." I sat up.

"Who?" I questioned, hoping it was Claire. I really needed to talk to her. I needed to apologize, _again._

"Elli."

"Oh." I murmured as I stood up.

I yawned sleepily and walked down the stairs. As I descended, I saw Elli sitting at the bar, chatting with Claire and Ann. Claire's eyes flicked towards me, and she crossed her arms. The other two turned and smiled happily at me.

"Uh," I started, "you, uh, wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Elli replied brightly, "I've got to check and see how your arm is healing."

"Oh." I mumbled.

I sat down at the bar as Elli began to cut off my cast. She tossed the cast into the trash and examined my arm. She held it carefully and softly felt some areas. After a minute she told me that it wouldn't heal until the end of Spring. I groaned and nodded. I looked at Claire as she started to make the mold for my new cast.

"I need to talk to you." I whispered.

"Hmph!" She turned in her chair and faced the other way. I grabbed her stool with my free hand, and turned her back towards me. She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Please," I begged. She sighed.

"Fine," she muttered, "meet me in the backroom after your done." With that she got up and strode to the backroom. "Ass!" she called. I stared after with a confused expression. What did I do?

"Good job Gray." Ann grunted.

I looked at the redhead, then it hit me. She did that to have an excuse to go into the backroom. I grinned at Claire's genius, and waited for Elli to finish. After about twenty minutes, she was done. I searched my brain for a reason to go to the backroom as well.

"Let me sign your cast Gray!" Ann replied happily, "You didn't let anyone sigh your last one!"

"No-" I stopped, this was the perfect excuse! "Sure Ann, just let me go get a marker!"

I put on a cheesy smile and strode to the backroom. I closed the door and sighed in relief. I turned to see Claire sitting at a table. She smirked at me, and crossed her arms once more. I walked over and sat down.

"Claire-" I began.

"I'm only giving you five minutes." she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Claire listen," I started again, "I'm sorry." She showed no sighs of forgiving me, so I continued on. "I was a big ass, and I shouldn't have acted like that."

"A big ass? You were an enormous ass!" Her face was unreadable, so I couldn't tell if she was still mad or not.

"I- Well- Your right." I sighed. Her eyes lit up and she stood gaping at me. Then she smiled.

"Thanks Gray," she mumbled, "but you're still an ass!"

"What?" I questioned, "Why?"

"Because you look like one!" she laughed. I glared at her, but couldn't hold back my laughter. Soon we were laughing, but I quickly stopped so the others wouldn't hear.

"Well I better get back out there, Ann wants to sign my cast." I grabbed a marker off the counter and turned to go. Claire grabbed my arm.

"Let me sign." she replied softly.

I nodded and handed her the marker. I blushed as she tugged my arm towards her. I felt my cast moving from her writing on it, and waited for her to finish. She let go off my arm, and I examined her scrawny writing. It read:

**Get better soon Grayway!  
****-Clairebear**

I felt my stomach do a flip-flop as I peered down at the heart next to her name. I looked up at her and she grinned.

"Y-You made a h-heart?" I sputtered.

"It's a joke idiot." she laughed, "What did you think I was serious?" She smirked at me, and I glared.

I snatched the marker from her and walked back out. It's not that I _wanted_ her to be serious, because I _didn't_, it's just that_ other people _might think she's serious. I exited the backroom, and Ann instantly sprinted over to me. She grabbed the marker and went to sign. She paused and examined Claire's message. She cocked an eyebrow, then signed next to it.

**Get Better!  
****-Ann**

She added a smiley face, then handed the marker to Elli. Elli wrote in neat curly handwriting. It looked like cursive, but it wasn't quite the same.

**Hope you feel better!  
****-Elli**

Elli smiled at me and handed the marker over. She told Ann she'd she her tonight, and left then Inn. She'd see her tonight? What was going on tonight? It wasn't anyone's birthday, and there weren't any festivals, so what is it? I rattled my brain for the answer, until a door opening brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Cliff entering. He grinned and walked over.

"So you're actually letting people sign it now?" he questioned as he pointed to my cast.

"Yeah," I grunted, "I got suckered into it." I glanced over at Ann and Cliff chuckled. Ann blushed and smiled warmly at Cliff.

"I'll go make you some lunch Cliff!" she said brightly.

"Thanks Ann, you know I love your cooking." Cliff smiled at her, and she flushed red.

Ann hurried away into the backroom as Cliff snatched the marker out of my hand. Cliff looked at the signatures. He frowned and glared at one of them, I couldn't tell which. He regained his composure, and smiled once more. He then scribbled something down, and tossed me back the marker.

**Rub some dirt in it bro!  
****-Cliff**

I grinned at Cliff and he returned it half heartily.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." he muttered.

"Is this because of Ann?" I questioned as I pointed to her name. "Because we're just friends, she's like my younger sister. No need to be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of-" Cliff stopped as Ann emerged with a big platter of food. She set it down on the table, and Cliff smiled happily.

"Here you go Cliff!" she grinned.

"Thanks Ann, you're the best!" Ann glowed beet red and scurried away.

I looked at Cliff, and he gave me a 'not now' look. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I grabbed my jacket and whistled for Blue. Blue popped out from under my bed, doing who knows what, and ran towards me. He barked happily and rushed down the stairs. I yelled goodbye to Cliff before we headed outside. The cold air sliced at my exposed skin like it was paper. I shivered and headed towards the library. As I approached the front door, I saw Mary walking out.

"Hi Mary." I greeted happily.

"Oh hi Gray," she said brightly, "on a walk with Blue I see." She bent down and patted the rambunctious dog's head.

"Yeah, we were coming for a visit." I told her.

"Oh sorry Gray, but I have to go somewhere. Maybe next time?" Mary offered softly.

"Sure." I replied, a little depressed. "Where are you going anyways?" Mary flushed red and looked away.

"I-I can't tell you." she whispered.

"O-Okay?" I looked down at my feet nervously. "Well why don't you at least sign my cast." I grabbed the marker from my pocket and handed it to her.

She leaned over my arm and wrote something. She finished and handed the marker back.

**Feel better soon!  
****-Mary**

I frowned down at the message. I had been expecting something more...caring. Something more like Claire's. I compared the two. Claire's was scrunched up and tight, like it was written in a carefree manor. Mary's was neat and straight, like it was worked on carefully. Claire's looked like it was written special, while Mary's looked like any other message. Claire's popped, Mary's blended in. Claire's had a special little heart added to it, Mary's was regular and boring. This was not what I wanted.

"Something wrong?" Mary asked with concern.

"Oh no, I was just thinking." I said quickly.

"Okay," Mary said uneasily, "well I'll see you around Gray."

"Bye." I waved as she walked away.

I watched as she disappeared into the distance and sighed. Why couldn't Mary love me like I loved her? I whistled for Blue, and we continued down the path. I looked down as I walked, not caring if I bumped into someone. Suddenly Blue started barking and ran off.

"Blue!" I called and ran after the pup.

"Blue get off!" someone laughed. I turned the corner to see Blue licking Stu happily. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey Stu." I greeted.

"Gray!" Stu cried. He jumped up and hugged me.

"Want to sign my cast kid?" He grinned and nodded happily. I tossed him the marker and he began to sigh. I looked down at his messy handwriting and smiled, Stu had written some of his letters backwards,.

**Gray's the best ever!  
****-Stu**

I ruffled Stu's hair and began to walk away.

"Gray wait!" Stu called. I stopped and cocked an eyebrow. "Can I come with you?" I shrugged and Stu punched his fist in the air in triumph. I rolled my eyes at the boy and continued on my way.

"Where are we going Gray?" Stu asked curiously.

"Wherever." I answered.

We crossed Rose Square, and headed down towards Yodel Farm. May was out in the yard. She was struggling to carry a heavy barrel of fodder. I walked over and took it from her. She turned to see who had taken it, and smiled up at me.

"Hello Mr. Gray," she said sweetly, "thank you for the help."

"Sure thing May, where should I put this?" I questioned. She led me to the barn, and we all put fodder in the cows' food bins. We finished and May smiled up at me.

"Thank you Mr. Gray, I finished so much faster with your help."

"Your welcome May. And call me Gray." She nodded in embarrassment. "Well I'll see you around May." Stu and I began to walk away, when May called after us.

"Can I come with you Gray?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, if you want to." I shrugged. She ran towards us and we began to walk. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever." Stu told her. I smiled slightly and looked down at May.

"I could give you a ride if you like." I offered. She nodded, and I hosted her up onto my shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we started to walk again.

"Hmph." Stu pouted. I looked down at him with a questioning look. "Why does she get a ride?"

"Oh all right you can have one too." I sighed. I bent down and Stu hopped onto my back. I held Stu up with one arm, and loosely held May's foot with my broken arm. May was fine, it was Stu I was worried about.

We passed Poultry Farm and waved at Rick. Popuri was no where in sight. Figures, she was never the working type. As we neared Claire's farm, I heard laughing. I looked and saw Ann, Claire, and Karen walking down the other path towards Claire's farm. Karen noticed us, and laughed. Ann and Claire looked over as well, and Ann laughed too. Claire giggled, but smiled at me. I blushed and hid under my hat.

"Hi Claire!" May called.

"May!" Claire cried as she hurried over. She grabbed May off my shoulders and swung her around. I snatched May back, and she glared at me.

"You shouldn't put too much weight on that leg." I grunted. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Whatever Gray." she replied with a wave of her hand.

"What are you doing with Ann and Karen, Claire?" May asked.

"Well I'll tell you," Claire grinned, "we're having a sleep over." She stopped and looked over at me. "Girls only." I rolled my eyes.

"Like I'd want to go to any party of yours." I murmured.

"You know you want to." Claire teased.

"Oh yes, I want to go to a sleep over with a bunch of giddy girls, right." Claire laughed and punched my arm playfully.

"Can I come Claire?" May asked eagerly.

"Sorry May, but this is a big girl sleep over." Claire said unhappily.

"Oh." May whispered.

"I'm sorry May it's just-" I cut her off.

"Me and Stu are having a sleep over May, why don't you join us since Claire is a party pooper." I offered. Claire glared at me, and Stu jumped up excitedly.

"Really?" he cried,

"Really." I said firmly and locked eyes with Claire.

"Oh really Gray? I'd love to!" May said cheerily. Claire closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright fine," Claire muttered, "you can come May." May hopped out of my arms and hugged Claire tightly.

"Oh thank you Claire!" she yelled. Claire smiled and sighed once more.

"Come on, we better go tell Barley." Claire and May walked away towards Yodel Farm and Ann and Karen walked towards Claire's house. I readjusted Stu on my back and headed towards his house.

"We better go ask your sister too." I told him. Stu grinned and nodded happily. This was going to be a long night.

**Claire's POV**

I watched as May pulled Baby to her and closed her eyes. She snuggled into the couch and her breathing steadied. I smiled at the little girl, she had a great night.

"Now the party really begins!" Karen cried.

We all cheered and clinked beers. I took a swing of mine and laughed at the sight of Mary. She took too much of a gulp, and almost choked. She swallowed it, and hiccupped. I laughed and patted her back. She was being such a good sport, drinking along with the rest of us.

"You okay Mary?" I laughed, "You look a little tipsy!"

"Oh no, I'm just tired that's all!" Mary replied, blushing a little. I smirked at her, and turned back to the others.

"What are we going to do first?" Popuri questioned. Karen tapped her chin. She then bore an evil grin.

"Let's play Karen's Dares." she grinned.

"What's Karen's Dares?" Elli asked.

"I give you each a dare, which you all have to do." Karen smirked.

"But how do you get dared?" Mary questioned.

"I don't!" Karen laughed.

"Pass me a beer," Ann called, "this is going to be a long night." I laughed and handed her one.

"Okay who's first?" Karen grinned.

"I'm not so sure that I want to play this anymore." Elli began.

"Too late!" Karen barked, "and since you spoke up, you're first." Elli fiddled with the rug nervously. "Okay I dare you to..." She stopped and thought about it. "I dare you to prank call the mayor!" We all screamed, but I remembered May, and hushed them.

"No way! I can't!" Elli shrieked.

"Come on Elli, don't be a wimp!" Karen called.

"Here use my phone, it costs 20 bucks per call." I told her.

"Oh no Claire I couldn't-" Elli began.

"Go ahead, I don't care." I shrugged. Elli sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed the mayor's number and we crowded around her as it started to ring.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Rin-**

"H-Hello?" asked Mayor Thomas sleepily.

"Hello Mayor Thomas?" Elli said in a formal tone. "This is Mayor Ineda Lifee from a nearby town." We all giggled into our hands and Elli hushed us.

"Indea Lifee?" We all laughed again, "Never heard of you."

"I'm from the nearby village, Rock Town." Elli explained.

"Sorry, never heard of it."

"We are a very rich and fertile town, I'm surprised that you haven't heard of us! And I thought Mineral Town was a very classy town, maybe I was wrong." Elli made a noise as if she were going to hang up.

"Wait no Ineda!" the mayor yelled, "Of course I've heard of Rock Town, I was just kidding! Little mayor's joke that's all. So, how can I help you?"

"There's trouble in our town, we need help! There's a big fire, come immediately!"

"A fire!? Were is your town, I'll be right over!" We giggled and Elli waved her hand for us to stop.

"You can see Rock Town from Mother's Peak, please hurry!" Elli ushered.

"Okay I'll be right there-" he stopped, "Wait a second, how did you know that you can see your town from Mother's Peak?" Elli gulped.

"Uh- Well actually I've been to Mineral Town, in disguise. I wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"Rumors?"

"That Mineral Town is the best town there is!" We heard the sound of someone dropping the phone. "Hello? Mayor Thomas?"

"Sorry about that! Thank you, it's an honor! All be right over!"

"Please hurry!" The mayor hung up, and we all howled in laughter.

"Let's see if he's really going!" Ann giggled.

We rushed over to the window and peered out. At first we saw nothing, but then out of the darkness ran the mayor. He had on a red nightgown with red fuzzy slippers and a red night cap. He was followed by a very tired looking Zack, who was carrying a bucket. They scurried past and we erupted into a fit of giggles.

"He actually believed you!" Popuri laughed.

"Did you see his pajamas?" Mary giggled.

"Okay ladies," Karen interrupted, "back to the game." We sat in our circle again, and Karen looked us over carefully. "Popuri." Popuri went wide eyed and put her hands over her mouth.

"Sucker!" Mary laughed. She took a long swing of her beer and grinned. Wow she was really trying to get drunk!

"Your next." Karen warned. Mary stopped laughing and looked down at the floor. "I dare you to...be a singing telegram for Trent!"

"Nooooo!" Popuri yelled. Her complains were unheard over our laughter.

"You gotta do it!" I told her.

"Fine." she muttered.

We all stood up and followed Popuri out. We quickly made it to the Clinic, where Trent stayed. Wow he really was a freak, he slept at the Clinic! Popuri hammered on the door and we giggled. We hid behind bushes and watched as the door opened. Trent stood there rubbing his eyes. He was wearing a white robe with white slippers, figures. Instantly, Popuri broke out into song.

"I'm your singing telegram girl,  
here's your happy telegram!

When you listen to my song here,  
it makes you want to eat ham!

Don't forget to pay me,  
or else you'll regret it!

If you don't I'll hunt you down,  
because you're a stupid piece of shi-"

**SLAM**

We laughed as the door was slammed in Popuri's face.

"I guess he doesn't like telegrams." Popuri shrugged. We giggled and started back towards my house.

"It makes you want to eat ham?" I questioned.

"Yeah! Didn't it make you feel that way?" she teased.

"It made me!" Ann laughed.

We arrived back in my house and sat in our circle once more. Karen stared Ann, Mary, and I down then locked eyes with Mary.

"Okay Miss Loudmouth, let's see how you handle this one!" she challenged, "I dare you to dance outside in only your underwear and bra!" I rolled on my back in laughter. There was no way you could get Mary to do tha-

"Piece of cake." Mary grinned.

I watched astounded as Mary striped her clothes and tossed them aside. She was wearing purple underwear, with a purple bra to match it. There was a bow on the front of her bra, and it had black spots all over it.

"I'll be back!" Mary cried in a singsong voice.

She opened the door and ran outside into the cold. We sprinted to the window to watch the black haired girl dance. Mary stood in the middle of my lawn doing the running man. I laughed as she did the electric slide. I thought my gut was going to explode when Zack and the mayor came running up while Mary was in the middle of doing thriller. Ann collapsed on the floor and howled in laughter. I watched as Zack covered his eyes and the mayor froze. Mary waved and looked like she was asking them to join her. Zack shook his head and the mayor fainted. Mary giggled and grabbed Zack's hands. She waved them about and tried to get him to dance. Zack pushed her away, grabbed the mayor, and sprinted away. Mary shrugged and continued to dance.

"She's hammered!" Karen laughed as Mary 'rid the pony'.

"Someone go get her before she freezes." Elli giggled. I walked outside and hurried towards Mary.

"Clllllaaaaiiiiiirrreeee!" Mary screamed, "come dance!"

"It's time to come inside Mary." I stated.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine but only if we can dance inside." she pouted.

"Only if you put on your clothes." I compromised.

"But-"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine." she muttered. I smiled and pulled her back inside. She put back on her clothes, and jumped up on my table.

"Why is it always the table?" Ann teased.

"I've got a pretty sweet table," I joked, "someone's going to do it on that table, you just watch!" Ann laughed.

"With one of your cows?" Ann said with a smirk. I grinned and walked over to retrieve Mary.

"Mary come down!" I commanded.

"Claire come up!" she gushed.

"No Mary, come down!" I demanded.

"No, you can't dance down there!"

"Mary please!"

"My names not Mary, It's ScaryMary!" I briefly remember calling Mary that when I was drunk. How she remembered it, I don't know.

"ScaryMary please come down, Clairebear promises that you'll still get to dance down here." I sighed, I couldn't believe the nicknames were back.

"Okay." Mary replied as she jumped down. She started to do the thriller again, and I smiled.

"Mary's going to dance for us." I giggled.

"That's fine, her dare is done." Karen grinned, "It's Ann's turn anyways!" Ann stopped laughing and looked over at Karen with fearful eyes. "I dare you to get Cliff's bugs bunny boxers and skip around town with them on your head." Ann's jaw dropped and I laughed. She glared at me and shoved me.

"You have to do it!" I giggled.

"Fine." Ann pouted.

We left my house, _again, _and headed off for the Inn. Ann pulled out her spare keys and opened the doors. We tiptoed inside and watched as Ann tiptoed up the stairs.

"Where's AnnVan going?" Mary asked.

"Shhhh!" I whispered and cupped Mary's mouth.

She tried to say something, but it was muffled by my hand. We listened, but heard nothing. Suddenly Ann flew down the stairs with bugs bunny boxers on her head. She was quickly followed by Cliff who was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and black boxers. Thank Goddess he wasn't wearing his bugs bunny boxers tonight! Ann quickly sprinted past us and out the door. I saw Cliff's eyes widen at the sight of me, and his cheeks glow red in the moonlight.

"ANN GET BACK HERE!" he screamed as he chased her out.

I laughed and followed them out. I watched as Ann ran off towards Rose Square. We followed slowly, because of my damn leg and one giddy drunk, but arrived at Rose Square to find it empty.

"Where are they-" Popuri began.

"ANN!" Cliff yelled.

"The beach!" I informed her, and we sprinted towards the beach.

We ran down the stone steps to find Cliff chasing Ann down the pier. Ann stopped at the edge and looked back at Cliff.

"Ann no-"

**SPLASH**

I laughed as Ann did a backstroke, still wearing Cliff's boxers on her head. I watched as Cliff soon followed and chased after Ann.

"You're dead!" he laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she giggled.

Cliff swam after Ann and picked her up. He swung her around and took his boxers back. He put them on his head and they laughed. He swung her around again, and she laughed happily. He set her back down and she looked up into his eyes. She closed her eyes and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The girls whooped and hollered. I felt my heart cringe, and looked away. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for Ann, because I _was_, it was just that now I had confirmed it. No one in Mineral Town liked little old me. I sighed and looked up to see Ann skipping towards us in triumph. She winked at me and I smiled weakly. I glanced back at Cliff to see him standing there in the freezing water with a shocked expression plastered on his face. He looked over and locked eyes with me. I looked away sadly and turned back to the girls.

"Okay," laughed Karen as we sat down back at my house, "well that went well."

"Yeah," sighed Ann. She was filled with a fiery power, the aftermath of the kiss. I had longed for that feeling, I hadn't felt it in many years.

"That just leaves Claire." Karen smirked. I looked up at Karen with daring eyes. Maybe this would take my mind off things.

"Bring it on." I urged her. Karen looked shocked at first at my courage, but then smirked.

"You brought this upon yourself." she grinned, "I dare you to..." She stopped and searched her brain for the ultimate dare. "I dare you to chuck eggs at Gray, then steal his hat." She smiled evilly as the girls laughed at my dumb luck. To chuck eggs at Gray was one thing, but then to steal his hat? That was asking for it, he was going to be so pissed! I shrugged, my day was already ruined. Who better to take it out on than Gray? I stood up and grinned. I grabbed all the eggs from my fridge, twenty-four, and set them in a bucket.

"I'll be back." I said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger-like voice. They giggled as I hurried out.

I made my way to the Inn, and entered. Ann had forgotten to lock it back up, thank Goddess we live in a small town! I was about to walk up the stairs, when I realized Gray would probably chase after me once I chucked eggs at him and stole his hat. I set down my bucket and slowly began to move the tables and chairs in front of the opening leading upstairs. Once they were all covering it, I slipped inside the little crack I had left. It was big enough for me to fit through, but not Gray. I quietly opened the door to his room and examined my surroundings.

I saw Gray sleeping on his bed, Blue up against his stomach again. He was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt, and navy boxers. I saw Stu on a pile of blankets on the ground below him. I glanced over and saw Cliff staring at me. He was sitting on his bed in a new change of clothes.

"Claire," he began, "What are you- Why are you- Can I talk to you?"

"Make it quick." I murmured.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well I thought you were into me-"

**SPLAT**

The egg hit him square in the chest. He looked at me with wide eyes. I smirked.

"What was that? I missed that last part. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to complete."

I turned towards Gray and smiled. This was going to be fun. I picked up an egg and grinned.

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

"What the hell!?" Gray screamed as he jumped up. He looked up at me, then down at his egg covered shirt. I grinned and chucked another egg.

**SPLAT**

"Claire stop!"

**SPLAT**

"Stop it!"

**SPLAT**

"CLAIRE STOP NOW!"

**SPLAT **

**SPLAT **

**SPLAT**

I quickly ran over and grabbed his hat off his head while he was still in shock. He instantly realized what I was going to do, and stood up. I hopped quickly towards the stairs as he ran over me. I was halfway down when he started down the stairs.

"Gray wait!" I yelled. Gray stopped and looked down at me.

**SPLAT**

I quickly slipped through the opening and looked back. Gray slammed against the tables, but they would budge. He tried to come out the same way I had, but got stuck and pulled back in. He stuck his head out and glared at me.

"Claire I swear if you don't let me out right now-"

**SPLAT**

I gave him a raspberry and grabbed my crutches. I ran away as quickly as I could before he could break free. I hurried down the path and turned. I saw my farm ahead, and hobbled faster. Maybe Gray wouldn't even make it out! Just as I passed the blacksmith's, I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Claire you are _so_ dead!" Gray yelled.

I turned and felt my eyes widen, Gray had just made the turn and was sprinting towards me. I quickened my paced and raced into my farm. I saw the girls at the window chatting my name and smiled. I was only five feet from the door when he tackled me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell into the snow. I reached for an egg and whipped it at him.

**SPLAT**

I tried to crawl away, when a sudden force pushed me down. I looked up to see Gray pinning me to the ground. He had egg yolk all over his face, and egg splatters on his shirt. I couldn't help it, I laughed at him. He glared, but it turned into a laugh as well. Once we had stopped, I looked up into his eyes. He slowly leaned down towards me face. Was he going to _kiss me!?_ I closed my eyes, waiting...but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Gray leaning over by my ear.

"You're dead runt." he whispered.

"Wha-"

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

Gray laughed and got off of me.

"So it's war then?" I challenged. We both grabbed eggs and stood up.

I dived behind my apple tree as he jumped behind my chicken coop. It was all silent for a while, I was starting to think Gray had frozen to death. I was about to go and investigate when Gray popped out from behind me.

**SPLAT**

**SPLAT**

How did he get behind me!? I rolled away, James Bond style. I ducked for cover by my house and looked for him. He was standing there, trying to figure out where I disappeared to. I took my chance to get him will he wasn't looking. Just as I threw the egg, he turned around.

**SPLAT**

He wiped the egg out of his eyes and whipped eggs back at me.

**SPLAT **

**SPLAT**

I turned to duck for cover, but slipped on ice and fell to the ground. Gray grabbed me and held me as if I were his hostage and he had a gun to my head.

"One more left!" Gray laughed as he cracked an egg over my head.

**SPLAT**

I felt yolk falling down my head and glared at the laughing blacksmith. I pushed him down and pinned him to the ground.

"Actually there was one more." I took out the last egg I had hidden in my pocket, and cracked it into his shocked, open mouth.

**SPLAT**

"Bleeeeehhhhh!" Gray pushed me off him and spit out the egg yolk.

I laughed as he glared at me. He reached up to adjust his hat, but only found air. We both froze and looked towards his hat on the ground a few feet away. He went to grab it, but he was on the ground and I already had a head start. I snatched the hat and hopped towards my house. I almost made it, when a hand suddenlygrabbed my good foot.

**BAM**

I groaned at the impact with the ground and rubbed my stomach. Gray reached for my hat, and I held it out of his reach. We wrestled on the ground, grabbing and pulling at the hat. Gray pushed my head into the ground and I received a mouthful of snow. I tucked the hat under me, and wrapped myself around it. Gray reached around me to grab the hat, so he had his arms wrapped around me. I blushed and looked at him from over my shoulder. He finally realized how close we were, and flushed red.

"I-" he began.

"Here have your hat back!" I pouted. He gave me a confused look and cocked an eyebrow. "You can let go of me." I mumbled.

Truth be told...I actually _wanted_ him to continue to hold me. It was probably because I badly wanted to be loved by someone that I felt this way. Gray hesitated then let go. I handed him his hat, which he took gratefully. He put it on, and yolk fell down the sides of his face. I laughed and rolled around in the snow.

"That's it." Gray muttered before standing up.

"Huh?" I questioned, I didn't think it would make him mad, we were already covered in eggs anyways. "Gray I didn't mean to-" I stopped as I was lifted and hosted over his shoulder. "Gray wait! What are you doing!?"

"Your going to pay." he growled. I looked at him fearfully. He was going to _kill me!_

"No please! Gray I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" I whined.

"You got my hat dirty, you're toast." he grunted as we walked towards my pond.

"No! Don't kill me! I didn't know-"

**SPLASH**

I felt myself dunked into the water headfirst. I held my breath, which I was probably going to lose in a few seconds. Suddenly I was hosted back up.

"What?" I questioned as he held me dangling over the pond. "I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Kill you?" he chuckled, "Really Claire, do you really think I'm that mean?" I shrugged and he rolled his eyes, "I'd never hit a women,_ never._"

I smiled at him, Gray was really sweet when he wanted to be. Gray flushed red and looked away. He set me back down and I grinned.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nice boxers." I giggled. Gray looked down and turned beet red.

"I- I-"

"Don't worry lover boy, I won't take any pictures today." He chuckled and led me back to my house.

"Well..." he said nervously.

"Gray," I whispered softly.

"Y-Yeah?"

I leaned in close to him. I felt his breath on my face and smiled uneasily. This was it, it was now or never. Gray's wide eyes closed as he inched in closer. Just as our lips were about to touch, I did it.

"Sucker!" I laughed as I ran back to the house. I looked back at a confused Gray staring after me. I opened the door, and waved the hat in victory. He glared at me and smiled slightly. Ha, he fell for it!

"When do I get my hat back?" he asked.

"When I fell like being nice." I teased. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Then you don't get this back!" I watched as he held up an object. I felt my eyes widen, _Keo!_

"W-Where did you get him!?" I demanded.

"He was lying near the door, you should keep track of your things better!" he laughed.

I rattled my brain and briefly remembered setting Keo down when I had run out to go watch Popuri. But I thought I had left him in the house...

"Give it back!" I commanded.

"Give me back my hat!" he mocked. I glared at him.

"Keo is _special!_" I told him.

"My hat is _special_ too!" he called.

"Oh yeah, how?" He hesitated.

"My-" He sighed in defeat. "My mother gave that hat to me as a birthday present before she died." I stopped grinning as Gray looked down at his feet.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

We traded our prized possessions back, and I hugged Keo to me. I traced his mouth and looked up at Gray who has staring down at his hat.

"Did you love your mother?" I asked him. He looked up and nodded.

"It was just me and her, my dad left her when I was little. She died when I was five." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said softly as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at my hand then back up at me.

"Nah it's fine." he replied, but his eyes gave him away. I saw sorrow and depression in his eyes.

I did what I would have wanted in the situation, I hugged him. He tensed up, then softened and hugged me back. I rubbed his back as he laid his head on my shoulder. After a minute he released me, and I looked up at him. His eyes were red, but there were no tears.

"Can you ever cry?" I laughed weakly.

"I haven't cried since my mother died." he murmured. We stared at each other in silence for a while.

"So then after that you went and lived with your grandpa?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably the worst thing that happened to me." he muttered.

"Oh come on, Saibara isn't that bad." He grunted.

"Whatever. Moving here was a mistake, nothing good has ever happened to me."

"That can't be true, there's got to be one good thing." He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Maybe, I don't know." he sighed. Awkward silence again.

"Well goodnight Gray." I whispered.

"Goodnight Claire." he nodded. He walked off and I sighed. I walked back into my house and felt someone ram into me.

"What happened!?" demanded Popuri. I put on a hateful look and glared at no one in particular.

"Nothing, the damn idiot threw eggs at me and stole the hat back." I growled.

"Oh." Popuri mumbled. I glanced around, they all bought it. I sighed and put on a cheery face.

"I think it's Karen's turn to be dared!" I laughed. They all cheered and turned towards Karen.

"Now ladies, be rational here!" Karen replied fearfully as she back away into a corner.

* * *

**Did you like it? I worked all day on this! It's my 2nd longest chapter yet, like I said! Reviews are wonderful! :) Thanks!  
****-Jenna**


	13. New Experiences

**Here's Chapter 13! It's very funny, and will make you laugh. It also has some information on Claire's past. Read on, and don't forget to review at the end!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest Moon of any of its characters.**

**Chrissi- Here's an update for you, I know it's not fluffy, but a chapter coming up will be! They'll have a kiss eventually! ;) Yes, many of the characters have depressing lifes. XD And yeah, Gray's muscles are pretty big! :)**

**pisceanchic101- That's okay, I'm glad you like graire now! :) It's nice to hear that I had that great of an effect on you, i was hoping to get one or two people to get teary! ;) Glad you like the story!**

**Stormy1696- Don't worry, major fluff in chapter 15! ;) I don't want to make things happen too fast because everything is rushed and you don't get to watch the relationship build up. It's just like I like him, love him, wow were married already? I don't like those stories much. :p**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Don't worry i will! :)**

**DiaDiamond95- Thanks! Here's more! :)**

**soksondatree- Glad to hear that! :D**

* * *

**(Winter 19) Claire's POV**

I hurried to the Inn as quickly as my crutches would carry me. I burst through the door and barged into the backroom. Ann jumped and looked up from the pancakes she was making.

"Claire, what are you doing here? It's only-" Ann began.

"Ann!" I gasped. I bent over and clutched my stomach.

"Claire, what is it?" Ann questioned.

"I- I-" I sputtered. I grabbed my gut again and Ann walked over. She put an arm around me and patted my back.

"You what?"

"I forgot- I forgot to-"

"To what!? To what!?"

"I forgot to get Mary a birthday gift!" I cried before I collapsed.

**Ann's POV**

"We'll never make it in time!" Claire insisted, but shook my head.

"We'll make it!" I reassured her.

We rounded the corner, and I saw the boat. Thank Goddess, it hadn't left yet. Then it started to move. Claire froze as she gazed after the ship.

"No!" I cried.

I sprinted down the beach at top speed. I turned onto the pier and raced down it. The boat was just about to move away from the dock, and I quickened my pace. I ran towards the end of the pier, and leaped at the boat. Everything slowed down as I swung my arms and legs in slow motion. I couldn't tell if I was screaming or not, I couldn't hear a thing actually. I closed my eyes, unsure if I'd meet the boat's deck, the boat itself, or the ice cold water.

**BAM**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on the ship's deck. I laughed hysterically and jumped up. I turned and saw Claire jumping in the air and waving happily. I grinned and turned to find the captain.

"Stop the boat!" I screamed as I ran towards a random door. I burst through the door, and the person steering the boat looked up. "S-Stop the boat!" I demanded. He nodded and I sighed in relief. Somehow, someway, I had stopped the boat.

After the ship had turned around, and Claire had hopped aboard, we set off towards the city. I left the captain's room, and walked out onto the deck. Only two seconds later, I was tackled by a cheerful blond.

"ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" she cried as she squeezed my waist tightly. I laughed and bear-hugged her back. "Oh Ann you're amazing! I love you! Thankyouthankyouthankyo-"

"CLAIRE!" I screamed. Claire let go and tumbled backwards. She smiled up at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah?" she questioned nervously.

"I get it, I get it." I replied. Her smile disappeared as she stared into the hateful look on my face. I giggled and smiled again. "But you can continue with the awesomeness and how amazing I am." She laughed and hugged me again.

Claire was lucky she came to the Inn at the time that she did, or we would have missed the boat for sure! She arrived at 6:00 while I was still making breakfast. Immediately after she barged in, we hurried down to the beach. The boat was supposed to be leaving at 6:10, and we had arrived at that exact time, no thanks to Claire's leg. After my amazing leap, Claire boarding, and Claire tackling me, we arrive to the present. Claire and I were going to the city to get a birthday present for Mary's birthday tomorrow. Claire, being her usual self, had forgotten of course.

As Claire and I chatted, the ship's bell rang, signaling land. Claire and I stood up and rushed to the ship's railing. I felt my jaw drop, the city was much bigger than I had thought! This was my first trip to the city, and Claire had assured me that it would be amazing. I turned and looked at Claire. She grinned and I smiled, this was going to be fun.

The ship docked and, after being told to meet back here at 6:00, we ran off into the amazing city. Claire led me past some beautiful giant houses, which she called 'skyscrapers'. I laughed at the name, they were so high that they _could_ scrap the sky! As we continued on, I noticed many other strange things. There were big and small contraptions with wheels, poles with colorful blinking lights, metal birds that flew through the sky, giant balloons that carried people, and even people dressed as giant foods. I decided to ask Claire about them later, as she lead me farther into the city.

We hurried into a shop and I gasped. This building was enormous! It had more stores inside of it! These stores had furniture, clothes, food, and anything else you could imagine here. Claire dragged me over to some stairs and I snapped out of my trance. I noticed that the people on the stairs were moving, but they weren't lifting their feet!

"How are they doing that?" I demanded.

"Come here, I'll show you." she laughed.

Claire and I walked over to the bottom of the stairs, and showed me how the stairs moved on their own. She then handed me her crutches and grabbed my hand. She watched the stairs carefully, then jumped, pulling me with her. I wobbled, but her firm grip kept me from falling. I steadied myself, but then realized I was still moving. I watched as the stairs brought us up towards the second floor, and we didn't even lift a foot! Claire grabbed my hand again, and we hopped off.

"Can we do that again?" I begged. She laughed.

"Later, right now I have to buy Mary a birthday present." she told me.

We walked around the store, and wandered into one of the small shops in the big shop. This store was a clothes store. Claire told me to stay inside of this small shop while she looked for Mary's gift. I nodded and waved her off. I spun around and looked at all the clothes surrounding me. It had everything, summer clothes, winter clothes, dresses, and even shoes and fancy bags. I walked around and gazed in awe at all the amazing clothes. Even Popuri didn't have this much, and she had the most clothes in Mineral Town! Then I remembered that I needed a dress for the Starry Night Festival. Mayor Thomas had decided to make it a ball, so everyone would participate, then everyone could go off on their little dates if they'd like. I shrugged, maybe if I had a stunning dress it wouldn't matter that I was going with Trent. I walked towards the dresses and examined them all. After holding dresses up to me in the mirror that was conveniently nearby, and walking around, Claire walked back over.

"I found an adorable outfit and a cute writing kit for Mary!" she grinned, "what are you doing?"

"I was looking for a dress for the ball." I replied. Claire's eyes lit up.

"That's brilliant! I totally forgot about that!" I watched as her eyes sparkled at another idea. "I have an amazing idea! We should pick out dresses for everyone, so we all look dazzling at the ball!" I felt my face light up as Claire grabbed my hands. We jumped up and down screaming like idiots.

"What are we doing?" I asked as we continued to jump.

"I don't know, I had always seen girls doing this in public, but never had someone to do it with." she laughed. We finally stopped, and I looked down. Mary had told me what she had found out about Claire's past a couple days after our drunken adventure. I didn't imagine Claire's childhood was that bad, she didn't even have friends to act giddy and crazy with?

"Ann, something wrong?" Claire questioned. I shook my head and put on a big grin.

"No, now come on, lets go buy dresses!" Claire laughed and I furrowed my brow.

"You don't say lets go buy dresses, you say let go shop." she giggled.

"Okay then, lets go shop!" I cried. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the beautiful dresses.

Thirty minutes later we were finally done. After much arguing, comparing sizes, and flinging dresses, we finally had the perfect dresses for everyone. Elli, we had decided, would look amazing in white. After braking a hanger to get it down, we had the perfect dress for Elli. It was long, and frilly at the bottom. Popuri, we decided, was defiantly a pink person. We found a cute pink dress that went to the knees, and had a black poka-dots all over it. For Mary we looked at blues and purples. We found an amazing blue dress that ended at the knees. It was pretty, but not too revealing for Mary. For Karen we just looked for anything short and hot. We found a very revealing red dress that was right up Karen's alley. When it came to me, I already had some options. Claire debated over those, and her own, and decided on a beautiful black dress that we both liked. It was held up by two sleeve-like cuffs on my lower shoulders. It wasn't too short, but wasn't too long, I loved it. When it was finally Claire's turn, the fun began. We had to get her a dress that was short enough to not put any tension on her leg. Any of these options were way too short in Claire's opinion. I smirked and continued to look. After throwing many dresses to the floor, grabbing dresses from people, and pissing off the manger, I finally found the perfect dress for Claire. It was light blue, and went perfect with Claire's eyes. The bottom wasn't tight, and was perfect for her leg. It made her look dazzling, and I begged her to buy it.

"It's too short," she grumbled. I gave her the puppydog face and pouted my lip. She finally sighed and nodded. "but I suppose I could take a little risk every now and again." I squealed and jumped up and down happily. Then I remembered something.

"Claire, how are we going to pay for all of this? It's over 2,000 dollars!" I cried.

"Well," Claire began, "I did have some backup money for a special occasion just like this." She grinned and I shook my head.

"No Claire, you couldn't!"

"I was planning on using that money for a shopping spree with you and Mary anyways, so it's better this way." I taped my chin, then nodded. It was more fair this way, I didn't want my friends against me just because of my clothes!

After we had paid and left, Claire said she needed to stop by one last store. I nodded and browsed a hat shop while she disappeared to who knows where. After about five minutes she was back, a new bag in her hands.

"What did you get?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." she mumbled as we walked away.

I shrugged as we walked over towards a big metal door that closed sideways. Claire pressed a button nearby it, and waited. Just as I was about to ask her what we were doing, the doors slid open. Claire dragged me inside the small box and walked over to many more buttons. This time I wanted to press the buttons. I pushed Claire's hand out of the way, and stroked my hand down the rows of buttons. Once they all lit up, the doors closed. I smiled and turned to Claire expecting a high five, but was met with a shocked face.

"Ann!" she hissed, "Why did you push all of them!?"

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"People don't do that! They just push the button to the floor they want to go to!"

"Oh-" I was cut off as the box trembled and made it's way up. "Claire what's going on!?"

"Don't worry Ann, this is supposed to happen!" she tried to explain. As soon as the doors opened I hurried out, Claire following shortly behind. A man stepped in after us, and groaned as the doors shut. I laughed at what he was mad about, and grinned.

"I see you're over your fear already." she giggled.

"Yeah well, now that I think about it, it was actually kind of fun!" I decided.

We laughed as Claire pushed another button. This time when the doors opened, I walked inside and let Claire push the buttons. We went down, and I spread out my arms and pretended like I was flying. Claire laughed and took my hand.

"It's even more fun when you jump!" she informed me.

I smirked as we bent down, and jumped into the air. We stayed up two or three seconds longer than usual, and when we landed, the box shot down faster. I laughed and jumped again. When it stopped I glanced over at the buttons, then at Claire. She shrugged and smiled. I grinned and pushed all the buttons as the door opened. We ran out as the same man from earlier walked on and cursed loudly after us. As we left the big store, Claire glanced at her watch.

"It's only 12:00, do you want to go get something to eat?" she questioned. I nodded and followed her over to a little stand with a man behind it.

"What would you like?" he asked brightly.

"Two hot dogs please," Claire said politely, "and two cokes."

The man handed Claire her food, and she handed him some money. She thanked him, then we walked off towards a big open area. We sat down at a picnic table, and I looked around. There were people all over this area. There were kids running around, teens gossiping, adults chatting, and funny looking people making others laugh. Claire pushed a long piece of meat that was cushioned between a piece of bread towards me.

"What is it?"

"It's called a hot dog."

"Ew this is dog!?" She laughed.

"No, it's just called that. Try it." I hesitated, but my grumbling stomach made up my mind for me. I bit into this 'hot dog', and found that it was actually good! It tasted like pig, not dog! After we had finished, she handed me a bottle of brown liquid.

"Ew what is this?" I asked as I stared at the contents of the bottle.

"It's a drink called Coca-Cola, or Coke. It's good, trust me."

I sighed and opened the bottle. I tipped it to my mouth and let the liquid splash down my throat. It tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before! It was like a mixture of sugar, candy, and everything else that's good, combined! As I downed the delicious liquid, some music started to play. I capped my bottle, and stood up.

"Lets go dance Claire!" She hesitated, then nodded.

I dragged her over to a man with very long legs and a man with funny hair, a goofy face, and a crazy outfit. The man in the crazy getup held out a flower for me to sniff. As I went to do so, water shot out of the flower and into my face. I laughed and wiped my face. The man squeezed his rubber nose and scurried away to make other laugh.

"What's up with him?" I giggled.

"He's a clown. They make you laugh and what-not. Today there must be an event going on, because they aren't usually clowns running around." I smiled then felt a shadow cover me. I turned around to see the man with long legs staring down at me.

"How are you so tall?" I asked.

"I use stilts!" he laughed.

"I bet you could see everything from up there!" I exclaimed.

"Want to see?" he asked.

I nodded as he bent down and hosted me up. I grabbed him for support, and looked around. I could see everyone. I could see little kids hiding behind some bushes from their friends, I could see the big store we had just left, and I could see the little hot dog man by his stand. The man put me back down, and I thanked him happily. Soon Claire and I left the 'park' and were headed to what she called the 'zoo'.

After taking a long metal machine somewhere in the city, we arrived. As we walked in, I instantly saw all the animals. There were lions, bears, and other animals that I'd never seen before. They were all in giant pens, and people were watching them with excited expressions.

"So this is the zoo?" I asked Claire.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like it." she answered. I smiled as we walked off in the direction of some black and white creatures.

**Claire's POV**

We hurried back onto the ship and waved at the captain. Soon we were moving again, and Ann and I sat down in the middle of the open deck. I grinned as Ann reminded me of all the things we had done today.

First we had went to the mall, or as Ann called it, the store with more stores. There we bought dresses for all the girls in Mineral Town for the Starry Night Festival that was coming up. I also got Mary's present, the main reason as to why we came here. I also got something else for an event coming soon. While we were there Ann and I had some fun in an elevator, pissed off some guy, and almost got thrown out of the mall.

Then we got some food and went to the park. Ann tried her first hot dog, and had some coke. She had a new coke actually, she was saving it for the others to try. After eating Ann got sprayed in the face by a clown, and lifted into the air by a man in stilts. She had told me afterwards that she'd have to buy some stilts sometime because the view was absolutely gorgeous! I laughed at the thought of Ann on stilts, and told her I'd get her some.

Next we went to the zoo. Although many of the animals were inside because it was winter, Ann still had a blast. Some of the animals Ann had never heard of, or had only seen pictures of in Mary's books. While we were in the monkey house, Ann had nearly fallen over the edge, and gave me a heart attack. The sharks terrified Ann to the point where she was crying, and I had to drag her out. Ann loved the dolphins though, she said she wished to swim with some someday. Seeing as Ann loved the dolphins, I took her to the dolphin show. Ann went ballistic over the flipping dolphins, and thought they were amazing creatures. She loved the way they swam, how they were so smart, and how they helped and loved people.

Then we went to the biggest library in the city to look for books for Mary. We both got her five giant books each. While we were looking for books, Ann found a book on boys. We giggled as we huddled in a corner and read it. When we were about halfway done with it, the librarian told us to buy it or get out. After that we went back to finding Mary some books. We found ten giant books altogether that I know Mary had never read. When we were checking out the librarian made a sassy comment about how we could never finish these books. Ann had growled about how librarian lady could never get a man with gave us a pissy old bag, and ten heavy books to carry.

Our last stop was to an ice rink. Ann wasn't very good in the beginning. She fell onto the ground, she fell into other people, and she flew into the walls. After a while she finally got the hang of it. Soon she was skating without my help and I watched as she zoomed around the rink. It would have been even better if I could have skated too, I loved ice skating. Jack used to take me out to the frozen pond by our house every winter and help me to skate.

"_Claire come here!" Jack called._

"_What is it Jack?" I questioned as I walked outside._

"_Look what I found!" Jack exclaimed. He held up two pairs of shoes with sharp blades on the bottoms._

"_Are those-" I began._

"_Ice skates!" Jack grinned._

"_Oh Jack you're amazing!" I ran over and squeezed my brother tightly._

_I had wanted to ice skate ever since Jack and I walked past the pond where kids where skating. I watched in awe as the girls did twirls in mid air and other amazing things. The boys were at the other end playing hockey. From that moment on I had always wanted to ice skate and learn to do those tricks. The only problem was, we didn't have ice skates. I didn't dare ask momma for some, so I just had to live with the fact that I could never skate. That is, until now._

"_Okay, are you ready?" Jack asked me once our skates were on. I nodded eagerly and hobbled onto the ice. The instant I touched the ice I fell._

"_Ow!" I moaned. Jack laughed._

"_Here let me help you." Jack pulled me up and steadied me._

"_Okay I can do it." I told him. The first try had just taken me off guard, now I could do it. Jack released me and took a step forward._

_**BAM**_

"_Here Claire, grab my hand." Jack replied. I took his hand and he helped me up._

"_I don't get it." I mumbled._

"_What did you think you'd just be able to skate right away?" he laughed. I looked down at my feet and nodded my head._

"_I don't want to skate anymore Jack." I murmured._

"_Oh come on Claire, don't be that way. You have to take baby steps before you can do those things."_

"_But the other girls were-"_

"_They had to start just like yourself." I looked up into his warm amber eyes and grinned._

"_Okay I'll do it, but only if you help me." Jack smiled and took my hand._

"_Okay now all you have to do is pretend your walking but without lifting your feet much." he instructed._

"_Okay." I nodded. _

_I looked down at my feet, and moved one foot forward. I grinned then moved the other. Then the other then the other then the other! I grinned up at Jack._

"_I can skate Ja-" Suddenly I stumbled and fell forward. "Ow." I groaned._

"_Baby steps first Claire." Jack told me again._

_After about ten or twenty minutes I could skate perfectly. I raced Jack around the pond in our backyard, almost beating him after a while. Finally Jack said it was time to go in and I moaned complaints._

"_We can come back tomorrow squirt." he laughed. I smiled and took his hand._

I smiled at the memory, and wiped a stray tear from my eye. I glanced at Ann and saw that she had dozed off. I chuckled and wrapped the blanket from the caption around me. I laid back and looked up at the sky. As I laid there the memory of my trip to the park's pond floated into my head.

_After my first time skating, Jack and I would skate everyday. Sometimes we went to the park and Jack played hockey with the other boys while I skated around. I loved going to the park, because while I was there I got to watch the other skaters. I would pick a simple trick they did, and remember it. Then later when we got home I'd try to do it._

_I found that I was actually really good at skating. I could learn the tricks in a days time, the longest being three. Jack was surprised with my progress, he said that I may be better than some of the older girls down at the pond. At that I had grinned and tried even harder. Sometimes I'd even wake up early and skate in the morning all by myself. I really loved ice skating. Then Jack died._

_At first I didn't skate at all. Ice skating was something Jack and I did together. Then I remembered that I did skate alone sometimes, and Jack wouldn't want me to quit my favorite thing. So finally one day I grabbed my skates and hurried down to the park's pond. I laced up my skates and hopped on the ice, I had really missed the feeling of the wind flying through the air as I skated. I raced around the rink gracefully, then decided it was time to go towards the 'tricks section' as I liked to call it. As I approached the girls, one of them looked over at me._

"_Hey little girl, are you lost?" she asked sweetly. Th others crowded around her and grinned at me._

"_No, I'm here to skate." I told her. They all laughed, and I glared at them._

"_But you're only like six!" she giggled._

"_I'm seven!" I fought back._

"_Exactly!" she laughed. They laughed again, and I rolled my eyes. I skated away from them as they began to do their tricks again._

"_Hey Sam," a girl called to the girl that had laughed at me, "did you perfect your double axil yet?"_

"_Not yet." the girl called Sam answered._

_Sam skated around the rink, gaining speed. I watched her movements closely and watched as she jumped into the air and spun around twice. Just as she was going to land, she fell onto the ice._

"_I just can't stick the landing," Sam grumbled, "I don't know what's wrong!" One of the girls grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her up._

"_I think you need more speed." someone offered._

"_Yeah that may be it!" Sam said with a grin._

"_No it's not." I murmured. Sam turned around and looked at me._

"_What?" she questioned._

"_You don't need more speed, that would just make it more wild and uncontrollable." I explained. The girls laughed._

"_So how do you fix it then?" one of the girls teased._

"_Her foot is pointed wrong." I told them._

"_That makes no sense!" Sam yelled, "The foot has nothing to do with it!"_

"_Yes it does, it has everything to do with it! You land that way, with your foot pointed in the wrong direction, and it changes it all. Since you're pointing your foot in the wrong direction it puts you off balance and makes you fall."_

"_Oh yeah Miss Smartie Pants? Then you do it." someone challenged._

"_Fine, maybe I will!" I growled. _

_Th__ey laughed as I started to skate around the rink. Who did they think they were? Jack told me about balance and how your feet controlled it all. I was right, I could just feel it! I rounded the rink two more times and prepared to jump. I droned out the girls mocking me and calling me names as I jumped into the air. I spun not once, not twice, but three times in the air then started to fall. I pointed my foot and closed my eyes. I felt it land soothly on the ice, and opened my eyes. My other foot was in the air, and my arms were out. I had landed it, I had landed a triple axil! I looked up at the sky and felt my jaw drop. The clouds looked just like Jack! I was suddenly lifted up in the air, and looked down. The girls had picked me up and were cheering. I looked back up at the sky, but the wind had warped the clouds into new shapes. I smiled._

"_Thanks Jack." I whispered._

I felt someone nudging me, and turned to see Ann. She asked me what was wrong, and I shook my head. We started to talk, and I smiled as Ann talked about the things she remembered from our 'boy book'.

"So what were those big metal things with wheels?" she asked.

"Those are called cars. People use them to get around. You just sit inside and drive where you want to go." I explained. She nodded then asked about something else.

"What about those poles with blinking lights, what are those?"

"Those are traffic lights. They flash green, red, and yellow. Green means go, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. They're there so the people in cars don't hit each other and get hurt."

"What are those metal birds in the sky?"

"Those things are called airplanes. People ride in them to get to someplace faster than in a car."

"But how do they stay up? They don't flap their wings."

"It has something to do with forces, gravity, and other stuff like that."

"Oh I see. What about those big balloons that carry people?"

"They're called hot air balloons. People take rides in them."

"And why do people dress up like food? It's pretty weird. I mean who wears a hot dog suit? It's just weird." I laughed at this one and Ann looked confused.

"People do that to advertise foods. When people want others to come and buy food from them, someone will dress up in a food costume. You can't miss a giant hot dog man, now can you?" She laughed and shook her head.

"You were right Claire."

"Huh?"

"Today was an amazing day." I grinned at her happily.

It had been a great day for me too. I had never gone out with girls my age and shopped. Heck I had never shopped before I had grown up. But even then it was only grocery shopping and toiletry shopping. Never a shopping spree for clothes with a good friend. I never had friends back then...

I dozed off a couple times on the two hour trip home. I'd get up every so often and chat with Ann for a bit. If she was asleep, I'd just stare out into the ocean and think. Finally the ship's horn sounded, indicating Mineral Town was up ahead. As Ann and I gathered all our things, I smiled. Out of all the people to go to the city with, I'm glad it was Ann. She made it fun and enjoyable. She made it something I'll never forget. As we hopped off the boat I linked arms with Ann.

"Come on then, lets head home." I replied.

As we walked to the Inn, we enjoyed our last bit of freedom away from everyone else. It was a nice change, but now I was ready to come back. Being in the city again made me realize something, Mineral Town was my home. It was where I truly belonged, and I wouldn't change that for anything.

**Gray's POV**

I paced back and force, glancing at the clock every minute or so. I looked around at the others. Doug was over at the bar cleaning the same dish over and over again. Mary was sitting in the corner at a table trying to write her novel. Cliff was sitting at the bar tracing the patterns on the table. May and Stu were clutching Baby and Blue as they slept in the corner. Karen was drinking yet _another _beer as Rick pleaded with her to stop. Popuri was playing with her skirt, glancing at the door every so often. Elli was sitting at Mary's table trying to read a book on medicines. Trent was at the bar, staring out into space in deep thought. The rest of the adults were crowded around tables talking quietly. I glanced at the clock again, 8:30. I sighed. W_here were they?_ Suddenly someone burst through the door. Everyone turned to look as Claire and Ann walked in laughing. They looked up, and their eyes widened at the sight of us.

"What's going on he-" Claire began. Soon everyone had rushed over to the two, demanding to know where they had been.

"Where were you two!?" Popuri yelled.

"We went to the city." Claire mumbled. Everyone went quiet and starred at the girls in disbelief.

"It's not that bad, we just went there to-"

"We're not jealous," Cliff grumbled, "we were worried!"

"We weren't gone that long!" Claire murmured.

"Weren't gone that long!?" I cried. Claire looked up at me with fearful eyes. "No one has seen or heard from you two all day! We had search parties looking everywhere for you! We thought you were hurt or worse! And now you're back, all happy and fine, and we find out you were at the city! You could of at least left us a note!" A couple people nodded in agreement. Claire looked down at her feet, while Ann rubbed her head nervously.

"We couldn't leave a note, because we had to catch the boat before it left. We had to run down to the beach and Ann had to jump onto the moving boat." Claire muttered.

"Then you could have told us yesterday!" Doug cried.

"We weren't planning this, it just happened." Ann told us.

"But still! How irresponsible of you Ann, to take an injured Claire to the city! You're better than tha-"

"It's _my_ fault." Claire whispered. Everyone went silent and looked at the girl. "I was stupid and forgot to get Mary a birthday present. I knew the only place to get Mary a really nice gift was the city. I rushed to the Inn and Ann said if I wanted to catch the boat we'd have to hurry. Don't blame Ann, it's all _my_ fault." Everyone stared at Claire with shocked expressions as she turned to leave. "Sorry for the trouble Ann." She left, and Mary sniffled. I glanced over to find her crying.

"It's all _my_ fault!" she sobbed, "If my birthday wasn't tomorrow this never would have happened!" I walked over and put an arm around her. She pushed me away and ran out the doors too.

"Mary wait!" Ann called as she raced after Mary. It was quiet as everyone looked around, unsure of what to do.

"Now what?" Rick questioned.

**Ann's POV**

I ran down the path towards my destination, the beach. If I was right, Claire had went to the beach. And if I was lucky, Mary had followed her. I knew both were true, as I saw Mary running down the stone steps to the beach. I followed and stopped at the top. Claire was sitting in the sand, all her bags scattered around her. She looked up as Mary ran over towards her.

"Mary-" Claire began.

"Oh Claire I'm _so _sorry!" Mary cried, "It's all my fault!" She ran over and hugged Claire tightly. "I got you into this mess, I'm so sorry."

"Mary it's not your fault, I was just stupid." Claire picked up a pile of sand then dropped it. "I wanted to get you the perfect gift because you're such a good friend, unlike me." Mary stopped crying and looked up at Claire. "You always have good advice, and you even got drunk just for me. What have I ever done?" Mary laughed and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Claire you did the best thing anyone could ever do." she replied.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"You became my friend." Claire looked up at her in disbelief. "I wouldn't have ever had any friends without you. Ever since that day at the library, you changed my life. I'd be all alone without you. You're always there to make me laugh, and cheer me up, that's why I try so hard to repay you. You see, I'll never be able to repay what you did for me." Claire smiled.

"You already have repaid me Mary." she mumbled. "Ever since I was little I've never had any friends. I never had the experience of sleeping over with friends, or even just messing around with friends. You and Ann have helped me to do those things, and I thank you for that. Now I just wish there was someway to repay Ann."

"You already did that too." I replied. Mary and Claire turned and gasped. I smiled and walked towards them. "Without you two, I'd still be the disgusting guy I used to be. Sure I'm not a girly girl, but I'm way past tomboy. Now people talk to me more, even Karen, Popuri, and Elli are my friends now." Claire grinned at me as I sat down beside them. "Now all that leaves is me repaying Mary."

"Ann," Mary giggled, "you've helped me to open up. Without you I wouldn't have been able to do the crazy things I did when I was drunk." We all smiled and hugged.

"I love you guys." Claire laughed.

"Me too." Mary agreed.

"Me three." I nodded.

We released each other, and stood up. Mary and I grabbed Claire's bags as he headed off in the direction of Claire's house.

"Sleep over?" Claire offered.

"Of course." Mary giggled.

"Duh!" I laughed. We continued on, laughing happily as friends.

"So it's just the three amigos again?" Claire teased. I punched my fist into the air.

"All for one," I started.

"And one for all!" we all finished. I threw my arms around Claire and Mary's shoulders as we walked down the path. These two were my best friends, my sisters, and it would always be that way.

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter, because it was Ann's first trip to the city. I also loved the ending, it showed that Ann, Mary, and Claire would be friends forever. If you want to see what the dresses really looked like, go to my profile. I have links to all of the girls dresses. Please review so I know how you liked it! :)  
****-Jenna**


	14. Headache

**Here's Chapter 14! It's not very long, but has a bit of fluff! :) Please read on and review after you finish! Thanks!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any or its characters.**

**Stormy1696- Yeah I wanted to have a city trip somehow, and this was the perfect opprotunity. It was a fun little trip that Ann and Claire shared. Sorry the pictures of the dresses weren't up right away! XD I lost the links to all the dresses, and had to hunt them all down again! They're up now though, they've been up for a while.**

**Summer- Here's an update just for you Summie! :) Hope this ocupies you for a while! haha, yeah I remember that day at the hotel, that was fun!**

**DiaDiamond95- Yeah, I love that little trio too! :) Here's an update!**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Yeah, it was funny how she didn't know what anything was, and was amazed by the littlest things! XD**

* * *

**(Winter 20) Mary's POV**

"Open it Mary!" Ann urged. I grinned and ripped open the red box.

"Oh thanks Ann!" I thanked. I hugged her and took out my five new books and reading light. The light could clip to the pages so I wouldn't have to hold up a flashlight anymore.

"No problem." she laughed. I grabbed my next present, the one from Gray. I torn open the box and gasped. Inside the small box was a necklace with a purple gem.

"Oh Gray it's beautiful!" I gushed. Gray blushed and looked down at his feet.

"He didn't even make it!" Claire called out.

Gray hit her and she yelped. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I put on the necklace and grabbed Claire's gift, or should I say gifts. The first box contained five thick books, like Ann had given me. The next box had a writing kit, just what I wanted, and a cute outfit. It was a blue tank, and some jean shorts. I assumed they were for summer. When I opened the last box, I almost dropped it.

"Oh my Goddess Claire!" I exclaimed, "It's gorgeous!" I took out the blue dress and held it up to me. "This must have cost a fortune!"

"Anything for my darling Mary." she teased. I laughed and carefully put the dress back in it's box.

"How can I repay you?" I questioned.

"You can repay me by not repaying me." she told me.

"But-" I protested.

"Please." she begged.

"Oh alright." I sighed. I smiled once more at the dazzling dress.

"It's for the Starry Night Festival." Claire told me.

"Well I'll definitely wear it!" I assured her.

"Your so lucky Mary!" whined Popuri. Karen and Elli nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Ann and I got you all dresses too!" Claire announced. They all screamed and hurried off upstairs towards the door that connected to my room. Claire stopped on the stairs and turned back. "Coming Mary?" I glanced at Gray and shook my head.

"I'll stay here with Gray, you go ahead." I told her.

"No I'll stay here, it's your birthday, you go." Claire offered.

"Yes but you bought the dresses."

"Ann helped pick them out, she knows who's is who's. Besides, I should rest my leg anyways, the trip yesterday tried me out." I pondered the thought for a minute then agreed.

"Okay. Thanks Claire." I said with a smile.

"Sure." she grinned.

I walked up the stairs as Claire went and sat in an armchair. When I reached the top I glanced back at the two. If I left would they end up injured again? Someone called my name and I sighed. I silently prayed to the Harvest Goddess as I walked towards my room.

**Gray's POV**

The girls squealed and ran up the stairs towards Mary's room. Claire was taking longer with her leg. She suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Coming Mary?" she questioned. Mary shook her head.

"I'll stay here with Gray, you go ahead." Mary replied. I jumped up and down in celebration in my mind

"No I'll stay here, it's your birthday, you go." Claire offered. I frowned and looked at Mary hopefully.

"Yes but you bought the dresses." I grinned, smart thinking Mary.

"Ann helped pick them out, she know who's is who's. Besides, I should rest my leg anyways, the trip yesterday tired me out." Mary thought for a few seconds. Please say no, _please say no!_

"Okay. Thanks Claire." she said with a smile.

I watched Mary leave, and glared as Claire came over and stretched out on an armchair. I waited until Mary's door closed until I spoke.

"Bitch." I growled. She looked up and smirked.

"What?" she questioned.

"You know _what_." I grunted.

"How would I know what? You just called me a bitch out of no where." she said politely.

"You did that on purpose!"

"You can't prove that." She grinned.

"Yeah, but I know you did."

"Who me?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Oh, are you mad that I got Mary a better present that you?"

"You did not!"

"Did so."

"Mine was special, not something bought."

"How is it special?"

"I _made_ mine."

"_You_ didn't make it, _Saibara_ did."

"How do you know?"

"I walked in to have a tool upgraded while he was working on it."

"Likely story, the only problem is that you wouldn't need to have a tool upgraded because you aren't doing any work currently."

"Cliff asked me to get my brush upgraded if it was no problem actually." I felt my stomach tighten at sound of Cliff's name.

"Oh sure, if Cliff asked you to do it, then of course you did!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Just because you love him-"

"I don't love him!" she shouted. I was taken aback at first, but regained my composure.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you're always acting all flirty and nice when you're around him?"

"Maybe because he's a good friend, ever thought of that?"

"Wow, I've never noticed you acting that way with Ann and Mary, I'll have to pay more attention." I mocked.

"Why do you even care?"

That was a good question, why _did _I care? _Because you like her_ my inner voice told me. No I don't, that definitely wasn't it. Then again, I was always thinking about her. But that was because we got into so many weird situations, it wasn't on purpose! _Maybe the situations are happening on purpose _my inner voice said again. I shook my head and stood up. I pretended to go browse for a book while she waited for my answer.

"Because Cliff is annoying me with his 'Claire loves me' talks."

"Y-You're lying!" She jumped up and hobbled over to 'find a book' too.

"No I'm not." I was only half lying. Cliff mentioned once how he thinks Claire likes him, and he hinted that he might like her back.

"Stop it." Claire growled. She hopped over and I backed away from her. "Why do you always have to ruin my day? It's Mary's birthday, why can't you be nice for once!?" She poked me in the chest so I was now up against the bookshelf.

"I-"

"No, just don't talk. You _always_ ruin things!" She poked me again, and I bumped into the shelf. I looked up as a thick book that wasn't put back right, began to fall.

**BAM**

I wobbled a bit from the impact. My vision blurred and I almost fell over. I clutched my head with my hand, and felt a large bump forming on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Claire's concerned voice asked.

I felt her take my hand and lead me over somewhere. She laid me down and walked away. She came back moments later and put a wet rag on my head. I turned my head and saw the outline of her figure sitting on the floor next me. She reached over and adjusted the rag on my head. I grabbed her wrist and I felt her tense up.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled.

"No problem." she whispered softly. She relaxed and slipped her hand out. Finally I could see again, and looked over at her.

"Mary reads big books." I joked weakly. She smiled and took the rag off my head. She leaned over me and came inches away from my face. I blushed as she examined my bump.

"Pretty decently sized." she finally said. She dipped the rag in a bowl of water next to her, then put it on my head again.

"It goes good with my arm."

"Oh Gray I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I was just kidding." She smiled slightly and looked down. "I'm serious."

"I injure you a lot now don't I?" she giggled.

"I should start carrying a shield around." I teased.

"I think you should," she laughed, "either that or wear a suit of armor." I grinned and closed my eyes. I felt my cheeks being squeezed and looked up.

"Wha-"

"You have to stay awake for a half an hour so I know you don't have a concussion."

"Since when are you a doctor?"

"With a mother that beat you, you had to know how to fix yourself up."

"Why didn't you run away?" She was taken aback by that question, then smiled grimly.

"Jack said he wanted me to finish school, and the only way to do that was if I stayed with her. I left after high school and never came back."

"You really loved Jack, didn't you?"

"Yes," he murmured, "he was my brother, best friend, and parent all in one. Then he was taken from me." Her eyes started to tear and she looked away. I reached over and wiped the tears out of her eyes with my finger.

"Don't cry." She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"You know you can actually be really nice when you want to be. What I don't get though, is why you aren't always like this. The girls we be all over you if you'd just open up."

"How will being more sociable make them like me? Don't you also have to look good?" She flushed red and looked away.

"Well you do, kind of, sort of, look-"

"Claire where are you!? You have to see this!" Ann called down. Claire looked over at me, and I nodded.

"I'll be right back, don't fall asleep." she instructed. I nodded and watched as she made her way up the stairs.

Was she about to saw I _looked good?_ Did she _think_ I looked good? These thoughts rattled throughout my brain, making my head hurt. I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling. After about five minutes or so, Claire came back down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked calmly.

"Like a book fell on my head." I grumbled. She chuckled and wet my rag again.

"Well the bump has definitely gone down, but you'll still have it for a couple days."

"Great."

"It's not that bad."

"Oh really? I bet." She smiled and sat down.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"I did it to you, I owe you this much."

"No, it's fine. Go be with your friends."

"But I _want_ to." I looked into her bright blue eyes and found she wasn't lying. She smiled and I felt my face glow red. I reached up for my hat, but found it wasn't there.

"Where'd my hat go?" She stood up and looked around. She walked away and returned moments later with my beloved hat.

"It must have fallen off when you were hit in the head." she laughed. She handed it to me, and I set it aside. We sat in an awkward silence, and I decided to start a conversation.

"So didn't you get a dress?" I tried. Claire jumped and looked over at me.

"Oh, yeah I did. It's blue."

"It'll go perfect with your eyes." Claire turned red and looked away.

"Jack would've said something like that." she murmured.

"He liked your blue eyes now didn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah he did."

"I figured since he named a stuffed dog after them and all..."

"Yeah, he liked them so much because his and my momma's eyes were amber. He thinks that my father's eyes must have been that color."

"I bet they were." She looked up and we locked eyes.

"You remind me a lot of Jack." I opened my mouth, but then Karen hurried down the stairs.

"Claire you have to come up here!" she begged.

"But Gray-" she protested.

"Gray will be fine by himself, right Gray?" I looked up at Claire and nodded.

"I'll be fine." I assured her.

"Okay," she mumbled. She looked down at her watch then continued. "You can take a nap too if you want, it's been thirty minutes."

I nodded and watched them leave. As I began to drift to sleep I thought about things Claire had said. I reminded her of Jack? Did he look like me in someway? And she had almost said I was good looking? I thought she had at least. Maybe going with her to the Starry Night Festival wouldn't be as bad as I had originally thought.

* * *

**Gray's finally discovering his feelings for Claire! :) It had a little fluff, like I said above. The next chapter is going to be VERY long, and have TONS of fluff! Cross my heart. :) Please review to get me typing faster!  
****-Jenna**


	15. Undecided Love

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. On Friday the power was out because of a horrifying storm. (I freaked out) Saturday was my cousins graduation so I was gone all day. Sunday was fathers day, enough said. Monday I worked on it all day, but I didn't finish because I promised it would be long and I needed to add more! :) But here it finally is! It's VERY long just like I promised! It's 30 pgs, 11,312 words. It is the longest chapter yet. There is TONS of different emotions! There is humor, fluff, angst, sorrow, and heartbreak! When I needed inspiration to continue writing, I'd listen to Rent which has MANY different emotions! It helped A LOT! Go Rent! Anyways, read on, it's a really good chapter!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Summer- You've been nagging me all weekend to finish this! XD Here it finally is! (It's worth the wait!) When will I get to read your story!?**

**UzumakiNasadi- That's funny, ironic huh?**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Here it is! It's super long! XD**

**DiaDiamond95- Yes, Graire is adorable! :)**

**Kiminochi- You read it 4x!? Wow, you crack me up! :) Here's the update I promised! Luv ya!**

**xo-emma-ox- WOW. You printed it all out!? I'm very flattered, _really. _Hmmm, maybe I should think about having it published... jk XD Thanks, very happy you love it!**

**kittenbuddi56-ahah yeah, it's fun to make them get embarrassed over things like that! XD**

**twilight guardian- I don't HATE Trent, but I don't LOVE him. Our relationship is so-so. It's sort of a love/hate thing. Like with Claire and Gray! ;) But I needed a guy to bash on, and Trent won. XD And of course I'll read your story, tell me when it's out!**

**Aneko Nomiya- Thanks, I LOVE fluff! ;)**

**pisceanchic101- Yeah, Gray is VERY confused about how he feels, poor Gray! ;)**

**Stormy1696- Your reviews always make me smile. It warms my heart to read them, thanks so much for all the support! :)**

**Chrissi- heh heh, yeah I was thinking of our convo. when I typed that! :) But I love your destroying! It's so angsty! Update JS you silly wabbit! ;) Oh jeez, my new neighbors are really scaring me! They have something particularly long that's covered by a tarp!! OH GOD! Oh wait, another false alarm, it was just a bench. XD**

**Ling-Lee- It's all Claire's fault! -Claire cowers in fear- Just kidding Claire, I love you! XD**

**DoubleKK- Thanks...I guess. I'm still not too fond of you, I hold grudges easily. Don't flame.**

**Carynne Bloodmoon- Yeah, Gray SO does! :) haha, poor Skye. He can give his opinion on my story too! (I'm weird XD)**

**RyanMan13- Not tying to be mean or rude, but are you a boy or girl? I'm a little confused. But glad you like it either way! :)**

* * *

**(Winter 23) Gray's POV**

I awoke to the sound of a door slamming. I yawned and sat up. It looked as though Cliff had just left, rather loudly I might add. I stretched and stood up. I quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs for breakfast. As I came down the stairs, I saw Karen and Claire chatting at the bar. Ann and Mary were standing on the other side, talking as well. Cliff, Rick, and Trent were also at the bar, a little further down from the girls. I furrowed my brow and walked over to join them.

"What's going on?" I questioned as I sat down.

"Today's the day we ask the girls to come with us to the Starry Night Festival." Rick mumbled nervously.

"I don't see what the big deal is," began Trent, "you're already going with the girls anyway."

"You've never gone with someone, you don't know what it feels like." I muttered. I smirked as Trent almost fell off his stool.

"I was going to ask someone to go with me this year actually." Trent grumbled. I saw him side-glance at the girls and sigh.

"Then you go first." Cliff urged.

"I- I-" Trent sputtered. "Very well." Trent slowly stood up and fixed his white coat. He then took a deep breath and marched over towards the girls. "Excuse me Ann, may I talk to you?" Ann glanced at the girls nervously, then agreed. The two walked off and exited the Inn, most likely for some privacy.

"Who's next?" Rick whispered.

"You." Cliff replied. Cliff and I grabbed a shaking Rick and pushed him in the direction of the girls.

"M-Mary, m-may I speak with y-you?" Rick asked fearfully. Mary nodded and they walked off into the backroom.

"Oh, I see what's going on!" Karen exclaimed.

She jumped up and raced towards us. "Come on Cliffy, aren't you going to ask me?" I laughed as she dragged him upstairs. Now it was just Claire and I. She looked over at me, and we locked eyes. I slowly stood up and walked towards her.

"So," I began.

"Yeah?" she said happily.

"I bet you know what I'm going to ask," I replied. I felt my face flush red and looked down at my feet.

"No, do tell Gray." she replied with a grin.

"I was wondering,"

"Wondering what?"

"If you,"

"If I what?"

"Wanted to go to the Starry Night Festival,"

"Yes actually I do, but I don't see-"

"With me?" I looked up at her and she smiled. I felt my face glowing red, and lowered the brim of my hat.

"Of course." I felt my jaw drop.

"What?"

"Of course I'll go with you." she replied.

"Y-You will?"

"Well I have no choice don't forget." she laughed.

"Oh." I murmured. Of course she didn't want to _really_ go with me, what was I thinking? Wait, why did I even care? I didn't, it doesn't matter to me at all. _Yes it does _something said inside of me. I shook my head as she spoke again.

"But I'd still love to go with you either way." she giggled. I grinned and shifted in my seat. After a couple moments of silence she spoke again.

"So do you want to meet there, or..." she questioned.

"Uh, either way it doesn't matter. I guess we could meet there, if you want I mean." I told her.

"That's fine." she said brightly. I looked up into her eyes and felt myself smile. Her brother was right, her eyes were really beautiful. She blushed and looked away. "Gray-"

She stopped as Ann and Trent walked back in. Ann hurried towards Claire with a bright pink face and grabbed her hand. She dragged Claire into the backroom and slammed it. The door opened again as Rick was shoved out. I heard the door click shut, and looked over at Trent.

"What did you-" I started. Soon Karen ran down the stairs happily, and tried to open the back door.

"Open up!" she screamed. She pounded on the door loudly, but the door didn't open. "Open the door bitches!" Karen began to kick the door and I wondered how many kicks it would take for her to break it down. Finally the door opened, and Karen hurried inside. I noticed Cliff sit down beside me, and turned to Trent.

"What did you do?" I growled.

**Claire's POV**

"Will someone let her in!?" I finally yelled. Karen's banging was giving me a headache! When neither Ann or Mary looked like they'd be getting up, I sighed. "Sure make the cripple do it." I slowly hopped to the door and unlocked it for Karen. Karen hurried inside and took a seat. I locked the door once more, and returned to the table.

"Ann what's wrong?" Mary asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Him." Ann murmured. She was still pink, and looked a little scared.

"Who?" Karen questioned.

"Trent?" I tried. Ann nodded and gulped.

"What did he do Ann?" Mary asked.

"He- He-" Ann sputtered.

"He what Ann, he what?" I demanded.

"He _kissed_ me." Ann cried.

**THUD**

Karen had fallen backwards off her stool. Mary gasped and covered her mouth. Ann nodded and shivered. I felt my jaw drop. Trent had _kissed_ her!?

"Tell me exactly what happened Ann." I told her. Ann sighed and faced me.

"Well I followed him outside and..." Ann began.

**Ann's POV**

"_Excuse me Ann, may I talk to you?" Trent questioned. _

_I glanced at the others nervously then nodded. I followed him towards the door, and exited the Inn. He turned to face me, and put his hands behind his back. _

"_Ahem, so nice weather we've been having eh?" he tried. I furrowed my brow._

"_It's winter." I grumbled._

"_Ah yes, you're right." he mumbled._

"_Just get to the point." I demanded. I was growing tired of standing out here with this idiot._

"_Yes well," Trent replied seriously, "would you go with me to the Starry Night Festival tomorrow?"_

"_Well duh! I have to_ _remember?" I growled. He dragged me out here for this!?_

"_Oh okay then, glad we got that all settled."_

"_Yeah." I muttered. He murmured something to himself and, with my excellent listening skills, I caught a few words._

"_...have to...amazing...impress...guys." I cocked an eyebrow then shook my head. Were we going to go inside anytime soon? I shifted my weight to my other foot as he fiddled his hands nervously. Goddess he better hurry or I'm going to-_

_Suddenly I felt a pair of lips press down on mine. What the hell! He's kissing_ _me!? I instantly shoved him away and ran back inside._

**Claire's POV**

Ann finished and I clenched my fists.

"What do you think he said?" Mary wondered.

"I think it had something to do with impressing the guys by kissing Ann." I muttered.

Karen shook her head in disgust and Mary frowned. Ann looked down at her feet, her face bearing shame and embarrassment.

"That's it." I grumbled. I stood up and hopped towards the door.

"Claire where are you going?" Mary called after me.

"Trent better be gone if he knows what's good for him!" I yelled over my shoulder. I opened the door and looked around.

Target sighted.

"I _have_ to see this." Karen giggled from behind me.

I noticed Gray questioning Trent as I approached them. Gray looked like he was threatening Trent, but upon seeing me, stopped and looked away. They all watched as I stopped in front of Trent and glared at him.

"Claire-" he began, but I cut him off.

"You dirty scumbag!" I shouted. He backed into the wall as I glared at him. My eyes were probably red with rage as I poked him hard in the chest.

"Claire let me explain-" he tried again.

"I don't want to hear a damn word from you!" I growled, "You're such an ass!"

"Claire," I turned to see Gray standing behind me.

"No Gray, let me say what I have to say." I told him.

"Alright." he nodded and smiled slightly. He knew what I could do to Trent. I hardened and turned back to Trent.

"You're a rotten, perverted, douchebag who has no respect for women!" I screamed. I poked him in the chest again, and he winced. "How dare you kiss her just to show off for them!" I pointed over my shoulder at the guys who nodded in agreement. "First you kissed me when I tried to be nice to you, and now this!? You are such an ass it's not even funny! I should tear you limb from limb right now-"

"That's enough Claire." Gray said softly. He put his hand on my shoulder and I softened. I released Trent's coat, which I must have grabbed at some point while I was yelling at him. Gray began to lead me away, but I turned and let the last of my anger out.

**WHAM**

I punched him right in the face with all of my strength. Trent stumbled backwards and clutched his busted lip. His nose was also bleeding, I hoped it was broken. _Harsh Claire, very harsh._ Hey, he deserved it!

"Come on Claire." Gray whispered as he dragged me away before I could do anymore damage.

**Trent's POV**

I watched as the blacksmith boy dragged Claire away from me. I reached up and clutched my newly busted lip. I also had a feeling that my nose my broken. I can't believe someone so innocent and beautiful as Claire could cause this. Claire, who I had been planning on asking to the Starry Night Festival if it hadn't been for the randomly selected dates. Claire, my sweetheart who I adored above all others.

Rick, Karen, and Cliff followed Gray and Claire into the backroom and slammed the door. I slowly stood and exited the Inn. What had I been thinking? Why did I do that? It was that boys fault, Gray. If he hadn't made that comment I would have never kissed the bartender girl.

It just made me so mad, Claire adored him. _Him,_ the husky, rude, hotheaded, blacksmith. Whether either of them knew of their feelings for one another, I don't know. But I did know one thing, it was there. I noticed how they looked at each other during Gray's birthday party. How he carried her to the Clinic despite his broken arm. I don't think they realize their feelings for one another, but it had been my goal to stop them from getting closer. Now I had no chance of that, I had no chance of even talking to her.

Then again, there_ may _be a way. If I could get that grapeboy, Cliff, to ask out Claire, then Gray and Claire will become enemies once again. The religious boy would be easy to convince that Claire didn't like him. Then Claire would be left for me.

I smiled at my plan and walked inside the Clinic. But as I wiped the blood off my face, I couldn't help but frown at all the things Claire had said.

"_You dirty scumbag!"_

"_You're such an ass!"_

"_You're a rotten, perverted, douchebag who has no respect for women!"_

They echoed through my head, making me doubt my plan. I shook my head to banish the thoughts. But as I stitched up my lip, one thought kept returning to my head.

_Would Claire ever be able to forgive me?_

**Claire's POV**

"Claire that was awesome!" Karen exclaimed.

"Yeah Claire, that was unbelievable!" Rick cried. I glanced over at Gray.

"You beat the crap out of him." he laughed. I smiled as I was hosted up into the air.

"Three cheers for Claire!" Karen yelled. Everyone cheered, and I grinned. I was put down, and laughed as Karen retold the story to Mary and Ann.

"And then she was all like 'You dirty son of a bitch, I should kick your ass right now!' and Gray was all like 'Claire don't' and then she was like WHAM! BAM! BOOM! And Trent ran out the door crying!" Karen explained.

"Wow Claire, I never knew you could wham bam boom someone." Ann teased.

"Yeah, I'll have to watch out." Mary giggled. I laughed and listened as Rick retold the _real_ story.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

I turned as Cliff opened the door.

"Oh hi Elli." Cliff greeted.

"Hello Cliff, is Claire here?" she questioned.

"Over here!" I called. Elli smiled and walked over towards me.

"Claire I have something I think you might like." Elli told me.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously. Elli held up a black brace and I raised an eyebrow.

"Since tomorrow is the Starry Night Festival, and it's kind of like a dance, I figured you'd probably like to use this tomorrow." I smiled and hugged her.

"I'd love to, thank you Elli!" I beamed.

"Don't thank me, it was Trent's idea." Elli informed me.

"Trent?" I grunted.

"Yes why?"

"No reason." Why would _he_ be nice to me? I just busted his lip now didn't I? That Trent was pretty weird. I grinned as Elli started to cut off my cast, it would be nice to use my leg for a day.

**(Winter 24) Claire's POV**

"Claire go change!" Popuri told me.

I watched her twirl around in her pink and black dress, it went perfect with her hair. I adjusted my brace and nodded. I picked up the bag with my dress in it, which hadn't moved since I set it there, and walked into my bathroom. I quickly changed and looked down at my dress. I couldn't tell what I looked like because the only mirror I had was by my dresser. I slowly walked out and all the girls looked over at me. I tugged at my dress nervously as they all stared at me with opened mouths.

"Oh my Goddess!" Ann exclaimed.

"What, is it_ that_ bad?" I asked fearfully.

"Bad?" Popuri exclaimed, "Claire you look-"

"Hot!" Karen finished. I laughed as they hurried over to me.

"Claire you look like a princess!" Elli told me.

"Let me do your hair!" Popuri begged.

"No me!" Ann cried. I laughed as I was dragged over to a chair and forced down.

Twenty minutes later they had all finished, and pushed me over to the mirror. I gasped and examined myself in awe. They had curled my long hair, and put on a light amount of makeup. All in all, I looked amazing.

"Oh my Goddess you guys!" I gushed. I turned around and hugged them. After our group hug, Karen stood up. She grabbed a wooden spoon and slammed it on the table like a teacher does with a ruler.

"Alright ladies line up!" she instructed. We all did as we were told, and lined up military style. "We will arrive at the Inn in an orderly fashion, each of us one minute behind the other." I giggled as she stopped at Ann. "You first."

"Yes caption!" Ann teased. As Ann walked to the door, I examined her outfit. Her hair was up in a ponytail with her bangs out in front. The hair in the ponytail was crimped, which went amazing with her dress. She only had on a light amount of makeup, like me, but still looked dazzling. As Ann marched out, I looked Elli over.

Her hair wasn't anything special, just the same style really. It was straightened, but parted over a little more than usual. Elli walked out a minute later, and now Popuri was next to leave.

Popuri's hair was very interesting. She had it up in a Princess Leia style from Farm Wars, but slightly different. Instead of soft, round, bun-like things, she had spiky ones. It had taken a lot of firm and hair gel to get it to stay like that, but she did it. With her dress, she looked like a fantasy character from one of Mary's books. Popuri skipped out the door, and I admired Mary's outfit.

We had convinced Mary to take out her braid, but she refused to have it down. In the end we put it up in a bun-like design that looked stunning with her dress. We tried to get her to leave her glasses, but she refused. As Karen sent her out, she turned back to me.

Karen didn't change her hair at all really. She just straightened it and parted it. It looked the same only a little...softer? Whatever it was, it completed her look. Her dress looked beautiful on her, showing her curves immensely. Rick was probably going to be drooling.

"I'll go first because you might be slower with your leg." she told me. "Once I leave count to sixty."

"Okay, got it." I confirmed.

"Oh and Claire, we're having a sleep over at the Inn tonight after the ball, want to come?" Karen questioned.

"Of course!" I grinned.

"Okay then, see you there!" Karen called as she opened my door, "Remember, sixty seconds!" I nodded and waved as she left. Karen had been counting while I was talking to her? Wow.

After sixty seconds I marched out of my house happily. As I passed the first turn, someone walked out of the blacksmiths. I turned to see Gray in a black suit with a red bow tie. He was still wearing his hat, unsurprisingly, but still looked ready for a dance. He locked the door with a pair of keys, then jumped when he saw me standing here. He slowly examined my outfit, looking me up and down as if checking me out. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Wow Claire you look-" he began.

"Horrible, ugly, disgusting?" I tried.

"Amazing." he finished. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Gray." I replied. He held out his hand, and we linked arms as he escorted me to the Inn. "You don't look too shabby yourself." He laughed and nudged me playfully.

"I'm surprised that you didn't bring a shield." I giggled.

"I won't bring a shield if you won't run around the forest naked." he replied with a smirk. I smiled at the memory of Ann and I and shook my head. Gray opened the door for me, and I grinned.

As we walked in, I looked around. A couple tables were pushed against the walls for people to sit at. The rest of the room was cleared for dancing. The lights were dimmed, and a flashing disco ball hung from the ceiling. A catchy song was playing from speakers attached to the walls. I saw Zack standing behind the bar next to a tuner so he could have the next song ready. Doug was behind the bar serving refreshments and the mayor was watching everybody having a good time. I glanced around, and saw Karen waving at me. I dragged Gray over in her direction, and sat down with him at the table. Mary and Rick were sitting at the table too, along with Karen and Cliff, and Elli and Popuri. Ann was sitting next to Elli, Trent no where in sight. I scanned the room for him, and found him at the bar. He was wearing a white suit and his nose was bandaged. I smirked and turned back to the others.

"Hey Ann, where's your date?" I teased. Ann glared at me, then smirked.

"Oh he's somewhere..." she began, "Wow you guys look really good together!" I rolled my eyes, and kicked her below the table. She let out a cry of pain and crossed her arms.

"But really, doesn't Claire look amazing?" Karen questioned. I looked around to see everyone's answers. The girls all nodded, even Rick nodded.

"She does look beautiful." Cliff admitted. I blushed and looked away.

"Thanks Cliff." I mumbled.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Karen started a conversation again. Soon everyone was talking about this and that, just all us friends having a good time. Suddenly a bouncy, upbeat song came on, and Karen dragged Cliff out to the dance floor. Popuri turned to Elli and grinned.

"Elli may I have this dance?" Popuri teased.

"Why of course!" Elli giggled. As the two left, Gray cleared his throat.

"Claire, w-would you like to dance?" he murmured. I looked over at him, and he lowered the brim of his hat nervously. I glanced at Ann and she grinned and nodded her head.

"Sure Gray." I replied. I took his hand and he walked me over to the dance floor.

Almost everyone was dancing. Teens, adults, even May and Stu, were dancing wildly. I grabbed Gray's hands and waved them back and forth. He stumbled a bit, and fell into Karen and Cliff.

"Watch it Gray!" Karen shouted. Gray glared at her, and looked down at me nervously.

"Loosen up." I told him. He nodded and smiled.

I let out a surprised yelp as he dipped me and spun me around in circles. I laughed and danced along with him. I don't know when it happened, but eventually everyone had formed a circle around us and were chanting our names. I grinned and danced faster. Gray lifted me into the air and spun me around. As he was putting me back down, he dipped me. Finally the song stopped and changed to a slow song. I looked up at Gray who was about to hurry back to our table. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. I put his hands on my waist, and put my hands around his neck. He looked down at me and blushed madly.

"I-" he began.

He stopped as I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, and we rocked back and forth gently. I opened one eye and glanced around me. Many of the married couples were dancing happily. Karen was resting her head on a shaking Cliff's shoulder. Mary and Rick were sitting with Ann. I smiled at the sight of Popuri and Elli doing the tango. I felt something bump into my legs, and looked down to see May and Stu dancing with each other. I grinned and looked up at Gray. He smiled and shook his head.

I leaned back into Gray's chest and he set his head on mine. I blushed and opened my eyes. Normally I would have pulled away, but something was stopping me. For some reason, all I wanted to do was stay here in Gray's arms for hours. I closed my eyes again and snuggled into him. The song ended, and we broke apart. I looked up at Gray and flushed red. Gray lowered his hat and looked away. We walked back over to the table as another song came on. We sat down and I started a conversation with Mary.

"Here they are!" someone laughed. I turned to see a hiccuping Popuri being supported by a wobbling Elli. "Come on Elli, lets sit down and have some real fun!"

"Okay Poppie!" Elli giggled.

"My names not Poppie, it's..." Popuri trailed off and thought for a few minutes. "Maybe it is!"

"See Poppie, you should listen to me. I'm smart." Elli gushed.

I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were glassy. I smirked and made room for the drunks. Soon Karen and Cliff joined us, Karen had not had a single drink yet surprisingly. After a while Karen decided we needed to have some fun.

"What can we do? We can't leave until nine!" Ann questioned.

"Yeah, and the mayor took away the beer so we wouldn't 'lose any more brain cells' or whatever." Cliff put in.

"I'll find something for us to do." Karen replied.

She stood up and scanned the room with wide alert eyes. Her eyes landed on something, and she smirked. She scurried away, and returned moments later with a cooler filled with ice and water.

"Thomas may have taken the beer, but there's still other ways to have fun!" Karen laughed.

"What are we going to do with that exactly?" I asked curiously. What were we going to do, see who could eat more ice cubes?

"I'll show you." Karen answered.

She yanked Cliff out of his chair, and pushed him in front of the bucket. Once he was in the kneeling position, she shoved his head into the bucket. I glanced around me at everyone's shocked faces. Suddenly Karen started counting, and I couldn't help but join in. Once we reached fifteen, she released Cliff who shot up instantly.

"What was that all about!?" he demanded.

"What was it like?" Karen questioned. Cliff stopped and thought it over.

"Well, it was actually pretty cool!" Cliff admitted, "It's like a whole different world down there. I could hear you, but everything was just like...whoa. But that water is freezing, don't get me wrong." We all laughed as Ann chucked a towel at the dripping boy.

"Alright who's next for twenty seconds?" Karen cried. No one said anything, and Karen smiled. "You better get it over with now, because the numbers just get higher!" Rick immediately volunteered, and the chanting started again.

Soon there were only three of us left, me being one of them. Mary had went after Rick for twenty-five, then Elli for thirty, Ann next for thirty-five, and last Karen for forty. Now only Gray, Popuri, and I remained. Popuri was determined to go last, the alcohol encouraging that.

"Alright wimps, who's next?" Karen asked. I glanced at Gray and he nudged me. I shook my head and stepped back.

"Oh fine, I'll go next." Popuri replied sadly. As Popuri bent down by the cooler, I looked up at Gray.

"Who's next, you or me?" I whispered.

"You, I'll go longer." he murmured.

"I don't want to go at all, you just go." I mumbled.

"You'll have to go anyways, you know how Karen is."

"But-"

"Listen, just go-"

"Alright Gray, since you can't keep your mouth shut you're next!" Karen announced. Gray was dragged away, leaving me alone. After fifty seconds, he walked back over and grinned.

"You're next runt." he laughed.

"Yeah Claire, it's your turn!" Ann yelled.

"But-" I stopped as Karen pulled me towards the water and pushed my head under.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before. The water was freezing cold and I wanted to get my head out, yet I didn't. At the same time it was like everything had slowed down. I could hear everyone chanting numbers, and the low rumble of the music. Then I felt my lungs begging for air. I squeezed my eyes shut and begged for them to finish. Just when I thought my head was going to explode, they stopped and I quickly sat up. I spat out some water and looked around. Everyone cheered and I laughed.

"Claire that was awesome!" Ann cried.

"Yeah, nice job Claire." Karen agreed. I smiled and gladly accepted the towel Mary offered me. I dried my hair, and watched as it curled more because of the water. I sat back down and looked over at Karen.

"Now what?" I asked. Karen grinned and stood up.

**(2 Hours Later) Claire's POV**

I laughed and took Gray's hand. He helped me off the table, and grinned at me. We had just finished singing Love Shack, which Gray didn't know all the words to. After some other crazy events, Karen had decided it was time for some karaoke. Ann found their old one in the backroom, and the party began.

I looked up at Gray, and he jerked his head in the direction of the door. I nodded and followed him out. I closed my eyes as the cold air hit me. It felt great after being inside the crowded Inn. We walked in silence, the only sound coming from our shoes hitting the ground. I looked around and realized we had wondered to Rose Square. It was dark, for all the lights had burned out. The only thing illuminating the square was the moon. I looked up at the stars and smiled, I loved the stars. In the city you could never see the stars, the pollution prevented that.

"Look," Gray whispered, "there's us." I followed his finger to see two constellations.

"I don't understan-"

"You told me that I was Canis Major when you were drunk. I said if I was Canis Major, then you were Canis Minor. You didn't seem to mind." Gray replied. I looked up at him and he smirked. I punched him playfully and shook my head.

"Well you _are_ a hound dog." I giggled, briefly remembering that night.

He laughed and continued to look up at the stars. We walked around Rose Square in silence, looking up at the stars in awe. Finally the cold got to me, and I shivered. Gray noticed and took off his jacket. He put it around my shoulders, and I smiled. He blushed slightly and looked away. I snuggled into his warm jacket and sighed.

"It would have been beautiful to dance out here under the stars." I commented.

Gray looked down at me and grinned. He grabbed my hand and put his other hand on my waist. I laughed and set my hand on his shoulder. We danced slowly, the only light coming from the moon. I looked up into his mysterious blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. We finished, and he let go of me. I took his hand and led him to the beach. I took off my shoes so I wouldn't get any sand in them, and we walked down the shore. We turned down onto the pier and walked to the edge.

It was then that I noticed I was still holding his hand. I let go and turned to look at him. He lowered the brim of his hat as I flushed red. Some hair fell in front of my eyes, and I laughed quietly. Before I could fix it myself, Gray reached over and tucked the strand of hair behind my ear. As I looked up at him I noticed that he was leaning towards me. I slowly lifted my head to meet him in the middle. I began to close my eyes as we got closer and closer. I felt his breath on my face and saw that his eyes were closed.

Then it happened. Our lips met and we locked in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and held the back of my head with the other. I felt his tongue push up against my lips, and gave him access to my mouth. As his tongue wandered around, I leaned into him for a tighter embrace. Finally I needed air, and broke apart.

I looked up at him, and saw no emotion on his face. I tugged at my dress nervously, and looked down. Tons of questions echoed through my head as we stood in silence. _Did he wish we hadn't done that? _Well he_ did_ try to kiss me first. _Did he like me? _Well, he did seem to be having a good time tonight, but that doesn't mean anything._ Did I like him?_ I gulped and looked back up.

He slowly bent down and picked up his jacket that had fallen off my shoulders. He put it back on my shoulders, and took my hand. I stared straight ahead of me as we walked back towards the Inn. I noticed people leaving, and figured it must be nine already. We entered the Inn, and walked back towards our laughing friends. I let go of his hand and walked over by Ann and Mary.

"Can we go upstairs, I'm kind of tired." I lied.

Ann nodded and took my hand. She led me upstairs and sat me down on a bed in an empty guest room. She closed the door, and sat down on another bed as well. I flopped back and closed my eyes. I had kissed Gray...for the second time since I've been here.

**Claire's POV**

_I examined the map the mayor had given me, and head down the path. I stopped at the first building I saw and read the sign._

_Saibara the Blacksmith  
__Open 10 AM - 4 PM  
__Closed Thursdays_

_I glanced down at my watch, it was noon. I pushed open the door and bonded in happily. The moment I walked in, I wished I hadn't. Inside an old man with a balding head and a white beard was in a heated argument with a redheaded boy around my age. He had a blue hat with the word 'UMA' printed on it. He had gorgeous blue eyes, and was pretty cute._

"_What!? Explain to me what's wrong with it! Come on!" the boy yelled._

"_What's wrong with it!? The answer is inside of you!" the old man snapped, "You have much to learn!"_

_I slowly tried to leave, but slipped on a tool on the floor. The boy noticed, and turned around. He glared at me and I backed away in shock._

"_What are you looking at!? If you have nothing-" I cut him off._

"_I'm here to have my axe fixed actually! Maybe I shouldn't, I don't want an ass like you handling my tools." I shouted. He was taken aback by my outburst at first. His eyes showed...amusement? He shook his head and growled._

"_I'm the ass? Haven't you ever heard of knocking!? You don't just barge into places!" he grunted._

"_Are you forgetting that this is a shop!? People are supposed to just walk in!" I argued._

"_Well maybe we didn't want you to walk in! Maybe we don't even want you here at all!" he cried._

"_Listen you-" I began. _

_As I stepped towards him, I slipped on another fallen tool and fell forwards. My eyes widened in shock as I slammed into Gray. My lips crashed down on his, and he fell into the wall. I looked into his shocked blue eyes, and pushed away from him._

"_Uh-" he mumbled._

_I instantly hurried out of the shop, leaving a speechless redhead behind._

**Claire's POV**

I sat up and glanced at my watch. It was only ten, just an hour after the dance. I saw Popuri and Elli sprawled out on a bed in a deep slumber. Karen, Ann, and Mary were on the floor in a small circle.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a yawn.

"We're deciding what to give the boys for the Stocking Festival." Mary informed me. I sat down next to Ann and stretched lazily.

"I don't see why they don't just call it Christmas." I mumbled.

"What's Christmas?" Ann asked. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Christmas is just like the Stocking Festival." Mary told Ann, "Only instead a big man in red named Santa brings all the good little kids presents."

"How did you know that Mary? You've never been to the city." I questioned.

"I read it in one of my books." Mary replied with a shrug.

"What other events did you have in the city?" Karen asked curiously.

"There was tons!" I exclaimed, "Like Valentine's Day, Easter, Thanksgiving, and best of all, Halloween."

"What's Halloween?" Ann asked.

"It's this amazing time when everyone dresses up in scary costumes and scares people all day. People give out candy, and everyone has a great time." I explained.

"You like to scare people?" Ann teased.

"Scare people, be scared, whichever. I love it, it's fun to be scared. I love going into haunted houses, those are the best." I laughed.

"Haunted houses?" Ann questioned again.

"Oh Ann you're hopeless." I sighed. We all laughed, even Ann.

"Okay, lets get back to business." Karen instructed.

"What can I get Trent?" Ann asked in a dull voice.

"Get him a book on women." I grumbled, "Then maybe he'll know how to interact with them." They all laughed and Ann hushed us.

"Seriously, I don't know what to do!" Ann whined.

"Just get him some herbs or something." Mary offered.

"I don't feel like doing any physical work." Ann murmured.

"I have some extra, you can have those." I told Ann.

"Thanks Claire, you're a lifesaver!" Ann said happily.

"Why do you have herbs?" Karen questioned.

"So I can make my own medicines so I don't have to go to the doctor." I said simply. They all laughed again and I smiled.

"Okay, what do I get Rick?" Mary asked curiously.

"Get him a chicken!" Ann laughed.

"Very funny." Mary replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Give him a spa-boiled egg." Karen told her, "I have some extra, I was going to give some to Rick this year for the Stocking Festival actually."

"Thanks Karen!" Mary chimed brightly.

"Okay, now what do I give Cliff?" Karen pondered.

"He really likes Curry Rice." Ann chimed in, "I'll make you some if you want."

"Nah, I'll make it." Karen replied. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Ann shook her head.

"No I insist!" she begged.

"Okay whatever." Karen said with a shrug.

"What about you Claire, what are you getting Gray?" Mary asked me.

"I already got his gift." I informed her.

"When did you do that?" she questioned.

"When Ann and I were in the city." I explained.

"So that's what you got!" Ann cried. I laughed and nodded. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." I murmured. They all exchanged looks and I rolled my eyes.

**Gray's POV**

"What are you giving Karen tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Beer, what do you think?" laughed Cliff. I chuckled and shook my head. "What about you?" I stopped, I hadn't gotten Claire anything!

"Uh, I'm not sure." I mumbled.

"You're not sure!? It's tomorrow man!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." I murmured.

I sat on my bed and looked around for Blue. I bent down and looked under my bed. That's when I saw it. I smiled, I knew exactly what to get Claire. I felt Blue nudge my foot and scooped him up. I laid down on my bed and looked up at the object in my hands. Claire would defiantly like it,_ right?_

Claire, I didn't know what to think of her at the moment. I thought I hated her. I did hate her. _Then why did you kiss her?_ Because you told me to! _You didn't have to listen._ I shook my head. Why was I having a conversation with myself? _Because you're confused about your feelings._ I sighed and turned over. That kiss...it had been amazing. And she did kiss back now didn't she? She even opened her mouth- Stop thinking about that Gray! You don't like Claire! This was Claire, rude, loudmouthed, annoying, cute, funny, amazing- Stop it! I _don't_ like Claire! _Are you sure about that?_

**(Winter 25) Claire's POV**

I decided to hurry over to my farm and get my presents before the girls woke up. As I crept into my house, Baby awoke and scurried over to me. She was wearing the red bandana I had got for her. It had the word 'Baby' stitched in the corner. I picked her up and decided to take her with me. Once I had my stocking and Baby, I hurried back to the Inn. As I entered, I noticed the snow was starting to fall faster. I shrugged and hurried upstairs. I put Baby down, and sat on the floor. I dumped the stocking out to find tons of gifts. I can't believe this many people gave me stuff! I opened the first gift to find some apple pie from Ann. I grinned and licked my lips. The next gift was from May and Barley. May had made me a necklace and gave me a new watch. Barley had slipped in some money for 'babysitting' May for him. I swapped my old watch with the one from May and admired it happily. I hesitantly opened Stu's present. Inside I was shocked to find a bunch of flowers. I smiled and reminded myself to put them in a vase when I got home. Elli's present was next. Inside hers was a medicine kit filled with bandages and medicine. This was a great way of getting out of going to the Clinic! Inside Karen's present I found a bottle of wine and some chocolate. I shook my head and grabbed Popuri's gift. Popuri had given me some of her old clothes that didn't fit anymore. I grinned and decided to look through them later. Rick had given me a basket of eggs. _What's with this guy and eggs!? _They'd all be going in my shipping bin. I was surprised to find a gift from Saibara. He gave me a tool buffer to make my tools shine. Cliff had gotten me a beautiful necklace similar to the one Gray had given Mary. It had a pink stone instead of purple, I wasn't too fond of pink. Mary got me a necklace as well, but I liked hers better than Cliff's. Hers was simply a chain with the word 'Friends' at the end. It was so simple and cute, I loved it. I put it on and admired my new accessory. There was one gift with no name on it. Inside was a pair of red earings. I searched the box for a name but found none. I shrugged and grabbed my last present. I examined the gift from Gray, unsure of what to expect. What was inside made me smile.

I took out the hat and examined it. The brim of the hat was purple, the top was light blue, and it was pink behind the word 'USI'. It was then that I remembered Popuri had originally given Gray this hat for his birthday. He was so cheep. I sighed and put the hat on, it was quite comfy. Maybe I would wear it all the time like Gray. I giggled at the thought and gathered up my stuff. I set it on the night stand next to my bed and laid back down. As I drifted back to sleep, I wondered if Gray would like the gift I got him.

**Gray's POV**

I yawned and glanced over at the clock. It was only seven!? I shrugged and sat up. It was then that I noticed my stocking. I grabbed it and returned to my bed. I spilled the contents out in front of me and began to open the first present. Ann had made me some baked corn. I grinned and grabbed Mary's gift. I unwrapped the gift and frowned. Mary had given me a book, _again._ This one was called 'Blacksmithing Through the Ages'. I'd be reading this one too..._not._I sighed and grabbed May's present. The cute little girl had given me a homemade necklace and a watch. I wasn't a fan of watches, but it was nice. Stu's present contained a small curved rock that Stu had carved the word 'Gray' into. It looked like he had shaped the rock all by himself. It was pretty good for his age. Grandpa got me a new hammer to shape other tools with. I could finally get rid of my old one. Cliff's present had a leash and frisbee for Blue. 'Practice Hard' was written on a note inside. That's right, Claire had challenged me to beat her on Beach Day. Maybe I would practice with Blue a little. Last but not least was Claire's gift. I slowly ripped open the box and peered inside. Inside was a small blue bandanna with the word 'Blue' stitched at the edge. I took it out and whistled softly for Blue. He emerged out from under my bed and scampered over to me. I tired the bandana about his neck and he licked my hand. I smiled and looked back into the box. There was a card lying on the bottom. I picked it up and began to read it.

**Grayway,**

**Baby and Blue will walk around the town in style! I had this custom made, I hope you like it. Have a nice holiday, hope it's something special!**

**Merry Christmas!  
****Love Claire**

I stared down at the note, my eyes fixed on the word 'love'. She had not written 'From Claire', but 'Love Claire'. I shook my head, this was no different from what she had written on my cast, it was a joke again. Then again that kiss could have changed things. _That kiss. _My mind traveled back to last night and I closed my eyes. _Did Claire love me?_No of course not, she hated me. Or does she? I put my head in my hands, this was so confusing. How would everyone react to Claire and I? What about Mary? I very well just couldn't forget about her, she'd be heartbroken! Maybe if I just avoided Claire I wouldn't have to deal with these emotions. _Could I really just avoid her?_

Around noon everyone finally woke up. After opening gifts and thanking each other, everyone headed downstairs for breakfast. I took a seat at the bar and felt someone's presence next to me. I turned and saw Claire smiling up at me. And worse, she was wearing that hat I gave her.

"Hi Gray-" she began.

"What's that Cliff? Be right there!" I yelled and hurried away.

I took a seat next to Cliff at the other end of the bar and sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. Suddenly Doug emerged from the backroom and walked over to the door. He pushed, but it wouldn't budge.

"Something's wrong with the door!" he called. I stood up and walked over towards the man.

"Let me try." I told him. He stood back as I pushed the door. I furrowed my brow and pushed my shoulder into it. Still nothing. I stood back and rammed the door.

**BAM**

I fell to the floor and looked up at the door. Still nothing!

"I don't understand." I stated as I stood up.

"Oh Goddess." Doug mumbled.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Look." he mumbled. I followed his finger to the window, it was completely covered with snow!

"We're snowed in!" I exclaimed.

"What!?" Ann yelled.

"I have to get home to my mom!" Popuri whined.

"My grandmother is all alone with Stu!" Elli cried.

"All my animals need to be fed!" Claire moaned.

"My mom and dad will be worried sick!" Mary put in.

"My parents won't." Karen admitted.

I sighed, how was I going to avoid Claire now?

**Claire's POV**

I sat down on the couch in the backroom and sighed. I didn't like to be cooped up all day, snowstorms sucked. The fire cracked and I jumped. At least we were warm and on the ground, unlike that time with Gray in the cave on the mountain.

"I'm bored." Ann whined from the floor.

"You live here, what do you do for fun?" I questioned.

"Yeah, think of something." Mary mumbled.

"Well..." Ann trailed off and went into deep thought. I sighed.

"Where are Popuri and Elli?" I asked in a dull tone.

"Trying to break down the door." Cliff murmured. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm bored." Karen grumbled. Everyone groaned.

"Shut up Karen!" Gray grunted.

Karen rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. I swung my feet over the top of the couch and hung upside down. I glanced around at everyone. Ann was still lying on the floor while digging through her brain for something to do. Mary was sitting in an armchair by the fire reading one of the big books from her birthday. Karen was sitting on the floor Indian style while picking at the carpet. Cliff was in the other armchair staring into the fire. Gray was leaning against the wall with is arms crossed. Our eyes met, and he quickly looked away. _Why has he been ignoring me!?_

"All the blood is going to go to your head." Cliff commented.

"Good." I muttered. He laughed and I grinned sheepishly.

"You're not wearing my necklace." he asked, well more like stated. I flushed red and looked away.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, but I just _had_ to wear the one from Mary." I said quickly.

"You could have wore both." he mumbled.

"Yeah well..." I searched my brain for a good excuse. "Mary and Ann have matching ones and it would be weird if I had an extra necklace and they didn't."

He nodded and looked back into the fire. I glanced over at Gray who still refused to look at me. _What did I do!?_

"Okay what's up with you!?" I demanded. Gray jumped up, startled, and looked into my eyes.

"I- Nothing." he replied.

"You've been ignoring me all day! Did I do something wrong?" I questioned.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been ignoring you." he murmured.

"Yes you have! What is this all about!?" I yelled. Everyone looked up and stared from me to Gray.

"Last night- Nothing, it's about nothing!" he cried.

"Liar!" I growled.

"Listen woman, just because you're too thickheaded to realize the truth, don't blow up at me!"

"Thickheaded? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself!?"

"I know I'm not, because everyone can tell by your big head that it's true!"

"Just like everyone can tell you're an idiot by looking at you!"

"Shut up runt, you don't look any better yourself!" I felt my jaw drop. Did he just call me ugly!?

"But yesterday you said-"

"Yesterday you had on makeup and a dress to mask the truth." he grunted.

"But you ki-"

"I killed to see you looking better than you had in years." he said firmly. He knew exactly what I was really going to say. So he denied the kiss then?

"So you deny it?" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

"Deny what, nothing ever happened." he growled.

"So you didn't even want it to happen, that's it?" I gasped, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I wish I could go back in time and prevent it from ever happening." he replied with a scowl. Tears crashed to the floor as I stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you!" I cried, "Here take your stupid hat back, I don't want it anyways!" I flung the hat to the ground and sprinted out of the room.

I ran past my shocked friends, past the stunned Popuri and Elli, and up into another empty room. I jumped onto the bed and sobbed. I clutched the blanket as I thought of that stupid idiot. And I thought I was starting to like him, fat chance! He was still that annoying bug that I longed to squish under my shoe. I heard the door close, and continued to cry into the blankets.

"Go away!" I demanded. They didn't reply back, and I figured they had left. Then I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder.

"Claire," someone whispered.

I looked up to see Cliff staring down at me. He pulled me into his arms, and I cried harder. I buried my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I clutched his shirt as I let everything out. Cliff said soothing words as I bawled in his arms. I was crying for many reasons. I was crying because Gray had called me ugly. I was crying because he wished he'd never kissed me. I was crying because I lost a friend. I was crying at the thought of me never marring or finding someone to love me. But most of all, I was crying at the fact that someone had said this to me twice.

"_Do you love her?" I asked softly. I looked down at my feet and sighed, he obviously did. She was beautiful, smart, everything I was not._

"_No, I love you." he whispered. I looked up at him with a confused expression._

"_Wha-" _

_I stopped as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and held my head gently. My shocked eyes softened and closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I fell back against the tree. He kissed my neck softly and grinned sheepishly. I looked into his amber eyes and smiled._

"_But I thought you liked her, you always talk about her." I murmured._

"_Only because I was too nervous to think of anything else." he replied. His hands were still around my waist, and I was still pushed up against the tree._

"_I love you too." I mumbled as he pulled me into another kiss._

_The next day I merrily skipped to the Inn. When I pushed open the door, I saw something that broke my heart. He was there hugging _her_ to him. She was laughing, and he was grinning happily._

"_What are you doing?" I cried. He instantly let go of her and glared at me._

"_What does it look like I'm doing, hugging my girlfriend!" he barked._

"_G-Girlfriend?" I whispered._

"_Yeah girlfriend, got a problem with that brat?" he growled._

"_But you said you lo-" I began._

"_Loathed you. Yes yes we all know you and I are enemies." he replied with a roll of his eyes._

"_But you kissed me." I squeaked._

"_Something I wish I could take back." he grunted._

"_But- But-" I stuttered._

"_Will you just go!? I'm sick of staring at your ugly face!" he snapped. _

"_I can't believe you Rock!" I sobbed as I ran out. He did like Lumina, I was right all along. _

_I ran to the bridge where everyone cried. Muffy comes here after breakups, Galen started coming here ever since Nina died, now it was my turn. I sat down and hung my feet over the edge. I cried for a while until someone sat down next to me. I turned to see Muffy smiling half heartily at me._

"_Breakup?" she questioned softly._

"_We weren't even together, he didn't really like me." I mumbled._

"_Been there, done that." Muffy sighed. I looked up at the blond and found her answer to be sincere. That's right, Muffy had suffered more breakups and heartbreaks then the rest of us._

"_It's just so hard, Rock was my first true love." I whispered._

"_That's always hard," Muffy agreed, "but you'll get over it. You're strong Claire." Muffy put her arm around me, and I hugged her tightly. Muffy has always been there for me._

"_Thanks Muffy," I mumbled, "you're always there for me when I need you most."_

"_Well you're like my younger sister, I'll always be there for you." Muffy told me. I looked up at her and smiled slightly._

"_Out of all the people in this village I'm glad you're the one helping me." I said quietly._

"_Thanks Claire." Muffy said happily, "Now come on lets go get your stuff."_

"_My stuff? Why?"_

"_I don't think you want to live at the Inn anymore with that idiot now do you?"_

"_Are you sure there's room for me?"_

"_Of course, even if there wasn't I'd still force you to live with me." I smiled and stood up._

"_Thanks Muffy, you're the best."_

I had only been about seventeen then. Now I was twenty-six, and the pain was still there. I'll never forget Rock, no matter where I go or how old I get. I had really thought he liked me. We had a relationship like Gray and I did. We went on dates in private so no one would ever know. Rock said he didn't love Lumina, but he did. He was torn between us, and in the end...he choose her.

"Claire?" someone called. The door opened, and I looked up. In walked a concerned looking Gray. I can't believe he had the nerve to come in here after he did that!

"Go away!" I shrieked. His eyes landed on Cliff and I, and his face dropped.

"Claire-" he began.

"She obviously doesn't want to see you, so just leave." Cliff said firmly.

Gray sighed and slowly walked out. I sobbed into Cliff's shoulder again, and he hugged me tightly. Finally I stopped and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Cliff questioned.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be f-fine." I murmured.

"What were-" Cliff hesitated then continued, "What were you and Gray yelling about? What does he deny?"

"Nothing important." I mumbled.

"Oh okay." Cliff replied, obviously seeing that I didn't want to talk about it. "Do you want to go back downstairs?"

"No, I think I'll just stay up here for a while, you can go if you like." I told him.

"No, I think I'll stay with you." he answered. I looked up into his amber eyes and sighed, they looked so much like Rock's.

"I'm fine, please just go."

He nodded and put me back on the bed. He began to retreat to the door, then stopped. He quickly hurried over to me, gave me a peck on the lips, and rushed back out. I reached up and touched my lips. _Had Cliff just kissed me?_ But I thought he liked Ann... Then again she kissed him, he didn't kiss her. If anyone found out about this, I'd break Ann's heart and lose my best friend. If I ignored Cliff, I'd break his heart. I know how he'd feel,_ it hurt to be unloved._

**Gray's POV**

I hadn't meant any of those things. I didn't want to say any of those things. I didn't mean to make her cry. I only did it because I had to. That was the only way to get things back to normal. If I wanted my old life back I had to do that. The only thing bothering me, was one thing. _What it all worth it in the end?_ Did I even want things back to normal? I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Someone entered the room, and I sat up.

"Hey." Cliff mumbled.

"Hey." I murmured.

"You really upset Claire." Cliff told me.

"Yeah I know." I muttered.

"She was crying pretty hard." he said again.

"Yeah I know." I repeated. He didn't have to tell me things I already knew. He was just rubbing salt in the wound.

"What did you do to make her so upset?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something to make her cry."

"It's none of your business really." I snapped.

"Well maybe I wanted to know so I could help the situation."

"You mean to help Claire."

"What?"

"I know you like her, there's no denying that."

"So I like her, so what? How does that effect you?" My heart sank at that. What if Claire liked Cliff too...

"It- That's not the point, you're not involved in this."

"I could be."

"Why don't you just go be with Claire since you love her so much!"

"Maybe I will, you saw how she clung to me!" I clenched my fists, he was right. But maybe it was just because she was sad, not because she loved him too.

"Fine go!" I growled. He stormed out and I sighed. Great, now two people are mad at me. I really needed to fix this before the whole town hated me.

I shook my head and walked back downstairs. Everyone was sitting at a table in the middle of the room gossiping wildly.

"So do you think she likes him?" Elli questioned.

"No she likes Cliff." Karen replied.

"Th-That can't be true. She doesn't like Cliff." Ann sputtered.

"Cliff likes her." Rick put in.

"No he doesn't." Popuri said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked nervously.

"Very." Popuri confirmed.

"How can you be-" Ann cut off as I walked down the stairs. I walked past them and into the backroom.

"Do you think he heard us?" Mary whispered as I closed the door.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. Rumors were already starting. So they thought Claire liked Cliff too then. Maybe she did. I noticed something on the floor, and picked it up. It was the hat I had given Claire today. That's right, she had chucked it off before she had stormed out crying. My stomach knotted up in a guilty matter and I sighed. I really screwed things up this time.

**Claire's POV**

I sat up and wiped my eyes. I couldn't spend all day moping, I might as well go be with my friends. I walked down the stairs and saw everyone except Gray and Cliff sitting at a table in the middle of the room. They all stopped talking and stared at me curiously.

"Hi." I murmured as I sat down in between Mary and Ann.

"Hey." Ann greeted.

"Hey look at their necklaces." Rick pointed out. I looked at Mary who was to my right. Her necklace said 'Best'. Mine said 'Friends' and Ann's said 'Forever'. I didn't realize that we were all sitting so it spelled out perfectly.

"Those are so cute!" Popuri exclaimed.

"I wish I had one." Elli admitted.

"That would be pretty cool." Karen replied.

"Uh, yeah sure." Rick lied.

"Poor Rick, the lonely boy at a table of giddy girls." I laughed. Rick grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"Maybe I like to gossip!" he cried.

"Oh yes, Rick the Gossip King." I giggled.

"I can see that!" Karen replied with a smirk. Rick glared and hit her softly. "You know I'm kidding Ricky." Rick rolled his eyes at the nickname and stood up.

"I'm getting out of her before I turn into a girl myself!" Rick laughed. I watched him head upstairs and smiled.

"I'm going to go with him." Karen said with a wink. She left as well leaving the five of us.

"Popuri shall we try to bust down the door?" Elli asked in a serious tone.

"Yes Elli I think we shall." Popuri said in the same tone.

As they left I put my arms around Mary and Ann's shoulders. They did the same and I smiled.

"Just the three amigos again?" I laughed.

"Yup." Ann replied.

"It always will be." Mary said with a smile. I grinned and nodded, she was right.

* * *

**A/N- Links to all the girls hair and dresses in my profile/page! They're all the way at the bottom. I personally think all the girls would look amazing! :)**

**You all were probably like WHOA! when Claire said she kissed Gray for the 2nd time! :) Shocker huh? O.O And who would have guessed Rock dated Claire at one point? Oh, and Muffy was twenty-five in that flashback, she's eight years older than Claire. Lots of things to think about. What is Claire going to do about Gray? And how will she deal with Cliff? Anyways, I worked very hard on this chapter, please review and tell me how it was! :) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!  
****-Jenna**


	16. I'm Done

**This is a lot shorter then I liked, but I wanted to update soon, and I had no way to continue this chapter. It's pretty angsty, I still wasn't out of my angsty mood. :) Please review when your done! OH! And I put in a poll on my page. It's to determine what story I should write next. Please vote to help me decide! The choices have summaries in the ideas section! And also, I made two new oneshots! One is a Graire twoshot! (Two oneshots in one XD) Please read and review those too! :)  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Kiminochi- As you know, everyone always has to make up in the end! :) Then again, not _everyone_ makes up... Eek, oh no! :( And yeah, ahah, Claire and Rock, who would've known? Rick was funny, GOSSIP KING! heh heh that'll have to come back later! (hint hint) Luv ya!**

**Chrissi- lol Poor Gray! "I art better than thou" haha going midevil on me? XD Yup, the kiss was awesome! :) (Yeah, those benches are amazing! XD)**

**Jean Cooper- ahha loafer? i like that! XD ahha CLiff is a bum? teehee "DON'T IGNORE ME! I'M SMEXY!" hahahah I almsot died of laughter! XD Maybe I'll bring Rock back and they can beat him up. :)**

**Dia- Very glad I almsot made you cry! (ahah that's mean! XD) I mean, that's awesome if someone cried over my story! :)**

**iChocoLove- You rhymed! haha here it is!**

**xo-emma-ox- Yeah Mary is kind of stick-like. XD And yeah I hated Cliff your that too! :( lol and I wrote it! XD I read your story and reviewed! I love it so far! Please continue! And don't worry I'm working on getting it published! XD jk**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Thanks, here it is!**

**DoubleKK- No problem, I was also in an angstly mood because my mom wouldn't let me go to the store. :( I'm sorry too. Don't hate Gray, he didn't mean to be that mean! :( He'll make it up to her, you'll see! Cliff and Trent are the drama makers, you have to have them! :)**

**Aneko Nomiya- Every day? Wow. No I didn't, I've had it. But lately I've been playing it like mad! XD I needed an ex for Claire and Rock popped into my mind. It just went BINGO! XD**

**InfinityxEternal- Glad you loved it! :) Yeah Trent and Cliff are my drama starters, hehe. Trent's plan is soon to come! :)**

**Crystalsong- Yeah I know, I just wasn't sure because there aren't many guys on fanfic. There should be more! Yeah well, Claire needed an ex...**

**Carynne Bloodmoon- hahah, glad you loved it and felt the fluffiness! O.O Skye how could you!? I thought we had something special! -crys- ahah well I await both of your reviews! :)**

**Stormy1696- YOU BIT YOUR KNEE!? Wow. Don't cause pain to yourself just becasue of my story! XD Glad you love it so much!**

**The Al Bhed Princess- That's okay, they've been have lots of problems. :( Glad you like it so much! :) Yay, a polish sister! ;)**

**Amme Moto- Aww thanks. :) Glad I'm attrating more than Graire lovers! Thanks for the fav!**

**UzumakiNasadi- Yeah, that was cute! :)**

**twilight guardian- Aww, I hope you become better friends with them! And yeah, he and Cliff start my drama! :) Yay, I like Skye too.**

**Colie- It's okay, I don't mind. At least you reviewed at all! :) Thankyou thankyou! Glad you loved it so much! Don't get too obsessed with it! ;)**

**Summie- Just announce it to the world! ahah you crack me up little girl. And my oneshots are out! Read them to get your mind of Socks!**

* * *

**(Winter 26) Claire's POV**

The rest of that night I sat with Ann and Mary in an empty room and just talked. It was nice to know I had friends who cared for me, I'd never really had friends when I was little actually. In the morning I grabbed Baby and my gifts, and ran out before anyone woke up. I didn't want to see that idiot, I didn't want to talk, look, or even smell him. I arrived back home and sighed. Who knew something so good could change to something so bad?

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I glanced at the calender quickly and saw it was Winter 26. Then it hit me, today was May's birthday! I quickly jumped up and searched the house for a present. I had nothing! May had went out of her way to save up money for a watch for me, and I hadn't gotten her anything! I hurried over to my chest and started digging. I flung this and that over my shoulder as I searched for old toys. At the bottom I saw my old doll. I picked it up and examined it. It was still in pretty good shape. That's right, I had hidden it to keep it safe and clean. That doll was my treasure, it was the only birthday gift I'd ever gotten when I was little. It was sent from my grandma who I never met. Jack had found the package addressed to me, and swiped it before momma could throw it out.

I smiled and held the doll cautiously. I then grabbed my coat and headed towards the Supermarket. When I arrived I saw Karen yelling at her dad, Jeff, in an angry manor.

"Dad your so cheep!" Karen cried, "You would sell your soul if someone offered you a decent deal!"

"T-Thanks not t-true." Jeff stuttered. He then stopped and grinned in a greedy manor. "Unless they are willing to pay good."

"UGH!" Karen shrieked, "I can't wait until I'm married and out of this dump!" Karen turned and began to walk out. It was then that she noticed me. Her scowl changed to a big grin as she hurried towards me. "Hey Claire!"

"Hey Karen," I greeted. Karen scratched her head nervously.

"So you, uh, heard that?" she questioned.

"Uh, somewhat." I confessed.

"Oh well it doesn't matter." Karen shrugged, "it's true anyways." She glared at Jeff who tensed up and looked away. "So what are you here for?"

"Well I'm actually here to-" Karen's eyes traveled to the doll in my hands. She cocked an eyebrow and cut me off.

"What's up with the doll?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's a birthday gift for May, I want to get it wrapped." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Come on I'll help you wrap it." She then smirked at her dad. "It's on me." Jeff scowled and crossed his arms.

"Oh no Karen I couldn't-" I began.

"I insist!" she begged. Once the doll was wrapped up nicely, Karen hurried over to a shelf and started putting handfuls of chocolate in a bag.

"Oh Karen I couldn't take all tha-"

"I got it, don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Please Claire?" Karen's eyes flickered over at her dad, and I sighed.

"Alright fine."

After Karen had basically dumped the whole shelf in my bag, I headed towards Yodel Farm. I approached it, and knocked on the door. Barely answered, and smiled at me.

"Why hello Claire! Here for May's birthday?" he asked brightly.

"Of course!" I chimed.

"Well come on in, the others are inside." he told me.

"How many people are here?" I questioned.

"Just you, me, May and Stu. Oh and Stu brought a friend." he replied.

"A friend?" I repeated as I followed him inside.

I glanced around as we walked in. There were a couple of balloons and a banner that said 'Happy 8th Birthday May!' hanging on the wall. May smiled when she saw me and hurried towards me.

"Claire!" she cried, "I thought you'd forget about my birthday!" I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Of course I wouldn't! You're my little sister!" I lied. She grinned and happily accepted my gift. She unwrapped the doll and shrieked happily.

"Oh thank you Claire! It's adorable!" she cheered.

"It was from my grandma. I never met her, so I treasured it." I explained.

"I'll take good care of it." May replied. She set the doll on the table gently and smoothed out it's dressed. I smiled and shook my head. May peered back into the bag and grinned. "Chocolate!"

"Just what she needs." Barley chuckled. I snickered and watched as Stu hurried over to grab a piece for himself.

I turned and felt my stomach knot up. _He_ was here. He was sitting at the table, staring at me intently. We locked eyes, and I scowled at him.

"Claire-" he tried.

"Oh Barley, can I have some of that birthday cake?" I shouted to Barley.

"Sure Claire, let me get you a plate." Barley called.

I walked towards May and Stu who were shoving mouthfuls of chocolate into their mouths. I snatched the bag away, and put my hands on my hips.

"Wha?" Stu asked through his mouthful.

"Too much chocolate is bad for little kids." I scolded.

"But Claire-" May argued.

"Do you know what happens when little kids eat too much chocolate?" I asked them with a grin. They gulped and shook their heads. I smiled evilly and bent down. "They get tickled to death!"

May and Stu screamed and ran off in random directions. May flew under the table, and Stu hid behind Gray.

"Gray help me!" Stu cried.

"I-"

"You think fatheaded Gray's going to help you? Fat chance!" I laughed.

"But Gray's strong-" Stu tried.

"Gray's the weakest guy I've ever seen. Even weaker then Rick." I stated firmly. Gray lowered the brim of his hat, and Stu's face dropped. He then scrambled under the table to join May.

"Grandpa help!" May called.

"I'm going to get you two!" I growled. I stomped around the table while they screamed and laughed. "The tickle monster will get you eventually!"

"What's going on out here?" Barley asked as he walked in with two pieces of cake.

"Grandpa!" May whined as she ran over to Barley.

May and Stu clung to his little legs causing one of the pieces of cake to go flying. I looked up as a piece flew straight at me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

**SPLAT**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Barley, May, and Stu were all watching me with wide eyes. There was cake all over my face and in my hair. Then I heard him. His low chuckle that eventually turned into loud laughter. I turned and glared at Gray, but he continued to laugh and laugh. I slowly walked over to Barley, gently took the plate with cake out of his hand, and headed towards Gray. Gray didn't notice because he was too busy laughing his damn ass off. I smirked and shoved the cake right in his face.

**SPLAT**

Everything went quiet again. May and Stu exchanged confused looks, while Barley stared at me in amusement. I grinned and looked back at Gray. He slowly wiped the frosting out of his eyes and looked up at me. I expected him to yell at me, but what he did next completely shocked me. He stuck out his tongue and licked his lips.

"Not bad." he concurred.

Everyone broke out into laughter after that. I clutched my stomach and fell to the floor. May and Stu were laughing while still holding on to Barley who was chuckling heavily. Gray was pounding the table and wiping his eyes. Eventually we all stopped and stared around at each other. Then Gray stood up. He grabbed an uneaten piece of cake off the table and winked at me.

"Gray don't you dare-" I began.

**SPLAT**

"Cake fight!" Stu yelled.

I quickly scurried to grab some cake as the other chucked the yummy goodness at each other. Even Barley joined in, smashing cake over his granddaughter's head. I grabbed some ammo, and threw a handful at Gray.

Perfect hit.

I did a victory dance, only to be met with another face full of cake. I laughed and chased after May. She screamed and called for Stu to help her. He followed behind me, cake in his hands. We ran around the table in our little line, May in the lead.

"May get back here!" I laughed.

"No!" May cried.

"Maaaaaayy!" I called after her.

"No!" May whined.

"Don't worry May, I'll save yooo-" Stu stopped as he slipped on some cake and fell to the floor.

"It looks like you have no savior!" I told May.

"Stu help me!" May begged.

"Ha ha!" I cheered as I scooped up May. I swung her around, her laughing the whole time.

"Claire stop!" someone ordered. May was snatched away from me, and I turned to glare at the May-snatcher. I saw Gray before me, go figure.

"What the hell?" I barked.

"Your leg, remember?" he growled.

"What do you care?!" I demanded, "You don't want anything to do with me remember?"

Everyone in the room went quiet as I glared at Gray. Gray sighed and set down May. He then grabbed my wrist and started to walk towards the door.

"What the hell!? Let go of me!" I ordered.

Gray ignored my complaints and continued to walk outside. Despite my tugging and pulling, I couldn't get out of his hold. He was too strong for me. Well he was very buff and muscular. All those muscles- Shut up Claire, you hate him! Gray pulled my outside and closed the door. He dragged me over by the cow barn and stopped. I crossed my arms and scowled angrily.

"What do you want jackass?" I grunted.

"I want to talk to you." he began.

"We're talking!" I snapped.

"Listen Claire I just wanted to apologize for what I di-" I cut him off.

"Apologize for what you did!?" I shrieked. He jumped and slowly nodded. "Do you not understand what you did to me!?"

"I-"

"No don't talk!" I ordered, "First you kiss me, and actually seem like you like me. Then you deny it all, and say you hate me! What the hell was that!? And of course you just had to do it in front of everyone! And then that morning you had given me a hat too!? What the hell is wrong with you!? You are such an ass! I am so pissed!"

"Claire-"

"And did you know this isn't the first time this happened to me? No, this is the second time a guy I thought I might of l-" I caught myself and took a breath. "This is the second time a guy denied a kiss then said he never wanted to see me again! You ass!"

**WHACK**

I stormed away leaving a stunned Gray clutching this cheek that now had a red hand print appearing on it.

"Claire-" he called.

"No! No I won't listen! I've heard enough crap for one day!" I cried.

"But Claire-"

"Shut up!" I shrieked.

I turned left and headed for home. He could ruin any day easy. Why couldn't he just go back to that damn stupid shop and leave me alone!? I felt a hand on my shoulder, and twitched in irritation.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Claire please talk to me!" Gray begged.

"Okay Gray you want me to talk to you?" I questioned.

"That is what I've been asking you to do." he replied with a nod.

"I'm done." I stated.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm done." I repeated, "I'm through with you and your stupidity."

"W-What does that mean?" Gray sputtered.

"It means I think we should stay away from each other for a while." I growled, "I don't want to see you, so we're keeping our distances for a while."

"For how long?" Gray murmured.

"For as long as I want." I snapped.

"What about the festivals?" Gray questioned.

"I said I don't want to talk to you, and I mean it." I yelled.

"But-"

"Go away you're not supposed to talk to me." I muttered.

"Claire-"

"I can't hear you!" I cried. I stuck my fingers in my ears and began to walk away.

"This wasn't how I wanted things to be!" Gray called after me.

I sighed and continued to walk. After a minute I stopped and turned around. I watched as Gray retreated inside May's house, and sighed.

"This wasn't how I wanted things to be either." I whispered.

* * *

**How was it? Yeah pretty angstly I know. XD As always, please review! And like I said above, I have a new poll and two new oneshots! PLEASE vote in my poll and PLEASE read and review the oneshots! Thanks, love you all! :)  
****-Jenna**


	17. Questions

**This chapter is dedicated to Kiminochi who had a crisis at home. :( Hope this helps cheer you up! :)**

**Here's chapter 17! It has fluff, humor, and a Super Awesome Plan? Continue reading to find out! Oh, and PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PAGE! It's to decide my NEXT STORY! Oh, and check out my new oneshots, My Girl, My Boy, AND Every Rose Has It's Thorns! You'll love 'em! Thanks!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Stormy1696- This ones longer, but not super long. Like meduim-ish. haha your mom looked at you weird! XD Thanks for memtioning me in your profile! :)**

**Dia- I know, it kills me too! It hurts even more because I'm writing it and I know what's going to happen! :( lol**

**Kiminochi- I hope this helps cheer you up! It has a bit of fluff which is great! :) This ones longer! Luv ya!**

**xo-emma-ox- Hmm you might be onto something with the sunrise thing! ;) haha I love that, YBF! :) I'll call you MBF, My Biggest Fan! :)**

**pisceanchic101- I think you reviewed the wrong chapter! XD This is 16, and you said 'can't wait to see what happens in the 16th chapter' XD well at least you get to read two chapter! :)**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Yup, cake fights are always fun! XD**

**Chrissi- ahha that's good? At least it was hell and not the A word! XD Here's your update!!**

**UzumakiNasadi- Yeah me too! I would have threw the whole cake at him! XD**

**Aneko Nomiya- everyday!? Wow you guys are awesome! :) Here's 17, hope it wasn't too long of a wait!**

**DoubleKK- Yup, glad your on my side now! :) LOL you enjoyed it! heh heh I know what turns you on! XD JK lol**

**dragonfire262- Weird! :) Yeah I like CliffxClaire too, but no where near as much as Graire! GRAIRE RULES! :) Yeah Trent's plan will be fun! :) Actually it wasn't meant to be from that song, but then i remembered it and it DOES remind me of my story! The love is an obsession with them all, and it is the question! And if Gray and Claire get along they're all happy but when they're fighting Claire's like you! ahah it IS like the song! XD**

**DerangedSockPuppet- Thanks! I'm glad I can sway over more people to read! :) Yeah, and lets not forget the egg fight from Karen's Dares! XD**

**Carynne Bloodmoon- Thanks Haru! :) You always make me smile! And Skye how could you! I thought we had something special! -pouts- Aw but I couldn't stay mad at you! :) -hugs Skye tightly-**

**Colie- haha poor Claire, everyone's beating on her! XD**

**Summie- Yeah, it is AMAZING! :) Yeah Claire has a habit of doing that! XD Here's the update!**

* * *

**(Winter 29) Claire's POV**

I made my way to the Inn, faster than usual because I still had my brace. I'd been avoiding Elli ever since the Starry Night Festival so she couldn't take my beloved brace away and put on my disgusting cast. I smiled happily to myself as I pushed open the door. Ann was sitting at the bar with a bored look on her face, but upon seeing me, grinned and waved wildly.

"Heeeeeeyy!" Ann greeted.

"Hey Ann." I murmured.

"What's the matter?" Ann questioned, "You look pissed off or something." I quickly straightened up and smiled.

"Pissed? Who's pissed? I'm not pissed. Where do you see pissed?" I asked quickly. Ann eyed me suspiciously then shrugged.

"Okay!" she cheered. I rolled my eyes, Ann was so naive sometimes. _Yet other times..._

"So where are you going tomorrow? I'll come with you." I offered.

"What about Gray, shouldn't you check with him first?" Ann asked nervously.

"_Him?_" I growled. Ann gulped and nodded. "I'm not going with _him._ I refuse to go to the same festival with _him!_"

"But what if he's going to one and you go to the same?" Ann mumbled. I froze. That's true, what if we did end up going to the same festivals? I was_ not_ being his date to the festival, no way no how.

"Well he always goes to the New Year's Eve Sunrise Festival right? I just go to the noodles one." I declared.

"But what if he decides to switch it up this year?"

"Why would he suddenly change festivals after all those years?"

"Because he knew, you knew that he always goes to the sunrise and wanted to avoid him so you'd go to the noodles. So he'd go to the noodles because he wanted to talk to you." Ann said matter-of-factly. I cocked an eyebrow and Ann smirked.

"You actually have a point there." I finally said. Ann grinned and nodded.

"See Claire, you should listen to me more often!" Ann said proudly.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea." I replied with a roll of my eyes. Ann pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"So what does that mean then?" Ann questioned.

"It means that I'm going to the sunrise instead." I declared.

"Wait," Ann interrupted, "but what if Gray decides you don't want to talk to him, and just continues to go to the sunrise instead?"

"Ann stop talking!" I groaned.

"Just trying to help!" Ann shrugged.

"Ann what do I do? This is so confusing! If only there was a way to ask him-" I stopped and smiled evilly at Ann. Ann's eyes widened as she backed away from me.

"Claire, what are you doing!? Stay away from me!" she shrieked.

"Ann, will you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly.

"What kind of favor?" Ann questioned nervously.

"Ask Gray where he's going tomorrow!" I begged.

"I don't know-"

"Annnnn!" I pleaded.

"Well-" Suddenly her eyes sparkled, and she grinned. "Okay Claire, be right back!" I watched, puzzled, as she scurried away up the stairs.

**Ann's POV**

"Annnnn!" Claire pleaded.

"Well-" Wait a second, this was just what I needed! If I was in control of where Claire went, this could work to my advantage. I'm sure my eyes sparkled as I grinned at her. "Okay Claire, be right back!"

I quickly scrambled up the stairs before she could protest. I quietly made my way to the boys room and peeked through the crack. Gray was on with bed staring up at the ceiling, and Cliff was sitting in the corner, carving something out of a branch. I grinned and pushed open the door.

"Hello boys!" I cried. Gray jumped, and Cliff nearly cut himself.

"Ann! Knock before you enter!" Cliff grumbled.

"Sorry." I scowled. Why has he been so distant with me lately? I thought he had liked that kiss! I put on a smile and looked over at Gray. "Gray, talk to me, tell me something." Gray raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and sat up.

"About what?" he questioned.

"About the New Year's Eve Festival tomorrow!" I replied happily.

"Why?"

"Why?" I froze. I never thought of a good reason. "Well, I'm, uh...interviewing? Yeah interviewing! I'm seeing which festival is more liked so we can switch the dumb one for a more exciting one!"

"Um, okay?"

"So which one are you going to?"

"The sunrise one I guess." he murmured.

"Okay, have a nice day!" I quickly scurried towards the door, but someone stopped me.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Cliff yelled.

"Uh, yeah!" I shouted, "Which one are you going to?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the sun-"

"Okay cool bye!" I screamed over my shoulder as I ran out.

I slammed the door and sighed in relief. Phase 1 of Super Awesome Plan complete. I grinned at my mad naming skills and giggled. I walked down the stairs to see Claire waiting eagerly for me. Time for Phase 2.

"Did you ask him?" Claire asked eagerly.

"Yup!" I replied.

"So!?" Claire demanded.

"He's going to the noodles festival. He thinks your going too." I told her.

"Then it looks like we're going to the sunrise Ann!" Claire declared.

"Yippie!" I cried as we danced around happily. I smirked, Phase 2 complete. Plan Super Awesome was going smoothly, as all my plans always do.

"What's going on?" someone questioned. I looked up to see Cliff and Gray walking down the stairs.

"We're dancing, what does it look like?" I snapped.

"Whatever." Cliff muttered. He then looked at Claire and smiled. I clenched my fists and growled lowly. Why was he ignoring me and acting all nice around Claire!?

"Claire," Gray began. She held up her hand and turned away.

"Ann will you please tell Gray that he is not allowed to talk to me?" she asked me. I furrowed my brow then nodded.

"Uh, Gray I guess you're not allowed to talk to her." I told him. He rolled his eyes then turned her around. Claire twitched in irritation and looked back at me.

"Ann will you please tell Gray that if he doesn't let go off me his hand is going to permanently come off?" she asked politely.

"Gray, uh, if you don't let go of her your hand is going to permanently come off." I replied. Gray quickly let go of Claire, and she crossed her arms.

"Can't you just talk to me for one second?" Gray begged.

"One." Claire grunted before she turned and walked out of the Inn. Gray sighed and sat down next to Cliff. I rolled my eyes and followed my friend out of the Inn.

"Claire!" I called as I exited. I turned and saw her heading towards Rose Square. "Claire wait up!" I sprinted after her, and finally reached her as she headed up towards the church.

"Sorry about that," Claire muttered.

"Uh, no problem." I replied. We turned and headed towards the library. Just as we were passing the Clinic, Elli came out.

"Oh Claire!" she cried, "I've been looking for you for days! We need to put your cast back on!" Claire groaned and retreated to the Clinic. I, having no choice, followed.

"Don't you know this could do so much damage to your leg?" Trent said kindly.

"Don't you know you're an ass?" Claire barked. Trent sighed and went back into his office. As much as I hated the man, Claire was being a little harsh.

"Okay lets put this baby on!" Elli said brightly.

"Wonderful!" Claire said sarcastically. I snickered as Elli started to wrap Claire's leg.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were avoiding me." Elli giggled. Claire rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, that's funny!" Claire mumbled. I smirked and shook my head. Claire probably _was_ avoiding her.

After about twenty minutes or so Elli finished and bid us farewell. She said Claire would permanently get her brace back Spring 17th. Claire had groaned at this, but thanked Elli all the same.

"Today just isn't your lucky day now is it?" I laughed.

"No, it's the worst day ever." she murmured, "_He_ ruined my morning, and Elli ruined my Spring." I laughed and shook my head.

"You were avoiding her now weren't you?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Was it that obvious?" Claire giggled.

"When someone knows you as well as I do it is." I nodded. She laughed and attempted to punch me. Instead she toppled over and fell into the snow, crutches and all.

"I _hate_ this things!" Claire shouted. I giggled and held out my hand.

"Come on cripple, lets go see Mary before you injure yourself more." I laughed.

**(Winter 30) Claire's POV**

"Come on Mary you can't be tired already!" I cried, "It's only eleven!"

"Yes but-" Mary stopped to yawn. "I am usually in bed by now."

"I don't go to bed until at least twelve!" Ann exclaimed.

"I go to bed at seven every night." Mary stated.

"Seven!?" I repeated.

"Mary come on! Live a little for once!" Ann yelled.

"But-" Ann cut her off.

"One of these days we're going to have a sleep over and stay up all night!" Ann declared.

"I'm in!" I laughed.

"But that'll screw up my sleep schedule for days!" Mary complained.

"Oh look there's the others!" Ann cried, ignoring Mary's last comment. We joined up with Cliff, Rick, and Karen who all greeted us cheerily.

"Where's Popuri and Elli?" I questioned.

"They went to the noodles festival, they're probably in bed." Rick answered.

"That's where I wanted to go too." Mary muttered. Ann elbowed her in the ribs, and she shut up. I giggled and turned to Karen.

"I thought you said you were going to the noodles festival too." I replied.

"Yeah well, I thought it over and figured that all the losers and goody goodies went to that." she said simply. I laughed and shook my head.

"See Mary, only losers and little kids go to the noodles festival." I giggled.

"But-" Mary began.

"Shush child, let the older people talk." Ann interrupted.

"Hmph!" Mary pouted and crossed her arms.

"Aww you upset her!" Karen teased.

"Find her bottle!" I mocked.

"I hate you guys." Mary muttered.

"We love you too!" Ann gushed. We all laughed, even Mary.

It was then that I noticed _him_. I felt my jaw drop as I gaped at him in confusion. What was _he_ doing here!? I can't believe he'd lie like that! How could he tell Ann- _Ann! _

I turned and glared at my redheaded friend who cocked an eyebrow. "Come here." I growled.

"I'm afraid to." Ann whined.

I rolled my eyes and dragged her away from the rest of the group. Once we were a good distance away, I turned to face her. I scowled and put my hands on my hips.

"What?" she questioned.

"You lied." I barked.

"What me?" Ann asked innocently.

"You said _he_ was going to the noodles festival!" I yelled.

"Oops, looks like I made a little mistake." Ann said in a baby voice.

"Ann-" She cut me off before I could yell at her anymore.

"Go be with your date Claire." she instructed. I felt my jaw drop.

"What!?" I exclaimed, "You really think I'm going to go be with _him!?_"

"You better, or else." Ann replied with a smirk.

"I'm not going to." I said firmly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Ann said with a sigh. She looked over at the mayor and smirked.

"Don't you dare-"

"Mayor Thomas! Mayor Thomas!" Ann shrieked, "Claire isn't with her date!"

"Ann shut up!" I hissed. I groaned as the mayor trotted merrily over to us.

"Hello Ms. Ann, Ms. Claire." he greeted.

"Hello Mayor Thomas!" Ann said with a smirk.

"Hello." I muttered.

"Now what's this about Claire not being with her date?" Thomas questioned.

"Ann's not either!" I complained.

"Trent's not here, little misunderstanding that's all." Ann said sweetly. I glared at her and rolled my eyes. I knew very well that Ann had told Trent she was going to the noodles festival.

"Now Claire, everyone is honoring the randomly selected rule, now yuo have to as well." the mayor said sternly.

"But-"

"Go." Thomas said firmly.

"Fine!" I grumbled. Goddess, I felt like I was a child again!

I hobbled over to Gray and sighed. He jumped and looked over at me. I glared at him with a don't-say-a-word glare, and he turned away. After a while I glanced down at my new watch. 11:34!? I groaned and glanced at Gray. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Hi." I mumbled. Gray jumped and looked over at me.

"Uh, hi?" he murmured.

"Nice night." I tried. Gray furrowed his brow and stared at me as if I were crazy.

"I thought you said we weren't supposed to be talking-"

"We _aren't _but seeing as you're my-" I grimaced, "_date_, and we're going to be stuck here a while, we might as well talk." He nodded slowly, then looked at the ground.

"So, uh, what do we talk about?" he questioned.

"You're the guy, you figure it out!" I grunted.

"Um," Gray trailed off and thought for a few minutes, "so when do you get your cast off?"

"Spring 17th." I groaned.

"Same here, it sucks huh?"

"You have no idea." There was an awkward silence again as Gray tried to think of another topic.

"How's Baby?" he offered.

"She's good, getting really good at frisbee." I replied. Gray's face dropped. I assumed that he probably hadn't trained at all with Blue.

"Oh yeah, Blue's getting good too." he lied.

"You haven't even trained with him." I said with a smirk.

"Y-Yes I have!" Gray cried, "Um, I've, uh, taught him to find things for me that are under my bed!" I erupted into a fit of giggles at that.

"Ever thought of just cleaning under there?" I laughed.

"Have you seen what it looks like down there!? I'm surprised Blue comes out alive!" I laughed again, and shook my head.

"If you wouldn't have ever stuffed anything down there in the first place this never would have happened!" I 'scolded'.

"Yeah well, it's to late for that huh?"

"Oh yeah, very." I nodded. Gray grinned and chuckled a little.

"You know, we're talking like actual people." he murmured.

"Huh?"

"We're having a conversation without yelling or fighting." he explained.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"It's almost like we're-"

"Oh look, I think it's starting!" I exclaimed. Gray looked up as the first bit of sun started to show.

"Alright folks, it's starting!" Mayor Thomas cried.

Everyone went quiet as they turned to watch the sunrise. Gray and I had the perfect spot. It was on the right side of the mountain. Not too close to the edge, but not too far so you couldn't see the sunrise. And we were perfectly secluded from everyone else, no one could listen to our conversation, or really see what we were doing. The ground we were sitting on wasn't wet, and wasn't too cold. I glanced down at my hand, and noticed Gray's not too far away. Something inside of me told me to take his hand, while the other half said to look away. I went with my instinct and looked away. The sun was now one-twenty forth visible. I sighed, this was going to be a long sunrise.

I glanced down again at Gray's hand. Was it just me, or was it closer? I slowly inched my hand towards his a little, and looked away. After a few minutes I looked back down. Did his hand get even closer!? I ignored my shakiness, and inched my hand so it was only a few centimeters away from Gray's. I looked away and stared out at the sun. That's when I felt his hand on top of mine. I tensed up and glanced over at him. We locked eyes, and looked down at our hands. He slowly took his hand off and put it aside. He looked away, embarrassed, and lowered the brim of his hat. I put my hand on top of his this time, making him tense up. He looked over at me with a confused expression, and I smiled slightly. He half smiled, and linked hands with me. Our fingers intertwined as we watched the sunrise together.

This is pretty romantic. Holding hands with Gray while watching the sunrise- Wait holding hands with Gray!? I quickly glanced down at my hand that was locked with Gray's, and gulped. What had come over me? It was like something took control of me and made me take his hand. I fiddled with my jacket nervously, and glanced at him again. He was watching the sunrise peacefully, a small smile on his face. And that's how we stayed the rest of the sunrise. Our hands linked as we watched the sunrise. Me freaking out the whole time, and Gray...smiling?

As everyone started to leave, I let go of his hand.

"Claire-" Gray began.

I hobbled away before he could finish. As I met up with Ann and Mary, Ann smirked at me.

"How was it?" she teased.

I punched her shoulder, _hard,_ and continued on. At least she hadn't seen us holding hands.

"Ow!" she whined. Mary giggled and shook her head.

I quickly passed them and headed for home.

"Claire wait!" Ann called, "I was just kidding!"

Ignoring her, I hurried home and slammed the door. I sighed in relief and collapsed on my bed. Baby jumped up and started licking my face. I smiled and hugged her to me. Tonight had been...weird. I was so confused with everything! Trent liked me, then Cliff, now Gray? I shook my head and sighed. All these questions were driving me crazy! Why couldn't boys just tell you how they felt, it was much easier that way!

* * *

**Ooh! Claire is starting to get suspicious of the way her and Gray act around each other! Do they like each other? Continue reading and you'll eventually find out. Please review! Thanks! Oh, and VOTE IN MY POLL! :)  
****-Jenna**


	18. Old Memories

**This chapter was fun to write, because I got to make my own character, and I got to write a little about Claire's past. Continue reading to find out who my OC is! :) Please review at the end! Thanks!  
****-Jenna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. I _do_ own my OC however.**

**Chrissi- Eek! You dislike me!? Wah! -cries- haha here this ones a bit longer! :)**

**Angela- I hope you don't mind me putting Angela instead of Kiminochi! haha yes, Ann is VERY sneaky! XD I always saw Mary as the type to go to bed really early. No problem, anytime. Luv ya!**

**UzamakiNasadi- haha, no... ... ... Hmm... lol But no, only those three will like her. :)**

**DoubleKK- ahha yeah that Ann. XD**

**Crystalsong- Yup, it ads to the drama and humor in the story! :)**

**Dia- Yeah I bet! It's killing me and I'm the one writing the story! XD**

**Aneko Nomiya- I try! :) Yeah I LOVE summer! It's the best season there is!**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Graire fluffiness is simply amazing. :)**

**Carynne Bloodmon (and Skye)- Because you're just so damn cute Skye! XD And i thought you were supposed to be flirty, not just a big meanie! ThHanks for the review, love ya both! :)**

**emma- haha, yeah you were! lol Glad you enjoyed it so much! You really are MBF. XD**

**pisceanchic101- ahha yup. Numbers are hard! 1, 5, 2... XD**

**dragonfire262- ahha yeah I just HAD to add that! :) Don't you worry, it will happen soon enough! haha yeah a sexy guy fight! WOOTWOOT! XD**

**Stormy1696- OMG you did all that JUSt to read MY story!? Wow, thanks! :) Glad you liked it so much!**

**Flaming Black Skull- I second that! Yeah Mary acts like one of my friends too. XD Yeah, Ann is the best! Expect more awesome plans in the future. (hint hint)**

**Ling-Lee- You reviewed at the perfect time! Right as I was about to post this, I got an email saying you reviewed! XD Glad you like my story!**

* * *

**(Spring 1) Claire's POV**

And it begins again. I sighed as Mary and I walked to Rose Square. It was time to pick new dates for the new season. Mary tugged my sleeve nervously, we were late, _again._ We joined the others as Mayor Thomas gave us disapproving looks.

"Well it seems that the new year can't take away old habits." he said with a chuckle. Everyone turned to look at Mary and I at his words.

Mary hid behind Ann, while I grinned widely and yelled, "Hi Mayor Thomas!" Everyone laughed and turned back to the front. The mayor straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, anyways," he began, "it's time again to pick your dates!" He lifted his hands, as if expecting applause. He was met with silence. I winked at Ann who smirked.

"Wooooooo!" I cheered. Everyone laughed again, and I smiled.

"Right then," Thomas mumbled, "anyways, ladies, gentlemen, line up please!"

I hobbled over to the girls and stood in line. The guys did the same across from us. Everyone stared at each other nervously and waited for Zack to walk over so we could pick. Finally the big tan man walked over with a bowl full of names. He stopped in front of Ann who glanced at the rest of us nervously. She reached in and pulled out a small slip of paper. She opened it and smiled.

"Cliff." she announced.

The two linked arms and began to walk away. As the passed, Cliff smiled at me half heartily. I cocked an eyebrow and nodded in return. Next was Karen. She pulled out a slip and sighed in relief.

"Friend!" she cried.

Now Zack stood in front of Mary. Mary reached a shaking hand into the bowl and grabbed a piece of paper. She opened it and her face dropped.

"G-Gray," she murmured.

Gray walked over and the two walked to the side. As they passed, I noticed that Gray didn't look as eager as he normally would. No instead he looked kind of...sad. I furrowed my brow and turned to see who Elli got.

"Rick." she said with a nod.

As the two walked away, I listed what was left. Cliff, Gray, Rick, and one friend are gone. That means I'm either going to be Karen or Trent's partner. I gulped and looked over at Popuri. She winked and grabbed a slip of paper. Her happy face disappeared as she peered down at the name.

"Trent," she grumbled. I sighed in relief, I wasn't that bastard's date.

"Claaaaiiirree!" Karen shrieked. I turned and laughed as Karen pulled he into a death grip. "Oh Claire baby I just knew we were meant to be!" I laughed as she hugged me tightly.

"Karen- Can't- breathe!" I choked out.

"Oops sorry." Karen giggled as she released me.

"Alright folks," the mayor began again, "now you have your dates!"

Silence.

"Wooooooo!" I hollered. Karen laughed from beside me, the rest of the town joining in.

"Ahem, yes well as you know the Rice festival is tonight. You will go on your first 'date' to the festival with your partner tonight." Thomas instructed.

I saw Ann clinging to Cliff from the corner of my eye and smiled slightly. Good for Ann. It wasn't such a good thing for me though. Cliff was the only potential boyfriend I could see in this town. If Ann took him... Well it looks like I'm going to be a widow then. It wasn't that I _liked_ Cliff, but I could have _learned_ to. Then I could finally get married just like I always wanted. I sighed, what's the point of marriage if your not in love in the first place? Karen bumped my arm and I grinned. Well I got Karen anyway! I put my arm around Karen's shoulder and rocked back and forth. Karen laughed and joined in. After the mayor finished, I let go of her and turned to wait for my friends.

"Hey guys," Mary greeted as she walked over.

"Hey Mary," I nodded.

"Where's Ann?" Karen questioned.

"Cliff is escorting her home." Mary answered. I turned to see Ann and Cliff walking towards the Inn, their arms linked together. I nodded and turned back to face Mary.

"So how do you like your partner?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Gray? He's-" she hesitated, "fine."

"What do you mean _fine?_" Karen asked with a smirk.

"Well, he loves me, but..." Mary sighed and looked up at me. "I don't love him." I nodded and looked away. Then it hit me.

"Who do you like then?" I demanded.

"What!?" Mary gasped, "I mean I don't love anyone! Just because I don't love him doesn't mean I love someone else!"

"Yes it does." Karen pipped in.

"Why?" Mary muttered.

"Because Gray is smokin' hot." Karen said simply.

"Wh-What?" I heard myself utter.

"It's true," Karen nodded, "if it weren't for Rick I'd be all over him. Same with the others. Popuri has Kai, and Elli- Well Elli likes someone but _who_ I don't know." Mary tensed up at her words and I cocked and eyebrow. "Ann would never like him because it's more of a brother-sister relationship. And Claire-" She stopped again and winked at me. "Well Claire has me!" Karen put her arm around me, and I giggled.

"Thanks Karen." I stopped. "I think." She laughed and turned back to Mary.

"So if you don't like that hot piece of man then you obviously have the hots for someone else." Karen concluded.

"So who is it?" I repeated.

"Well I- I-" Mary backed away nervously and looked around. "Race you to the Inn!" She quickly scurried away leaving Karen and I alone.

"We'll get her someday." Karen said with a grin.

"Oh you bet." I agreed as we began to walk after her.

**Claire's POV**

I examined myself in my mirror and sighed. Another boring festival, as usual. This time I _had_ to go to it though. I turned as someone knocked on my door. I shrugged at my appearance and opened the door.

"Claire baby!" Karen gushed. I laughed and linked arms with her.

"Off to the festival love?" I questioned.

"Oh darling I thought you'd never ask!" Karen exclaimed. I giggled as she pulled me towards our destination.

As we arrived, I looked around. There were tons of rice cakes this year! Probably because everyone was forced to come to this stupid thing. As we joined our friends, I looked around for Ann. I spotted her and Cliff sitting together on a bench.

"The party has finally arrived!" Karen announced.

"What party is that?" Gray questioned, "Party of the drunks?" Karen scowled and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Claire talk some sense into your boyfriend!" she growled.

"Boyfriend!?" I shouted, "He is not my boyfriend! I don't want anything to do with that jerk! And besides we're not allowed to talk."

"What!?" Gray yelled, "But we were talking just fine yesterday!"

"I said I was only talking to you because I couldn't stand just sitting there in silence for five hours." I grumbled.

"But-"

"You can't talk to me." I said firmly. He grunted and crossed his arms.

"So the rice cakes look good." Rick put in.

"Oh yeah! Good rice cakes." Elli nodded, getting the hint to change the subject.

"Hey Claire, isn't your b-" Popuri began but was cut off by Karen.

"Isn't your best buddy me?" Karen said quickly. I raised an eyebrow at Karen and Popuri. Karen's hand was firmly planted over Popuri's mouth, and Popuri was giving me a thumbs up.

"Uh, yeah Karen your one of my best friends." I said slowly.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know!" Karen said brightly. I glared at her suspiciously. Something was up.

"Okay?" I mumbled. I'd find out soon enough.

After everyone arrived, and the mayor had checked everyone in, the festival began. Everyone got a chance to pound away at the yeast with that big hammer. Even Stu tried, although he couldn't even lift the hammer. After almost everyone had went, I decided to take a wack at it. Gray had tried even though his arm was broken, so why couldn't I? I rolled up my sleeves, handed Karen my crutches, and picked up the hammer.

"Claire I don't think you should-" Mary began.

"Mary I can do this, my arms are fine remember?" I grumbled.

I lifted the hammer and slammed it down with all my might. I grinned and lifted the hammer again. I repeated this about three more times until Mary grabbed my shoulder.

"Claire please." Mary begged.

"Well-"

"Mary your begging won't work. Claire's too thickheaded to realize she can't do this." Gray said with a smirk.

I growled and lifted the hammer again. I'd show him! I lifted the hammer and pounded down again. I quickly hammered the yeast six more times until I started to feel lightheaded. I wiped my brow and looked at Gray.

"That's all you can do?" he questioned, "Ha, I did more and I have a broken arm!"

I gritted my teethed and lifted the hammer once more. I slammed the hammer down several more times, much to Gray's amazement. Who did he think he was? I could do this, I'm not a wimp. I continued to pound at the yeast when I finally felt it.

**THUD**

I barely felt the pain coming from my back as I went cross-eyed. I put a hand to my head and felt myself wobbling. My vision blurred so I could only see the outline of people.

"Claire, are you okay?" Mary's worried voice echoed.

"Someone help her, she's going to faint!" someone screamed.

"Get a doctor!" another cried.

"Catch her she's going to fall!" a third yelled.

**Gray's POV**

"That's all you can do?" I questioned, "Ha, I did more and I have a broken arm!"

Claire gritted her teeth and lifted the hammer again. A fiery flare glowed in her eyes as she quickly pounded the yeast a good ten times. I felt my jaw drop. Even Ann hadn't hit it this many times! Then the fire disappeared and her eyes were that beautiful blue again. Claire's grip on the hammer loosened, falling behind her and hitting her back.

**THUD**

Claire put a hand to her head and started wobbling. Her eyelids lowered, and her eyes got all glassy.

"Claire, are you okay?" Mary's asked in a worried tone.

"Someone help her, she's going to faint!" Popuri screamed.

"Get a doctor!" Ann cried.

"Catch her she's going to fall!" Karen yelled.

Claire's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started to fall backwards.

"Claire!" Mary shrieked.

I quickly leap forward and caught said blond in my arms. I peered down at her and saw that she had indeed fainted.

"Claire," I yelled, "Claire you have to wake up!"

"Gray," someone murmured. I looked up to see Elli. "She has to get to the Clinic." I nodded and followed the nurse to the Clinic, Trent not too far behind.

I kicked open the door and set her down on a hospital bed. I followed Elli as she wheeled her into another room. I stood back as Trent hurried in with a doctor's bag. I turned away as Elli started to unbutton Claire's shirt.

"Elli what are you-" Trent began.

"We have to see what her back looks like, that hammer could have done a lot of damage." Elli replied in a serious tone.

"Right," Trent nodded. I rolled my eyes, I thought _Trent _was the doctor. Elli finished with her shirt and tossed it in the corner.

"Let's flip her on three." Elli ordered.

"One," Trent started.

"Two," Elli replied.

"Three!" they both finished. I heard the sound of Claire being flipped, followed by a gasp.

"Oh my," Elli whispered.

"This- I can't- What-" Trent sputtered. What was wrong? Did Claire have a nasty bruise? Was there a bone sticking out? _Did she break her back!?_

"What is it!?" I demanded as I shoved Trent out of the way. As I peered down at Claire, I saw something I wasn't expecting.

Long red lines went up and down Claire's back. They were all over, one large one stretching from her lower back up to her shoulders. There were also bruises and some bumps. I felt my mouth open slightly as I examined her back closely. On one section of her back there was a round puncture hole about the size of a quarter.

"A-Are those-" Trent cut her off.

"Scars, nothing new." Trent informed her, "But they look as if they are cuts from-"

"A blade." I finished.

"How do you-" Elli began.

"I cut myself pretty bad once." I muttered. I pushed up my right sleeve to reveal a similar red line about three inches long. "You should remember, you stitched it up yourself Elli."

Elli examined the scar then nodded. "I remember now." she whispered, "You cut yourself at work. You cut yourself pretty deep, it was horrible."

I nodded. "Look, her scars are just like mine." I told them. I put my arm next to Claire's back for them to compare.

"They do look alike." Trent agreed.

"You don't think-"

"I don't know what to think." I mumbled.

"What about the bruises?" Elli questioned.

"Most likely from whatever gave her those." Trent concluded.

"Wha-What about th-that?" Elli asked nervously as she pointed to the puncture wound.

"I'm not sure what that's from, but it was probably given to her like the other wounds." Trent murmured. I gulped. _What had done this to Claire?_

"How do you know which ones are current and which are old?" I asked curiously as I pointed to the bruises.

"The color and shade will be different, and the new one will be softer." Trent explained.

I nodded and stepped back as Trent examined her. I sighed and sat down in a chair. For now I would just have to wait.

**Claire's POV**

"Is she going to be okay?" someone questioned in a worried tone.

"I think so, she just overworked herself." another serious voice answered.

"What about her back?" the worried voice asked again.

The other person hesitated. "It should be fine." they murmured.

"Can I see her?" a gruff voice asked.

"Of course," the serious voice replied, "but you'll have to leave. Only one person in the room at a time."

"Okay," the worried voice mumbled. Footsteps were heard as said person exited.

Where was I? Was I dead? Did that mean I was in heaven? Then that must be the Harvest Goddess and one of those legendary creatures, the sprites. You could still have injuries in heaven? Maybe you kept the injury from your death. Wait that can't be right, that means that people who had their heads chopped off would be walking around. I scrunched up my face in disgust and slowly opened my eyes.

White.

That was my first impression of heaven. It was very white. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up. That's when the horrible pain tingled down my spin.

"Oww..." I groaned.

"Claire?" the husky voice questioned.

"Doctor, she's awake!" the other voice cried as they hurried out of the room.

I looked around and saw Gray standing over me. I furrowed my brow and stared up at him.

"G-Gray?" I whispered, "You died too?" He chuckled and patted my head.

"You didn't die yet." he laughed.

"Then what-"

"_That's all you can do?" Gray questioned, "Ha, I did more and I have a broken arm!"_

_I gritted my teethed and lifted the hammer once more. I slammed the hammer down several more times, much to Gray's amazement. Who did he think he was? I could do this, I'm not a wimp. I continued to pound at the yeast when I finally felt it. _

_**THUD**_

_I barely felt the pain coming from my back as I went cross-eyed. I put a hand to my head and felt myself wobbling. My vision blurred so I could only see the outline of people._

"_Claire, are you okay?" Mary's worried voice echoed._

"_Someone help her, she's going to faint!" someone screamed._

"_Get a doctor!" another cried._

"_Catch her she's going to fall!" a third yelled._

That's right, I had passed out at the rice festival.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked as Gray pulled over a seat and sat down next to the bed I was in.

"I carried you to the Clinic, and Elli wheeled you in here. Then Elli had to-" Gray hesitated then continued. "Then Elli had to take off your shirt."

I blushed and looked away. It was then that I noticed my shirt _still_ wasn't on! I tugged the covers up to my nose, my ears glowing beet red. Where was my damn shirt!? Gray flushed red and looked down at his shoes.

"Elli did that so-" Gray hesitated once again, then looked up into my eyes. "Elli did that so we could examine your back." I felt my eyes widen.

"M-My b-back?" I whimpered.

"_Momma stop!" I cried, "I won't be bad again, I promise!"_

"Yes, your back." Gray said softly.

"S-So you s-saw my b-back th-then?" I questioned.

_I screamed as that horrible pain coursed through my body. "M-Momma," I whimpered, "Please...Stop..."_

"Yes." Gray mumbled as he looked back down at his feet. He then looked up into my eyes and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something.

"Just ask it, you already saw anyways." I muttered. Gray nodded and took a deep breath.

"Who did that to you?"

"_Momma please!" I screeched._

"Who do you think?"

"_Momma stop!" I begged, "It hurts, please stop!"_

"_You were bad Claire, you must be punished for being bad." momma shouted._

"_You never used to punish me this way!" I uttered._

"_Yes, but ever since your idiotic brother left, you have gotten more and more out of hand. If this is then only way to get you to stop then so be it." she scoffed._

"_He was not an idiot!" I shrieked. I cried out in pain as she sliced at my back again._

"_Stupid girl, shut your mouth!" momma screamed._

"Y-Your m-mother did that to y-you?" Gray sputtered in disbelief. I nodded slowly, and his jaw dropped.

"H-How could she!?" he exclaimed, "How could any mother!? That's so cruel! That's so unnatural! That's-"

"That's life Gray." I whispered.

"C-Claire-"

"_C-Claire, how could your momma do that to you?" Nico murmured._

"_That's just how my momma is Nico." I whispered._

"_B-But Claire, she's hurting you real bad." Nico mumbled._

"_There's nothing I can do about it, I'm too weak." I replied._

"_Run away." Nico said simply._

"_I can't just run away, I'd never survive."_

"_I'll come with you. We can live here in this house." I examined the house Jack had taken me to on that fateful day. I'd been coming here ever since then._

"_How would we get food?"_

"_We'll find a way."_

"_But Nico, What about your dad?"_

"_Claire, I'm just like you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My dad hurts me too." I watched as Nico rolled up his sleeves to reveal bumps and bruises similar to mine._

"_N-Nico,"_

"_Come on Claire, lets run away together and be free from those two." I stared into Nico's glittering green eyes and sighed._

"_I can't Nico, Jack wanted me to finish school."_

"_Oh."_

_I had told Nico about Jack. Nico had really admired what Jack did for me. Nico had moved in three years after Jack died. I had just turned seven when Jack died, Nico moved in when I was ten. Nico's the same age as me, his birthday is six days after mine. Nico lives right next door to us. We've been best friends ever since and nothing could keep us apart. Now, a year later, we're both eleven. I never knew much about Nico's father, but Nico knew all about my mother. Now I knew that he was just like me._

"_Well then when we finish high school, I'm taking you away from your momma and will protect you." I stared at the brown haired boy lovingly._

"_Thanks Nico."_

I had forgotten all about Nico. I buried him deep in my brain just like I did with my past, Jack, and most of all momma. Now that I thought about him, I realized how much I really missed him.

"Claire are you okay?" someone questioned. I shook my head and looked back at Gray.

"Yeah." I answered. I stared at Gray for a few minutes until Elli hurried in with Trent.

"Claire, thank Goddess you're okay!" Trent exclaimed.

"Whatever." I muttered. Gray smiled and shook his head.

"Claire I was so worried!" Elli cried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give everyone a scare." I mumbled. I then glanced around and looked back at Elli. "Can you, uh, not mention my-"

"I wouldn't ever do that." Elli replied. I smiled at her and glared at Trent.

"Me either." he agreed. I nodded and watched as they left the room.

"Gray," I finally murmured.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Anytime runt." he replied with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: Nico's name is pronounced _Knee-co_. :) He's my OC, so don't steal! ;) **

**Hope you all liked this chapter, please review! Thanks!  
****-Jenna**


	19. Woody, The Coatrack

**This is for Sara and Angela who have been dieing to read this! XD**

**Okay first off I am SO sorry, I know it's been such a long wait! The longest yet! :( There have been many distractions! Hot boys, talkative friends, and injuries. :(**

**Secondly, I'm going on vacation to Hawaii tomorrow and won't be back until Friday. :( Wahh! But it's gonna suck because I can't swim or anything! Read the below to see why. I got this out before I left though! -claps-**

**Third, part of the reason I haven't updated is because of something that happened to me yesterday. Yesterday a man attacked me and tried to strangle me to death. Luckily my cousin was with me and pulled him off. Then I was rushed to the hospital because I could barely breathe. The man squeezed my neck so hard that it made my air way smaller and I was having trouble breathing. But don't worry it contracted and everything is better now. I am so happy to still be here today and really appreciate life now. These things CAN happen, so never take life for granted.**

**Fourth, I have a boyfriend! -squeals- His name is Shane and he looks SO much like Gray! :)**

**Fifth, some people have been saying things about my story and it's really been bothering me lately. Some people have mentioned how they think I'm copying Jean Cooper's story My Enemy, My Friend. Yes our stories are very similar I know, but there are MANY differences! But that still doesn't excuse the fact that they are very similar. So I want to say sorry. Sorry to Jean if she feels I am copying her and sorry to all of you I may have offended. I'm deeply sorry.**

**Sixth, YAY ALMOST 200 REVIEWS! REVIEW PEOPLE AND HELP ME REACH MY GOAL! XD I love you all to death! You're amazing! -hugs-**

**And last, the disclaimer and review replies to all you amazing people! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or the song It Was Only a Kiss by The Wilkinsons. (Amazing song, listen to it sometime!!)**

**Luna Ace- Oh yes, very much. ;)**

**Angela- Okay. Finally one of our lazy butts updated! XD Sbout time! You update soon missy! ;) Oh and there's a little shoutout to you below! I know it's not your birthday, but still...**

**Chrissi- Possibly, you shall see. ;) Ooh suspense! heehee**

**Uzumaki Nasadi- You shall find out about Nico soon enough! :) Until then, read on!**

**RyanMan13- I'm with you! -power stance- But you'll have to wait and see. ;)**

**dragonfire262- He could now couldn't he? Well you'll see! :)**

**Dia- So do you all! XD You will just have to wait and see!**

**Sara- Yeah it pained me to pair them. :p And yes, haha thats why I did it! XD And yes, poor Popuri. Sorry for the long wait! :(**

**pisceanchic101- Here is chapter 19 for ya!**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Sorry for the long wait! :(**

**Emma- That one was posted soon, but alas, not this one. -sigh-**

**Crystalsong- Yeah I know. :( Stupid mom! -kicks-**

**Aneko Nomia- No problem! More of her past will be brought up soon enough!**

**HellsxFirexBunny- Aww. And thank you so much! -hugs tightly- hah yeah that was funny! XD**

**Flaming Black Skull- Yeah tell me about it! -sweatdrop- Sorry for the long wait! :(**

**The Al Princess- Yup. :(**

**Amme Moto- Actaully I knew a girl who had an even WORSE life! I'm not going into detail, but it was bad. So no I didn't go too far, others go farther. -sad sigh- MUCH farther.**

**iChocoLove- Yes she is! teehee!**

**Inuzuko Peppi- Goddess some of you and your hard names! XD But thanks! :)**

**Carynne Bloodmoon- Ooh she got you there Skye! BURN! But thanks for the review, love you two! -hugs Skye again- XD**

**Summie- ahah okay Summie calm down! XD**

**Colie- DAMN STRAIGHT! XD**

**twilight guardian- No problem, as long as you review! ;)**

**HmGirly12- Yes I know, -sigh- read the above. But it's all worked out now, I hope it changes to your liking!**

**Ling-Lee- Don't we all? -grumble grumble-**

**AsianFlipGurl- Okay here it is! (a little long wait though)**

**harvestmoonrox- Thanks so much! I hope I don't dispoint! ;)**

**EightRedRoses- As long as you review now it's all good! ;)**

**BlueCupcakes- Yay you reviewed! XD Told you it would be out! Thanks, I try! And yeah he rocks, go hippies! LOL And you'll just have to see with Nico. ;) Okay, I'd love to! I will soon, promise!**

* * *

**(Spring 4) Ann's POV**

I slowly paced back and forth in front of the seven people in front of me. Finally I stopped and pointed my finger at Cliff. "Okay Cliff go hang up the banner! Mary get the food from the kitchen! Rick get the drinks also from the kitchen! Karen set up the tables! Gray blow up balloons! Elli prepare the music! And Popuri-" I stopped in front of said girl and hesitated, "Don't touch anything!"

"Hmph!" I rolled my eyes as Popuri stormed away and sat down on the stairs in a pout. Everything had to be perfect, and she was _not_ ruining it!

Today was the day, Claire's birthday! I was planning a surprise party and everything had to be _exactly_ like I planned! I watched as Mary emerged from the kitchen, slowly followed by Rick, with a handful of food. Cliff was hanging up a big cheery banner that read 'Happy Birthday Claire!' and Gray was blowing up colorful balloons. Karen was carrying tables and chairs out from the back room while Elli was playing music. My eyes traveled to the sulking Popuri and I smirked. The girl was too childish to handle something as big and important as this.

Finally, twenty minutes later, everything was ready. Now all we needed was the birthday girl.

"When is Claire coming Ann?" Elli asked me curiously.

"I told her I needed help tonight at the Inn because dad was sick," I explained, "she said she'd be here by six."

Gray glanced at the clock hanging over by the bar and turned to me. "So we have to wait two whole hours!?"

"Huh?" I quickly glanced at the clock as well to see it said 4:12 PM. "Oh thaaaattt. That clock is off two hours."

"What?" Gray questioned.

"Why?" Mary interrupted.

"Uh I don't quite remember. It was for one of my recent plans, but which one?" I mulled over the thought for a few moments before I remembered. "Oh yes, I set it back two hours so I could stay out later and my dad wouldn't know."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mary sighed. I laughed but stopped as someone fumbled with the front door.

"Shhh everyone!" I hissed, "Go hide! Karen the lights!" Everyone did as instructed as Karen shut off the lights.

"Ann, are you in here? You said you needed help tonight." Claire called. Suddenly the lights came back on and everyone jumped out.

"Surprise!" I screamed along with everyone else.

"Wha-" Claire was cut off as everyone swarmed around her.

"Happy birthday Claire!" Cliff cheered.

"You're one year older damn it!" Karen shrieked.

"I helped with the decorations!" Popuri said brightly.

"No you didn't, you klutz!" Rick shouted. The whole room then erupted into song as Elli switched on the music.

"Dance with me Claire!" Karen begged.

"No me!" Popuri whined.

"I- I-" Claire sputtered as she backed away from everyone.

"Claire!" Popuri called.

"Claire!" Karen cried.

"I-" Claire's eyes widened and took on a glassy look. She then shook her head and ran out the door.

"What just happened?" Cliff uttered.

"I'm not exactly sure." Mary whispered.

My forehead knotted with confusion as Gray quickly ran out the door after the blond. What _had_ just happened?

**Gray's POV**

The door to the Inn slammed shut and suddenly everything was quiet. I stood still and listened for any sounds that could be Claire. After a few minutes I heard a muffled sob and ran towards Rose Square. Once again I stopped and listened. I heard it again and sprinted down towards Yodel Farm. I turned and stopped in my tracks. There in the middle of the path was Claire. She was sitting in a heap on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Claire?" I called.

"I can't believe," she mumbled as I approached her.

"Claire," I called again. I stooped down to her level and watched as she continued to sob into her hands.

"A party!" she suddenly cried out. I stumbled back in surprise and looked at her in confusion. "A party, and for me!" She laughed hysterically and shook her head. "This must be some kind of joke! A party for _me!?_ No one, _no one, _throws a party for _me!_"

She then started crying again and pulled her knees closer to her. "Claire," I repeated for the third time today. Her head shot up at the sound of my voice and she looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Tell me this is a joke Gray." she begged, "Tell me this is just one of Ann's sick jokes." I slowly shook my head causing her to grab my shirt and pull me closer. "Tell me it's not true! Sure I get occasional gifts, but not a party! Tell me it's a joke Gray, tell me."

As I started at the girl in front of me I felt my eyes widen. Where was Claire? This certainly wasn't Claire. This girl in front of me was crazy and livid, where was bouncy and bubbly Claire? Where was that stubborn girl who loved to tease and argue with me?

"Claire calm down," I pleaded, "what's so bad about a party?"

"What's so bad?" she whispered. She then let go of my shirt and laughed again. "I haven't had a party since _he_ died."

I knew exactly who _he_ was. Jack. "Y-You never even had a thirteenth birthday party?" I questioned.

"Thirteenth!?" she exclaimed, "Gray I didn't even have a sixteenth birthday party!" I felt my jaw drop. Claire's mom couldn't even get her daughter a simple cake!?

"Claire-"

"You think _she_ would have a party for me!?" she shouted, "No, it was him, Jack, who made one day of my life special. He'd salvage some screamers and balloons, one time he found a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Angela'. He had later changed it to Claire. _He_ would get me a gift and make a cake. _He_ would play games with me and make me laugh and smile. _He_ would make me feel that, for once in my life, I was wanted. And loved..." She broke off and looked back at the ground.

"Claire," I whispered.

"You don't know what is was like Gray." she mumbled, "You don't know what that used to mean to me. Then it was all taken away." Her hands clenched into fists as tears welled up in her eyes.

I slowly wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at her. At that she suddenly leaped at me and sobbed into my chest. I was taken aback at first, but I quickly put my arms around her and hugged her to me. I stroked her hair as she clung to me and soaked my shirt. After a few minutes she released me and sighed. We then slowly stood up and stood awkwardly in front of each other. I then jerked my head over my shoulder to indicate the Inn. She nodded and then we started to walk back. When we were almost there she spoke.

"Thanks Gray," she murmured.

"For what?" I asked curiously, "For saying your name about fifty times?"

She laughed and wiped the last of the tears out of her eyes. "For caring." I was taken aback as she leaned over and lightly planted a kiss on my cheek. She then pushed open the door to the Inn and left me standing there with one hand on my cheek and a shocked expression.

**Claire's POV**

As I walked inside I glanced around. Ann was arguing with Karen over which song to play next near the bar. Elli, Mary, and Rick were chatting calmly at a nearby table. And Popuri was trying to get Cliff to dance with her. As the door clicked shut everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me.

"Uh..." I began.

"Claire!" Ann yelled as she ran towards me.

"Claire are you okay?" Mary asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I murmured, "I thought I was going to puke, you know, uh, bad sushi." Mary nodded, but I knew she knew there was something more.

"It's okay Claire," Karen told me, "as long as you party like there's no tomorrow!" I smirked and nodded.

As everyone crowded around me once again, I saw Gray slip inside out of the corner of my eye. He was still clutching his cheek I could see. I couldn't help but laugh at that as I was dragged over to a table.

"Present time!" Ann cheered. I laughed as she thrust a gift into my hands. "Mine first."

I giggled and opened it. Knowing Ann it was the straightener I had been wanting. I was right. "Aww thanks Ann!" I gushed. The redhead grinned and nodded.

"Yeah I know, it's awesome." she bragged.

Finally I was down to one gift. I had gotten a case of beer from Karen for 'later' and, of course, eggs from Rick the Gossip King. Popuri had given me one of her old pink shirts that I had been apparently 'eyeing for some time' as she put it. Mary got me a couple pairs of new overalls that I had been desperately needing. Cliff got me a box of chocolate that I was allergic to, and Elli gave me a gorgeous necklace. Now all that was left to open was Gray's gift. I stared down at the badly wrapped gift and furrowed my brow. What had Gray gotten me?

I hesitantly opened the present not knowing what to expect. I smirked and pulled out a familiar pink, purple, and blue hat with the word USI printed on it. Gray had given it to me as a gift for the Stocking Festival, it was originally a gift for him from Popuri. I put the hat on my head and grinned.

"I was starting to miss this," I laughed, "I'm going to wear it all the time and never take it off." I giggled as Gray rolled his eyes and adjusted a similar red and blue hat on his head.

I peered back in the box to see a small, fluffy teddy bear and a card. I took out the card and read it carefully in my head.

**Claire-**

**Uh, hopefully you will take this hat back and not throw it to the ground again. Happy birthday.**

**-Gray**

I couldn't help but smile at the cute little bear in my hands.

"I figured Keo probably wanted a friend." he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I simply grinned and hugged him. "Thanks Grayway!" I cheered. We broke aprat and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his now beet red face.

"Alright lovebirds," Karen interrupted, "time to party!"

After about an hour of dancing and drinking I was now sitting at the bar for a rest.

"So are you having a good birthday so far?" Cliff asked me as he took a seat next to me.

"Yeah, it's the best one I've had in years." I confessed.

"Did you like your gifts?" he asked.

"For the most part," I nodded, "except for some certain foods." I smirked as Cliff's face dropped and he looked away.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean-" I cut him off.

"Cliff it's no problem, I was just kidding." I laughed, "How were you supposed to know I was allergic to nuts?"

"Well..." Cliff began.

"Exactly!" I piped.

"So what happens when you eat nuts?" Cliff asked curiously.

"Well my face puffs up, as well as my mouth and throat." I explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "Then I usually start gagging and can't breath." I imitated this with exaggerated gagging noises and sounds. "And this all happens in a matter of ten minutes." I finished.

I turned back to Cliff to see his mouth practically on the floor. He was staring at me in disbelief as I grinned sheepishly. Suddenly Karen hurried over and grabbed my arm.

"Drinking contest! Here! _Now!_" she demanded as she dragged me away.

**Gray's POV**

"Come on Ann just one more beer!" Popuri urged the tipsy redhead.

"I-I can d-do i-it." Ann slurred as she lifted the beer. But just as she was about to drink it, she fell sideways off her chair.

"Woo! That means I win!" Karen gushed. Everyone laughed and cheered as Karen thrust her fist into the air.

About a half an hour ago Karen had started this drinking contest. Ann was the only one we thought to be a worthy enough to challenger. Ann had twenty beers, but Karen won with twenty-one. As Karen celebrated her victory, I glanced at Ann. She was still passed out on the floor, drooling slightly. I shook my head and turned back to the others. The girls were dancing to some bouncy, upbeat song, Cliff and Rick were chatting at the bar, and Karen was standing by a coatrack. I furrowed my brow and walked over to her.

"Uh, Karen?" I questioned. At the sound of my voice Karen turned and stared at me with glassy, crossed eyes.

"Oh hey Gay, uh, Gray." Karen exclaimed with a crooked grin.

My eye twitched in irritation as I held back the urge to slap her. "What are you doing?" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm just talking with my good friend Woody over here." Karen answered and pointed to the coatrack.

"Uh, Karen that's a coatrack." I explained calmly. Karen simply turned back to the coatrack and grinned a cocky grin at it, completely ignoring my last statement.

"So where were we hottie?" she said in a flirtatious voice.

I laughed and left Karen to flirt with 'Woody'. As I scanned the room I saw Claire disappearing up the stairs. I cocked an eyebrow and retreated up the stairs after her. I saw one of the doors to an empty room close and entered it quietly. I looked around and saw another open door revealing a balcony. Claire was leaning over the edge while staring out at the sunset. I slowly walked over to her and stood next to her.

"Nice night." I stated, looking at her.

"Hey Gray," Claire sighed, not even glancing at me.

"I didn't know there was a balcony in one of the rooms." I replied.

"It's my little secret." she laughed. I chuckled and then grinned.

"So did you have a good birthday?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she nodded, "it's almost perfect." She looked over at me and smiled.

"Almost?" I repeated, curiosity obvious in my voice.

"Yeah it just needs something perfect to end it with." she told me.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure." she confessed, looking back out at the sunset.

"Maybe I can help." I mumbled, turning her to face me.

"H-How?" she whispered.

"With this." I mumbled, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, her doing the same. Wait a second, what are you doing Gray!? I quickly pushed away from her and ran out of the room. As I sat down at the bar I took off my hat. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at nothing in particular. What had just happened?

**(The Next Day) Claire's POV**

I slowly stumbled out of bed and stretched. Baby appeared from under my bed and scurried over to me. I grinned and scooped her up in my arms.

"Last night was amazing Baby!" I told the pooch, "There was presents and dancing and drinking and that kiss with Gray-" I cut off and felt my eyes widen in shock. "I kissed Gray!" I quickly shook my head. This was nothing big Claire, it happened once before remember? _Two times._

As I began to water my plants thoughts of Gray and a certain kiss wandered into my head. It was only a kiss, I reminded myself, so get over it. I smiled happily and walked back over to the pond to fill my now empty watering can. But as I peered at the cold, refreshing liquid, I saw not a blond form of myself staring back at me, but a familiar blacksmith boy.

"Go away!" I yelled and slashed at the water. As the water calmed I saw my own reflection once again.

I sighed and laid back on the grass under me. Why can't I get him off my mind?! If wasn't that I loved Gray, because I didn't, but I just... He was just so complicating! How could one single boy be this confusing?! I groaned and stood. Maybe Ann could help me.

"ANN!" I shrieked as I entered the Inn. Said girl suddenly appeared behind the bar and grinned at me.

"Hey Claire," she greeted, "nice entrance." I rolled my eyes and quickly dragged her to the backroom.

"We need to talk, _now_." I growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Ann replied with a salute. She smirked as I glared at her.

"This is serious Ann." I told her.

"Okay, okay." Ann replied, "No need to get all steamed!"

"Too late." I muttered.

"Now what is your little problem?" Ann questioned.

"Well," I hesitated. Would Ann tell everyone my 'little problem'? Nah she wasn't that mean right. Ann smirked and I gulped. _Right?_ "Gray and I kind of...kissed...last night."

"What!?" Ann exclaimed, "Oh you did, did you?" She smirked as I flushed red.

"Y-yeah." I murmured.

"Aww and you can't get it off your mind?" Ann asked. I nodded and she burst out laughing. She then grinned and erupted into song.

**It was only a kiss  
Just a kiss  
So get over it  
What's the matter with you girl  
You're acting like a fool  
I can't believe  
You're carrying on like this  
Yeah it was only a kiss**

"Shut up." I grunted as I crossed my arms.

"Face it Claire," Ann began, "you're in love with a certain blacksmith boy and he's in love with you."

"I am _not!_" I argued.

"Whatever you say Claire darling." Ann giggled.

I watched her leave and sighed. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. How could a simple kiss make me this crazy? Maybe because this time _he_ kissed _me_. He couldn't deny it this time. But who cares? It was only a kiss! Yet as I sat there I couldn't help but wonder if Gray _did_ like me.

* * *

**Sorry it probably wasn't worth that long wait. :( I hope you all liked it anyways! And like I said above, I'm going on vacation and won't be back until Friday! :( Review please!  
****-Jenna**


	20. Just One Of Those Days

**-sighs- I know, I know, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?! DID YOU DIE?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED?! T.T I'm so sorry it's been, let's see, OMFG almost exactly two moths since I last updated! :( Damn I'm so sorry you guys. Part of the reason I haven't updated was because of my trip to florida...but that was a month ago and only a week long. **

**But also it's because Peter died. Now wait wait, don't freak out. Peter is my computer. XD His name is Peter, com-PUTER. Peter. Get it? lol I'm weird I know. Peter was repaired exactly a week ago. (OMG Jean karmas a bitch! T.T) Me and Jean had a double funeral for her and my computer. (Her computer broke as well :p) Anyways I would have updated like a couple days ago, but one of my best guy friends, Andy, moved today. So me and my other friends were spending tons of time with him. It was really sad to see him go. :( But I worked super hard today and I finished chapter twenty! Finally! :D**

**On the brighter side, LMoHM now has almost 250 reviews! Thank you all so much guys! :) Also thanks to all of you who voted in my poll for TaC! 46 of you! :D Oh and also, althoguh fanfiction keeps crapping up and doesn't show it all the time, my C2, Gorgeous Graire, is now the number one C2! I was so happy when I saw that I seriously screamed. XD GG has 17 subscribers, and I love each and every one of you! But don't the rest of you forget to subscrib as well, I really hope GG can stay number one for a long while. :)**

**Oh and I don't know if I told you guys or not, but I'm on crutches now. :p yes like Claire, de ja vu much? XD But don't worry people, SERIOUSLY, I'm okay. Nothing serious so don't freak. **

**Oh and has anyone noticed that all the chapter each start with a different letter of the alphabet? I'm trying to have each be a different letter! :) Only D, E, V, X, Y, and Z left! (DOn't worry that's NOT how many chapters LMoHM will be.) ****Anyways I hope you all review like always and still love me and LMoHM like always! :)**

**OH YEAH AND ALISSA (TWILIGHT GUARDIAN) SHOWED ME THE SONG FRO MTHE LST CHAPTER! SHE'S AWESOME AND FINDS THE MOST AMAZING SOGNS FOR ME!! :D ALL CREDIT TO HERR!!  
****-Jenna**

**Okay now for review replies and disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Sara- HELL YEAH YOU KNOW HE IS! :D**

**Chrissi- Ah yes I know. :( But i was tired and desperate to have the next chapter out soon. I'll fix it up sometime later. Mehh.**

**EightRedRoses- lol yeah writing it was tons of fun too! :D**

**shadowtiger21- Ahh yes karma. Blehh I've had my fair share of karam for now. :p**

**Dia- Yeah I loved that too! XD**

**dragonfire262- Nico will be here soon enough I promise you! XD Yeah Ann is JUST like my one good friend, ahhaaa. Oh well you'll deff. love it! Hawaii is one of my favorite places in the world! (my family likes to travel a lot.)**

**UzumakiNasadi- Thankyou thankyou!**

**Annie- lol they do? XD Well they probably do I spose. XD And whatever it's an early birthday gift! :D**

**Ryan- This ones longer I hope! ;D**

**harvestmoonrox- XD Glad you're so excited for it!**

**iChocoLove- Yay! :)**

**monekygirl82000- Ahh thankyou thankyou thankyou! That makes me so happy! :D Oh and do you have an AIM? My lil cousin said she talked to you and I'd love to too if you want. :)**

**AsianFlipGurl- A little late (little?) but here it is!**

**daydreaming.of.flowers- Soon enough!**

**Perminatly Lost In Thought- lol thanks tons! I like to be funny for you all once in a while! i hope my humor is actually funny and not lame and pathetic to you guys. lol**

**Aneko Nomiya- Aww thanks so much! I'm glad you guys care and don't just like me for my stories! (although it is the main reason) And Hawaii was great! And me and Shane are amazing! He's just... :) I can't even explain it. Thanks again!**

**IIyana- I know right? XD She will soon enough! But Gray just might first. -wink wink-**

**Alissa- Heehee credit for you for the song above! -dances- lol**

**emma- MBF, (still never gets old; XD love itt!) thanksss!! I'm glad I can be funny for you guys! :D**

**Carynne Bloodmoon- Glad he cares at least a little! :D -hugs Skye- lol coudn't resist!**

**pisceanchic101- I'm all healed from that but the legs and crutches are driving me bonkers. :p**

**jensulli11- You haven't but thanks! Glad you like it! :)**

**poesumo- Oh so would I, so would I. ;)**

**Bunnylia- Addictive? You don't know how great it is to hear you say that. Seriosuly. Anyways yes I DO know how I want it to end and for a little hint -hint hint- I don't think it'll end 'til about winter or fall. O.o lol I do! No I mean definitely. lol**

**Flaming Black Skull- lol it cracks me up stil and I wrote it! XD Oh and thanks for caring. I'm okay so it's all good! :D**

**Kouji Girl- I'm gald you liked it for one! For two I actaully AM thinking of doing what you mentioned. But it a different way. ;) Be on the lookout!**

**Chocoholistar- OMG thank you! You're like the first person to say that! I hope this was worth the wait! :)**

**GuyBoyPerson- lol I'm not gonna say I have...but I'm not gonna say I haven't. ;) Sorry it took so long! T.T Hope you like it!**

**xxsummerangelxx- Wow if LMoHM has that effect it must be pretty decent! :)**

**SammyFace- Ahh there's that word again! -hearts addicted- Ahh thank you!**

**HellsxFirexBunny- Yessiree! :D**

**Midnight Shine- So glad it's good and enjoyable! Thanks for reviewing! And SOON!**

**Dawnheart468- Thanks! And NOW! :D**

**topaz-skye- OMG thankyouuuuuu! I'm so glad all of you people love this story! Seriously! I love you all! -hugs everyone to pieces- Hope I didn't make you suuffer too long. ;)**

**AHH THAT TOOK FOREVER! T.T Seriously this is the MOST reviews yet! Love you all and KEEP reviewing! A happy review leaves a happpy author who is inspired to type more! :D And for you silent readers who don't review, REIVEW! Don't be shy! I don't bite! Much. ;) jkjk lol but thank you all!**

* * *

**(Spring 12) Cliff's POV**

I sighed and wiped my brow as I set down the last crate of grapes. Another job well done. Who knew picking grapes for hours upon hours could be so tiring? And boring for that matter. Man I should really think about getting a job at the Inn or as a farmhand at one of the farms around this small town.

I slowly trudged down the path, asking myself who in town would hire me to do some work on their farm. Barely? Rick and Popuri? Claire? Suddenly I heard what sounded like Claire's crutches and her dog Baby.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered to myself as I hurried towards her.

I turned the corner to see Claire hobbling along, head down. Baby was trotting merrily next to her, chasing butterflies or whatever else may interest the hyper pup. I jogged towards Claire, expecting her to look up any second and give me one of those famous smiles of hers, but as I neared her I realized she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Claire!" I yelled just seconds before slamming into her.

Her crutches flew through the air and landed who-knows-where, Claire herself merely landing in the grass a few feet away.

"Oh my goddess Claire are you okay?!" I asked her, my voice full of worry.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at me with a twisted, cheeky grin. "C-Cliff?" she sputtered, "Is that you?"

I leaned closer and examined her face to see that she was slightly cross-eyed and had a large red lump forming on the right side of her forehead. "Claire are you okay?" I questioned again in a concerned tone, "You don't look so good," I held out my hand for her to grab, shifting my weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Of course Cliff! I feel f-fine!" she assured me. She then reached out her hand and attempted to grab mine, only to cause her to miss by a long shot, get a puzzled look on her face, and grab at the air some more.

"Uhh Claire-"

"How rude are you Cliff!" she suddenly cried, "It's mean to pull your hand away when I'm trying to grab it!"

"Umm Claire, I'm not." I confessed.

"Whaa?" she mumbled in a confused tone.

"I think you need to go to the Clinic." I stated before pulling her up by the arm.

"Okay Cliffy let's go to the Clinic!" she cheered, wobbling a bit on her one leg.

I instantly put her arm around my neck and held her waist with my other hand as we walked towards the Clinic. Then I remembered her dog. "Baby," I called, "come on!" The pooch barked and merrily bounded after us.

"Yeah come on little piggy!" Claire giggled, "We're going to see the man in white and get yummy lollipops!"

Claire then turned back to me and grinned. I blushed and smiled weakly at her, keeping my jaw firmly in place and away from the floor. How Claire managed to still look gorgeous with a giant lump on her head is beyond me but she pulled it off. Somehow we made it to the Clinic and I sat her down on one of the benches.

"Wait here." I commanded before hurrying over to Elli's desk.

"Oh hello Cliff!" Elli greeted, "What brings you here today?"

"Her." I murmured, pointing to Claire who was making faces at Baby, who looked quite confused.

"Wh-What's wrong with her?" Elli questioned awkwardly.

"Well," I hesitated. "I kind of, sort of, slammed into her." I finally admitted.

"Cliff!" Elli scolded, "I expected better out of you!"

"I- I-" I hung my head. "I'm s-sorry."

"Cliff I was just kidding," she laughed, "it was just an accident right?" I nodded. "Well then no harm done, you're barely ever in here anyways." Her voice then instantly got all serous. "But we have to check to see if Claire has a concussion or any injuries right away." I nodded again and hurried over to get said blonde.

"Trent!" I heard Elli call as I reached the babbling cripple.

"Claire," I began, grabbing her arm.

"Hiya Cliffy!" she replied in a singsong voice, "Have you met the little bunny here? She's funny! Haha, funny bunny!"

I mentally groaned as I pulled her to her feet, well foot, and lead her in the direction Elli had went.

"Okay Elli I'll be there right away once I'm done with Gray." I heard Trent say in a serious manor.

Gray's here? Did he cut his hand open again or something? He's always doing that. I swear Gray and Claire are here the most frequently. Even more then Ellen, and Rick who's always complaining that he has some kind of deadly disease. Claire suddenly started looking this way and that like she had just lost her cow.

"Grayway's here?" she questioned, "I wanna see Grayway!"

"You'll see Grayway after the nice doctor fixes you okay?" I told her in the nicest tone I could muster.

She sighed. "Okay Cliffy." I blushed again at the name.

We walked into a room and I quickly sat her down on the table. Moments later Trent came flying in through the door, doctor's bag in hand. Claire grinned at him and waved wildly.

"What's wrong with Claire?!" Trent gasped, catching his breath.

"She bumped heads with Cliff and now she's all giddy and obnoxious." Elli explained.

"You should be more careful Cliff!" Trent grunted, hurrying to Claire's side. I hung my head again knowing he was probably right. She _was_ on crutches after all. I'm such a bad person.

"I'm s-sorry," I mumbled, "it was an a-accident."

"Even so, she could be severally hurt!" Trent growled. He then turned back to Claire and his face softened. "Claire, are you okay? What hurts?"

"I know you," Claire replied, concentrating hard "you're the funny man who wears that weird donut disk thingy on his head!"

Elli choked back laughter and I couldn't help but grin as Trent's face went blank and Claire blew a raspberry.

"Doctor dude wears a donut disk!" Claire chanted mindlessly, "Doctor dude wears a donut disk! Doctor dude wears a donut disk! Doctor dude wears a- OW!"

I looked up to see Trent pulling a needle out of Claire's arm. Claire whined in protest and rubbed her arm tenderly.

"It's to numb any pain." Trent explained, "It should also make her a little less..." He hesitated and thought of the right word. "crazy."

I nodded and stared at Claire. She was rubbing her head and looking around with a confused expression. Suddenly her eyes lit up, then went back to that glassy, cross-eyed, goofy look. I furrowed my brow then turned back to Trent.

"Well," Trent began, straightening his jacket, "the medicine should start working any second now, its weird it hasn't started already. And other than that she's okay, no concussion or fractures."

"Well that's good," I concluded, quite relieved. I couldn't hurt Claire! I'd never forgive myself! And besides, I technically never apologized for just kissing her the day after the Stocking Festival...

"Come on Claire, I'll walk you home," I heard the doctor say as he grabbed her arm.

"No!" I cried. I immediately blushed and looked away. "I mean, I'll do it."

"No it's quite alright Cliff, she is my patient and I ought to make sure she makes it home okay." Trent told me as he started to take her out the door.

I ran after them and grabbed her other arm. "But I was the one who did it so I owe her!" I insisted, tugging her in the other direction.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure she forgives you." Trent argued, "Why don't you just let me take her so you can go home and rest, you hit your head too remember?"

"N-Nonsense!" I shouted in an uneasy tone, getting slightly annoyed, "It's too far of a walk, what if someone comes in and needs you?"

"That's-"

"_I'll_ take her." someone said firmly, pulled Claire out of my grasp. Before I could complain or even say anything for that matter, Claire was already out the door.

**Gray's POV**

I really ought to pay better attention when I'm dealing with hot metals and tools. But, of course, I wasn't paying attention and grabbed the hot coal instead of the hammer. Stupid. Careless. Me. Well at least that's what grandpa always said when I do something wrong.

"_Stop being so stupid Gray! Stop being so careless! Stop being so...you!"_

Easy enough, I mean I _wasn't_ Gray now was I? The old geezer, we all know he's just talking out of his ass when asked about tools and ores. I know everything he does, plus more! He just makes me so...

Anyways so here I am, sitting in the Clinic while that bastard Trent fixes my blistering hand.

"For a blacksmith you seem to get hurt quite a lot," sneered Trent, "maybe it's time to throw in the towel." I rolled my eyes at his remark as he finished wrapping my hand in gauze.

Suddenly Elli came running in. "Trent!" she called.

"What is it Elli?" Trent questioned, looking up at her.

"Cliff just brought Claire in, they apparently bashed heads or something. She's delusional!" Elli said with a sigh.

Delusional?! I held my breath as Trent jumped up and started putting everything back into his bag. "Okay Elli I'll be there right away once I'm done with Gray." he told the petite nurse.

Once he's done with me? He's already done with me! Probably just said that so he didn't sound _too_ desperate. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Am I done?" I grumbled, flexing my bandaged hand.

"Yeah whatever." Trent mumbled, shooing me with a wave of his hand.

"Works for me." I muttered as I exited.

As I walked out I saw Cliff supporting Claire as they disappeared into another room. Then Claire's loud, bouncy voice suddenly echoed through the halls. "Grayway's here?" she yelled, "I wanna see Grayway!"

"You'll see Grayway after the nice doctor fixes you okay?" Cliff told her in a calm, nervous tone.

I chuckled and sat down on the bench. I might as well wait since Clairebear just _had_ to see me.

_That's not the only reason you're staying,_ something deep in my mind said. Well yeah I'm also staying because I want to make sure she's okay! I mean she's my friend after all. It's not like I_ like_ her.

Do I?

I mean sure Claire is a very...attractive girl, but I don't _love_ her. Then again I always do seem to be smiling around her. But that's only because of her sassy remarks and amusing comments! We tease each other all the time so it's only natural that I feel comfortable around her now.

But what about that fact that I'm always...happy, around her. Does that mean anything? I'm always trying to look, well, good around her. Stating impressive facts about myself whenever she's around, trying to act cool around her, and not to mention my lame jokes and puns.

Man I really _am_ a loser.

So does that mean I..._like_ like her?

Suddenly the sound of two people arguing caused me to look up. Before me was Trent and Cliff, tugging Claire back and forth like in a tug-o-war game.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure she forgives you." Trent growled, "Why don't you just let me take her so you can go home and rest, you hit your head too remember?"

"N-Nonsense!" Cliff shouted in an uneasy tone, quite unlike himself, "It's too far of a walk, what if someone comes in and needs you?" I quickly jumped up and strode towards them.

"That's-"

"_I'll_ take her." I said firmly, pulling Claire away from them. I then turned and dragged the blonde out before they could stop me.

I didn't stop running until we got Rose Square. And I, being the idiot that I was, didn't remember Claire had her broken foot until I stopped and saw that she was on my back, holding on for dear life.

"Claire I'm sorry-"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Claire cried, clinging to me again.

Thoughts from earlier floated into my mind and I'm sure my face turned a deep shade of crimson. A couple seconds later she released me and I stepped back a little.

"Uh, sure no problem." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck, "You're okay right?"

"Huh what?" Claire questioned, staring off at something else.

"Uh Claire?" I repeated, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? What did you say Gray?" Claire asked curiously, finally looking back at me.

I tilted my head and tried to see what she had been looking at, but all I saw was a whole lot of nothing. I cocked an eyebrow and turned back to Claire. But what I saw made me more confused. Claire was biting her lip and twiddling a strand of her golden hair. She looked very...nervous. _She_ was nervous? I thought _I_ was supposed to be the nervous one here! What was she nervous about? Was there something on my face? I lowered the brim of my hat to hide my now raspberry red face.

"Uh, I, uh, thought you were delusional." I muttered, not looking her straight in the eye.

"What?" Claire replied, a dumbstruck look on her face, "Oh that!" She then laughed nervously and looked at her feet. "Well, uh, I kind of came back to my senses after Trent injected me with that liquid." she confessed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this point. "So you continued to be crazy even though you were completely sane again?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

She then blushed slightly and smiled weakly. "Well if I didn't Cliff and Trent would be asking me fifty questions and checking to make sure I was okay!" she cried, "And besides, Trent still scares me." She shuttered and shook her head.

I laughed freely at this and grinned. It was good to know that Claire felt fine around me and uncomfortable around that asshole.

There was a thick tension in the air as I stared into Claire's eyes, and her blue orbs poured back into mine. I don't know how long we stared, all I know is that I had closed the gap between us in that time. She stared up at me, unable to move or speak. I stared back, and couldn't help but notice the strand of hair that had fallen in front of one of her eyes. I cautiously reached out a hand and carefully tucked the hair behind her ear where it belonged. Just as I was about to pull my hand away her small, delicate hand flew up and landed on mine. She attempted to look at my bulky hand with her eyes, then looked back at me.

Unable to control myself, I slid my hand down so I was now cupping her cheek. She tried to look at my hand again before closing her eyes and sighing pleasantly. She then traced circles on the back side of my hand causing shivers to tingle up my spine. I stared down at Claire and couldn't help but smile.

It was then that I noticed she was still standing on one leg. I instantly let go of her cheek and scooped her up in my arms. This was where I made my first mistake.

"Gray!" she wailed, "What are you doing?!"

I quickly hurried over to the bench and sat her down. "Wait here," I mumbled before running off.

That was where I made mistake two. "GRAY!" she shrieked after me as I quickly sprinted around the corner.

I dashed past the Clinic, praying neither Trent nor Cliff would come out of it. Turning the corner at the library I saw a bewildered Cliff staring at me, Claire's crutches in hand.

"Gray-" he began.

"Thanks Cliff!" I yelled, snatching the crutches from him and running off towards Rose Square.

When I returned to the square I saw a steaming blonde grumbling to herself. I slowly made my way towards her and held out her crutches. "Here," I murmured before she swiped them from me.

I followed the cripple as she headed for home, a look of disgust evident on her face. Finally I spoke up, trying to make some friendly conversation.

"So how's Baby doing?" I tried.

"Baby's-" she broke off and her face took on one of sheer horror.

Mistake three.

"She was left at the Clinic when _you_ dragged me out you asshole!" she roared. Not giving her any time to yell at me more, I hurried off to fetch her dog.

When I burst through the doors to the Clinic and barged into Trent's office, I saw something that made me want to throw Trent into an airless box, lock that box twenty times, light the box on fire, throw the box over a cliff, then blow up the cliff itself crushing every bone Trent had left. In front of me I saw a very frightened Baby being held down as Trent lowered a small knife towards her.

"You sick bastard!" I cried, "I knew you were messed up, but to dissect a live dog?!"

"No Gray, you don't understand I was just-" I didn't give him time to finish as I pushed him away, grabbed Baby, and ran out.

I found Claire sitting on the ground, arms crossed. When she saw me she held out her hands for Baby.

"You should be happy to know I saved your dog from being dissected by the scum that is known as Trent." I announced proudly as I handed the bouncy pup to her.

"Hmph!" she scowled, but I could see her smiling slightly as she stroked Baby's head.

"Shall I walk you home?" I asked politely, crossing my fingers behind my back at the same time.

I finally did something right.

"Well okay," she agreed, setting down Baby and standing.

The walk to her farm was quiet and uneventful. When we were finally at her door, her facing me, I didn't know what to say.

"Well thank you Gray," she said with a smile, "although you screwed up quite a few times you still did save Baby and I."

"No problem," I nodded, grinning as well.

"Oh and Gray I've been meaning to talk to you," she confessed, changing the subject.

"About what?" I asked nervously. Please don't let it be about her birthday party, please don't let it be about her birthday party-

"I actually wanted to talk to you about my birthday party, you see-"

"I gotta go Claire!" I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted off, "grandpa wants me to finish upgrading Barley's hoe by tonight!"

**Claire's POV**

Before I could stop the boy he had already hurried off. I sighed and leaned against the door to my house. Gray was driving me crazy lately. If it wasn't because of something he did if was because of thoughts I had about him. I couldn't get Gray off my mind. Ann's words had stuck in my head and stayed there.

"_Face it Claire," Ann began, "you're in love with a certain blacksmith boy and he's in love with you."_

And. He's. In. Love. With. _You._

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. Gray couldn't like me! We were such opposites and not to mention once mortal enemies! Why would he have any feelings for me? Besides, he loved Mary now didn't he? I pushed open the door to my house and Baby dashed inside.

Of course Gray didn't like me, I mean how could he? What was there to like anyways? I looked into the human sized mirror and examined myself. I wasn't pretty, that was for sure. My ears were too big. My teeth weren't straight. My eyebrows were too thin. I was pale although I spent most of my time outdoors under the blazing sun. I guess I was curvy, I'd give him that, but I wore my baggy overalls most of the time so how could he notice? I had stopped wearing nice outfits and fixing my hair about a month ago, much to May's displease. So what would he possibly like about me?

My personality wasn't great either. I was stubborn, rude, hotheaded, snappy, loud, negative, judgmental, and overall a tomboy for the most part. How could Gray, or anyone for that matter, love a man-like, ugly, overall wearing farmer like me?

I sighed and rubbed my temples. All this thought of Gray was giving me a headache. Although I wanted to talk to Gray and sort things out, I think getting away from him and relaxing would do me some good.

That's when I decided to go to the Hot Springs.

"I'll back later!" I told Baby as I eagerly left for the springs, my bathing suit in hand.

Once I had slipped out of my disgusting overalls and into my light purple two piece with black polka dots, I exited the girl's changing room. I had a little trouble getting into the pool, for I had to find a position where I could sit and prop my foot up so it was out of the water. If only Elli had left my brace on, I could've just taken it off! Once I was situated just right so I was laying against the side and my foot was out of the water, I closed my eyes.

Finally! A place where I could relax and be at peace. A place where I could forget everything. A place where that blacksmith wouldn't dare to go-

"Hello?" a _very_ familiar voice called, "Is anyone in there?"

I opened my eyes to see that drenched red and blue UMA hat visible over the top of the fence. I groaned and banged my head against the side a few times before I heard his footsteps.

"Uh, Claire?" he questioned, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I growled, "I'm trying to get an annoying redhead's voice out of my head."

"Oh come on," he laughed, "Ann isn't _that_ annoying."

I shot daggers at him at he laughed and pulled off his shirt. I fought the urge to drool and let my tongue hang out of my mouth as I saw his chest. He had a six- no eight pack that I just yearned to run my hands over. I quickly looked away before he caught me ogling his body, and closed my eyes. I frowned as I heard him hop in next to me.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I sighed, opening my eyes and looking at him.

"I'm sorry I hurt my hand and decided to go to the Hot Springs to relax." he said with a grin.

I noticed that his left arm was out and away from the water just as my right leg was. "Next time go to the beach for a swim." I said flatly, closing my eyes again.

He chuckled once more then started whistling merrily to himself. I narrowed my closed eyes and scowled. Why was he in such a good mood?! Couldn't I be the one happy and cheery while he was the one depressed and confused? Then I remembered what I wanted to discuss with Gray.

I opened my eyes and turned towards Gray, an evil smile spreading across my face. "So Gray," I began, smiling sweetly for effect.

"Yeah?" he answered uneasily. His smile had vanished and was replaced with a look of discomfort.

"Since we're both here why don't we talk about my birthday." I offered, "You obviously have no where to go, and neither do I."

"Well I-"

"It's settled then!" I announced, talking over him, "So, where shall we begin?"

"Uh, how about we talk about your gifts?" he mumbled.

"Oh sure!" I cheered, grinning that he had taken my bait, "That bear you got me was just lovely! I've never seen one like it around here! Did you have to have it specially ordered just for little old me?"

A hint of pink formed on his cheeks as he changed the subject. "So twenty-eight huh? Surprised you aren't married yet."

"Well I was waiting for someone my age." I continued, smirking, "Twenty-eight, say isn't that how old you are Gray?"

Gray's eyes widened as he coughed uneasily, an aftershock of what I had just said. "Why don't you decide what we talk about." he offered.

Finally!

"Sure!" I sneered, my mouth curling into a grin, "I was thinking of talking about when we were standing out on the balcony."

"But-"

"Do you remember when I said my night was almost perfect?" I questioned innocently.

"Vaguely," he nodded, inching away from me.

"And do you remember how you made it perfect?" I asked with fake curiosity. I leaned towards him and grinned.

"I-" He suddenly broke off. "Wait a second, I _made it perfect?_ I didn't know that 'it' actually made it perfect." he smirked and leaned towards me as well. I knew perfectly well what 'it' was.

"I- Well- No!" I sputtered, "I mean I just-"

"You liked it, just admit it." Gray stated, with a grin, "You liked it and you want to do it again. Face it, you think I'm sexy." He then broke out into hysterics and wiped tears from his eyes.

I grunted and crossed my arms. Then I got an idea. "Maybe I do." I confessed, coming closer to him.

"Wh-What?!" he stuttered.

I leaned even closer so our faces were now just inches away from each other. I then slowly leaned in as if for a kiss. He closed his eyes and opened his lips slightly, waiting for me to kiss him. I then grinned and puffed a gust of air which moved some of the hair out of his eyes.

"But then again how could I think a pig-like ox is sexy?" I finished, standing up and pulling myself out of the water.

"Wha?" Gray uttered, a look of stupidity on his face.

I held in giggles and the urge to celebrate my complete victory as I turned. Then instant I started turning I knew I had whipped around too fast. My hands flew out and waved about madly as I slipped and started to fall backwards. My scream turned to bubbles as I fell and was submerged in the water. I sank, wide eyed, to the bottom of the deep end before pushing off the bottom with my good foot. Once I was at the surface I coughed rapidly and swatted my arms around, attempting to stay above water.

I felt something grab me and throw me over it's, well his, shoulder with ease. At this point I scowled and crossed my arms as Gray slowly trudged up the stairs leading out of the pool. When we were both fully out of the springs he set me done and grinned proudly.

"Hmph!"

"What is little Miss 'make-fun-of-Gray' upset that the big tough blacksmith outsmarted her?" he teased.

"Shut it miner boy." I grunted, starting to hop towards the girl's changing room.

"Claire wait!" Gray called after me.

I sighed and stopped. "What?" I questioned, refusing to face him.

"Hey I was just kidding okay?" he told me, "Please don't be mad."

I slowly looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell was up with Gray? First he's humming and now he _doesn't_ want me to be mad at him?! Who shoved a happy pill in his food?

"Okay whatever." I nodded, continuing on once more.

I was silently praying nothing embarrassing would happen on the way. Don't let me trip. Don't let me say something stupid! Don't let me pull on the push door! Don't let me have a wedgie that's exposing my ass to Gray this very second! I sighed in relief as I reached the door. I quickly pulled open the door when_ it_ happened.

For Goddess knows why, the string on my bathing suit top just so happened to be right near my shoulder that the door just so happened to brush past. While the door brushed past, that string amazingly snagged on a piece of wood splintering out of the frame. And, of course, my top had only been merely tied in a simple bow so lets just say it came off pretty easily.

At that precise moment everything just stopped. There was no sound. You couldn't even hear the sounds of us breathing for we both had obviously held our breath. My heart traveled up to my throat, making it hard for me to breathe. I 'swallowed' it then did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed.

I screamed at Gray. I screamed at the Harvest Goddess. I screamed at the door. I just screamed in general. I then flew into the changing room, my arms squeezed tightly over my breasts. Not bothering to fetch my top, I slammed the door leaving an open-mouthed blacksmith to drool over the naked images of me he still had in his mind. I slowly sank to the floor as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Why do things have to be so difficult?!" I wailed, not caring if Gray could here my or not. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I buried my head in my hands.

I cried at the thought of Gray telling everyone he saw my boobs. I cried at thoughts of what Gray thought about me now. I cried at the fact that my breasts had been exposed in public. But mostly, I cried just to cry. So much had been dwelling on my shoulders, it felt good to let it all out.

Wiping my eyes on a nearby towel, I slowly stood and threw my overalls on. Once I was fully clothed and for the most part dry, I walked towards the exit and peeked out. There was nobody in sight. Gray, it seemed, had left already. I closed my eyes, hoping Gray was gone, then hurried home as quickly as my crutches would carry me. It was just one of those days again.

One of those days you desperately wanted to forget and lock away inside of you for eternity.

* * *

The days went by quickly. On the day of the Spring Thanksgiving Festival I awoke to the smell of burnt 'mushroom cookies' (As Karen had called them; New recipe she created herself) and spoiled milk. ("The shop was all out of fresh milk, I hope you understand!" Karen mumbled guiltily.) On the sixteenth we had a big girls only party for Elli. There was lots of drinking, pranks and jokes, and new nick names (Oh joy!) to be shared that night.

Finally today was the day. There was a thick, red circle around a particular date on my calender, making it stand out even more then the others.

Spring 17.

The day my cast came off.

I wasn't the happiest camper when I went into the Clinic the day after my Hot Springs 'incident' and found that my leg had reacted to the soggy cast left on it overnight. I had tons of incredibly itchy red bumps on every possible part of my right leg. Even between my toes. And even worse, all those bumps had to be recovered by another thick cast to rub up against them and cause me to have urges to chop the thing off with my axe and scratch the little bumps. But today I could finally get this drenched thing taken off.

"You're going to miss having your cast on your foot once it's off." Elli had told me. She was wrong.

So very wrong.

The morning of Spring 17 I jumped out of bed singing merely about having no cast and how I would burn it to ashes in my newly installed fireplace. On my way to the Clinic I sang other songs that reminded my of getting rid of my horrid cast.

**Na na na na**

**Na na na na**

**Hey hey hey**

I instantly swung the door to the Clinic open and screamed out the last word.

**Goodbye!**

"Hello Claire!" Elli giggled, "May I ask why you're telling me goodbye when you just entered?"

"Because Ell Bell! (Another nick name, horary!)" I cheered, "My cast is coming off today!"

"Oh yes you're right!" Elli nodded, peering down at her book full of appointments, "I'm scheduled to take off your and Gray's casts today."

This would be the time were the happy music stops like a recorder on an old time music player does when it skips a beat. The world came crashing down around me as I realized I would have to see Gray for the first time since my top...came...undone. I must of looked truly upset for Elli frowned and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Something wrong Claire?" she asked curiously.

"What? Ah no it's nothing!" I lied, putting on a fake grin.

"Oh okay!" Elli replied with a smile as she turned and hurried to the backroom to get something.

My grin faltered then disappeared at I heard the door behind me open and close. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that it was anyone, _anyone,_ other than Gray.

"Hey...Claire..." the blacksmith murmured awkwardly.

"Shit,"

"What?"

"Ah nothing!" I exclaimed, turning and giving a big toothy grin.

He stared at me cautiously before taking a seat. "So we get our casts off today, that's a big relief huh?" he tried, desperately trying to make things less awkward then they already were.

"Uh yeah," I nodded, gulping at the same time. I felt something building up inside of me, like a burp that wanted to be let out only it wasn't a burp.

"What're you going to do about-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I shook my head then shouted, "You saw me naked! I know you saw me naked! It happened, it's over with, we can move on with our lives now!" I caught my breath then looked at the redhead, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"What are you talking about?" I heard him say.

"_You_ saw _me_ **naked** at the _Hot Springs!_" I sputtered angrily. This was hard enough already! Why did he have to play these mind games with me as well?!

"No I didn't." he said simply.

"Yes you-" I stopped mid-sentence after realizing what he was going. "Oh." was all I could stutter out after that.

Gray merely grinned and shrugged. "Maybe you should stop eating all that apple pie, it's messing with you mind!" he teased.

I licked my lips at the thought of apple pie and laughed. "Speaking of apple pie," I continued, "let's me and you go get some at the Inn after we're done to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" he questioned, "Getting our casts off?"

"No," I replied, "our friendship."

* * *

**Does this mean Gray LIKE likes Claire now?! Who knows? Me. XD You'll find out next chapter! heh heh you have to wait! Now you HAVE to read the next chapter to find out! ;)**

**God I'm so tried. It's like 10 here and I have NOT been getting enough sleep recently. heh heh -sweatdrop- Anyways I'm working on chapter 21 immediatly tomorrow after school then theropy (for my foot guys XD) ANd I PROMISE no more long waits liek this ever again! T.T Anyways there might be some mistakes towards the end because I didn't re-read because I'm exhausted. I expect to see tons of review alrets in my inbox when I wake up tomorrow guys! ;) Love you all!  
-Jenna**


End file.
